la courtisane
by lily3135
Summary: 1876. Bella est une des courtisanes les plus demandées de Londres. Quand son chemin croise celui d'Edward Masen, jeune et riche industriel, ce sont leurs vies à tous les 2 qui basculent. Ils devront passer outre les obligations de leurs mondes pour se retrouver.
1. Chapter 1

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM_

**La courtisane**

**Chapitre 1 – pov Edward**

Les réunions de conseil d'administration m'avaient toujours profondément ennuyé.

Je retrouvai alors avec soulagement le vacarme des rues londoniennes, le martellement des sabots, les cris des vendeurs de journaux, le rire d'un passant…

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que j'étais de retour dans cette ville qui m'avais vu grandir et je ne me lassais toujours pas du bonheur que me procurait cette sensation d'être enfin chez moi. Même si ce n'était que pour un temps.

Je sortis ma montre de la poche de mon gilet. Il était à peine midi, il n'était pas trop tard pour un brunch. J'étais affamé, j'avais trop appréhendé mon rendez-vous du matin pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Au grand désespoir de Mary, ma très chère et totalement indispensable gouvernante Mary. Mais, l'angoisse avait maintenant passé et je sentais mon appétit s'accentuer rien qu'en pensant aux délices qui m'attendaient à la maison Macye's où j'avais mes habitudes et qui n'était qu'à deux pas.

Au coin de la rue, j'achetai le Times à un jeune garçon à casquette qui fut enchanté des quelques penny de trop que je lui laissai. Je parcourus la une… 28 Avril 1876… déjà ! Non, je ne devais pas gâcher mon plaisir en pensant à mon prochain départ.

Le bruit d'une cavalcade m'arracha à mes pensées et je me glaçai d'horreur en voyant un fiacre lancé à toute allure dans la rue et, sur sa trajectoire, la frêle silhouette d'une jeune femme visiblement paralysée par la terreur. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me jetai sans réfléchir sur la chaussée, attrapant la malheureuse par la taille pour la tirer prestement avec moi vers l'arrière.

Elle ne me parut pas plus lourde qu'une enfant.

Ne me souciant pas un instant de la bienséance qui aurait exigé que je m'écarte, je resté accroché à elle le temps de reprendre mon souffle, d'attendre que mon sang cesse de battre frénétiquement à mes tempes et que mon cœur reprenne un rythme plus calme. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ce n'était pas de mon cœur qu'il s'agissait. Le martellement affolé que je sentais dans mon torse ne provenait pas du mien mais du sien.

Ses jambes fléchirent soudain et, si je n'avais eu le réflexe de la soutenir, elle se serait écroulée, victime d'un évanouissement, contrecoup d'une émotion trop forte.

- Mademoiselle ! ..Mademoiselle !...

Je la retournai lentement et continuait à la soutenir tout en découvrant pour la première fois son visage.

Je dois avouer qu'il ne m'avait pas souvent été donné de voir une aussi jolie jeune femme.

Sa peau était très pâle du fait de son malaise mais on la devinait diaphane et parfaite. Ses lèvres pleines semblaient faites du plus doux des velours. Ses cheveux d'un brun profond relevés en un savant chignon dévoilaient une nuque fragile, délicate.

J'avais connu nombres de jeunes personnes, bien plus éveillées, mais j'avais rarement été aussi troublé.

Ne pas voir ses yeux me semblait un supplice insoutenable. Tiendraient-ils les promesses d'un si joli visage ?

-Mademoiselle, je vous en prie, ressaisissez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité. Vous ne risquez plus rien. Tout va bien.

J'osais poser une main sur sa joue, dessinant de mon pouce la courbe de sa pommette. J'étais suspendu à sa respiration qui, de quasiment imperceptible devenait maintenant plus forte, signe de son prochain réveil.

Elle contracta les paupières et un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

A ce son, mon corps réagit comme sous une douce décharge d'électricité.

Elle revenait à elle.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, apparemment égarée. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, je me noyai dans deux abysses d'un brun presque noir, hypnotisant, puis son corps se raidit brusquement dans mes bras. Je ne la lâchais toujours pas et l'incongruité de la situation m'apparut soudain.

-Monsieur, je… je vous prie de m'excuser ! Je suis confuse !

Elle semblait mortifiée. Je l'aidais à se relever complètement. Mais, ne parvenant pas à rompre le contact, je gardais ma main sous son bras, comme pour donner l'impression que je voulais m'assurer qu'elle ne retomberait pas.

Pieu mensonge.

- Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Bien… Je crois… Je ne sais comment vous remercier. Sans vous, je n'ose imaginer ce qui serait arrivé.

- Vous êtes encore effroyablement pâle. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous offrir de quoi vous remettre.

- Oh ! Non ! Merci mais… j'ai déjà suffisamment abusé de votre temps.

- Vous devez manger quelque chose sinon vous allez vous écrouler à nouveau et je ne serai peut-être plus là pour vous attraper au vol.

- Je tentai de mettre dans mon sourire toute la persuasion dont j'étais capable.

Elle battit des paupières puis baissa rapidement les yeux, ses joues se colorant d'une adorable teinte rosée.

- Je vous en prie. Maycie's est juste là. Prenez une tasse de thé et vous pourrez ensuite disparaître à votre guise.

Elle rit doucement en signe d'acceptation et je lui tendis alors plus officiellement mon bras pour la conduire à l'intérieur de la maison de thé.

Nous nous asseyâmes non loin de la grande baie vitrée, profitant ainsi de la douce chaleur du soleil. Je commandais du thé et quelques pâtisseries. Elle tenta de m'en dissuader mais je lui signifiais que j'avais moi-même besoin de me remettre de mes émotions.

- Alors je ne dirai plus rien, dit-elle avec une mine espiègle, il ne me plairait pas que vous ayez à votre tour un étourdissement. Je crains d'être incapable de vous empêcher de vous écrouler au sol et je serais désolée de ne pouvoir vous secourir.

Je ris de bon cœur à cette boutade.

Cette femme me séduisait délicieusement. J'aimais cette lueur de malice et d'intelligence qui brillait dans ses yeux. Tout à coup plus sérieux, j'osais lui poser une question plus personnelle :

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Elle sembla se rembrunir imperceptiblement. Je décidais alors de changer de stratégie.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, je suis le dernier des mufles! Laissez-moi me présenter.

Je me levais alors et lui tendais une main amicale en me penchant dans un salut un peu exagéré, comptant détendre l'atmosphère en restant dans un registre enjoué.

- Edward Antony Masen, tout nouvellement promus sauveur de jeunes femmes en détresse, pour vous servir. Mademoiselle ?

Je retrouvais avec bonheur l'amusement dans son regard et elle posa une main délicate sur la mienne. Mes yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens pour ne pas trop me concentrer sur les picotements de ma peau là où elle était en contact avec la sienne.

- Isabella Mary Swan, demoiselle en détresse à répétition. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Masen.

Je me penchais et embrassais respectueusement sa main. Je fermais les yeux un instant, humant le plus discrètement possible le parfum de sa peau, en goutant la douceur du bout des lèvres.

Je l'entendis clairement cesser de respirer.

Je rouvris les yeux pour me plonger à nouveau dans son regard.

- C'est moi qui suis charmé Miss Swan… Isabella.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne prononça aucun mot. Elle baissa alors les yeux et murmura.

- Bella… Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Bella.

- Avec plaisir, Bella…

Le serveur brisa la toute nouvelle intimité de cet instant en nous apportant notre commande.

Je tentais d'alléger l'atmosphère en amenant la conversation sur le journal. On y ventait la nouvelle collection acquise par le British Museum.

Son regard s'illumina alors et nous nous lançâmes dans une conversation passionnée sur l'art. Elle affectionnait tout particulièrement la peinture et la littérature, faisant preuve d'une culture peu commune en ces domaines. Elle avoua son incompétence en matière de musique et rougit encore adorablement quand j'évoquais le plaisir que j'aurais à l'initier à cet art, étant moi-même passionné et pianiste à mes heures perdues, qui étaient trop peu nombreuses malheureusement.

Le temps passa sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Elle me fascinait. La timidité s'était envolée et nous discutions à présent librement. Je voulais en savoir plus sur elle, l'entendre encore me parler de ses passions, entendre sa voix, tout simplement…

Elle remarqua mon silence et afficha alors un sourire contrit et gêné.

- Oh… je dois vous ennuyer, excusez-moi. J'ai tendance à me laisser emporter si on ne me retient pas.

- Loin de moi l'envie de vous retenir. (nouveau rougissement) C'est un réel plaisir de vous écouter. D'où tenez-vous une telle culture artistique ?

Elle sembla hésiter un instant.

- Mes… mes parents considéraient que l'art de tenir une maison n'était pas le plus important dans l'éducation d'une jeune fille.

- Que voilà des esprits éclairés ! Il faudra que je les en remercie un jour.

- Ils nous ont hélas quittés.

Elle lâcha ces mots d'une voix blanche, signifiant ainsi qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que je poursuive sur le sujet.

- Vous m'en voyez navré… Bella, je vous prie de m'excuser.

- Ne vous excusez pas. C'était il y a longtemps. Comment l'auriez-vous su ?

Elle ne relevait pas les yeux. La magie de notre échange, notre inexplicable complicité semblait s'être subitement envolée.

Elle se leva et je fus soudain pris de panique. Non, je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'en aller. Pas comme ça. Sans savoir si je la reverrai.

- Je vous remercie pour tout monsieur Masen. Je vous dois la vie et vous suis redevable mais… je dois vous laisser.

Je me levais à mon tour, cherchant frénétiquement à faire le tri dans ma tête. Que m'arrivait-il ? Des femmes, j'en avais connu. A 29 ans, j'avais eu mon lot de rencontres sans pour autant ressentir le trouble que je ressentais en ce moment.

Il fallait que je la revoie.

J'attrapais la main qu'elle me tendait et la portais à nouveau à mes lèvres, ressentant cette chaleur une deuxième fois envahir mon corps à son simple contact.

- Bella… Vous reverrais-je ?

- Je ne sais pas monsieur. Mon… temps ne m'appartient pas.

Elle retira lentement sa main et, après un dernier regard, quitta l'établissement, me laissant face à des émotions que je ne comprenais pas moi-même.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 – pov Edward**

Comme j'en avais pris l'habitude depuis mon récent retour, je me rendais le lundi soir au Brooks's Club sur James Streets. J'y voyais une façon plaisante d'occuper mes soirées de célibataire en disputant une ou deux parties de poker avec soit de vieux amis de mon père soit de parfaits inconnus.

L'ambiance exclusivement masculine, à quelques exceptions près, me garantissait un moment de détente loin des tracas propres à la gestion de l'entreprise familiale et des lamentations incessantes de Mary et d'Alice face à mon célibat qu'elles trouvaient désespérant à mon âge.

Je n'étais pourtant pas en reste et savais prendre du bon temps quand je le jugeais nécessaire. Mon physique soi-disant avantageux m'assurait un certain succès auprès de jeunes personnes de plus ou moins bonne réputation, il me faut bien l'admettre.

Mais, pour l'heure loin de ces considérations ennuyeuses, j'avais trouvé une place à la table de poker et tentais sans grand espoir de récupérer les mises que j'y avais déjà perdues depuis le début de la soirée. Lord Whickam, qui m'avait invité à me joindre à lui et ses partenaires de jeu, semblait se féliciter de plus en plus de son initiative à mesure que mes livres quittaient mon portefeuille pour grossir le sien.

Après un dernier coup avorté, je décidais de me coucher pour la dernière fois. Jouer était un plaisir, sauf quand on ne savait pas s'arrêter à temps.

- Alors Masen, vous abandonnez ? me demanda Whickam avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

- Mon cher, il faut savoir s'incliner. La chance n'est pas avec moi ce soir et je n'ai jamais forcé une femme à se joindre à moi contre son gré.

Beau joueur, je quittais la table accompagné des rires de mes adversaires qui semblaient apprécier mon humour autant que mon argent et partais en quête d'un remontant. Il me serait nécessaire quand je réaliserai le montant de mes pertes. Autant être prévoyant.

Je quittais le salon de jeu et traversais le fumoir, me dirigeant vers le bar quand tout à coup, une odeur, un bruissement d'étoffe, la douceur d'une voix me figèrent sur place.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, debout à côté d'un imposant fauteuil Chesterfield se tenait une apparition enchanteresse: Bella, vêtue d'une robe à crinoline pourpre qui tranchait sur sa peau laiteuse, les flammes de l'âtre derrière elle dessinant la courbe parfaite de sa nuque.

Cette vision me coupa le souffle. Je me perdis un instant dans la contemplation de sa beauté à la fois pure et sensuelle, jusqu'à ce que mon sang se glace quand je pris conscience des raisons de sa présence.

Les femmes n'étaient pas admises au Brooks's club.

Tout du moins, les ladies n'étaient pas admises au Brooks's club.

Car, depuis quelques années maintenant, les critères régissant les droits d'entrée avaient quelque peu changé.

Ces messieurs les gestionnaires s'étaient avisé que, si les gentlemen qui venaient prendre ici un repos bien mérité souhaitaient le faire loin de leurs épouses, ils ne refuseraient toutefois pas quelque charmante compagnie.

S'étaient alors développés aux vues et aux sus de chacun des filières qui proposaient aux membres des différents cercles masculins les services de jeunes femmes bien sous tous rapports et qui garantissaient d'égayer de leurs charmes les soirées de ces messieurs, voir leurs nuits si ils en avaient les moyens.

Et Bella était ici, une main posée sur l'épaule de l'occupant du fauteuil auquel je n'avais pas encore prêté attention mais qui n'était autre que Charles Bramwhood, membre éminent et richissime du conseil d'administration de l'entreprise de mon père. C'était en grande partie grâce aux aides financières de son propre père que le mien avait pu développer puis exporter son savoir-faire. Celui-ci avait fait notre fortune, tout comme nous avions considérablement grossi la sienne.

Son rire gras raisonna jusqu'à moi alors que j'aurais voulu lui arracher la gorge pour le punir de souiller par son seul contact la peau de sa compagne. Mais que me prenait-il ?

Bella se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à son oreille. Il écouta en plongeant sans aucune discrétion le regard sur les courbes de sa gorge. Puis elle s'éloigna, prenant la direction de la pièce voisine.

Son départ coupant net mon brusque accès de fureur, je la suivis des yeux puis lui emboitais le pas.

Elle s'approcha du bar et je l'entendis d'une oreille amusée demander un verre de scotch. C'est ce moment que je choisis pour dévoiler ma présence.

- Vous me servirez la même chose qu'à mademoiselle, Henry.

- Bien monsieur Masen.

C'est bien de la panique que je lu dans son regard quand elle se retourna brusquement vers moi.

- Me permettrez-vous de vous accompagner, Miss Swan ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Toute couleur semblait avoir quitté son visage qui était encore plus pâle, si cela était possible. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla un instant et elle la mordit pour camoufler ce mouvement incontrôlable.

- Monsieur, je…

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Elle lança un regard apeuré vers le fumoir et alors m'apparut clairement la raison de son tourment.

Elle avait honte. Honte que j'ai découvert ce qu'elle était.

Je n'en revenais pas moi-même. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé une telle révélation.

La jeune femme que j'avais rencontrée quelques jours plus tôt n'était ni vulgaire ni aguicheuse. Elle était discrète, timide, cultivée, passionnante. Et belle. Simplement belle.

J'avais souvent pensé à elle. Tous les jours. Plusieurs fois par jour pour être honnête.

Et encore à l'instant, je ne pouvais me résoudre à croire en mes découvertes. Je voulais juste entendre sa voix et me repaître de son image. En fait, je ne

valais pas mieux qu'un autre.

- Je vous en prie madame, je viens de perdre une somme indécente au poker et j'ai peur de faire une folie si on me laisse seul.

Henry déposa sur le comptoir deux verres de scotch. Je tentai en souriant amicalement une remarque moqueuse.

- Voilà une boisson bien peu féminine.

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux et répondit dans un murmure.

- Je me doute que je dois profondément vous décevoir…

Je me serais giflé !

Il était bien évident qu'elle ne faisait pas référence au scotch. Je me devais de lui faire comprendre que sa condition ne diminuait en rien ma fascination, mon respect pour elle. Car c'était le cas. Malgré son évidente condition, je ne pouvais me résoudre à changer la première impression qu'elle m'avait faite.

De plus, je connaissais assez la société dans laquelle je vivais pour savoir que la plupart des jeunes femmes telle que Bella ne choisissaient pas ce mode de

vie. Celles qui se retrouvaient dans les salons avaient la chance de ne pas être dans la rue mais le système était le même. Elles étaient souvent à la merci d'un souteneur, d'un malfrat qui gagnait gracieusement sa vie en se donnant des airs de bienfaiteur.

Les derniers mots qu'elle m'avait dits avant de me quitter chez Macies's me revinrent en mémoire, « Mon temps ne m'appartient pas », et ils prirent alors tout leur sens. Effectivement, Bella ne s'appartenait pas. Un monstre profitait de sa jeunesse, de sa beauté, de son esprit si fascinant de la plus vile des façons.

Je retins à grand peine le grondement de rage qui se formait dans ma poitrine. Je devais être convainquant.

J'osais poser ma main sous son menton pour relever son visage vers moi. Qu'elle lise ma sincérité dans mes yeux.

- Jamais… Bella, jamais rien de ce vous pourriez dire ou faire ne pourrait me décevoir.

Ses yeux perdus dans les miens, nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage. Ce simple effleurement réveilla en moi des envies bien peu avouables. Cela aurait été si simple mais…

- Alors Masen, on marche sur mes plates-bandes ?!

Un rire guttural accompagna cette exclamation qui fit sursauter Bella. Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux et s'écarta de moi brusquement. Ma main me sembla soudain glacée.

Je levais les yeux vers Bramwhood qui s'approcha et posa une main possessive autour de la taille de Bella.

Je fus pris d'une furieuse envie de meurtre. Il me fallut faire appel à toute ma maîtrise pour répondre calmement. Je n'étais heureusement pas obligé d'être amical.

- Je ne me le serais pas permis, Bramwhood… Mais vous avez là une bien charmante compagne.

Il rit. Le mufle !

- Je suis bien d'accord ! L'avantage d'avoir agrandit ma fortune de façon conséquente, grâce à vous, c'est que je peux tout à loisir m'offrir la compagnie des plus belles créatures. Ah ! Ah !

Puis, se tournant vers ma belle qui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

- Allez chercher vos affaires, ma chère. Nous y allons.

Je ne rêvais pas la lubricité dans son regard.

Dans son dos, Bella agrippa son verre de scotch comme une bouée de sauvetage et le vida d'un trait. Elle buvait comme si elle voulait se donner du courage.

Puis elle cacha son malaise sous un sourire et répondit.

- J'y vais, mon ami. Je ne serais pas longue.

- J'y compte bien !

Elle s'éloigna dans un bruissement de soie. Je la suivais du regard et ne vit pas Bramwhood s'approcher. Je réprimais un sursaut de dégoût quand il posa sa large poigne sur mon épaule comme si nous étions de vieux amis.

- Ne soyez pas jaloux mon vieux ! La demoiselle est prise ce soir mais, si elle vous plait et que vous y mettez le prix, vous pourrez vous aussi bénéficier de ses charmes un jour prochain. Et je vous assure qu'ils valent l'argent qu'ils me coutent.

Il me lança une œillade complice.

J'avais envie de le frapper.

Il me tendit une carte en bristol blanc.

- Trouvez ce monsieur et il vous ouvrira les portes du paradis.

Je ne pouvais rien répondre. Tous mes muscles se tendaient dans l'effort que je faisais pour ne pas lui enfoncer sa carte dans la gorge. Pensant probablement au vieil adage « qui ne dit mot consent », il me donna une dernière bourrade dans le dos et s'en alla rejoindre Bella qui l'attendait près de l'entrée, les yeux rivés au sol.

Il la saisit à nouveau par la taille et l'entraina à l'extérieur, me laissant seul avec ma rage, mes envies d'elle, ma confusion.

Malgré mon attirance déraisonnable, je ne pouvais nier ce qu'elle était.

Une courtisane.

Une prostituée.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour vos review et commentaires._

_Je ne m'y attendais pas !_

_Je ne fais que mettre en mot une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps, en espérant aller jusqu'au bout. _

**Chapitre 3- pov Edward**

J'attendais.

Dans un des salons privés du Dorchester, restaurant huppé du quartier de Mayfair, à la fois mort d'angoisse et consumé par l'excitation, je l'attendais.

La carte que m'avait transmise Bramwhood m'avait obsédé pendant plusieurs jours. Quoi que je fasse, où que je la cache, je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'oublier.

Je l'avais d'abord regardée avec hantise, comme si elle risquait de me brûler les doigts, et avait découvert, dégouté, le nom du misérable.

James Rowlings.

O'Connels pub.

Comme si on pouvait avoir ses bureaux dans un pub !

Cela en disait long sur le personnage.

Je m'étais d'abord résolu à tout faire pour oublier cette histoire.

Cela avait commencé ce fameux lundi soir en tentant de combler ma frustration grandissante dans les bras de Victoria Abbot. Veuve à 28 ans de sir Thomas Abbot, elle régnait d'une main de maitre sur un magnifique hôtel particulier de Kensinton. Ne souhaitant pas perdre sa toute nouvelle liberté en se retrouvant sous la coupe d'un nouveau mari, elle trouvait toute satisfaction dans notre « arrangement » sans attache.

Quant à moi, je trouvais auprès d'elle les avantages d'une femme tout à fait consciente de ses charmes et qui n'attendait rien d'autre de moi que le plaisir que je lui apportais. Avec elle, pas besoin de belles promesses pour parvenir à mes fins.

Pourtant, en quittant sa maison au petit matin, je n'étais pas satisfait. Je laissais derrière moi une compagne de jeu alanguie et ravie de la toute nouvelle fougue à la limite de la violence dont j'avais fait preuve et à laquelle je ne l'avais pas habituée. Mais ma propre frustration me vrillait encore le ventre.

Arrivé chez moi, j'avais durement rabroué Mary qui s'était inquiétée de ma mine sinistre avant de monter m'enfermer dans mes appartements.

Assis à mon bureau, j'avais jeté rageusement la carte de ce Rowlings au fond d'un tiroir et m'était un instant senti mieux pour immédiatement me consumer de culpabilité face à mon comportement impardonnable envers Mary.

Les jours suivants, je m'étais plongé dans le travail, accumulant entretiens avec des commanditaires et rendez-vous avec les actionnaires.

Je m'étais fait pardonner auprès de Mary en lui offrant la plus imposante composition florale que j'avais pu trouver. Après tout, elle avait toujours été comme ma mère et elle ne méritait pas de subir ma mauvaise humeur.

Après Victoria, c'était auprès de Jane Perkins, serveuse au Lion's Gate, que je tentais d'apaiser mes tourments. Sans plus de succès malheureusement. Ses courts cheveux blonds défaits me faisaient imaginer une cascade brune et j'avais finis par la faire se retourner, la prenant avec beaucoup moins de respect qu'à mon habitude, pour tenter d'oublier la frustration que me procuraient ses yeux trop bleus alors que je rêvais de me perdre dans un regard chocolat.

Je me faisais l'impression d'être envouté.

Et, au bout de cinq jours, alors que, adossé contre une fenêtre, j'observais mon bureau comme si c'était mon propre cœur qui pulsait dans ce tiroir, je pris ma décision.

Je devais la revoir sous peine de devenir fou. Bella m'obsédait littéralement.

Mais l'accepterait-elle ?

N'imaginerait-elle pas que je ne souhaitais la revoir que pour profiter d'elle maintenant que je connaissais sa condition ?

Je me devais d'admettre que l'idée m'avait effleuré. Dans mes instants de folies, j'avais bien imaginé louer ses services et abuser d'elle afin de me défaire de son emprise.

Pourtant, au fond de moi, je savais que cela ne m'aurait pas satisfait.

Elle était une courtisane, soit.

Ce serait donc mon excuse pour la faire venir à moi.

Mais il était hors de question que je la considère comme telle. Elle avait tellement mieux à offrir, son esprit, son humour, sa beauté.

Et pour ne pas la faire fuir, j'avais envoyé mon secrétaire, Jacob, trouver ce Rowlings, pour qu'il prenne rendez-vous avec Miss Swan pour un mystérieux commanditaire, moyennant une somme d'argent tellement considérable que le misérable n'avait pu refuser.

Et maintenant j'attendais.

Mort d'inquiétude et excité comme un enfant, je l'attendais.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 – pov Bella**

Le fiacre commandé par James me déposa devant l'entrée du Dorchester.

C'était la première fois que je me rendais dans cet hôtel mais j'en connaissais la réputation de luxe et de richesse.

J'en avais d'ors et déjà la preuve en admirant l'entrée illuminée de toutes nouvelles lampes à gaz qui diffusaient une luminosité douce et dorée.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me détendre. Je retrouvais cette vieille appréhension, cette angoisse qui m'empêchait de respirer avant la rencontre d'un nouveau client.

Je détestais ma condition, mais avais-je vraiment le choix ?

J'avançais donc d'un pas que je voulais déterminé vers mon nouveau supplice.

J'étais cette fois d'autant plus apeurée que James ne m'avait donné aucune information sur le gentleman que je m'apprêtais à rencontrer. Lui-même n'en savait pas grand-chose. Un jeune homme amérindien s'était présenté à lui la veille et avait fourni une somme impressionnante pour s'assurer ma compagnie pour son commanditaire.

Je n'étais pas rassurée que celui-ci ne se soit pas fait connaitre en personne.

Après tout, qui se soucierait de la disparition d'une fille comme moi ?

Respirer.

Je devais respirer.

Et me raisonner.

On n'était pas dans Whitechapel.

Les salons à dorures renfermaient leur lot de pervers mais tout de même moins de criminels.

J'entrais dans le hall. Un majordome en livrée s'approcha de moi.

- Puis-je vous aider mademoiselle ?

Je tentais tant bien que mal d'afficher l'air sûr d'elles de mes consœurs mais sans grand succès. Je n'étais pas à l'aise à ce jeu et ne le serai jamais.

D'après James, ma candeur était une des explications de ma réputation.

Mon esprit nourrit à la lecture de Lord Byron ou de Mary Shelley en était l'autre.

Cela donnait à ceux qu'il appelait mes « bienfaiteurs » l'impression de profiter d'une jeune fille de bonne famille qui satisfaisait souvent leur ego dominateur.

Et c'était pour lui et ses finances une véritable bénédiction.

- Je suis Isabella Swan. Je dois être attendue.

Alors que je m'attendais à la mine suffisante qu'affichaient en général mes interlocuteurs quand ils se rendaient compte qu'ils n'avaient affaire qu'à une courtisane, je vis l'homme s'incliner en une respectueuse révérence.

- Bien sûr, Miss Swan. Nous attendions votre arrivée. Permettez-moi de vous défaire de votre manteau.

Par ici je vous prie.

Je le laissais me conduire dans un couloir tendu de velours sombre. La moquette assourdissait le bruit de nos pas. J'avais l'impression funeste de m'enfoncer dans la gorge du diable.

Que méritais-je de plus ?

Le majordome m'ouvrit une porte donnant sur un salon privé baigné de la douce lumière d'une cheminée et de quelques lampes à gaz.

Ici aussi, tout n'était que magnificence.

Et au milieu de cette pièce chaleureuse, se levant pour m'accueillir, se tenait non pas un parfait inconnu mais Monsieur Masen… Edward.

J'en eu le souffle coupé.

Quelle était cette mascarade ?

Que faisait-il ici ?

Il n'avait probablement nul besoin de payer pour que les plus belles femmes de Londres ou d'ailleurs se jettent à ses pieds.

Incrédule, je le regardais s'approcher de moi sans pouvoir faire un geste.

En chemise et gilet sur un pantalon de toile sombre, il était d'une élégance folle et avançait d'une démarche presque féline.

Cet homme semblait avoir été mis sur Terre pour rendre mon enfer personnel encore plus insupportable.

J'avais eu la faiblesse de me laisser aller à me faire passer pour ce que je n'étais pas lors de notre rencontre. Le plaisir de me voir jeune fille dans les yeux d'un bel homme m'avait grisée.

J'avais entrevu ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si elle n'avait pris si tôt un tournant tragique.

Nous avions fait connaissance en toute simplicité. J'avais senti son regard séduit sur moi et m'étais moi-même laissée emportée par l'éclat vert de ses yeux, par la chaleur de sa main sur la mienne. Je lui étais déjà totalement acquise avant la fin de notre conversation si captivante.

J'avais cher payé ce moment de fugace bonheur.

Le retour à la réalité n'en avait été que plus pénible et j'aurais voulu mourir ce soir-là au Brooks's club.

J'avais espéré ne jamais le revoir, qu'il garde en mémoire l'image de Bella, de la vraie Bella, celle qui avait disparue en même temps que mes parents. Mais il avait fallu qu'il soit là et qu'il apprenne ma condition de la pire des façons.

Pourtant, j'avais encore lu du respect dans ses yeux de jade, de l'intérêt.

Et maintenant il était là, devant moi, affichant ce sourire honnête que je lui avais toujours vu, et il sollicitait ma main dans un salut que je ne méritais pas.

- Miss Swan, c'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir. Vous êtes ravissante.

- Monsieur Masen.

Il s'inclina dans un salut courtois et, sans lâcher ma main, m'indiqua le petit salon près de l'âtre.

- Je vous en prie, madame, accepterez-vous de partager avec moi une coupe de champagne ?

Je le suivis et m'assis.

Toujours sous le coup de l'étonnement, je n'avais pas dit un mot.

Un pli soucieux barra son front parfait et il m'observa avec acuité. Mais, quelles que furent ses pensées, il afficha bien vite à nouveau un sourire franc et jovial.

- Je vous ai connu plus loquace.

Je pris la flûte qu'il me tendait.

- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser… Monsieur… je vous avoue que je suis surprise.

- J'ose espérer être une bonne surprise, répondit-il avec un sourire complice.

- Oui. Evidemment. Mais, pour être parfaitement honnête, je ne pensais pas que vous aviez recours au genre de services que je propose.

J'avais rougi et baissé les yeux.

Après tout, il n'était qu'un homme comme les autres alors autant cesser de jouer la comédie.

Il m'avait achetée, comme les autres. Et même si je devais bien m'avouer que la perspective de devoir m'offrir à lui était moins difficile à envisager qu'avec d'autres, j'avais espéré garder pour longtemps l'image que j'avais eue de lui. Celle d'un vrai gentleman, chevaleresque et cultivé qui aurait pu me séduire, tout simplement, sans commerce, sans intermédiaire.

Je savais au fond de moi que, même si je n'étais pas autorisée à espérer cela, cette idée m'aurait aidé à supporter ma vie.

Et cet espoir s'envolait en fumée

- Ce n'est pourtant pas pour cela que je vous ai fait venir ce soir.

Je relevais un regard interrogateur.

- Pardon ?

- Je souffre d'un mal que je ne peux confier qu'à vous…

Il prit alors un air exagérément affligé, lâcha un profond et théâtral soupir.

- Je ne comprends rien au néoromantisme.

Une lueur d'amusement s'alluma dans son regard. Je n'osais y croire. Il semblait souhaiter reprendre notre conversation où elle s'était interrompue. Peut-être m'étais-je trompée…

Je laissais à mon tour échapper un soupir de soulagement et lui renvoyais un regard complice.

- Effectivement, vous devriez en avoir honte.

- J'en suis irrémédiablement gêné. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela me porte préjudice dans les soirées mondaines. Je vous supplie de me secourir.

Sous la chaleur de son regard, mes inquiétudes s'envolaient doucement.

- Je suis toute disposée à vous venir en aide, mon cher. Après tout, j'ai une dette envers vous. Par quoi souhaiteriez-vous commencer ?

- J'ai tenté dernièrement de m'intéresser aux écrits de Monsieur Caroll et de son Alice dont toute la presse fait ses choux gras mais, à mon plus grand désarrois, je n'arrive pas à y voir plus qu'un conte pour enfant.

Je ris de bon cœur et nous nous lançâmes dans une conversation passionnée, passant de la littérature à la peinture, domaine où il se plaisait à me répéter qu'il ne connaissait rien. Selon ses propres termes, ses études avaient été entièrement tournées vers l'économie et la technologie, laissant à son grand désespoir l'art et ses plaisirs de côté.

J'appris alors qu'il était, depuis la mort de son père à peine 3 ans plus tôt, le gestionnaire de l'entreprise de traitement de l'acier que celui-ci avait créée. Son activité professionnelle se déroulait maintenant principalement aux États-Unis où ses usines produisaient la quasi-totalité de l'acier nécessaire aux projets ferroviaires de ce grand pays.

Il ne parvenait cependant pas à rester trop longtemps éloigné de Londres, ville où il avait grandi et où vivaient ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

Je l'écoutais avec un vif intérêt. Tout en lui me plaisait, du timbre inimitable de sa voix virile et veloutée au désordre de sa coiffure qui avait dû désespérer plus d'un coiffeur, en passant par ses lèvres pleines et sensuelles.

Ce n'était pas bien.

Je ne devais pas m'autoriser à cela, mais il me séduisait, lentement et sûrement.

Il remarqua mon silence.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser. Cette fois, c'est moi qui me suis laissé emporter. Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune femme intelligente et cultivée telle que vous pourrait bien trouver d'intéressant à ma diatribe technologique ?

- Vous ne m'ennuyez pas. Au contraire, je découvre avec vous un nouvel univers.

Il me sourit chaleureusement. L'atmosphère s'alourdit alors imperceptiblement quand il s'approcha un peu plus, repris à nouveau ma main dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Je crus un instant manquer d'air.

- Bella, vous plairait-il de venir admirer ma collection personnelle ? Chez moi ?

Nous y étions.

Je me devais de ne pas oublier pourquoi j'étais là. A bien y réfléchir, je m'étonnais à présent que ça lui ai pris si longtemps. Je me rembrunis instantanément et il le ressentit. On ne pouvait décidément rien lui cacher.

- N'allez pas imaginer que je solliciterai de vous quelque faveur que ce soit. Je ne suis simplement pas prêt à vous laisser partir maintenant. Et puis…

Un sourire complice illumina à nouveau son si beau visage.

- Ne vous avais-je pas promis de vous prouver que je n'étais pas totalement inculte en matière d'art en vous jouant du piano ?

Je ne retins pas un petit éclat de rire et acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête. Il m'aida à me relever et embrassa à nouveau ma main. Son corps était trop proche du mien. J'aurais pu mourir en cet instant tant le simple toucher de ses lèvres faisait s'affoler mon cœur.

Je me noyais dans son regard brillant d'une émotion que je ne souhaitais pas définir de peur d'y perdre la raison.

Je le suivrais.

Et quand bien même le réveil risquait d'être pénible, j'essayerais de vivre ce rêve pleinement.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci ! Merci ! Merci !_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Les quelques suivants sont dans ma tête mais pas encore écrits. Je vais tenter de faire le plus vite possible mais je prends toujours beaucoup de temps à me relire._

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM._

**Chapitre 5 – pov Edward**

La voir là, dans ma bibliothèque, dans mon univers, me troublait plus que ça ne l'aurait dû.

Je la laissais découvrir par elle-même les différentes œuvres que j'avais amassées au fil du temps et qui ornaient les murs de mes appartements, là où j'étais le seul à pouvoir en profiter.

Elle affichait un émerveillement digne d'une enfant le matin de Noël et je n'en étais pas peu fier.

Je n'étais pas un expert mais il semblait que mes goûts n'étaient pas si mauvais.

En art comme en tout autre domaine, je laissais mes émotions décider. Je ne me fiais pas à mes connaissances trop minces, mais si un tableau me faisais rêver, éveillait en moi une sensation profonde, alors je ne demandais rien de plus.

Et le tableau qui se peignait sous mes yeux était digne des plus grands maîtres : Bella, chaudement auréolée de la lumière du feu de cheminée, dans sa robe pourpre qui prenait alors des reflets moirés, avait délaissé mes tableaux et s'approchait, visiblement émue, de la sculpture d'une Danaïde de Rodin qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

Elle avança une main timide puis suspendit son geste, attendant mon autorisation.

- Puis-je ?

Sa voix était rauque d'émotion, à peine un murmure.

- Je vous en prie…

Elle effleura la peau de marbre de la femme alanguie sur son piédestal. Cette image prit dans mon esprit dérangé une teneur hautement érotique.

Ses gestes étaient sensuels.

Je rêvais un instant sentir courir les plumes de ses doigts sur ma peau.

Je respirais plus lourdement.

Elle perçut mon changement d'humeur et leva vers moi un regard troublé.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que je l'avais amenée ici pour profiter d'elle, mais si elle continuait à me regarder comme ça, je n'allais bientôt plus répondre de moi.

Tous mes efforts étaient maintenant concentrés pour maintenir mes pieds au sol et me retenir de m'approcher, d'enserrer sa taille, d'embrasser sa nuque qui semblait appeler mes lèvres…

Deux coups discrets frappés à la porte me tirèrent de mes pensées déplacées et me ramenèrent heureusement sur Terre.

- Entrez !

Je ne reconnaissais pas ma propre voix.

Mary fit son apparition, portant un plateau sur lequel trônaient fièrement une théière et deux tasses ainsi qu'un de ces gâteaux dont elle avait le secret.

- J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir une petite faim.

Très chère Mary. Que ferais-je sans elle ?

- Merci Mary, c'est une charmante attention.

Elle me renvoya son chaleureux sourire et, après un regard aimable accordé à ma compagne, elle nous laissa seuls.

Son entrée avait créé une fort heureuse diversion. Je me sentais redevenir maître de moi-même et c'était une bonne chose.

Bella était ce qu'elle était… mais pas pour moi.

A mes yeux, elle était une charmante et exquise jeune femme, passionnante et respectable. Elle devait avoir conscience de cela.

Et même si ses attraits avaient une influence certaine sur mes pensées et mon corps (je n'étais qu'un homme après tout), je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'imagine que je la considérais comme mon dû.

A elle de décider si elle voudrait bien de moi.

Car je la voulais, je ne pouvais plus m'en cacher. Mais je ne la forcerais pas.

- Vous avez là une collection tout à fait remarquable… Merci de la partager avec moi monsieur Masen.

- Je vous en prie Bella, monsieur Masen était mon père. Ne pensez-vous pas que nous nous connaissons assez maintenant pour que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom ?

- Comme il vous plaira… Edward.

J'aimais d'une façon proprement indécente l'effet que me faisait mon prénom dans sa bouche. Un frisson me parcouru à nouveau et je proposais pour me redonner une contenance :

- Une tasse de thé ?

- Avec plaisir, merci.

Je lui indiquais une confortable méridienne de velours pour qu'elle s'y installe. Elle passa si près de moi que son parfum me heurta de plein fouet. L'animal en moi fut pris du soudain désir d'aller goûter sur sa peau l'origine même de cette fragrance doucement florale, unique.

Je restais debout, figé dans un ahurissement total face aux réactions extraordinairement nouvelles qu'elle provoquait en moi.

Elle s'en avisa et sembla même s'en amuser.

- Vous parliez d'une tasse de thé ? A moins que cela n'ait été qu'un stratagème pour éloigner mes mains baladeuses de vos trésors.

- Hum… Non ! La proposition tient toujours ! Et il faut que vous goûtiez les pâtisseries de Mary.

Je la servais et lui apportais sa tasse tout en prenant place près d'elle.

- Quand à mes trésors, comme vous dites, ils ont rarement eu la chance d'être caressés par d'aussi jolies mains.

Un ravissant rougissement lui monta aux joues.

Elle mordit à pleine dent dans un morceau de gâteau que je lui servais sur une assiette. Elle faisait preuve d'un si bel appétit et semblait tant apprécier cette douceur qu'elle ferma un instant les yeux. Je ne la quittais pas du regard, même lorsque s'échappa de sa gorge un gémissement de pur plaisir, je parvins à me retenir de bondir sur elle comme le fauve qu'elle me faisait devenir.

Elle battit des paupières et fut prise d'un nouveau rougissement en constatant mon regard appuyé sur elle.

Elle ne pouvait ignorer l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi.

- Votre Mary est une excellente cuisinière. Il faudra la remercier encore de cette charmante attention.

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance, c'est une perle rare.

- Elle semble en effet d'une bienveillance à toute épreuve malgré vos fréquentations plus que déplorables.

Elle affichait un ton badin mais je sentais tout le sens de ses paroles. C'était elle qu'elle considérait comme une fréquentation déplorable.

Je me devais de la démentir. Et vite.

- Mary ne juge pas les gens sur de simples apparences. Elle m'a au moins transmis cela.

Seul le crépitement des flammes rompait le silence qui suivit. J'osais alors lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

- Bella… Comment se fait-il qu'une jeune femme telle que vous soit…

Elle reposa sa tasse sur ses genoux et termina ma question à ma place d'un ton amer.

- Une courtisane ?

- Excusez ma curiosité. Je ne veux surtout pas vous paraitre grossier…

Elle plongea son regard dans les flammes, y cherchant peut-être les mots qu'il fallait ou bien une façon de se dérober.

Puis ces mots semblèrent trouver naturellement le chemin de ses lèvres.

- Tout a commencé à la mort de mes parents…

J'appris alors que les parents de Bella tenaient une boutique sur Regent Street. Leur activité leur assurait des revenus confortables qui leur avaient permis d'élever leur fille unique comme une jeune aristocrate. Elle avait bénéficié des meilleurs précepteurs, se rendait régulièrement au théâtre ou à l'opéra, au musée. Sa mère souhaitait pour elle qu'elle profite des progrès de ce siècle pour découvrir le plaisir des arts et qu'elle ne se contente pas d'apprendre à être une épouse dévouée et soumise.

Quand, il y avait 5 ans de cela, l'été de ses 17 ans, ses deux parents moururent dans un brutal accident de voyage sur la route de Bath, elle se retrouva seule face à des créanciers qui lui prirent tout ce qu'ils lui avaient laissé.

Ruinée, sans famille, sans soutien, elle fut bien vite jetée à la rue.

C'est là que, au bout de 2 mois passés à dormir sur le parvis des églises, elle fut remarquée par James Rowlings.

Il décela immédiatement chez elle le potentiel dont il avait besoin pour renflouer son ignoble commerce.

Il ne lui apprit pas avant quelques temps les plans qu'il avait pour elle. Il s'était d'abord employé à la rendre totalement dépendante de lui, grossissant à mesure des faveurs qu'il lui accordait la dette qu'elle aurait envers lui.

Quand il la mit au pied du mur, elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle ne s'appartenait déjà plus.

Un grondement de rage m'échappa.

Elle tourna alors pour la première fois le regard vers moi. Elle semblait attendrie, presque reconnaissante que je ne la juge pas, elle.

Avait-elle seulement déjà confié son histoire à quelqu'un ?

Elle en semblait soulagée.

- Ne me prenez pas en pitié, Edward. Grâce à James je suis encore en vie. Il a été le seul à m'offrir une échappatoire à la misère.

- Bella, je…

- Parlons d'autre chose voulez-vous ? Il me semble que vous m'aviez promis un récital !

Elle ne me trompa pas avec son air faussement enjoué. Mais elle ne souhaitait poursuivre cette conversation plus avant. Qui étais-je pour l'y obliger ?

Et qu'aurais-je ajouté de toute manière ?

Je me levais donc.

- Les désirs de mademoiselle sont des ordres !

Je m'approchai de mon piano, découvris les touches d'ivoire que je caressai respectueusement. Il était mon plus vieil ami, si l'on pouvait considérer un instrument comme tel.

Je commençai par une pièce légère de Scarlatti, puis enchainai sur une sonate de Haydn pour finir sur un nocturne de Chopin. Quand je me retournai vers ma ravissante spectatrice, je constatai, amusé qu'elle s'était endormie.

M'approchant sans un bruit, je profitai de son inconscience pour la contempler avidement.

Une mèche de cheveux s'était échappée de son chignon et venait reposer au creux de son décolleté avantageusement découvert par sa robe. Sans réfléchir, j'allai l'y cueillir pour la replacer derrière son oreille.

Sa peau était douce et chaude.

Elle me brûlait littéralement les doigts.

D'une main légère, je dessinai le contour de son visage, caressant de mon pouce sa bouche pulpeuse.

Je respirais difficilement. Ma conscience me criait qu'il était bien cavalier de profiter ainsi du sommeil d'une jeune femme. Mais le mouvement de sa poitrine m'hypnotisait. Mon corps ne m'obéissait déjà plus.

Il me fallut faire appel à toute ma maitrise pour me contenter de déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser bien chaste par rapport au désir bouillant qui me vrillait les tripes.

Je passai un bras sous son dos, un autre sous ses jambes et la portai jusqu'à mon lit où je la déposai comme le trésor inestimable qu'elle était.

Un dernier regard à ma belle endormie et je quittai la pièce, les sens en alerte et chaque fibre de mon corps me hurlant de faire demi-tour.

Mais je remis vite de l'ordre dans ma tête et me jurai que jamais plus je ne la toucherais contre son gré.

La prochaine fois que je l'embrasserais, elle serait consentante.

Parce que je l'embrasserais à nouveau.

Je le savais.

Il le fallait.


	6. Chapter 6

_Encore mille fois merci pour vos encouragements !_

_Voilà le 6__ème__ chapitre._

_Il est un peu plus long que les autres mais je ne voyais pas où le couper… et mieux vaut plus que moins :-) _

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM._

**Chapitre 6 – pov Bella**

Je fus réveillée par le silence.

Pas de dispute dans la chambre voisine, pas de pleurs de nourrisson dans le logement mitoyen, pas de cris de commerçant filtrant par la mauvaise fenêtre de la minuscule chambre de bonne où je logeais, sous les toits du O'Connels.

Je ne ressentais qu'un doux et merveilleux sentiment de bien-être.

J'étais lovée dans une chaleur moelleuse et la plus délicieuse des senteurs m'enveloppait totalement.

Je ne voulais pas me réveiller. J'aurais voulu rester indéfiniment dans cette douce torpeur, loin de toute conscience.

Pourtant, arrive toujours le moment où l'esprit se remet à fonctionner. J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai brusquement en me rappelant où j'étais.

Je m'étais endormie sur la méridienne de Monsieur Masen… d'Edward… bercée par ses talents de musicien. Je n'avais pas eu depuis longtemps l'occasion d'entendre de si belles pièces au piano. J'avais reconnu Scarlatti, puis Haydn, puis… je ne savais plus.

La fatigue avait fini par me rattraper.

Je m'étais sentie tellement bien, sereine, en sécurité.

Mais je n'étais plus dans la bibliothèque.

La chaleur et la douceur que je ressentais venaient de l'épais édredon sous lequel j'étais blottie.

J'étais dans un lit, un grand et magnifique lit de bois sombre dont les hautes colonnes devaient probablement se parer de tentures de laines ou de velours par les nuits froides.

La chambre était indubitablement masculine, sans décoration excessive si ce n'était un magnifique tableau de nu sur le mur à ma droite. De la fenêtre coulait sur le plancher une lumière annonciatrice d'une magnifique journée ensoleillée.

Que faisais-je ici ?

Je me laissais retomber lourdement sur le matelas, cachant mon visage dans mes mains, morte de honte.

La même odeur enivrante, celle que je croyais n'être qu'un rêve, m'enveloppa à nouveau.

Cette odeur était partout autour de moi, comme une caresse.

Une odeur, ambrée, fraîche, légèrement épicée.

Son odeur.

J'étais dans son lit. Le lit d'Edward !

Comment étais-je arrivée là ?

Mon affliction monta encore d'un cran quand je remarquais ma robe posée sur un fauteuil, dans un coin de la pièce.

Levant doucement l'édredon, je constatais, au bord de l'évanouissement, que j'étais en chemise. Même mes bas m'avaient été retirés.

Réfléchir.

Se rappeler.

Je m'étais endormie, oui. Mais je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé par la suite.

Une chose était certaine, personne n'avait abusé de moi cette nuit. Mais quelqu'un m'avait dévêtue et je priais le ciel que ce ne soit pas Edward.

Quelle honte !

Même si il avait sûrement cher payé le droit de faire de moi ce qu'il voulait, il n'en avait pas usé alors je ne pouvais l'imaginer prenant la liberté de me dévêtir pendant mon sommeil. Quant à moi, ce n'était pas cette image que je voulais lui donner.

Ecartant les bras dans un gémissement de frustration, ma main heurta un livre sur le meuble de chevet.

Curieuse, je saisissais l'ouvrage et laissai un sourire dérider mon visage : il s'agissait d'une édition originale des _Fleurs du mal_.

Je souriais encore plus en constatant que nombre de pages étaient cornées, comme si le lecteur avait voulu garder l'emplacement de ses poèmes préférés.

Je constatais avec émotion que nous partagions cette mauvaise habitude. Mon précepteur et ma mère avaient maintes fois tenté de me la faire perdre. Considérant tous deux, comme la majorité des soi-disant esthètes de la société mondaine, que les livres étaient une sorte d'objet mystique, ils ne touchaient leurs lectures que du bout des doigts.

J'avais toujours, pour ma part, pensé qu'un livre n'était vraiment bon que s'il portait sur lui les stigmates de ses précédents lecteurs. J'aimais donc y poser ma marque.

J'ouvris l'exemplaire que j'avais entre les mains à une de ces pages précieusement conservée.

_« __La rue assourdissante autour de moi hurlait.__  
__Longue, mince, en grand deuil, douleur majestueuse,__  
__Une femme passa, d'une main fastueuse__  
__Soulevant, balançant le feston et l'ourlet;_

_Agile et noble, avec sa jambe de statue.__  
__Moi, je buvais, crispé comme un extravagant,__  
__Dans son œil, ciel livide où germe l'ouragan,__  
__La douceur qui fascine et le plaisir qui tue._

_Un éclair... puis la nuit! - Fugitive beauté__  
__Dont le regard m'a fait soudainement renaître,__  
__Ne te verrai-je plus que dans l'éternité?_

_Ailleurs, bien loin d'ici! Trop tard!__Jamais __peut-être!__  
__Car j'ignore où tu fuis, tu ne sais où je vais,__  
__O toi que j'eusse aimée, ô toi qui le savais!__ »_

A une passante…

J'en étais bouleversée. C'était aussi un de mes favoris.

Comment était-il possible que nous ayons tant de choses en commun ?

J'avais passé la plus merveilleuse soirée de toute mon existence. Il avait partagé ses trésors avec moi et je lui avais confié ma vie, mon secret. Jamais je n'avais raconté cela à personne.

A dire vrai, personne ne me l'avais jamais demandé.

Je n'étais pas habituée à parler de moi.

Les gentlemen avec qui je passais mes soirées ne se préoccupaient pas de moi. Je n'étais qu'un faire-valoir. Ils m'exhibaient dans leurs cercles comme les femmes affichaient leurs bijoux. Puis ils profitaient des faveurs toutes particulières que la somme qu'ils avaient laissée à James leur assurait.

Je n'étais qu'un objet. Et les objets n'ont pas d'histoire.

Mais Edward…

Il m'avait introduite dans son univers mais il avait aussi été curieux du mien. Malgré mes aveux, je n'avais lu que de la bienveillance dans ses yeux, et un désir qui se rapprochait trop dangereusement de celui que je ressentais.

Ses mains avaient frôlé les miennes à plusieurs reprises. Ce simple contact avait suffi à enflammer mes sens.

J'avais caressé ses œuvres d'art tout en m'efforçant d'oublier la chaleur de sa peau et la présence de son regard suivant le moindre de mes gestes.

J'avais senti son trouble, mais aussi sa maîtrise de lui-même. Cela m'avait surprise, les hommes ne se comportaient pas ainsi avec moi.

Edward n'était pas comme les autres. Il semblait me respecter, ressentir pour moi un réel intérêt.

Un fol espoir tentait de se frayer un chemin dans mon cœur.

Je me devais de le repousser, de l'étouffer.

Je devais me préserver.

Pourtant, il ne m'avait toujours pas congédiée.

Jamais je n'avais passé la nuit chez un de mes clients.

Je me devais d'être rationnelle. Cela ne signifiait rien, excepté peut-être qu'il ne désespérait pas d'en avoir pour son argent.

Ce ne pouvait être que cela.

Mais où était-il alors ?

Et pourquoi m'avoir laissé dormir ?

Des coups discrets frappés à la porte m'empêchèrent de continuer à me tourmenter de questions sans réponses.

C'était probablement lui.

Je n'étais absolument pas présentable, mais ainsi j'en aurais le cœur net.

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur la frêle silhouette de Mary. Je n'aurais su dire si j'en étais soulagée ou déçue.

- Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

- Je vous en prie, Mary, Je ne dormais plus.

- Mademoiselle a passé une bonne nuit ?

- Oui, très bonne, merci, mais je suis horriblement gênée. Je n'ai que trop abusé de votre gentillesse et de l'hospitalité de Monsieur Masen.

Je m'étais levée et me dirigeais vers mes vêtements.

Mary me tendis mes bas qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Ne vous faites surtout aucun souci. Votre présence ici est un bonheur pour tous, dit-elle en souriant chaleureusement.

J'en restais un instant suspendue dans mes gestes, n'osant comprendre qui se cachait derrière ce « tous » qu'elle évoquait.

- J'ai pris la liberté, Miss Swan, de repriser votre bas.

- Oh, Mary, il ne fallait pas !

- Taratata ! Ma chère mère disait qu'il fallait toujours porter des dessous impeccables car on ne savait jamais quand on devrait les montrer.

Elle afficha une mine si enjouée que je ne pus me retenir de rire avec elle. Forte de notre soudaine complicité, j'osais alors lui poser la question qui me tourmentait depuis mon réveil.

- Mary… je me demandais… qui m'a…

- Qui vous a mise au lit ?

- Oui, murmurais-je tout en priant pour que mon rougissement ne soit qu'intérieur.

- Monsieur Edward vous a portée jusqu'ici…

Mon dieu ! C'était bien ce que je craignais.

Et il m'avait portée. Mon dieu !

De rouge pivoine, qu'il devait être quelques secondes auparavant, je sentais mon visage pâlir à mesure que mon sang le quittait. Mary me renvoya un sourire à la fois complice et bienveillant.

- Mais, ne vous en faites pas. Monsieur est un vrai gentleman. Il est immédiatement venu me chercher pour que je vous borde. Lui-même a passé la nuit dans son bureau. Je vais maintenant aller le prévenir que vous êtes éveillée. Un petit déjeuner vous ferait-il plaisir ?

Je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement et remerciais chaleureusement Mary en acceptant sa proposition.

Une fois seule, je commençais à me vêtir.

Il m'avait portée… Contre lui, dans ses bras.

J'étais à la fois mortifiée par la honte et par la frustration de n'en avoir aucun souvenir.

Quand Mary revint avec un plateau chargé d'une tasse fumante, de toasts grillés et de marmelade, je venais tant bien que mal de réussir à discipliner ma coiffure mais je n'avais toujours pas fini de lacer ma robe.

- Je vais vous aider, mademoiselle.

- Mary, vous n'êtes pas obligée…

- Ne faites donc pas tant de manières ! Tournez-vous !

J'avais l'impression de réentendre les intonations de ma mère sous cette douce rudesse. Cela gonfla un instant mon cœur de tendresse pour cette femme qui me traitait comme une jeune dame et non pas comme la catin de luxe que j'étais.

- Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas eu à lacer une robe… depuis la mort de madame, aucune femme n'a égayé cette maison comme vous avez su le faire en si peu de temps.

Cet aveu me troubla. Je restais muette.

- Monsieur Edward vous attendra dans son bureau quand vous souhaiterez le voir.

Elle quitta la pièce, me laissant submergée de mille questions.

Le déjeuner était un délice. Je ne parvenais pas à me rappeler quand j'avais mangé de la marmelade pour la dernière fois.

Si mes « bienfaiteurs », comme les appelaient James, tentaient parfois de me séduire en m'offrant de somptueux repas, ils ne prenaient plus cette peine au matin quand leurs besoins avaient été assouvis.

Une fois rassasiée, je pris mon courage à deux mains et sortis.

Nous étions passés devant le bureau d'Edward dans la soirée en nous rendant à la bibliothèque, je ne tardais donc pas à retrouver mon chemin.

Devant la porte, je marquai un temps.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je devais me calmer.

Mary m'avait embrouillée encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà avec ses insinuations.

Mais Edward avait manifesté l'envie de me voir avant mon départ, non ?

Peut-être n'était-ce que pour bénéficier de ce qu'il n'avait pu avoir la veille.

Mais peut-être pas.

Ce n'était pas bon du tout, je me devais de me préserver en m'évitant ce genre de pensées.

Je frappais doucement au panneau de bois.

Des pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme immense à la peau mate. J'en fus surprise et, je dus me l'avouer, légèrement déçue.

- Bella !

Sa voix me parvint de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Mes rêves ne lui avait pas rendu justice. Debout contre une fenêtre, les bras croisés sur son torse parfait, il se redressa pour s'approcher.

Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon de toile clair.

Ses cheveux semblaient avoir leur vie propre et lui donnait dans leur joyeuse pagaille l'air plus jeune.

Son visage affichait une barbe naissante. Cela lui donnait une allure légèrement négligée. Il n'en était que plus beau, si cela fut possible.

Mon cœur manqua un battement quand il saisit à nouveau ma main et la porta à ses lèvres. Je me perdis un instant dans ses yeux, oubliant toute bonne résolution au passage.

Un raclement de gorge à mon côté me fit prendre conscience que j'avais oublié de respirer. Je repris doucement mes esprits.

Edward me désigna le jeune homme qui m'avait ouvert la porte.

- Ma chère, je vous présente Jacob Black. Il s'est fait engager auprès de moi comme secrétaire mais s'est tellement vite révélé indispensable et de bon conseil que je le considère comme mon bras droit.

- Je suis enchantée, monsieur Black.

- Miss Swan…

Il s'inclina respectueusement. Je fus encore une fois surprise par cette attitude envers moi. Puis, s'adressant à Edward :

- Je vais aller télégraphier les nouvelles à nos usines de Chicago. Je reviendrai dans l'après-midi.

- Merci mon vieux.

- Miss Swan, j'ai été charmé de faire enfin votre connaissance.

Après un dernier salut, il nous laissa seul.

Je tournai vers Edward un regard interrogateur.

- Je n'ai aucun secret pour lui. Il était tout naturel que je lui parle de la charmante jeune personne qui a dernièrement bouleversé ma petite vie tranquille.

Le sérieux de son regard démentait le sourire complice qu'il affichait. Je choisis pourtant de rester dans le même registre.

- Vous ne me ferez pas croire, monsieur, que votre vie manque de « jeunes personnes » comme vous dites.

- Détrompez-vous ma chère, vous seriez surprise… avez-vous passez une bonne nuit ?

- Merveilleuse, merci. Mais je suis affreusement gênée de vous avoir privé de votre chambre.

- Oh, je vous en prie. Il y avait trop longtemps que je n'avais utilisé le sofa de mon bureau. Cela m'a permis de me rendre compte d'une chose, il est urgent que je le change. Il serait criminel de laisser des gens s'assoir sur des coussins aussi inconfortables.

- Et bien, si j'ai pu contribuer à l'amélioration du confort de vos futurs visiteurs, vous m'en voyez ravie.

Nous rîmes ensemble de bon cœur, retrouvant cette inexplicable complicité.

La profondeur de son regard sur moi me fit cesser de rire.

- Bella… le rire vous va si bien. Vous êtes magnifique.

Je détournais mon visage, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard. Si je me noyais une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux, je risquais de me perdre, tout bonnement. Il éveillait en moi trop de sensations, trop de chaleur, trop de désir. Je ne le supporterais pas.

D'un geste d'une infinie douceur, il ramena mon visage vers le sien.

- Ne me cachez plus jamais ce visage, murmura-t-il avec une intensité que je ne lui avais encore jamais vue.

C'est au moment où son pouce dessina une douce caresse sur ma joue que ma volonté vola en éclat.

Même si je devais le regretter plus tard, je n'aurais probablement plus pareille occasion de lui ouvrir en partie mon cœur. Il devait savoir que j'avais apprécié son attitude de gentleman à sa juste valeur.

- Edward, j'ai passé une soirée merveilleuse. Grâce à vous, je me suis rappelé ce que c'était que d'être… juste Bella. Je ne saurais jamais assez vous en remercier.

Ma main vint se poser sur la sienne, toujours sur ma joue, accentuant la chaude pression de sa paume sur ma peau. J'aurais voulu me noyer dans cette chaleur.

Il s'approcha encore plus.

- Vous ne pourrez jamais être « juste Bella », vous êtes merveilleuse, captivante… passionnante.

Tout en disant ses mots, il avait saisi mon visage en coupe entre ses mains. Son regard me brûlait littéralement. Il était tellement proche tout en ne l'étant encore pas assez.

Mon corps agit alors comme si il avait sa volonté propre. Me redressant sur la pointe des pieds, je fermais lentement la distance entre nous, mes lèvres attirées par les siennes inexorablement.

Je crus défaillir en ressentant la douceur humide de sa bouche contre la mienne. Je l'effleurais à peine, sentant dans un dernier sursaut de conscience que j'étais déjà allée trop loin, que je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière si je continuais.

Mais il ne me laissa pas me reculer.

Ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos, rapprochant encore plus mon corps du sien et, remontant une main vers ma nuque, il approfondit notre baiser. Avec une passion nouvelle, ses lèvres reprirent les miennes d'assaut, me coupant toute retraite.

Mais je ne pouvais plus me dérober, je ne le voulais plus. Je ne voulais que lui.

Son corps parfait contre le mien, ses mains dans mon cou, sa bouche forçant le passage de la mienne dans un baiser plus brûlant que je n'en avais jamais connu. Jamais un tel désir ne m'avait submergée. Le tourbillon de mes sensations était tel que je m'accrochais à ses cheveux comme pour garder une prise sur la réalité.

A bout de souffle, nous restâmes un instant front contre front. Il ne me relâchait pas et mes mains n'avaient pas quitté la douceur soyeuse de sa chevelure. Sa respiration lourde de désir contenu accentuait la pression de son torse contre ma poitrine.

Encore maintenant, il semblait vouloir se maîtriser. Il devait pourtant sentir qu'à cet instant, je lui étais totalement acquise. Il aurait pu faire de moi ce qu'il voulait.

- Bella… excusez-moi… je… je me suis laissé emporter…

- Je pourrais dire la même chose… Seulement je n'ai aucunement l'envie de m'excuser.

Malgré ses courtoises excuses, il ne desserrait pas son étreinte. Son regard se fit brûlant, presque vorace. Ma respiration s'accéléra et mon cœur s'emballa soudainement. Je voulais tant cet homme. Cela me faisait presque mal.

Il se pencha à nouveau et embrassa furtivement mes lèvres avant de descendre dans mon cou. Je laissais échapper un gémissement libérateur alors qu'il grognait de contentement.

J'étais définitivement perdue et pourtant irrémédiablement heureuse de l'être.

Des coups violents frappés à la porte nous firent sursauter. Edward se redressa.

Avait-il toujours été aussi grand ?

Il me tenait toujours serrée contre lui, ma tête reposant sur son torse, quand il demanda d'une voix rageuse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

La porte s'ouvrit sur Mary qui referma rapidement derrière elle.

- Je suis désolée monsieur Edward, j'ai d'abord frappé plus discrètement mais vous ne m'avez pas entendu, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

J'aurais voulu m'écarter pour me redonner une contenance et cacher le rougissement gêné qui me montait aux joues face aux insinuations de la gouvernante. Mais Edward maintenait son étreinte. Il ne semblait pas décidé à me laisser filer. Et j'en étais secrètement soulagée.

-Que se passe-t-il, Mary ? demanda-t-il plus calmement.

- Monsieur Bramwhood est ici.

Je me raidis instantanément. Edward le senti et, comme si cela était naturel, déposa un léger baiser dans mes cheveux.

Mary eut un sourire attendri puis reprit.

- Je l'ai fait patienter dans la bibliothèque… J'ai pensé que Miss Swan et vous ne souhaiteriez peut-être pas croiser qui que ce soit.

- Merci Mary, vous avez bien fait.

Il se tourna vers moi, s'écartant pourtant le moins possible

- Je ne m'attendais pas à cette visite, Bella. Je vous promets que je ne l'ai pas invité, mais les affaires de mon entreprise ne peuvent hélas pas se faire sans lui. Je dois le recevoir.

- Je comprends, Edward. Je vais vous laisser.

Alors que j'esquissais un geste pour me dégager, il resserra sa main sur la mienne et son visage se crispa dans une soudaine expression de douleur. Je fus incroyablement touchée de lire dans ses yeux la même détresse qui me déchirait le cœur à l'idée de le quitter maintenant.

Ce fut à mon tour de poser sur sa joue une main apaisante.

- Je reviendrais. Maintenant je sais où vous trouver.

Cette promesse, je la faisais autant à lui qu'à moi-même.

Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière et je craignais fort de ne plus être en mesure de me passer de lui, de sa bouche sur la mienne, de ses mains sur mon corps. Jamais.

Il embrassa la paume de ma main sans un mot, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

Mary s'approcha.

- Suivez-moi, mademoiselle. Je vous raccompagne afin de vous éviter toute rencontre fâcheuse.

Je me détachais à grand peine de la chaude étreinte d'Edward et sortais de la pièce sans me retourner, de peur de ne pas avoir la force de le quitter.

Mary me fit emprunter un couloir que je ne connaissais pas et m'accompagna jusqu'à une petite porte qui donnait sur la rue. A ma grande surprise, elle m'étreignit tendrement avant que je ne sorte.

- Bon courage, mademoiselle. Revenez vite.

Puis elle rentra à l'intérieur.

Tout en marchant, je prenais petit à petit la mesure de ce que cette soirée avait changé en moi.

L'espace d'une nuit, je n'avais plus été Isabella, la courtisane, la prostituée de luxe, qui vendait ses faveurs pour s'assurer que celui qui tenait sa vie entre ses mains ne la jette pas à la rue.

J'étais redevenue Bella Swan.

J'avais ri, j'avais rêvé, j'avais espéré, j'avais aimé.

Tant de mots dont j'avais oublié le sens, perdue comme je l'étais dans l'implacabilité de mon destin.

Je ne voulais pas redevenir Isabella.

Je ne le pouvais pas.

L'idée qu'un autre homme pose ses mains sur moi me soulevait le cœur.

Je voulais retrouver ma dignité, être digne de lui, même si je ne le mériterais jamais.

J'irais trouver James.

Je lui parlerais.

Il comprendrait peut-être.

En tout cas, j'étais déterminée à reprendre mon destin en main.


	7. Chapter 7

___Merci encore! J'aimerais tellement répondre personnellement à chacun d'entre vous! _

_Ce chapitre arrive vite mais je l'ai écrit rapidement car il était un peu difficile._

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM._

**Chapitre 7 – pov Bella**

J'étais devant cette porte depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité.

Ma décision était prise. Et même si je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais m'y prendre, les quelques heures qui s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais quitté la demeure d'Edward n'avaient fait que raffermir ma détermination.

Je n'avais pas la présomption de croire qu'un homme tel qu'Edward Masen pourrait un jour vouloir vraiment de moi, mais je ne pouvais plus nier ce que je ressentais.

L'attirance, la fascination, le désir que j'éprouvais pour lui m'avaient rappelée à moi-même.

J'avais entrevu une autre vie possible.

Une vie dans laquelle je pourrais peut-être aimer et être aimée.

Je devais tenter ma chance.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je frappais trois coups puis entrais quand j'entendis qu'on m'y invitait.

James étais assis derrière son bureau, affairé, semblait-il, sur les livres de compte du pub dont il était le propriétaire. Son costume était impeccable et ses cheveux blond retenus en catogan dans son cou. Il était l'image parfaite du dandy mondain qu'il n'était pourtant pas.

Il m'accueillit avec la chaleur un peu perverse à laquelle j'étais habituée.

- Isabella ! Ma belle ! Alors, cette soirée ? Tu t'es faite attendre ce matin !

- Et bien je suis là.

- Alors, qui était ce mystérieux prétendant ?

Le ton et les mots qu'il employait pour parler de son commerce immonde me dégoûtaient.

Edward n'ayant pas dévoilé son identité, je décidais de respecter sa discrétion tout en donnant à James ce qu'il voulait.

- Je ne sais pas, il n'a jamais voulu me dire son nom mais… il était riche.

- Un tordu, hein ? Tu as dû t'amuser ! Ah !Ah ! Il t'a emmenée chez lui ?

- Non, nous sommes restés au Dorchester jusqu'au matin.

- Mouais… nous ne saurons donc pas pour l'instant qui est ce mystérieux mécène. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, si tu as été aussi charmante que d'ordinaire, il y

reviendra !

Je savais très bien ce qu'il entendait par « charmante », encore un doux euphémisme pour camoufler ses pensées dépravées.

Il se repencha sur les documents étalés devant lui, oubliant instantanément ma présence, cela en disait long sur l'intérêt qu'il me portait. Il releva la tête quelques instants plus tard, apparemment surpris que je sois toujours là.

- Tu dois être fatiguée, non ? Tu devrais aller te décrasser et te reposer, sir Hamilton a réclamé ta présence à ses côtés ce soir.

Une sueur froide coula le long de mon dos. Je devais le convaincre. Il m'était impossible d'imaginer devoir dès ce soir jouer la comédie de la séduction, du plaisir, de l'amour.

Il sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Délaissant ses affaires, il se recula dans son fauteuil et darda sur moi un regard soupçonneux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma belle ? Tu n'as franchement pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- James, je…

Je repris une profonde inspiration pour me donner du courage.

- James, je ne peux plus faire ça, lâchais-je brusquement.

- Tiens donc…

-Je sais que je vous dois tout, que sans vous, je serais morte depuis longtemps, que ma dette est énorme. Mais je vais travailler pour la rembourser.

- Travailler ? Toi ? Et où ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'irais proposer mes services en tant que lingère dans un hôtel ou aux cuisines d'un restaurant. Je vous promets que vous retrouverez vite votre argent, mais je n'irais plus à aucun rendez-vous. A commencer par celui avec Sir Hamilton.

Je tentais d'afficher un air qui n'autoriserait pas la contradiction et d'user du ton le plus convaincant dont j'étais capable alors que mon cœur menaçait de sortir de ma poitrine.

J'étais terrifiée.

Il me regardait sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion, puis il finit par se lever.

- Voyez-vous ça… Ma petite Isabella qui souhaite voler de ses propres ailes. Quelle surprise…

- J'en suis consciente. Je suis désolée de vous prendre ainsi au dépourvu mais… je suis certaine que Kate pourra assurer mon rendez-vous de ce soir.

Il contourna son bureau et s'approcha doucement.

Il ne semblait pas en colère, il affichait même plutôt un visage compréhensif et bienveillant.

- Je suppose que nous pourrions faire ça, oui…

Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement.

- Merci, James. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Je vais aller rassembler mes affaires.

Je me détournais et commençais à me diriger vers la porte.

Je ne pris conscience qu'il avait sa canne que quand celle-ci s'abattit sur mes reins.

La violence du coup me fit hurler et m'écrouler au sol.

- De quelles affaires parles-tu, ma belle ?

Un second coup dans le dos me coupa le souffle. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle douleur. Sa canne me frappa une troisième fois, je hurlais à nouveau. Je crus que j'allais m'évanouir de tant de souffrance.

James se pencha vers moi et me retourna violemment pour que je le regarde en face. Son visage n'était qu'un masque de cruauté. Il prenait apparemment un malin plaisir à m'avoir ainsi à ma merci.

Agrippant ma robe, il m'approcha de lui. Je pouvais sentir son haleine chargée d'alcool sur mon visage. Je grimaçais de dégoût quand il caressa ma joue.

- Rien ne t'appartient ma belle. Tout est à moi. Tu es à moi. Je n'ai qu'à faire un geste et je détruirais ton joli minois. Tu ne seras plus rien, à peine bonne à aller sucer des queues dans whitechapel en échange d'un croûton de pain.

Il partit d'un rire sadique.

- Ah ! Ah ! Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais ? Que tu pourrais m'intéresser avec les quelques penny que tu gagnerais comme femme de chambre. Tu m'es bien trop précieuse, ma petite Isabella. On ne se sépare pas si facilement de la poule aux œufs d'or.

Il me relâcha brutalement et je m'écroulais à nouveau sur le parquet en gémissant. J'étais incapable de me relever. Mon dos me semblait une plaie béante.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et appela.

- Kate !

Il restait debout près de moi, me regardant avec tout le dédain dont il était capable.

Mon amie Kate arriva rapidement. Tout comme moi, elle logeait sous les toits pour être à disposition de James et de ses clients à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

Elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main pour contenir le cri de stupeur qu'elle eut en me voyant.

James joua impeccablement son rôle de parfait gentilhomme.

- Raccompagne Isabella dans sa chambre. La maladroite vient de tomber, j'ai peur qu'elle ne se soit blessée.

Kate m'aida tant bien que mal à me relever sous l'œil goguenard de mon bourreau.

- Aaahh… Isabella… Isabella… tu auras finalement eu raison. Il faudra probablement que Kate assure ton service ce soir auprès de sir Hamilton. Ta maladresse va me couter cher car j'ai bien peur que cela ne laisse des marques. Nous ne pourrons pas te présenter ainsi à ces messieurs avant quelques jours. Il te faudra travailler dur pour te faire pardonner.

Appuyée au bras de mon amie, je n'osais ni lever les yeux vers lui ni dire un mot.

Nous quittâmes la pièce sous un nouvel éclat de rire cruel.

Kate me raccompagna lentement à ma chambre et m'aida à retirer ma robe, puis mes sous-vêtements. Elle retint une plainte en constatant les trois marques qui me barraient le dos.

- Mon dieu, Isabella. Tu n'aurais jamais dû le provoquer. Mais que lui as-tu dit pour qu'il te mette dans cet état ?

Je ne pouvais lui répondre. Sous le choc, j'avais l'impression de n'être plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains.

Elle m'aida à m'allonger sur le ventre.

Et là, sur mon lit, je laissais enfin le désespoir m'envahir. Les larmes coulèrent sans que je cherche à les retenir.

J'avais été si sotte d'espérer. Mes sanglots et ma peine ne chassèrent pas la douleur mais me firent apparaître clairement l'implacabilité de ma situation.

La nuit dernière n'avait été qu'un rêve, Edward et mes sentiments qu'une illusion.

Je m'étais fourvoyée.

Je n'avais pas été assez forte.

Je ne serais jamais assez forte.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ce chapitre arrive encore relativement vite. La fin de mes vacances arrive malheureusement aussi. J'aurai donc beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire… _

_Pourtant, j'ai hâte de m'attaquer au chapitre suivant ! _

_Merci encore de vos gentils et nombreux commentaires ! Ca me touche énormément de constater qu'en me faisant plaisir avec cette fic, je fais en même temps plaisir à d'autres :-) !_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM._

**Chapitre 8 – pov Edward**

Dix jours s'étaient écoulés.

Dix jours !

L'euphorie que j'avais ressentie a départ de Bella m'avait peu à peu quitté, remplacée par un sentiment à mi-chemin entre l'amertume et l'inquiétude.

S'était-elle jouée de moi ?

Il était impossible qu'elle n'ait pas ressenti mon attirance.

Et elle y avait répondu.

Je n'avais pas rêvé la flamme dans ses yeux et les battements désordonnés de son cœur. J'aurais voulu arracher son corsage pour me rapprocher encore plus de cet instrument qui me jouait la plus magique des partitions. J'avais désiré plus que tout l'écouter à même sa peau.

Ou alors était-elle si bonne actrice ?

Après tout, n'était-ce pas son gagne-pain que de jouer la comédie de l'amour ?

Mais qu'avait-elle à y gagner, justement ?

Cherchait-elle à me faire devenir fou, à me faire me consumer de désir pour elle jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt à donner pour l'avoir jusqu'à mon dernier pence ?

C'était bien mal me connaître !

Je n'arrivais cependant pas à me satisfaire de cette explication.

Cela aurait pourtant été tellement plus simple.

Persuadé de sa perfidie, j'aurais pu passer à autre chose.

Les corps faciles à prendre de Victoria, de Jane, ou d'une autre, auraient bien fini par me combler. J'aurais purgé mon désir dans la débauche et retrouvé dans la possession de mes maîtresses un semblant de maîtrise de moi-même.

Mais non, je ne m'en satisfaisais pas.

Je n'avais pas toujours été bon juge de la nature humaine mais tout mon corps se rebellait contre l'idée qu'elle ait voulu me manipuler.

Le pire arrivait alors : cela m'obligeait à imaginer d'autres causes à son silence.

Elle m'avait paru tellement sincère dans sa promesse de revenir que je ne pouvais que penser que quelque chose l'empêchait de la tenir.

Quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un.

Ce Rowlings, probablement, pour qui elle n'était qu'un objet et qui l'obligeait à se donner au plus offrant.

J'avais l'impression de devenir fou après dix journées interminables et autant de nuits sans sommeil.

Dès que je fermais les yeux, je l'imaginais livrée à la dépravation d'un Bramwood ou d'un autre vieux barbon avide la douceur de sa peau, du soyeux de ses lèvres.

Ces pensées me rendaient malade !

J'avais voulu la faire mienne de bien des façons, et je le voulais encore, en cela je ne valais pas mieux qu'un autre, mais je la voulais aussi consentante, désireuse, émue… amoureuse.

Je souhaitais son plaisir autant que le mien, voir l'éclat de la jouissance dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne chavire.

Je n'osais plus quitter la maison de peur de manquer la visite de celle dont je dépendais déjà trop. Jacob assurait mes rendez-vous à l'extérieur sans poser de question. Je lui en étais infiniment reconnaissant.

Qu'aurais-je bien pu lui raconter de toute manière ?

Mary désespérait en remportant en cuisine des plateaux repas auxquels je n'avais presque pas touché.

J'aurais dû me douter, à mesure que ses grommellements de désapprobation s'accentuaient, qu'elle finirait par employer les grands moyens pour me sortir de mon marasme.

C'est ainsi que je vis en fin d'après-midi débarquer une tornade dans mes appartements : Alice, ma si chère cousine Alice, plus que ma sœur à bien des égards.

Elle me toisa d'un regard désapprobateur.

- Bien. Je m'attendais à pire. Mary m'a informée de ta toute nouvelle vocation d'ermite solitaire et grincheux.

- Alice… sors d'ici, s'il te plait.

- Edward, penses-tu vraiment que j'aurais traversé Londres dans cette tenue et repartirais bredouille ?

Elle accompagna sa réplique d'un geste théâtral désignant sa robe. Je n'y connaissais rien mais j'avoue que je ne voyais pas où était le problème.

Je poussais un soupir de lassitude tout en me détournant pour regarder par la fenêtre, mon activité favorite ces derniers temps.

- Alice, tu es ravissante, comme d'habitude.

Elle trépigna un instant de joie puis me regarda avec infiniment d'indulgence.

- Edward, tu es adorable, mais ne fais pas semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'il est totalement inconvenant de ne pas porter de cabriolet avec cette robe. J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi que je n'ai pas pris le temps d'en choisir un. Tout est entièrement ta faute !

- Ma chérie, tu m'en vois navré. Tu t'es dérangée pour rien. Je vais très bien.

Il ne me fut pas difficile de tenter de la rassurer d'un sourire tant son air faussement fâché et son ton dramatique étaient comiques.

- Pas à moi, je t'en prie. Je te connais mieux que personne. Et puis, t'es-tu regardé dans un miroir dernièrement ? Tu as une tête à faire peur !

- Alice…

J'avais presque grogné son prénom.

Je n'avais ni l'envie ni le courage de me battre aujourd'hui avec elle. Elle le sentit et s'approcha doucement, posant une main apaisante sur mon bras.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

La perspicacité de cette petite chose m'étonnerait toujours. Je lui renvoyais un regard surpris. Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme si la question muette que lui posait mon regard était de la dernière des bêtises.

- Voyons, Edward, je t'en prie ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Il n'y a qu'une femme pour mettre un homme dans un état pareil. Même si cela m'étonne de toi. J'avoue que je ne te croyais pas capable d'autant de sensiblerie pour une de tes charmantes amies.

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela…

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Elle m'avait reposé la question avec beaucoup plus de douceur, presque de la compassion.

Elle savait très bien comment faire tomber mes défenses, je ne pouvais rien lui cacher. Elle avait toujours été une confidente tellement compréhensive et attentive.

- Elle s'appelle… Bella.

Je fronçais les sourcils tout en prononçant son nom, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que ce simple mot me brûle à ce point la gorge.

Alice me regardait, visiblement soucieuse.

- Bien… et qu'a-t-elle de particulier cette demoiselle pour rendre ton humeur si sombre ?

- Alice c'est… compliqué.

Apparemment, cette réponse ne la satisfit pas.

- Compliqué ? Soit ! Quand tu seras décidé à te confier plus que cela, peut-être ne serai-je pas aussi bien disposée ! Pour l'heure, habille-toi un peu mieux, je t'emmène à l'opéra.

- Non, Alice, vraiment… je n'en ai pas envie.

- Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une question, mon cher ! On donne _Don Giovanni _ au Royal Opéra ce soir. C'est la première, tout le monde y sera et Jasper n'est pas en ville. J'ai d'urgence besoin d'un cavalier.

- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Emmet ?

- Cet ours ? Il ne comprend rien à la musique ! Pitié Edward, je vaux mieux que cela !

Je souriais malgré moi face aux efforts qu'elle déployait pour me convaincre. Alice adorait son frère presque autant que je l'estimais moi-même.

Elle sauta de joie en battant des mains en voyant mon sourire, sachant d'ors et déjà qu'elle avait gagné.

- Bien, je te laisse, passe-me prendre chez moi dans une heure. Et rase-toi, pour l'amour du ciel ! Ne me fais pas honte !

Elle était déjà partie et m'avais hurlé ces mots du couloir.

J'appuyais mon front contre le carreau.

On avait beau être au printemps, d'épais nuages gris saturaient le ciel.

Après tout, sortir un peu ne me ferait pas de mal.

Londres avait l'air à peu près de la même humeur que moi.

* * *

Nous n'arrivâmes au Royal Opéra que quelques minutes avant le lever de rideau.

Nous prîmes place dans la loge personnelle des Cullen. La mère d'Alice, Esmée, était une passionnée de musique. C'était en partie elle qui m'avait transmis cette passion. Son mari, Carlisle, lui avait donc offert une loge à l'opéra afin qu'elle puisse profiter de chaque occasion.

De là où nous étions, nous avions une vue parfaite sur la fosse d'orchestre et la scène mais aussi sur le parterre et quelques autres loges. Je soupçonnais Alice de préférer cela au spectacle en lui-même. Elle ne ratait ainsi rien des potins et autres nouveautés de la bonne société londonienne.

- Brrr ! misses Bradley s'est acheté un nouveau chapeau ! La pauvre… ce serait lui rendre un grand service que de lui annoncer enfin que les plumes ne sont plus à la mode depuis des années. Oh ! Et regarde cette pauvre Misses Lambertson. Son mari a encore pris du poids, non ?

J'étais toujours surpris de cette faculté qu'elle avait à déceler chez ses contemporains à l'aide d'une simple paire de lorgnettes le moindre changement, le plus petit défaut ou la plus infime faute de goût.

Comme d'habitude, j'écoutais son monologue d'une oreille distraite, ayant depuis longtemps compris qu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse et qu'elle aurait très bien pu s'adresser à un fauteuil vide pour peu qu'il lui eut paru un tant soit peu réceptif. Je regardais l'épais rideau de velours rouge comme si j'avais pu le faire se lever par la force de ma seule volonté faisant ainsi que commence enfin la représentation. Et que cette soirée finisse !

- Tiens, l'ordre Hamilton est accompagné ! Je croyais sa femme dans le Yorkshire…

Elle marqua une pause puis étouffa un rire.

- Et bien, soit l'air du Yorkshire a des vertus rajeunissantes que je ne lui connais pas, soit ce cher lord Hamilton profite pleinement de l'absence de sa femme. Il a bon goût cela dit. Cette demoiselle est charmante.

Machinalement, je tournais la tête vers la loge que me désignait Alice, à l'étage inférieur au nôtre.

J'eus à peine le temps d'entrevoir la ligne d'une épaule sur laquelle reposaient quelques mèches brunes avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent, mais il ne m'en fallut pas plus.

C'était elle.

Ma Bella.

Avec Lord Hamilton.

Je m'étais levé sans m'en rendre compte comme sous l'effet d'une décharge.

- Edward, que t'arrive-t-il ? Assieds-toi voyons, nous n'allons plus rien voir.

Je me rassis mais dans tout mon corps mon sang s'était mis à bouillir.

Elle était là, avec un autre.

A quoi m'étais-je attendu, bon sang ?

Je savais bien ce qu'elle était. Ce qu'elle faisait là n'était que son métier si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi. Qu'avais-je de plus à lui offrir ?

Mais elle-même avait-elle le choix ?

Je ne tenais pas en place.

Alice le remarqua et m'envoya plusieurs regards interrogateurs.

Quand les lumières se rallumèrent pour l'entracte, j'avais l'impression qu'une éternité venait de s'écouler. Je quittai la loge comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses, laissant derrière moi une Alice qui me regardait comme si elle ne m'avait jamais vu.

Dans le hall, les hommes commençaient à se rassembler pour fumer le cigare tout en commentant leurs dernières actions ou la fluctuation des prix du charbon. Les femmes se dirigeaient vers les commodités où elles pourraient discuter la prestation de la troupe et se refaire une beauté. Seuls quelques personnes restaient au bas du grand escalier.

C'est là, que je trouvais Bella, perdue dans la contemplation de l'un des tableaux qui ornaient le hall.

- Bonsoir.

Soit je m'étais approché sans un bruit soit elle était particulièrement absorbée par ce qu'elle voyait car elle sursauta en poussant un petit cri de frayeur.

La main sur son cou comme si elle cherchait à reprendre son souffle, elle se retourna et se figea en me voyant. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla un instant, j'y lu un signe de sa gêne de me croiser ici. Elle ne me quittait pourtant pas des yeux et la fugace lueur de joie que j'y vis me redonna immédiatement confiance.

- Monsieur Masen…

Mon dieu, sa voix avait-elle toujours été si douce ? Si sensuelle ?

Je cachai mon trouble sous un sourire que je voulais complice et chaleureux.

- Il me semblait pourtant que nous avions réglé ce problème.

- Pardonnez-moi… Edward.

Elle rougit délicieusement en prononçant mon prénom et c'est tout mon être qui sembla se réchauffer d'un seul coup. Cette femme avait un pouvoir sur moi que je ne comprendrais probablement jamais.

Nous ne nous étions pas touché. Je n'avais pas osé lui baiser la main de peur de n'être pas en mesure de m'en contenter. Mais nos corps s'étaient imperceptiblement rapprochés, comme aimantés.

- Vous n'êtes pas venue, murmurais-je simplement.

- Je m'en excuse. J'ai été… souffrante, me répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. Je suis tout juste remise et ce soir est ma première sortie depuis…

- Vous m'en voyez navré.

- Je vous en prie, Edward, ne m'en voulez pas. Je voulais venir…mon dieu je le voulais tant…

Elle avait murmuré ces mots comme si ils étaient un secret à elle seule. Puis elle se redressa comme pour se donner plus de contenance et, me regardant bien en face, poursuivit.

- Mais ce n'était pas raisonnable.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

J'étais stupéfait, incrédule. Elle avait dit cela avec une froideur que je ne lui connaissais pas et que démentait la résignation dans son regard.

Je m'approchai encore.

Elle recula.

- Je ne vous crois pas ! grognais-je, incapable de contrôler mes paroles.

- Edward, je vous supplie de comprendre.

Elle me suppliait.

J'entendais une sorte de désespoir dans sa voix qui n'était plus qu'un murmure.

A force de reculer, nous étions parvenus sans nous en rendre compte dans un renfoncement à l'arrière du grand escalier. Plus personne ne pouvait nous voir du hall à présent.

J'étais allé trop loin et j'avais la nette impression qu'elle ne me disait pas tout.

Je devais en avoir le cœur net, être fixé une fois pour toute.

Il en allait de ma santé mentale.

J'avançais ma main pour frôler sa joue. Elle s'écarta brusquement comme si je l'avais brûlée.

- Bella, regrettez-vous notre baiser?

Toute sa force sembla vaciller soudain. Elle resta silencieuse un instant puis finit par me répondre avec une infinie tendresse.

- Je regrette simplement de l'avoir aimé autant.

Ma main retrouva le chemin de sa joue. Elle recula à nouveau.

- Non, Edward. Vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne peux pas…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ?

-Regardez-moi !

- Je ne fais que cela…

- Soyons sérieux, Edward.

- Bella, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ma vie.

Elle ne pouvait plus faire un pas en arrière, j'en profitais donc pour la saisir par la taille et l'amener à moi. Sa respiration se fit haletante, presque autant que la mienne.

- Bella… je ne peux pas vous laisser vous enfuir encore, j'en suis incapable.

- Edward, je suis une courtisane, une prostituée. Je me vends pour de l'argent, pour avoir le droit de vivre. Vous ne méritez pas ça.

- Je ne vois rien de tout cela. Je ne vois que vous, Bella. Et je pourrais toujours…

- Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit question d'argent entre nous ! Jamais !

- Mais… Que voulez-vous de moi alors ? Que je vous oublie ? Je n'y arriverai pas.

- J'ai bien peur, monsieur, que nous n'ayons ni l'un ni l'autre le choix.

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et s'échappa sans un regard, me laissant vide de toute substance comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Je repris mes esprits puis rejoignais le grand hall. Debout sur la première marche de l'escalier, Alice suivait des yeux la silhouette de Bella qui remontait les marches d'un pas pressé. Me voyant arriver de là où elle était venue, ma cousine me lança un regard sévère.

- Edward, tu connais cette jeune personne ? C'est toi qui l'as mise dans un état pareil ?

- Quel état ? demandai-je à mon tour, étonné.

- Elle était en larmes, monsieur le malotru ! J'ai bien reconnu la compagne de lord Hamilton, mais je ne me serais jamais permise d'émettre un jugement sur sa… profession. Qu'as-tu bien pu lui faire pour la retourner ainsi ?

Je restais muet de stupeur. Alice se mépris sur mon silence.

- Tu devrais avoir honte, Edward !

- Alice…

- Quoi ?

- C'était Bella.

- Oh…

Si la situation n'avait été si dramatique, j'aurais été particulièrement fier d'avoir réussi à laisser Alice sans voix.

Elle me regardait maintenant avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de douce empathie. Elle prenait à petit à petit la mesure de la situation et des difficultés qui se dressaient entre Bella et moi.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à la secouer pour qu'elle me dise enfin quelque chose, elle se jeta sur moi et me serra dans une étreinte d'une tendresse infinie.

- Oh Edward… J'ai tellement prié pour que tu trouves enfin celle qu'il te fallait et j'en suis éperdument heureuse mais… dans quel pétrin t'es-tu fourré ?

- Je sais…

La sonnerie annonçant la reprise du spectacle coupa net ces effusions et nous suivîmes le flot de spectateurs qui regagnaient leur place.

Avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent, je constatais que Bella s'était approchée de la balustrade de sa loge et que, même si elle semblait s'en défendre, elle ne maîtrisait pas de fréquents regards dans ma direction. Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent mais la scène était suffisamment éclairée dans cet acte pour qu'un léger halo illumine le parterre et les loges.

Je n'avais que faire de la scène.

Mes yeux étaient irrésistiblement attirés par ma belle qui se dessinait à présent en clair-obscur, des ombres laissant deviner la courbe de sa nuque, la blancheur de son teint, le galbe de sa poitrine… poitrine qui, me semblait-il, se soulevait en de rapides mouvements amples et désordonnés.

Elle haletait.

Si vraiment elle ne souhaitait plus me voir, se reprochant sa condition trop différente de la mienne, comme elle l'avait prétendu, pourquoi se mettait-elle dans un tel état ?

Pourquoi ce trouble évident, si elle ne me voulait pas, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

Pourquoi ces larmes, si elle n'éprouvait rien pour moi ?

Dans la pénombre, nos yeux s'accrochèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Sa respiration sembla devenir encore plus lourde. Un violent combat intérieur transparaissait dans son regard. J'y vis la peine, le doute, la colère puis quelque chose qui ressemblait trop à mon propre désir pour elle.

Elle se leva brusquement, comme piquée par une aiguille et se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son compagnon. Il ne lui adressa qu'un signe de tête, lui préférant ouvertement Mozart.

Après un dernier regard vers moi, elle quitta sa loge.

Je fis immédiatement de même sous le regard bienveillant d'Alice et me ruait dans la coursive puis dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage inférieur.

Elle était là, presque irréelle dans la lumière diffuse des candélabres qui avaient presque tous été éteints pour la durée du spectacle. Elle était d'une beauté époustouflante.

Nous nous dévisageâmes sans un mot un instant qui me parut infini, nous jaugeant l'un l'autre, prenant la mesure de notre désir commun.

Elle fit le premier pas, fermant la distance qui nous séparait.

Mes lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes et se fut comme si ces dix jours de tourment et d'angoisse n'avaient jamais été.

Je l'embrassais avec passion, voulant être toujours plus proche. Mes mains avaient enserré sa taille mais remontaient maintenant dans son dos. Les siennes s'étaient emparé de mes cheveux pour approfondir encore plus ce baiser qui en disait plus long que nous n'aurions su le faire avec des mots.

Quand ma langue passa le barrage de ses lèvres et trouva la sienne, je goûtais un peu au paradis.

Une lame de feux vrilla mon ventre.

Je la voulais tant, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le sentir.

Je délaissai sa bouche pour venir me perdre dans son cou, j'y humais avec délice l'origine même de son parfum, mélange divin qui me donnais envie de la découvrir plus encore. J'embrassai et léchai la peau si douce et soyeuse de sa nuque remontant vers la peau plus fine derrière son oreille, enfouissant mon nez dans sa chevelure.

Je me faisais l'effet d'un animal à la renifler ainsi mais ce n'était là que le plus raisonnable des désirs que j'avais envie d'assouvir avec elle.

Elle gémissait mon prénom à mon oreille et cela me semblait une musique dont je ne serais plus jamais à même de me passer.

Elle desserra notre étreinte pourtant bien trop vite à mon goût.

Je me refusais à la lâcher et la gardai contre moi, plongeant dans son regard assombri par le trouble qui grandissait en elle. Je le sentais. Je sentais son cœur raisonner dans ma propre poitrine.

- Bella… Bella… ne me repoussez pas maintenant.

- Edward, même si le voulais de toutes mes forces, je ne le pourrais plus, se lamenta-t-elle.

- Et est-ce si mal ? demandais-je malicieusement tout en me penchant à nouveau pour embrasser sa gorge.

- Oui… ça l'est… mais vous êtes trop fort pour moi, monsieur Masen.

Elle semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mot et j'étais bêtement fier d'en être la cause.

Elle chercha une nouvelle fois à s'échapper.

Quand je me rappelais enfin où elle souhaitait aller et qui elle allait retrouver, je me raidis et retins à grand peine un grognement de rage et de douleur.

- Non…

Elle cessa un instant de m'opposer une résistance et posa sur ma joue une main fraîche et apaisante tout en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Avec toute la sérénité dont elle était capable, elle m'embrassa doucement.

- Je ne le veux pas non plus, Edward. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Vous le savez. Il vous faut le comprendre.

- Bella… comment pourrais-je supporter de vous savoir…

- Chut. Ne pensez pas à cela. Ne pensez qu'à nos futures retrouvailles.

- Quand ?

Elle prit un instant pour réfléchir.

J'attendais comme un noyé qui cherche une dernière bouffée d'air.

- Demain. Demain matin, pendant la messe. J'y vais chaque dimanche, je pourrais ainsi facilement m'éclipser. Je vous rejoindrai chez vous. Je vous le promets.

Elle se détacha doucement. Ma main tenta vainement de la retenir. Puis elle disparut.

Demain.

Elle viendrait à moi demain.

Je la serrerai à nouveau dans mes bras demain.

Enfin, si je n'étais pas devenu fou d'ici là.


	9. Chapter 9

_Voilà la suite, plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru! C'est une première pour moi d'écrire ce "genre" de texte, alors soyez indulgents :-) ! _

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent de si gentils commentaires d'encouragement. Vous aidez grandement à ma motivation!_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM._

**Chapitre 9 – pov Edward**

Tout mon sang quitta mon corps à l'instant même où le fiacre d'Hamilton engloutit ma Bella.

Il fut remplacé par un mélange glacé de fureur et de désespoir.

Alice eut toutes les peines du monde à me faire regagner la maison. Elle me confia à une Mary des plus inquiètes que je congédiais pourtant durement.

Dans un état second, j'étais incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, de m'expliquer ou même de m'excuser. Je sentais que si je desserrais les dents, je n'aurais pu retenir le cri de rage qui menaçait de sortir à tout moment.

Alors je m'installai à mon piano.

Je jouais longtemps, furieusement, obligeant probablement la maisonnée à partager mon insomnie.

Au petit matin, une douleur lancinante courant de mon dos à mes mains anesthésia peu à peu la douleur de la jalousie.

Et, avec les premières lueurs du jour, vint la fébrilité.

Je n'étais plus qu'impatience.

J'hésitai à arranger ma tenue. Je portais toujours les vêtements de la veille et le smoking pouvait paraitre incongru à cette heure de la journée. D'autant plus que, dans mon agitation de la nuit et dans une stupide tentative de calmer les battements de mon cœur, j'avais défait mon nœud papillon. Les pans en tombaient de chaque côté du col de ma chemise dont j'avais arraché quelques boutons au passage dans un fébrile espoir de respirer plus facilement.

Une barbe naissante ombrait mes joues, et mes cheveux, semblables à eux-même, finissaient de faire de moi l'image même du désordre et de la folie.

Je ne voulais pas effrayer Bella.

Un sursaut de fierté me poussait aussi à ne pas lui montrer l'ascendant qu'elle avait déjà sur moi.

Mais j'étais incapable de pensée cohérente donc, alors que je m'étais levé pour me rendre dans ma chambre et me redonner figure humaine, je commençai à marcher de long en large dans la bibliothèque comme un lion en cage.

A dire vrai, c'est exactement l'image que je devais donner.

Les secondes me semblaient des heures, les minutes des années.

Mais à quelle heure commençait l'office, bon dieu ?!

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Mary avait renoncé à m'y trainer de force donc je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Mon calvaire dura encore un temps.

Puis, toute pensée déserta mon esprit à trois coups légers frappés à la porte, à l'exception d'une seule : elle était là.

Je restai figé un instant, oubliant même de respirer, fixant, presque incrédule, la porte qui s'ouvrit lentement sur la plus envoutante des visions : Bella, dans une simple robe à tournure grise, les joues adorablement rosies.

Avait-elle couru ?

Pour moi ?

Toujours suspendu dans l'instant, je passai une main fébrile dans mes cheveux. Il était trop tard pour faire bonne figure. Qu'elle voit donc dans quel état elle m'avait mis !

Elle ferma la porte sans me tourner le dos, me regardant intensément.

Et, alors que, en parfait gentleman que j'avais prévu d'être, j'aurais dû lui parler, la flatter, lui dire à quel point elle était belle, passionnante, sensuelle et à quel point elle méritait qu'on la traite comme une lady, je me jetai sur elle.

Je capturais ses lèvres dans un baiser enfiévré, retrouvant à son contact le souffle qui m'avait manqué durant cette nuit atroce.

Mes mains sur ses hanches, je pressais son corps contre le mien et m'imprégnais de sa chaleur.

Tout à cette sensation de vie nouvelle qui m'envahissait, je mis un temps avant de me rendre compte qu'elle restait passive entre mes bras.

Brusquement, je pris conscience de ma conduite et en fus horrifié.

Pour qui allait-elle me prendre ?

Je me comportais comme un rustre de la pire espèce, ne lui laissant pas le choix, lui imposant mon désir envahissant.

Elle ne savait pas par quelles affres j'étais passé durant la nuit et combien j'avais fantasmé ce moment.

Je devais penser à elle…

Mon dieu, je ne faisais que cela !

Mais pas de la bonne façon…

Je reculai d'un pas en me raclant la gorge, gêné.

- Bella… Excusez-moi… je n'aurais pas dû…

Elle restait immobile, me regardant d'un regard indéchiffrable. Son silence me fouettait plus que ne l'aurait fait n'importe quelle gifle.

- Bella… Dites quelque chose, je vous en prie…

Elle sembla reprendre conscience à mes mots et porta sa main à sa bouche. D'un doigt tremblant, elle caressa ses lèvres et son souffle s'accéléra imperceptiblement.

- Edward… Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil… Après, hier soir, je pensais que vous ne voudriez plus de moi…

C'était donc cela : elle avait eu peur que je la rejette.

Je me rapprochai d'elle, incapable de rester éloigné, et posai une main sur sa joue dans une douce caresse.

- Nous partageons donc les mêmes angoisses, voilà qui est amusant.

- Amusant ? Edward, vous avez de ces mots ! Vous n'avez pas idée des difficultés que j'ai eu à venir !

Je coupai net ses réprimandes en partant à nouveau à l'assaut de ses lèvres.

Cette fois, elle se laissa aller contre moi, resserrant encore plus notre étreinte, passant ses mains dans mes cheveux, me procurant au passage des frissons qui descendirent directement dans mon ventre.

Descendant vers son oreille, je lui murmurais :

- La colère vous va bien, Bella… mais je préfère encore vous sentir troublée par mes baisers.

- Qui vous dit qu'ils me troublent, gémit-elle dans une bien piètre tentative de me renvoyer mon impudence.

- Votre cœur me le dit, soufflais-je en posant une main sur sa poitrine alors que j'embrassai sa gorge. Votre respiration haletante me le dit, ajoutais-je en remontant ma main vers son visage pour caresser ses lèvres de mon pouce, les miennes suivant les pulsations de sa carotide jusqu'à son oreille. Vos lèvres me le disent, grognais-je avant de l'embrasser plus fougueusement.

Telles des plumes fraiches et légères, ses mains trouvèrent la peau brûlante de mon cou, descendant doucement dans l'entrebâillement de ma chemise.

J'en voulais plus.

Encore…

Mon corps avait faim d'elle, une faim dévorante, brutale, dangereuse.

A peine conscient de mes gestes, je trouvais dans ses reins le lacet qui fermait le corset de sa robe. Je le tournai un instant entre mes doigts puis commençai à le tirer doucement. Le nœud se desserra puis céda tout à fait.

Rompant un instant notre baiser, je posai mon front contre le sien pour lui demander l'autorisation de poursuivre. Si je ne le faisais pas là, je ne le ferais jamais, plus rien ne me retiendrait. Mais je priais intérieurement qu'elle ne me repousse pas maintenant.

- Bella… arrêtez-moi si je vais trop loin.

Le regard brillant, elle me répondit :

- Edward, je vous appartiens …

- Non, Bella, vous n'appartenez à personne !

- Si, Monsieur Masen, j'aurais beau tout faire pour m'en défendre, je suis à vous depuis le commencement…

Dans un grognement de désir bestial face à cet aveu, je me ruai de nouveau sur ses lèvres, retrouvant leur chaleur, sa langue venant à la rencontre de la mienne dans une danse sensuelle et grisante.

Mes doigts jouaient avec le laçage de sa robe, le rendant tellement lâche qu'il me suffit d'un geste pour dégager une épaule que je vins embrasser avidement, me délectant de cette nouvelle parcelle de sa peau qui m'était offerte.

Léchant et mordillant tendrement son cou, je découvris son autre épaule puis fis glisser lentement sa robe. Une fois ses bras libérés du tissu, le vêtement tomba lourdement au sol dans un bruissement d'étoffe.

Dessous, elle portait une fine chemise de coton blanc qui laissait deviner en transparence les courbes de son corps.

La serrant à nouveau contre moi, je découvris un nouveau délice. Jamais corps de femme ne m'avait paru si désirable.

Réalisant tout à coup que nous étions encore dans la bibliothèque, je la basculai brusquement dans mes bras pour la porter sans rompre notre baiser. Elle eut un petit rire surpris mais ne protesta pas quand je l'emmenai hors de la pièce et pénétrai dans ma chambre.

Avec toute la douceur dont j'étais encore capable, je la déposai sur mon lit. Puis, me redressant, je perdis le souffle en la contemplant.

Elle était là, haletante, désireuse et, oh mon dieu, tellement désirable !

A moi…pour moi…

Elle paraissait presque fragile dans ses sous-vêtements immaculés, une mèche s'échappant de sa coiffure pour couler le long de sa poitrine qui semblait m'appeler.

Je posai une main respectueuse sur son pied, caressant la soie de son bas, puis remontai doucement le long de sa jambe. Je marquai une pause au genou, quêtant dans son regard une ultime autorisation. Son regard n'était que désir qu'elle muselait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, suivant chacun de mes gestes.

Je me penchai vers elle pour quérir sa bouche alors que ma main, remontant toujours plus haut, trouva la jarretière que je fis lentement descendre griffant tendrement sa peau au passage.

Elle gémit de frustration quand je rompis notre baiser mais elle haleta quand ma bouche vint se poser sur la peau tendre de sa cuisse que j'avais ainsi découverte.

Ayant dénudé sa jambe, j'en demandai toujours plus et partis en quête de son second bas.

Avec une infini délectation, je remontai sous sa chemise pour trouver la seconde jarretière et, cette fois, n'attendis pas pour poser mes lèvres sur la peau brûlante que je mettais petit à petit à nu, suivant une ligne descendante de sa cuisse jusqu'à son pied.

Puis, ne pouvant me résoudre à quitter sa chaleur, je progressai doucement le long de son corps, remontant sensiblement sa chemise sous mes caresses.

Je tentai de peser le moins possible sur elle mais, s'enflammant soudain, c'est elle qui me pressa contre elle, agrippant mes épaules comme une planche de salut.

Dans un mouvement dont je ne sus pas lequel de nous deux était à l'origine, nous basculâmes et elle se retrouva au-dessus de moi, ses douces mains courant sur ma chemise.

Je grognais en fermant les yeux quand elle embrassa mon cou puis mon torse par l'ouverture qu'elle commença à agrandir en défaisant les boutons rescapés de ma fureur nocturne.

Elle dessina de ses doigts et de ses lèvres tous les muscles contractés de mon torse et de mon ventre, et m'arracha un gémissement de pur plaisir quand elle effleura ma virilité déjà douloureusement tendue à travers la toile de mon pantalon.

Dans un rugissement, je la basculai à nouveau sous moi et la maintins un instant immobile.

Je devais mesurer mon plaisir, ne pas oublier le sien.

La maintenant toujours d'une main, je caressai son cou puis glissai vers sa poitrine, la découvrant pour la première fois à travers le tissu de sa chemise.

Elle se cabra sous mon poids en gémissant.

Je me délectai de ce spectacle.

Elle était magnifique ainsi emportée par ses sensations.

N'y tenant plus, je remontai puis lui ôtai le coton qui la recouvrait encore et offris à mes yeux affamés la vision de son corps.

Enfin.

Il était encore plus parfait que je ne l'avais imaginé. Sa taille aurait pu tenir entre mes deux mains, la soie de sa peau frémissait d'envie, sa poitrine superbe se soulevait dans d'amples mouvements de respiration qu'elle ne cherchait pas à maîtriser.

C'est d'un geste presque timide que j'osai prendre un de ses seins en coupe et le caresser doucement.

Elle gémit adorablement.

Je l'embrassai, autant pour lui montrer ma vénération que ma reconnaissance de s'offrir ainsi à moi.

Ayant retrouvé sa liberté de mouvement, elle fit glisser ma chemise le long de mes bras, m'obligeant un instant à quitter la chaleur de sa peau. Cela me parut insupportable et je l'étreins fortement à peine mon vêtement retiré.

Peau contre peau, cœur contre cœur, je l'embrassai furieusement.

Soulevant son corps, son bassin vint à la rencontre du mien, pressant délicieusement mon pantalon contre son corps chaud. Elle gémit à nouveau.

- Edward… je vous veux… entièrement…

Jamais tel aveu ne m'avait à ce point chaviré. Le désir dans ses mots ne m'était pas inconnu, je l'avais déjà entendu chez d'autres, mais cette fois, il était un tel écho du mien qu'il m'arracha un nouveau grognement de contentement.

Quittant, sa bouche, j'embrassai son cou, descendis le long de son corps jusqu'à sentir entre mes lèvres un téton dressé pour moi. Tout en en goûtant le soyeux sur ma langue, je dégrafai mon pantalon pour accéder à sa demande.

Bien vite, nous nous retrouvâmes à égaux dans la nudité.

Mes deux mains enfin disponibles, je caressai chaque parcelle de son corps, embrassant ses seins, son ventre, m'approchant doucement de sa toison intime.

Elle gémissait sans discontinuer, la tête renversée dans mes oreillers. Remontant vers sa bouche, j'y cueillais son souffle, pressant, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, mon désir contre son ventre.

- Bella… vous êtes si belle…

- Edward… je vous en prie… j'ai besoin de vous sentir…

- Comment, ma Bella ? Ordonnez et j'obéirai.

- En moi, Edward… Je vous veux en moi…

Me frayant un chemin jusqu'à son intimité, je la caressai d'abord doucement, arrachant à celle qui serait bientôt mon amante un premier cri de plaisir. Je pris dans l'humidité de ses replis secrets la mesure de son désir pour moi.

Elle me voulait vraiment.

Et, oh mon dieu, je la voulais tellement moi aussi.

Dans une caresse, je me présentai à son entrée, faisant appel à toute ma maîtrise pour ne pas plonger en elle tant mon envie de me perdre dans ses chairs était grande.

Lentement, je la pénétrai.

Sa chaleur autour de moi faillit avoir raison de mes bonnes résolutions. Je m'accrochai à son regard enfiévré pour ne pas perdre pied.

Je me mouvais doucement d'abord, me délectant de ce corps que je découvrais et qui me faisait connaitre des délices jusqu'alors inconnus, l'embrassant avec ferveur.

Accrochée à mes épaules, Bella haletait, criant parfois légèrement son plaisir sous une poussée plus profonde.

Quand elle souleva son bassin contre le mien et encercla ma taille de ses jambes, je basculai définitivement. Dans un rugissement qui n'avait plus rien de respectueux, je poussai plus fortement en elle.

Son regard chavira dans un cri plus fort que les autres. J'accélérai alors le rythme de mes à-coups tout en dévorant son cou.

Aux gémissements de Bella se mêlait parfois mon prénom et ces mots coulant dans mon oreille rendaient mon plaisir encore plus indécent. Je ne maîtrisais plus rien, totalement emporté dans la frénésie de l'instant, je mordais sa peau en la prenant toujours plus fort.

Dans la brume de plaisir qui m'assaillait, je sentis ses muscles intimes se resserrer autour de moi et contemplai, euphorique, la jouissance sublimer ses traits avant de me perdre moi-même en elle dans un dernier assaut.

Epuisé, incroyablement heureux et ne pouvant me détacher d'elle, je m'écroulais sur son corps, nichant mon visage entre ses seins, suivant dans une demi conscience le retour à la normal de sa respiration.

Sa main vint caresser tendrement mes cheveux.

Instant parfait.

Volupté.

Douceur.

Si le paradis existait, il était sans aucun doute possible dans les bras de cette femme. Je me savais à présent à jamais esclave de ses caresses, de ses soupirs… d'elle, tout simplement et irrémédiablement.


	10. Chapter 10

_Me revoilà avec la suite!_

_Est-ce la faute à vos commentaires si encourageants si ce nouveau chapitre a pris une tournure que je n'avais pas prévus? :-)_

_Merci à toutes!_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM._

**Chapitre 10 – pov Bella**

Les cheveux d'Edward étaient comme des fils de soie entre mes doigts.

Son corps pesait délicieusement lourd sur le mien.

Alors que mes doigts descendaient langoureusement vers sa nuque, il grogna doucement.

Doux ronronnement.

Echo parfait de ma propre félicité.

Je ne parvenais pas à me remettre. Et, plus que tout, je ne le souhaitais pas.

Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela…

Un léger fourmillement parcourait encore mon corps tout entier, insignifiant reliquat de l'incroyable vague de plaisir qui m'avait submergée.

J'avais été obligée un nombre incalculable de fois de feindre le désir, de jouer la comédie du plaisir, de simuler la jouissance. C'était mon lot quotidien, ce à quoi me contraignait ma situation dégradante.

Je n'avais pourtant jamais imaginé qu'un tel état de grâce fut possible.

Je sentais le cœur d'Edward battre contre mon ventre dans un rythme tranquille et je m'émerveillais de cette quiétude après un tel ouragan de sensations.

Il se blottissait contre moi dans un geste d'une infinie tendresse et je me délectais de le sentir encore si proche.

D'ordinaire, ce contact m'aurait dégoûtée, oppressée.

Mais avec lui, tout était différent.

J'étais neuve dans ses bras et m'éveillais avec un continuel émerveillement aux plaisirs charnels.

Le carillon de l'église voisine sonna 11 heures.

Je réalisai douloureusement que j'allais devoir quitter son étreinte.

Pour me donner du courage, je me refusai à penser à ce qui m'attendait par la suite.

J'étais sienne à présent, quoi qu'il arrive. Mon seul objectif dorénavant serait de retrouver la chaleur de ses bras pour y revivre cette extase.

Il referma plus fortement sa prise autour de moi quand je tentais de me redresser.

Vainement, je fis une autre tentative pour lui échapper puis m'écroulai sur le matelas en riant joyeusement. Il marmonna contre ma poitrine.

- Je vous interdis de me quitter.

- Edward, soyez sérieux, je dois partir.

- Non… jamais je ne vous y autoriserai.

Et, à ces mots, il m'emprisonna définitivement sous son poids, m'envoyant un regard rieur et brûlant avant de m'embrasser.

Je me perdis un instant dans la caresse de ses lèvres qui quittèrent ma bouche pour embrasser mon cou. Il aurait été tellement facile de se laisser aller, de le laisser continuer à distiller en moi cette envie de lui qui semblait ne plus jamais vouloir me quitter. Ses mains pétrissaient mes hanches, mon ventre, abordaient ma poitrine sans jamais s'y aventurer.

Mon cœur s'emballa.

Mon souffle se fit court.

Je devais me reprendre, vite.

- Edward… j'aurais des ennuis si je ne suis pas rentrée à temps…

Il stoppa net ses caresses. Et je m'attristai de la peine subite que je lus dans ses yeux.

Il la remplaça bien vite par une chaleureuse tendresse et un sourire un peu tordu qui me fit chavira le cœur.

- Bella, je ne suis absolument pas certain que je vais être capable de vous laisser partir.

- Si je pars, Edward, ce sera pour mieux revenir…

Je tentai de mettre dans mon regard et ma voix toute la conviction dont j'étais capable. Puis j'ajoutai sur le ton complice dont nous avions l'habitude :

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser m'oublier, monsieur Masen.

- Et bien soit ! Mais si vous devez vous en aller, miss Swan, il vous faudra une tenue un peu plus décente.

Il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

Pour la première fois, j'eus le plaisir de découvrir sa nudité dans son intégralité.

Sa beauté me coupa le souffle.

Tout en lui était magnifique : ses jambes fuselées, son torse à la musculature ciselée, ses épaules athlétiques, sa fière virilité dressée après notre fougueux baiser.

Et, alors que je n'avais jamais tiré d'une telle contemplation que du dégoût, je me surpris à regarder cette partie de lui avec envie.

Jamais corps d'homme ne m'avait paru si beau.

Il n'avait rien à envier aux statues de dieux grecs qui ornaient les différents musées où mes yeux de jeunes filles avaient fait connaissance, troublés et légèrement effrayés, avec l'anatomie masculine.

Et cette divinité m'avait tenue dans ses bras, j'avais embrassé sa peau, nos corps s'étaient unis dans une étreinte incendiaire dont la chaleur m'avait brulée, marquée à jamais.

Il revint rapidement, tenant ma robe à la main, visiblement très à l'aise dans sa tenue d'Adam.

Constatant mon regard troublé sur lui, son visage afficha un sourire d'orgueil et de contentement.

Je tentai d'y couper court.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas croisé Mary au détour d'un couloir, la pauvre risque d'en faire des cauchemars !

Il s'approcha du lit en souriant toujours malicieusement.

- Ne vous en faites donc pas pour Mary. Elle en a vu d'autres. Et, de toute façon, tout le monde est à l'office, vous auriez fort bien pu aller chercher votre robe vous-même.

Son regard se rembrunit soudain.

- Cependant, je ne suis pas certain qu'à vous voir déambuler ainsi dans ma maison, j'aurais été capable de ne pas vous sauter dessus.

- Alors, vous avez raison, soyons raisonnables, je vais vite me rendre plus présentable. Donnez-moi ma robe, je vous prie.

Il n'esquissa pas un geste pour me rendre mon vêtement. Son regard sur moi était lourd de désir contenu. Je frémis et respirai tout à coup plus difficilement.

Pour me donner plus d'autorité, autant sur lui que sur moi-même, je me redressai sur les genoux et, aucunement honteuse de ma propre nudité, je tendis vers lui une main résolue. Il recula son bras, cachant ma robe derrière son dos.

- Edward, ne faites pas l'enfant !

- Oh, croyez-moi, Bella, ce que j'ai en tête est bien loin d'être des enfantillages…

Je coupai court au trouble dans lequel me plongea cet aveu et me levai, en quête de mes sous-vêtements.

- Et bien, soit ! Gardez-la ! Je pense que le plaisir que ressentira la maréchaussée en me voyant marcher dans la rue en chemise me sauvera probablement de la prison.

Je le contournai sous son regard visiblement amusé et lui tournai le dos. Je ne compris donc pas immédiatement la raison du brusque grognement qui raisonna derrière moi.

- Bella… Qui vous a fait ça ?

Mon dieu.

J'avais oublié.

Les coups infligés par James m'avait laissé des marques qui avaient justifié que je refuse tout rendez-vous jusqu'à la veille, mais elles n'avaient toujours pas disparu. Les hématomes qui marbraient ma peau s'étaient atténués mais je savais que 3 longues lignes virant sur le brun zébraient encore mon dos.

- Bella !

Je n'avais encore jamais entendu cette rage froide dans sa voix. Lord Hamilton avait poliment noté ce détail la nuit dernière comme il aurait fait une remarque météorologique, je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'Edward agisse autrement.

Après tout, qui étais-je pour mériter plus de considération ?

Heureusement pour moi, je lui tournai encore le dos. Il ne put donc pas voir la brusque crispation de mon visage.

Tentant de garder un ton décontracté, je lui répondis le même mensonge qu'à Hamilton la veille.

- Oh… ce n'est rien… je suis tombée.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher. Je sursautai donc quand il agrippa fermement mon bras pour que je lui fasse face.

Je réprimai un cri de surprise et de douleur.

La colère que j'avais décelée dans sa voix était aussi dans ses yeux.

- Tombée ? Bon sang, Bella, ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile !

Je suffoquai.

Il ne me croyait pas.

Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. Je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne la complète mesure de mon avilissement. Et, le reste de fierté qui subsistait en moi tolérait mal qu'on me parle de la sorte.

Peut-être cherchais-je aussi à me convaincre moi-même que je n'étais que tombée, que la violence de James n'avait été qu'une illusion, que j'étais encore libre, d'une certaine façon.

Il n'avait pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton !

Je dégageai brusquement mon bras et soutins fermement son regard.

Cette fois, j'étais moi aussi en colère… contre lui… mais aussi contre moi.

- Edward. Je. Suis. tombée.

Je détachai sciemment chaque mot.

La froideur de ma voix me surprit mais il le fut encore plus.

Il se figea, me dévisagea durement puis ferma un instant les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration. Quand il les rouvrit, il me regarda à nouveau avec douceur.

Je m'en voulus instantanément.

Mais je ne céderais pas.

Si je lui avouais la vérité cela ne pourrait amener rien de bon.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'être sauvée.

Me regardant toujours intensément, il m'attira à lui.

Serrée contre son torse, encerclée dans la chaleur de ses bras, je pris conscience de l'effort qu'il faisait pour se contrôler en sentant la tension de ses muscles.

Incapable de résister à son contact, mes mains remontèrent le long de son dos, dessinèrent la courbe tendue de ses omoplates, redescendirent vers ses reins sans que je maitrise quoi que ce soit.

Je voulais le toucher, le sentir, encore…

Je désirais cet homme d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

Ses lèvres dans mon cou embrassaient ma peau brûlante, remontaient vers mon oreille.

- Soit, Bella… Vous êtes tombée…

D'une main légère, il caressa mes blessures puis descendit encore.

Quand ses doigts pressèrent mes fesses pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui, je cessai de respirer.

Son désir contre mon ventre se fit encore plus imposant.

- Oui… haletai-je. Je suis tombée… dans des escaliers…

- Si ces escaliers recommencent, je les tuerai, grogna-t-il contre mon oreille avant de m'embrasser presque férocement.

J'aurais dû être effrayée ou choquée, je le savais. Mais, à ces mots, c'est mon corps qui s'embrasa d'un coup.

Je n'étais plus que désir pour lui.

Je répondis à son baiser en joignant ma langue à le sienne et en agrippant sa chevelure. Une de mes jambes remonta le long de la sienne. Je savourai la caresse de sa peau sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse, envoyant directement des frissons de plaisir dans mon ventre.

Je le voulais.

Oh mon dieu, je le voulais tant !

Il saisit ferment mon autre cuisse et me fit l'encercler de mes jambes. Ainsi suspendue, je sentais parfaitement son torse contre ma poitrine et son érection contre mon centre. L'évidence de son désir pour moi me surprenait encore.

Nous croisâmes nos regards enfiévrés.

Il n'était plus question de départ, de James, de vêtements. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à par lui et cette envie dévorante de le sentir en moi.

Lisant probablement dans mes yeux l'état dans lequel il me mettait, il esquissa un demi-sourire de satisfaction.

J'eus vaguement conscience que j'aurais dû m'en offusquer. Mais qui aurais-je trompé ?

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres pour couper court à ces réflexions inutiles.

Je sentis qu'il nous ramenait sur le lit.

Son corps pesa à nouveau sur le mien de la plus délicieuse des façons. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de mon visage, de mon cou, de ma poitrine, de mon ventre.

Quand il s'arrêta pour lécher mon nombril, je me cabrai sous le plaisir de cette douce torture.

Ses mains vinrent alors saisir mes seins pour me maintenir sur le lit. Il m'imposait sa volonté avec une facilité déconcertante. J'étais de l'argile entre ses doigts, prête à le laisser me modeler de la façon qui lui plairait.

Je gémissais, haletais, perdant toute retenue.

Ses mains quittèrent ma poitrine pour saisir mes cuisses qu'il maintint fermement, dans mon état de demi-conscience, je ne réalisais pas tout de suite que son souffle se déplaçait doucement vers mon intimité. Mais quand sa langue vint l'effleurer, quand sa bouche se posa là où aucun homme ne l'avait jamais fait, je crus mourir.

La vague de plaisir qui déferla sur moi me fit m'accrocher à ses cheveux comme si ils étaient mon seul moyen de rester ancrée au sol.

Il accompagna cette formidable jouissance de tendres coups de langues qui me menèrent aux portes du paradis, si cela fut possible.

Quand je retombai sur le matelas, je ne savais plus où j'étais. Je cherchais mon souffle sans être certaine d'avoir vraiment envie de le retrouver.

Il remonta le long de mon corps en embrassant chaque parcelle de ma peau qui passait à sa portée.

Quand nos regards se croisèrent, la lueur de désir animal qui brillait dans ses yeux me fit frissonner.

- Vous êtes tellement belle, Bella, quand vous jouissez pour moi…

J'aurais dû rougir. Mais rien ne vint.

Je saisis à nouveau son visage pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Sa langue avait un gout de sel.

J'eus à peine le temps de réaliser que c'était mon propre plaisir que je goûtais sur sa langue que je suffoquais à déjà sous son premier assaut.

Il s'enfonça en moi d'un seul long et délicieux mouvement.

Je relâchai ses lèvres dans un cri de plaisir brut, rejetant la tête en arrière.

Ses mouvements étaient lents, ses poussées profondes. Je râlais à chacune, le sentant m'emplir comme je ne l'avais jamais été.

- Bella, regardez-moi…

J'étais incapable de réagir à sa demande, écartelée, emportée par la jouissance que je sentais à nouveau monter en moi de façon indécente.

Il agrippa mon visage tout en poussant en moi plus brutalement, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir intense.

- Bella, regarde-moi !

Le tutoiement me surpris.

Je parvins tant bien que mal à ramener mon regard vers lui.

Il me dominait totalement.

Il était tellement beau. Les muscles de ses épaules roulaient harmonieusement à chacun de ses gestes, ses bras de chaque côté de mon visage me figuraient une cage dans laquelle j'aurais pu rester prisonnière à jamais.

Son bassin claqua fortement contre le mien.

Je fermai les yeux en étouffant un cri.

Il grogna sa désapprobation et je rouvris les yeux, soutenant son regard alors qu'il accélérait continuellement la cadence de ses à-coups.

Je m'entendais geindre et crier comme s'il s'était agi d'une autre, incapable de croire que j'étais capable de ressentir tant de plaisir.

Les spasmes de la jouissance me surprirent et leur intensité me fit venir au-devant de ses derniers assauts. Je jouis en m'accrochant à ses bras et en criant son prénom avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur moi, cédant à sa propre délivrance.

Il resta longuement sur moi, en moi.

Son corps pesait sur le mien et je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien.

Au bout d'un temps pourtant bien trop court, il roula sur le côté pour me redonner ma liberté de mouvement. Tourné vers moi, il caressa doucement mes cheveux.

- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il.

- Tu l'es encore plus, répondis-je en me penchant sur lui pour lui donner un baiser bien sage.

Je fermai les yeux, inspirai lentement, m'imprégnant en souriant de son odeur maintenant mêlée à la mienne. Je l'avais marqué, tout comme il m'avait marquée.

Puis je me levais.

Sans un mot, je relevais mes cheveux, enfilai ma chemise puis commençai à passer ma robe sous son regard impénétrable. Je ne voulais pas lui demander à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Je n'étais pas certaine que cela me plairait.

Il se leva pour m'aider à lacer mon corset. Ses mains sur mon corps me firent à nouveau frissonner, même à travers mes vêtements.

Je l'entendis étouffer un rire.

Monsieur le suffisant !

J'esquissais moi-même un sourire.

Quand il eut terminé, il posa une main délicate sur ma nuque dégagée qu'il remplaça par ses lèvres.

- Merci, soufflai-je

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il contre mon oreille.

Je baissais les yeux, prise d'une pudeur subite.

La liste était bien trop longue.

Ce que je venais de vivre avec lui était bien trop intense, trop nouveau pour moi… et tellement loin de ce qu'était ma vie.

Je sentais grossir en moi ce qui ressemblait trop à une tristesse que j'aurais du mal à contrôler

- Merci… de m'avoir aimé… pour moi.

Sans attendre de réponse et sans prononcer un mot de plus, je quittais cette chambre puis cette maison.

Il ne me retint pas.

Dans la rue, je m'autorisais quelques larmes.

Et, même si je savais où mes pas me menaient implacablement, pour une fois, c'était des larmes de joie : j'avais fait l'amour pour la première fois.


	11. Chapter 11

_Après un certain temps, voici le chapitre suivant. _

_Plus sage évidemment… mais il faut bien que l'intrigue avance !_

_Merci infiniment pour vos reviews et vos mises en favoris. Je n'en reviens toujours pas !_

_Vous êtes une fantastique source de motivation !_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM._

**Chapitre 11 – pov Edward**

Ma décision était prise avant même que Bella eut franchi ma porte : je lui rendrais sa vie.

Je n'exigerais rien d'elle, ne lui imposerais rien… Je lui rendrais la liberté qu'elle méritait, c'est tout.

Libre, elle choisirait enfin la vie qu'elle voudrait mener et avec qui elle souhaiterait la passer.

Elle ne désirait pas mon aide. Son mensonge quant à ses blessures en était la preuve.

Je ne pouvais croire qu'elle m'avait menti par désespoir ou même par obligation. Je la connaissais maintenant assez pour savoir que, malgré sa situation, elle était fière et forte. Avouer qu'on l'avait battue revenait à reconnaitre sa faiblesse… Sa soumission à cette ordure de James…

J'envoyai un coup de poing rageur dans la porte.

Geste légèrement puéril, certes.

Elle se referma dans un claquement assourdissant.

Le bruit et la douleur me ramenèrent sur Terre.

Si je devais me battre, il me fallait connaitre mon ennemi.

Voilà pourquoi, à peine quelques heures plus tard, je me retrouvais à rassembler tout le contrôle sur moi-même dont j'étais capable avant de passer la porte du O'connell.

L'atmosphère à l'intérieur du pub était sombre. La lumière avait du mal à filtrer à travers les deux seules fenêtres aux épais carreaux de verre jaune. Le mobilier de bois noir et une odeur diffuse de sueur et de tabac finissaient de faire de cet endroit un bouge à la fois glauque et étouffant.

Et Bella était obligée de vivre ici.

Cela me donnait une furieuse envie de frapper tout ce qui passait à ma portée.

Je marquai une pause et fermai brièvement les yeux, rappelant à mon souvenir la sensation des mains de mon amante sur mon corps, de ses doigts dans mes cheveux, comme autant d'images et de sensations apaisantes et dont j'aurais cruellement besoin pour mener mon projet à bien.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais calme et déterminé.

Je marchai d'un pas décidé vers le bar où un géant roux essuyait des verres sales.

- Monsieur Rowlings, s'il vous plait.

Il ne baissa même pas les yeux vers moi et se contenta de crier vers l'autre bout de la salle.

- Patron, on vous demande !

Je n'attendis pas qu'on me fasse appeler pour me diriger vers la seule table occupée. L'homme qui y était installé leva vers moi un regard d'abord interrogateur qui s'éclaira rapidement d'un sourire légèrement narquois.

- Monsieur Masen… Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Je feignis de m'étonner qu'il me reconnaisse. Si je voulais le prendre à son propre jeu, je devais lui donner l'impression de l'innocence tout en lui montrant que je n'étais pas mal à l'aise. D'autant plus que je ne l'étais pas. Le mépris que m'inspirait ce misérable individu occultait tout autre sentiment.

- Monsieur Rowlings, dis-je en inclinant la tête dans un salut un peu raide tant il me coutait d'effort. Je ne me rappelais pas que nous nous étions déjà rencontrés.

- Ce n'est pas là cas. Mais je sais reconnaître une célébrité quand j'en croise une.

Il désigna le journal posé devant lui d'un hochement de menton.

- Les journaux n'ont pas manqué de signaler le retour du fils prodigue de notre bonne industrie anglaise.

J'espérai que le sourire que je renvoyai à sa remarque n'était pas trop crispé. Au pire le prendrait-il pour une marque de mépris face à cet enthousiasme journalistique parfois un peu envahissant.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, cher monsieur ? me demanda-t-il avec un réel intérêt.

Je pris le temps de m'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il me présentait avant de lui répondre.

- Une connaissance m'a chaudement recommandé votre établissement.

- Le nom de cette connaissance ?

- Charles Bramwhood.

- Je vois.

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

Sans doute commençait-il déjà à sentir son portefeuille se remplir de l'argent qu'il gagnerait en avilissant l'une de ses filles.

Je choisis de continuer comme si de rien n'était. Je risquais fort de perdre mon sang froid si je commençais à interpréter ses réactions.

- Il se trouve que je dois me rendre à un certain évènement demain dans la soirée et qu'il serait de bon ton que je sois… accompagné.

- J'ai bien du mal à croire que vous ayez besoin de mes services pour cela, répondit-il avec un sourire de connivence qui me donna envie de lui enfoncer son journal dans la gorge.

J'effacerais ce sourire.

- Disons que je ne me satisfais pas toujours de la compagnie que je peux trouver.

- Je vois. Je peux effectivement mettre à votre disposition une jeune personne qui répondrait mieux à vos attentes.

- Je me doutais que nous nous comprendrions.

Je continuai sur un ton plus confidentiel et complice, jouant le rôle que j'avais prévu de jouer pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

- Les demoiselles de ma connaissance sont certes de bonne famille et savent faire preuve d'éducation mais nous savons tous deux qu'une charmante conversation ne suffit pas toujours à satisfaire un homme.

Il se recula dans sa chaise, affichant l'arrogance que j'avais décelée chez lui dès le début de cet ignoble entretien.

- Evidemment, mon cher, je suis fait pour vous comprendre. Et c'est pour cela que mes affaires sont si florissantes.

Il éclata d'un rire suffisant avant de poursuivre sur le même ton, se grattant le menton et prenant l'air inspiré de la réflexion.

- Voyons… Qui pourrais-je bien vous proposer ?

- Ne prenez pas cette peine. Mon choix est déjà fait.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui eut l'air brusquement surpris. J'éclairai rapidement sa lanterne.

- J'ai eu le plaisir de m'entretenir il y a quelques temps avec l'une de vos… protégées, au Brooks Club.

- Oui, bien sûr… me coupa-t-il. Ma petite Isabella.

Mes mains se crispèrent et ma mâchoire se serra brusquement à ses mots. Je devais être vigilent, mon corps avait trop tendance à réagir par réflexe tant je faisais d'effort pour maîtriser ma colère.

- Vous avez fort bon gout, mon cher.

Je lui renvoyai un sourire crispé. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

- Isabella est probablement la plus indiquée pour vous accompagner à un évènement mondain. Cette petite a toujours fait bonne impression et son intelligence ne demande qu'à être… domestiquée.

- Voilà. C'est exactement ce que je recherche, répondis-je en ravalant le grognement de rage qui menaçait de m'échapper à tout instant. Et la demoiselle est charmante, ce qui ne gâche rien.

- Cependant, nous avons un problème. Isabella a déjà un rendez-vous demain soir.

Il prit un air faussement affligé. Un frisson de jalousie parcouru tout mon corps à l'idée que Bella puisse être à nouveau obligée de se vendre à un quelconque pervers suffisamment fortuné.

Heureusement, je savais comment gagner Rowlings à ma cause. Je jouai à nouveau la carte de la complicité.

- Je suis certain que nous pourrons trouver un arrangement. Vous savez que j'ai la capacité de dédommager gracieusement le malheureux qui devra se passer de la présence rafraichissante de miss Swan le temps d'une soirée.

- Bien sûr, je suppose que notre ami commun saura se faire une raison.

Ainsi il s'agissait de Bramwhood. Encore lui !

- Considérons donc l'affaire conclue, monsieur Masen ! Concernant les appointements de notre jeune beauté, Sir Bramwhood vous a-t-il informé ?

- Non. Ses confidences ne sont pas allées jusque-là.

J'interprétai son sourire comme la satisfaction de pouvoir m'imposer ses tarifs à la hausse. Après tout, j'avais moi-même insisté sur l'importance qu'avait pour moi le choix de Bella. Il allait me faire payer cher ce qu'il voyait probablement comme une faveur qu'il me faisait de changer ainsi ses plans pour elle.

- Et bien, la facture dépendra de ce que vous attendez d'elle.

Le moment était venu de jouer mes cartes finement. Je voulais soustraire Bella à ce misérable suffisamment longtemps pour élaborer un plan.

J'affichai alors un air que je voulais sûr de moi et légèrement obscène. A ma grande surprise, cela ne me fut pas difficile.

- La soirée aura lieu chez une de mes amies mais il est évident que j'attendrai la demoiselle chez moi avant pour m'assurer qu'elle est à ma convenance. Pour la suite, je compte bien profiter de sa candeur et de sa beauté d'une façon plus… intime. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Je vous comprends on ne peut mieux. Et soyez assuré que la candeur d'Isabella saura vous donner toute satisfaction.

Je déglutis durement, serrant brièvement les dents, pratiquement poussé par ce commentaire dans mes derniers retranchements.

Je continuai, perceptiblement plus tendu. Mais cette tension pouvait facilement passer pour la toute masculine excitation à l'évocation de cette future soirée.

- J'aurai donc besoin qu'elle reste la nuit chez moi… et il est plus que probable que je ne la libère pas avant l'après-midi suivant.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Je m'expliquai en prenant le ton de la confidence.

- Si la demoiselle est à mon goût, il m'arrive d'être plutôt difficile à contenter. Je n'ai pas souvent telle occasion de… me détendre et j'ai bien l'intention de prendre le temps d'en profiter.

- Au moins, vous, vous savez ce que vous voulez.

Je me reculai contre le dossier de ma chaise pour lui rendre son regard appréciateur.

J'avais lancé mon appât. Il ne me restait qu'à attendre de voir s'il mordrait à l'hameçon.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, probablement plus pour affirmer sa dominance sur Bella que pour évaluer ses profits.

Puis il arracha un coin de son journal sur lequel il écrivit quelque chose qu'il me tendit en faisant glisser le morceau de papier sur la table. J'y découvris, écœuré, le prix que semblait valoir pour lui une nuit avec Bella.

Je lui souris en réponse, acceptant tacitement son offre.

Me levant, je sortis de la poche intérieure de ma veste le montant qu'il demandait. Son regard s'illumina de convoitise puis se mua en surprise quand je doublai la somme sous ses yeux.

- Je vous dédommage sa soirée suivante. Miss Swan aura probablement besoin de repos et il me déplairait que vous déceviez un autre de vos … associés.

- Cette sollicitude vous honore, monsieur Masen. C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous.

- J'attendrai miss Swan chez moi demain à 17 heures.

Il était temps que cette mascarade cesse.

J'inclinai une dernière fois la tête pour le saluer puis me dirigeai d'un pas rapide et assuré vers la sortie.

Je retrouvais avec soulagement la lumière du jour.

Ce que je venais de vivre ressemblait à une mauvaise farce.

Mais j'avais maintenant la certitude que Bella ne passerait pas ses prochaines soirées avec un autre. Je ne le permettrais plus.

Et je mettrais ces heures avec elle à profit pour gagner pleinement sa confiance.

Je devrais la convaincre que je ne souhaitais pas la soustraire à l'influence de James pour la soumettre à la mienne. Pour cela, elle devait connaitre mon monde afin de mieux me connaitre moi. J'étais prêt à tout lui révéler, tout lui faire partager pour qu'elle accepte mon aide et qu'elle puisse enfin être libre.


	12. Chapter 12

_Surprise ! Voilà le chapitre 12 !_

_En fait, j'en avais écrit 2 d'un coup donc je n'ai que pris le temps de relire celui-ci avant de le publier._

_Merci pour vos commentaires encore si motivants pour mon dernier chapitre_

_La suite sera certainement plus longue à venir et je m'en excuse d'avance, mais elle viendra !_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM._

**Chapitre 12 – pov Bella**

Le fiacre s'arrêta devant la maison Masen mais je ne descendis pas.

J'essayai une nouvelle fois de faire la part de toutes les émotions qui bouillaient en moi.

Sans plus de succès malheureusement.

Cela n'aurait pas dû me surprendre car, si je n'y étais pas parvenue plus tôt, la proximité d'Edward rendait ma confusion encore plus grande.

James ne m'avais informée que deux heures plus tôt du changement de mon cavalier pour ce soir.

J'étais assise à ma coiffeuse dans ma chambre, cherchant au fond de moi le courage de commencer à me préparer pour mon rendez-vous avec Sir Bramwhood.

Dans mon désespoir, je tentais de me convaincre que, au moins, je savais ce qui m'attendait.

Mes lundis lui étaient presque tous exclusivement réservés. Cette routine, me préservait de l'angoisse qui me nouait toujours le ventre avant de rencontrer un nouveau client, mais elle donnait aussi à cet homme l'illusion que je lui appartenais.

Je savais donc pertinemment comment cette soirée finirait.

Quel que soit l'endroit où je devrais l'accompagner pour qu'il savoure en société l'image de lui que donnait le fait qu'il puisse s'offrir mes services, il faudrait ensuite que je le suive chez lui.

Je n'aurais pas le choix.

Comment pourrais-je faire cela dorénavant ?

Comment, après avoir découvert le plaisir dans les bras d'Edward, serais-je capable de supporter qu'un autre me touche sans hurler ?

Les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux sans que je puisse les retenir.

Avisant mon reflet dans le miroir, j'avais été prise d'un brusque mépris pour cette pleurnicheuse qui me faisait face. Me redressant, j'avais ravalé mes pleurs en prenant une profonde inspiration. Je ne m'apitoierais pas sur mon sort, je ne l'avais jamais fait, cela serait revenu à abandonner le peu d'estime qu'il me restait de moi-même.

C'est ce moment qu'avait choisi James pour faire irruption dans ma chambre, sans frapper, comme à son habitude.

J'avais sursauté.

Depuis notre dernière entrevue, je m'étais toujours arrangée pour ne pas me retrouver seule avec lui. Kate me suivait comme mon ombre dès que nous étions entre les murs du O'Connell. Même si mon amie vivait beaucoup mieux que moi notre condition puisqu'elle venait de la rue, elle avait bien compris ma frayeur et faisait tout son possible pour m'en détourner.

Il avait marqué un temps avant de s'approcher, laissant ouvertement son regard détailler ma silhouette.

J'en frissonnai.

Il ne m'avait jamais touchée, mais ses regards concupiscents m'avaient toujours fait redouter qu'il tente un jour de gouter au menu qu'il proposait à ses clients. Il me serait alors impossible de le repousser.

Contre toute attente, il s'était approché doucement et, s'emparant de la brosse posée sur la coiffeuse, avait commencé à discipliner ma chevelure. Cela aurait pu être agréable si son contact ne m'avait pas autant dégoutée.

-Tu devras te faire particulièrement désirable aujourd'hui ma belle, nous avons un changement de programme.

Une boule d'angoisse s'était formée dans mon estomac. Je lui avais renvoyé un regard interrogateur à travers le miroir.

- Mais, nous sommes lundi aujourd'hui… avais-je timidement lâché dans un mince filet de voix, l'idée de passer la soirée avec Charles Bramwhood me semblant bien moins insupportable maintenant que se profilait la rencontre d'un nouveau client.

- Oui, j'ai prévenu notre cher sir Bramwhood que tu avais exceptionnellement pris un autre engagement. Le pauvre a eu du mal à se faire une raison. Tu as vraiment su te rendre indispensable à ses yeux, je suis fier de toi.

La gentillesse de ses paroles était démentie par son sourire pervers. Qui croyait-il donc tromper ?

- Hum… Et à qui aurais-je l'honneur de tenir compagnie ce soir ?

- Pas seulement ce soir, ma chère. Nous avons ferré là un gros poisson qui a réservé tes faveurs jusqu'à demain après-midi.

Mon cœur avait sombré dans ma poitrine et une nausée m'avait tordu le ventre. Jamais je n'avais été livrée aussi longtemps à un de ces messieurs. Qu'attendrait-il de moi ?

James avait noté mon soudain malaise et un sourire sadique avait étiré ses lèvres.

- J'espère que tu es reposée. Tu vas probablement bien t'amuser.

J'avais pris une profonde respiration pour tenter de me calmer.

- Quel est le nom de cet exigeant bienfaiteur, avais-je demandé en essayant de paraitre le plus digne possible.

- Edward Masen. Tu aurais pu plus mal tomber.

Ma bouche s'était ouverte sous le coup de la surprise.

Edward.

Mais pourquoi ?

J'imaginais facilement la somme exorbitante que James avait dû exiger de lui pour qu'il me garde si longtemps. Pourquoi irait-il payer ce prix pour obtenir quelque chose que je lui avais déjà donné ?

Puis à la surprise s'était ajoutée l'indignation. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit question d'argent le concernant. Il n'avait pas besoin de m'acheter. Je voulais croire qu'avec lui tout était différent, que j'étais différente.

J'avais outrepassé mes droits, pris des risques pour le retrouver, être à lui… me donner à lui.

Mon amour propre ne supporterait pas qu'il doive payer pour m'avoir.

Il était mon choix.

J'avais pour lui repris l'espace d'un court moment le contrôle de ma vie et de mon corps, découvrant à quel point je pouvais me sentir vivante entre ses bras, sous ses baisers, sous ses caresses.

A mesure que me revenaient à l'esprit les images de mon escapade de la veille, un autre sentiment était venu se mêler au trouble qui me tourmentait déjà : l'exaltation.

J'allais le revoir.

Et non seulement ce soir, mais cette nuit puis la journée suivante. Mon cœur s'était alors lancé dans une course folle.

Toute frayeur envolée, j'avais à nouveau croisé le regard de James qui s'était mépris sur mon immobilité et mon silence.

- Ne sois pas inquiète. Je ne doute pas que tu sauras trouver comment occuper ce gentleman le temps qu'il a richement payé pour avoir accès à tes charmes, avait-il susurré en dégageant ma nuque sur laquelle il laissait courir un de ses doigts.

Je lui avais renvoyé un regard froid. Il avait brusquement semblé se ressaisir et lâché la brosse avant de faire volte-face pour sortir.

- Fais toi aussi belle que possible. Ne décevons pas ce monsieur. La voiture te prendra dans une heure.

Et il m'avait laissée seule, tentant de débrouiller le maelstrom de sentiments dans lequel m'avait plongée cette nouvelle.

Et encore maintenant, dans cette voiture dont je me sentais incapable de sortir sortir pour l'instant, je ne savais toujours que penser.

La portière s'ouvrit brusquement sur la haute silhouette de Sam, l'homme à tout faire du O'Connell.

- Tu as l'intention de sortir avant la tombée de la nuit ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Soufflée une fois de plus par son évidente inimitié envers moi, je sortis en baissant les yeux.

Une fois sur le trottoir, je fixai la porte de la haute demeure d'Edward et sentit nettement le rythme de mon cœur accélérer. Il m'apparut alors que la joie de revoir mon amant primait sur toute autre sensation.

Le nœud dans mon estomac prit une tout autre tournure.

Plus d'angoisse, plus de rancœur mais une étrange envie de me précipiter dans cette maison où j'avais vécu une si troublante découverte de ma propre sensualité.

Je m'obligeai à ne pas courir, ne voulant pas que mon empressement paraisse suspect à Sam qui m'observait toujours d'un air suffisant. Parcourir la courte distance qui me séparait de la porte me sembla durer une éternité.

Je frappai le heurtoir deux fois. Le résonnement des coups sur le bois fit écho à mon propre cœur.

Ma respiration s'emballa.

Je fermai les yeux, comptai chaque inspiration et chaque expiration pour me calmer jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

Mary m'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux mais j'attendis d'être à l'intérieur, loin du regard inquisiteur de Sam, pour lui manifester ma joie de la revoir.

- Mademoiselle, quel plaisir de vous revoir déjà !

Je rougis involontairement. Mary m'avait ouvert la même porte la veille et j'avais lu dans ses yeux la compréhension quand à ma présence mais aussi une douce bienveillance si loin du comportement auquel j'étais habituée.

- Bonjour Mary, je suis ravie moi aussi.

- Monsieur Edward vous attend dans la bibliothèque. Laissez-moi vous débarrasser de votre manteau, mademoiselle.

- Merci, répondis-je en souriant tout en me défaisant de mon vêtement.

A mesure que j'avançais dans les couloirs, retrouvant sans mal mon chemin vers la bibliothèque, me parvint de plus en plus clairement une douce mélodie de piano.

Edward jouait.

Je marquai une pause devant la porte pour profiter sereinement du bonheur que m'insufflait cette musique, puis je poussai doucement le battant entre-ouvert.

La musique ne cessa pas à mon entrée. Edward jouait les yeux fermés, visiblement transporté, ailleurs.

Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

La tête inclinée vers le clavier, la mâchoire serrée, l'air concentré, ses sourcils se fronçant parfois imperceptiblement, son torse se balançant nonchalamment au rythme de son jeu, c'est son corps tout entier qui jouait cette partition.

Subjuguée, je m'approchai sans bruit.

Le besoin de le toucher se faisait urgent, comme si j'avais besoin de m'assurer que cet homme était bien réel.

Mon corps pouvait-il supporter un tel désir, une telle tension ?

J'en doutais.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, j'hésitai, incertaine quant à ce que je devais faire.

Manifester ma présence ou profiter encore de cette opportunité de l'admirer sans retenue ?

Mon corps prit le pas sur mon esprit trop raisonnable.

Ma main se leva pour aller caresser doucement ses cheveux juste au-dessus de sa tempe. Il ne sursauta pas, n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ne cessa pas de jouer mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire joyeux et il appuya sa tête contre ma paume.

Il avait senti ma présence avant même que je ne me manifeste.

Cette évidence me frappa avec une telle force que ma respiration s'accéléra encore.

Il cessa de jouer et ouvrit les yeux pour plonger un regard brûlant de désir dans le mien. Il saisit ma main toujours dans ses cheveux et la porta à ses lèvres, embrassa ma paume puis l'intérieur de mon poignet sur lequel il laissa ensuite courir son nez en prenant une profonde inspiration.

- Enfin vous voilà…

- Il est 17 heures, on m'a enseigné que la ponctualité était une vertu, répondis-je plus amèrement que je ne l'avais voulu, les raisons de ma présence ici me revenant soudainement en mémoire.

Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement troublé par mon ton.

- Bella, je…

- Ne vous méprenez pas Edward, je suis ravie d'être ici, dis-je rapidement en lui coupant la parole.

Je souhaitais profiter de ce moment de lucidité pour tenter de comprendre sa démarche. Ce dont je serais incapable si je me laissais éblouir une fois de plus par le timbre velouté de sa voix et la chaleur de son regard sur moi.

-Je… Je ne comprends simplement pas à quel jeu vous jouez, murmurai-je

- Et bien, ma chère, vous me décevez beaucoup, c'est un piano ! me répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle, espérant probablement alléger mon humeur, ce qu'il réussit brillamment, une fois de plus.

- Edward… grondai-je en voulant garder mon sérieux. Pourquoi êtes-vous allé trouver James ?

Son regard s'assombrit, comme si il se rappelait un mauvais souvenir. Son front se crispa un instant et sa mâchoire se serra au point que ses joues mêmes se contractèrent. J'imaginai assez facilement que James pouvait faire cet effet.

- Je ne suis pas prêt à vous partager… avec qui que ce soit, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

- Edward, cette folie vous a certainement couté une fortune ! m'exclamai-je pour cacher mon trouble à sa déclaration.

Il se leva brusquement, m'arrachant un cri de surprise quand il saisit ma taille pour m'attirer à lui.

- Je n'en ai que faire, grogna-t-il. La seule chose qui m'importe c'est que vous soyez avec moi maintenant.

Je me perdis dans son regard et ajoutai si faiblement que je fus surprise qu'il m'entende :

- Je vous avais demandé qu'il ne soit jamais question d'argent entre nous.

- Il n'en est pas question, répondit-il en se penchant vers moi. Je n'ai pas acheté vos faveurs, je vous offre le droit d'avoir le choix de passer cette soirée avec moi. Vous êtes libre de me dire non.

- Comme si j'en étais capable, rétorquai-je dans un souffle.

Sa présence si proche de moi, le contact de son corps contre le mien m'ôtaient tous mes moyens. Mon souffle était erratique et mon sang battait furieusement à mes tempes. C'est tout son être qui m'appelait. Le souvenir du plaisir ressentit dans ses bras, la douce langueur qui m'envahissait à me sentir ainsi désirée, me faisaient presque trembler.

- La question n'est pas de savoir si vous en êtes capable mais si vous désirez me dire non, murmura-t-il à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, je me jetai sur les siennes, retrouvant la chaleur torride de ses baisers.

Il me serra encore plus étroitement contre lui, me coupant pratiquement le souffle. Ses mains sur mes hanches, puis dans mon dos, puis sur ma nuque traçaient un chemin de désir brut à travers le satin de ma robe.

Je gémis à même sa bouche, cherchant à le retenir en m'agrippant à ses cheveux quand il s'écarta, autant à bout de souffle que moi. Appuyant son front contre le mien, il afficha un sourire ravi et presque enfantin en croisant mon regard désireux.

- Chaque chose en son temps, ma chère. Pour l'heure, nous devons nous préparer car nous sommes attendus.

- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez me partager avec personne, répondis-je d'un air boudeur, cachant mal mon dépit.

Il éclata d'un rire franc qui me fit moi-même sourire. Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas lui montrer si vite que je n'étais plus fâchée contre lui.

- Croyez bien que je ne laisserai personne vous séparer de moi ce soir. Mais il y a certaines personnes que j'aimerais que vous rencontriez.

Je fus soudainement prise de panique.

Il souhaitait me présenter.

A qui ?

Mon dieu, j'allais lui faire honte. Comment pouvait-il imaginer qu'une fille comme moi soit présentable ?

Il comprit mon désarroi avant même que je ne l'exprime.

Me ramenant à lui dans une étreinte tendre et chaleureuse, il embrassa mes cheveux.

- N'ayez aucune crainte, Bella. Personne n'osera émettre le moindre jugement là où nous allons. Je me soucierais bien plus des autres jeunes femmes présentes qui risquent de paraitre bien fades comparées à votre beauté et à votre intelligence.

Il déposa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres et je soupirai d'aise, rassurée mais toujours vaguement inquiète.

Il prit ma main et m'entraina vers le canapé où nous avions pris le thé lors de ma première visite.

- Venez, j'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Je le suivis sans un mot, surprise et découvris une longue boite de carton gris d'où s'échappait un coin de papier de soie noir. J'avais déjà vu ce genre de boites dans les vitrines de modistes réputés.

A quoi jouait-il ?

Non content d'avoir gaspillé une fortune pour faire en sorte que je sois là, il m'offrait des vêtements de grands couturiers?

Je lui lançai un regard courroucé mais il coupa court à mon élan d'orgueil en soulevant le couvercle de la boite.

J'étouffai mon exclamation de surprise en couvrant ma bouche de ma main.

Je découvris une superbe robe de soie bleu-nuit ornée de perles noires et de plumes de la même couleur. Le corsage en était artistiquement drapé et froncé. On l'imaginait de la meilleure facture. Je n'avais jamais vu une parure aussi belle.

- Edward ! Je ne peux accepter, vous êtes fou !

Il se tourna à nouveau vers moi, visiblement amusé par le mélange d'excitation et d'horreur qui devait se jouer sur mon visage. Puis il prit un air sérieux.

- Bella, je vous en prie. Ma cousine Alice donne ce soir une fête costumée…

Je réprimai un nouveau hoquet de surprise. Se penchant vers la boite, il en sortit un magnifique masque de plumes noires.

- Faites-moi l'honneur de m'y accompagner…

Dans un geste d'une infinie douceur, il posa le masque devant mes yeux, me donnant immédiatement l'impression d'être une autre.

- Ce soir, Bella, soyez libre d'être qui vous voulez…


	13. Chapter 13

_(Nouvelle version corrigée: j'ai donc rajouté avec humilité un M à Emmett puisqu'il semble que j'avais fait une erreur comme on me l'a "si gentiment" fait remarquer... j'essaie pourtant d'éviter les fautes d'orthographe autant que possible. Je m'excuse d'ores et déjà pour les prochaines qui passeront au travers de mes filets.)_

_Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année à toutes !_

_Voici le chapitre 13._

_Le chapitre 14 est presque terminé… mais sur papier. Donc il faudra encore patienter un peu. Heureusement, les vacances devraient me laisser le temps de le taper pour le publier rapidement._

_Merci pour tous vos mots d'encouragement et vos commentaires ! C'est un vrai plaisir de vous lire !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre plutôt sage avant la scène du grand bal saura vous plaire autant qu'à moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire _

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM._

**Chapitre 13 – pov Edward**

Dans la pénombre de la voiture qui nous menait à Hale's Court, la demeure familiale du mari de ma cousine Alice, j'observais Bella et voyais nettement son appréhension grandir les minutes passant.

Elle était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, son teint diaphane contrastant avec le noir profond du masque que j'avais moi-même attaché à sa chevelure. J'avais alors été saisi par la luminosité de son regard. C'était de l'excitation et une joie toute enfantine que j'y avais lu. Mais ses magnifiques yeux marrons avaient commencé à s'assombrir dès que nous étions sortis de ma maison.

Elle semblait avoir de plus en plus de peine à trouver son souffle.

Ses mains se crispaient sur ses genoux, froissant un peu plus la soie de sa robe.

Cette robe que j'avais déjà tellement envie de lui ôter.

Heureusement que Mary avait été présente quand Bella était venue tourbillonner devant moi pour me présenter l'ouvrage que venait de terminer ma gouvernante en ajustant cette parure à ses courbes parfaites. D'abord stupéfait, j'avais vite laissé tomber au sol le journal qui m'avait tenu occupé le temps des essayages pour saisir au vol une Bella rieuse que j'avais fort envie de croquer.

Mary avait alors bruyamment raclé sa gorge en grommelant :

- N'allez pas me la froisser, j'ai bien eu assez de mal comme ça à discipliner cette maudite soie française.

En riant, nous nous étions écartés l'un de l'autre et j'avais envoyé à Mary un regard faussement contrit. Elle m'avait répondu par un sourire d'une tendresse infinie.

Chère Mary.

Elle semblait tellement heureuse elle-même de contempler mon si évident bonheur. Je ne l'en aimais que plus.

Reportant mon attention sur ma Bella, j'avais déposé un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres puis sur sa joue rosie de plaisir. C'était une telle joie de la voir si exaltée et heureuse, je n'en fus que plus résolu à tout faire pour lui rendre sa vie.

C'était cela qu'elle méritait : rire, danser, se préparer à aller au bal comme n'importe qu'elle jeune femme de mon monde.

Voilà où était sa place.

Et si elle m'acceptait à ses côtés, je serais le plus heureux des hommes.

Mary quitta discrètement la pièce.

- A quoi pensez-vous ? m'avait alors interrogé Bella, curieuse de l'air pensif que je devais soudainement afficher.

- Je pense que vous êtes la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir… et que je suis bien chanceux de vous avoir à mon bras, avais-je répondu d'une voix rauque.

Elle avait rougit en baissant les yeux. J'avais relevé son visage vers moi en soulevant doucement son menton, l'obligeant à me regarder dans les yeux.

- Ne vous cachez pas Bella. Pas de moi.

- Edward, je… je ne saurais jamais comment vous remercier de tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

Sans un mot, j'étais allé chercher son masque que j'avais posé sur le piano puis étais revenu vers elle. Et, délicatement, j'avais posé le masque sur son visage, le nouant dans ses cheveux.

- Moi je sais. Amusez-vous, Bella. Cette soirée est toute à vous.

- Et cette nuit aussi… avait-elle ajouté en souriant avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds en se retenant au revers de mon veston pour cueillir sur mes lèvres un baiser que j'aurais tant voulu approfondir si nous en avions eu le temps.

Mais je connaissais bien trop Alice et ses fameuses sautes d'humeur pour être légèrement effrayé à l'idée d'être en retard à sa première soirée en tant que maîtresse de maison depuis son mariage.

Je m'étais donc éloigné pour ajuster mon propre masque : un simple loup de velours noir.

Quand j'avais à nouveau croisé le regard de Bella, j'avais ressenti un vif élan d'orgueil en constatant que je pouvais y lire un désir semblable au mien. Il y avait là une réelle satisfaction à sentir que je la troublais tout autant qu'elle me troublait.

Je m'étais ensuite amusé de la voir tenter de se reprendre en se redressant légèrement bien que ne me quittant pas des yeux. Je retrouvais là son caractère fier et fort qui refusait malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé de se laisser soumettre, même à ses propres sens.

Lui tendant la main, je l'avais menée jusqu'à ma voiture : un fiacre de bois sombre attelé de deux chevaux conduit par Paul Beilley, le frère de Mary, que j'employais à l'occasion.

C'est une fois les portières closes que la tension était montée d'un seul coup.

J'effleurai son avant-bras dénudé du revers de la main pour tenter de l'apaiser et je réalisai alors que je ne lui avais pas décrit où nous allions et les personnes qu'elle allait rencontrer.

L'inconnu étant souvent source d'angoisse, je décidai d'y remédier.

- Nous nous rendons chez ma cousine Alice. Elle s'est mariée le mois dernier à Jasper Hale et c'est une sorte de soirée d'inauguration de leur nouvelle vie qu'elle donne ce soir. Elle doit être dans tous ses états, murmurai-je avec un sourire.

Bella tourna vers moi un regard reconnaissant. Je poursuivis donc.

- Nous y retrouverons Jacob, que vous connaissez déjà, ainsi que les parents d'Alice, ma famille si on peut dire. Ce sont eux que je tiens tout particulièrement à vous présenter. Les autres convives n'auront droit à aucune attention de ma part, vous occulterez toute autre présence, dis-je en portant une de ses mains à mes lèvres pour en supprimer la tension.

- Vous semblez très attaché à votre famille, répondit-elle à la fois étonnée et curieuse.

Je décidai alors de lui raconter ma famille, de me livrer à elle afin qu'elle n'ait plus peur, qu'elle les connaisse avant même de les rencontrer et qu'elle me connaisse, moi, comme personne ne l'aurait fait avant elle.

Je voulais qu'elle ait confiance en moi, qu'elle soit prête à me laisser l'aider.

Pour cela je devais tout lui dire, ne rien lui cacher.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me jetai à l'eau.

« Ma mère…

Hum, ma mère est morte en couche lorsque j'avais quatre ans.

Je n'ai pas de réel souvenir de cette époque.

Mais je me rappelle mon incompréhension de petit garçon quand on a mis ma maman et ma petite sœur dans une boite.

Elle se serait appelée Julia. »

Je baissai les yeux vers la main de Bella serrée dans la mienne à présent posée sur mes cuisses, puis continuai.

« Mon père a été anéanti.

De cela aussi je m'en souviens. Je me rappelle aussi avoir pris, du haut de mes quatre ans, la décision de ne plus prononcer un mot jusqu'à ce que ma mère revienne.

Cela aurait pu durer longtemps. »

J'esquissai un sourire en lançant un regard à Bella.

Plus la moindre trace d'angoisse dans ses yeux mais de la tendresse et de la compassion.

« Mary était déjà notre gouvernante à l'époque. J'étais trop jeune pour m'en rendre compte mais l'état psychologique de mon père se dégrada tant qu'elle finit par prendre peur.

C'est ainsi que la sœur de ma mère, Esmée, nous recueillit chez elle.

Son mari, Carlisle Cullen, et elle nous accueillirent et, à partir de ce jour, prirent soin de moi comme mon père n'était plus en mesure de le faire.

Carlisle était un chirurgien très réputé. Les Cullen possédaient un vaste domaine dans Covent Garden.

Ils avaient déjà un fils, Emmett, de deux ans plus âgé que moi.

A eux trois, ils redoublèrent d'efforts pour tenter de me ramener la parole. Je fus choyé, gâté. Mais rien n'y fit.

Déjà à cette époque, lorsque j'avais une idée en tête, il était difficile de l'en faire sortir.

Esmée se moque gentiment de moi maintenant, me disant que j'étais plus têtu qu'une mule. Mais je sais pertinemment que je l'ai faite souffrir, qu'elle se sentait impuissante face à mon mutisme et mon chagrin.

Emmett était le seul qui ne me ménageait pas. Déjà enfant, c'était une force de la nature et je le suivais comme son ombre. Il a été pour moi à la fois un bourreau et un compagnon de jeu incroyable.

Je l'aimais et je l'aime toujours comme un frère…

Au bout de quelques mois, mon père reprit finalement le dessus. Ses affaires nécessitaient sa présence aux Amériques.

Esmée proposa que je reste avec eux.

Ma vie se déroula donc ainsi : lorsque mon père revenait de ses voyages, je vivais avec lui dans notre maison et j'y retrouvais avec plaisir Mary qui prenait soin du domaine en notre absence. Je savais qu'il m'aimait mais la perte de l'amour de sa vie avait fait de lui un homme taciturne. Donc, quand il repartait, je retournais avec autant de plaisir auprès des Cullen.

Le temps passa, et je ne prononçais toujours pas un mot...

Puis, tout mon fragile équilibre bascula le jour où Esmée annonça à la famille qu'elle attendait un heureux évènement. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce moment, de la panique qui prit possession de tout mon corps.

J'eus peur de la perdre comme j'avais perdu ma mère.

Dès lors je ne la quittais plus.

Dans mon ingénuité enfantine, je m'imaginais qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arriver si j'étais là pour la protéger.

Je fis une véritable crise de nerf lorsque mon père voulu me ramener chez nous. Il fut alors obligé de venir me rendre visite chez les Cullen quand il était à Londres.

La seule bagarre où j'eus le dessus sur Emmett date de cette époque.

Esmée nous faisait la classe. Emmett, qui n'était pas décidé à travailler, rechignait comme à son habitude. Esmée, que la fatigue rendait moins patiente, le réprimanda un peu plus durement qu'à l'accoutumée. De colère, il lui lança son livre au visage.

Je me suis jeté sur lui, le griffant et le rouant de coups avec toute la force et la rage dont j'étais capable. Il fallut l'intervention de Carlisle et d'un domestique pour m'arracher à ma victime.

Emmett garde encore au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière une cicatrice que je lui ai infligée ce jour-là.

Je n'en suis pas fier mais j'avoue que j'aime parfois lui rappeler lorsqu'il fanfaronne que je lui ai un jour botté les fesses. »

Bella étouffa un rire, ce qui me fit sourire.

« Une nuit, Carlisle vint me chercher dans mon lit pour m'amener auprès d'Esmée. J'eus d'abord peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose et que je n'eus pas été là.

Je courus dans les couloirs glacés de la grande maison, à nouveau en proie à un sentiment de panique insupportable. Et j'entrai en trombe dans la chambre de ma tante.

Je fus immédiatement soulagé de constater qu'elle allait bien. Elle avait l'air épuisé mais m'accueillit avec un sourire aimant et chaleureux. Puis je me figeais en entendant un petit vagissement s'échapper du paquet qu'elle tenait emmailloté entre ses bras.

Carlisle me rejoint et m'incita doucement à approcher.

J'avais peur.

Mais cette fois, c'était l'inconnu qui m'effrayait.

Qu'allais-je découvrir dans les draps d'Esmée. A quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette chose qui m'avait pris ma mère.

Carlisle, sentant mon appréhension, me tendit la main mais, par fierté, je refusai son soutien et avançai prudemment.

Là, blottie dans une couverture rose, se tenait la plus belle chose au monde. C'était rouge et chiffonné, mais ça avait déjà les plus beaux yeux bleus que j'eus jamais vu.

Quand cette petite chose posa ses yeux sur moi pour la première fois cette nuit-là, je sus que je l'aimerais inconditionnellement.

- Voici ta cousine, mon chéri. Elle s'appelle Alice, dit doucement Esmée.

Je me penchai alors sur elle et déposai un baiser léger sur son front de nouveau-né tout en murmurant :

- Bienvenue petite Alice, murmurai-je.

Esmée et Carlisle étouffèrent ensemble un hoquet de surprise. Je crus même voir une larme couler sur la joue de ma tante mais c'est ma cousine qui occupait toutes mes pensées.

Et ce fut le cas pendant de nombreuses années.

J'ai joué auprès d'elle le rôle du grand frère protecteur et donneur de leçons, faisant ma priorité de son bien-être. Je n'aurais laissé, et ne laisserai jamais quiconque lui faire du mal.

Emmett se moquait parfois un peu de moi quand je m'enthousiasmais un peu trop d'une de ses réussites ou quand je m'en prenais vertement à qui osait proférer sur Alice une remarque désobligeante. Mais il cachait mal sous ses airs bravache son propre amour pour sa sœur.

Je vous laisse imaginer par quelles affres a dû passer Jasper quand il a commencé à lui faire sa cour !

Emmett et moi ne lui avons pas rendu la tâche facile, je l'avoue. »

Je lâchais un joyeux éclat de rire.

«Heureusement, Jasper est un militaire de carrière. Il s'est fièrement battu en Afrique du Sud et en est revenu blessé, pour apprendre la mort de son père durant son absence, le laissant héritier de l'immense domaine familial. C'est un jeune homme solide et calme. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus opposé à Alice mais il a su gagner son coeur. Et, finalement, cela m'a suffit.

Alice a aujourd'hui vingt-trois ans, c'est une jeune femme au caractère impossible : elle est impulsive, frivole et sa manie d'ingérence est proprement insupportable mais elle est la personne au monde qui compte le plus à mes yeux…

Après vous…

Elle a rendu la parole et sa joie de vivre au petit orphelin que j'étais et elle me connait mieux que personne.

C'est pourquoi il est si important pour moi que vous fassiez sa connaissance. »

Je tournai mes yeux vers Bella.

Son sourire me désarma totalement.

Elle serra à nouveau ma main.

- J'ai vraiment hâte de la rencontrer, murmura-t-elle.

Je fus touché de la sincérité dans sa voix.

Elle semblait émue.

D'où lui venait ce sentiment ?

Etait-ce de la compassion envers mes propres débuts difficiles ou de l'émotion face à ma longue confession ?

Je levai la main pour caresser tendrement sa joue.

Elle appuya son visage contre ma main et je dû une fois de plus lutter contre l'envie de la serrer contre moi. Je devais me raisonner, nous étions presque arrivés.

Elle me sourit encore, comprenant vraisemblablement mon trouble.

- Les autres seront-ils aussi présents, demanda-t-elle comme pour détourner mon attention de sa gorge où avait plongé mon regard.

J'inspirai profondément pour retrouver un peu de maîtrise de moi-même.

- Bien sûr. Emmett et sa femme Rosalie seront présents. Emmett a suivi la voie de son père et est maintenant un des médecins les plus prisés de Londres. Rosalie était une chanteuse lyrique renommée. Peut-être avez-vous eu l'occasion de l'entendre. Sa prestation dans le rôle de Suzanne avait fait grand bruit il y a quelques années.

Bella ouvrit alors de grands yeux et porta une main à sa bouche.

- Rosalie Haldrin ? Mon dieu ! Ma mère m'avait emmené voir Les Noces de Figaro ! Ce ne peut pas être elle ?

- Je crains bien que si, répondis-je avec amusement.

Bella pâlit.

- Voyons, Edward. Vous ne pouvez pas me présenter à ces gens-là ! De quoi allez-vous avoir l'air ?

J'éclatai d'un rire franc tant son indignation camouflait mal son excitation. Elle se renfonça en boudant dans son siège. J'attirai une nouvelle fois sa main à mes lèvres et la parsemai de baisers moqueurs.

- Vous vous riez de moi, Monsieur Masen. Ce n'est pas très courtois.

- Je vous prie de m'excusez ma chère mais votre dépit est désarmant. Ne vous inquiétez de rien. Emmett est comme mon frère et Rosalie n'a rien d'une diva hautaine et méprisante. Elle a mis de côté sa carrière à la naissance de leur fils, Elijah. De plus, je doute qu'ils n'aient pas été prévenus de notre venue. Alice n'aura probablement pas su tenir sa langue.

La panique soudaine dans son regard coupa net mon envie de me jouer d'elle.

- Que votre cousine leur aura-t-elle dit ? demanda Bella dans un souffle.

Je m'approchai d'elle pour qu'elle ne puisse pas fuir mon regard.

- Rien de plus que la vérité : que je viens ce soir, et pour la première fois, accompagné d'une charmante jeune femme, belle, intelligente et cultivée qui m'a tellement envouté que je n'imagine plus passer ne serait-ce qu'une soirée sans elle.

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser, pour effacer ce pli soucieux sur son front.

Nos souffles se mêlèrent et toute appréhension sembla s'envoler comme par magie à mesure que j'approfondissais notre baiser, quêtant sa langue dans une danse langoureuse, perdant peu à peu ma raison dans sa chaleur.

La voiture s'arrêta.

Je lui rendis sa liberté à contrecœur.

Mais, ne pouvant m'éloigner d'elle pour l'instant, je posai mon front contre le sien.

Les yeux clos, je m'imprégnais de son odeur comme je ne pourrais plus le faire avant que nous ne soyons à nouveau seuls. L'idée de la partager avec ma famille me parut moins séduisante tout-à coup.

Je la voulais pour moi seul.

- Vous avez-dit « pour la première fois » ? murmura-t-elle presque à même mes lèvres.

Je me reculai pour la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux alors que je lui répondis :

- Oui, jamais je n'ai eu envie de partager tout de moi avec qui que ce soit jusqu'à présent.

- Jusqu'à moi ? Souffla-t-elle

- Oui, Bella. Jusqu'à vous. Vous êtes la seule.

Elle resta un instant sans voix, une lueur d'incrédulité dans le regard.

- Edward…Je ne suis pas certaine d'en être digne.

- Trop tard, ma chère. Nous sommes arrivés.


	14. Chapter 14

_Voici le chapitre 14. Les vacances de Noël ne sont pas vraiment propices à l'écriture, finalement._

_Tous mes meilleurs voeux à vous tous qui lisez mon histoire!_

_Je vous souhaite une excellente année 2013._

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM._

**Chapitre 14 – pov Bella**

J'étais perdue après cette confession.

Incrédule, je regardais sans pouvoir faire un geste Edward sortir de la voiture.

C'était la première fois qu'il présentait une femme à sa famille.

J'étais cette femme.

Moi.

Bella Swan.

Il avait dit tenir à moi plus qu'à cette Alice dont l'émouvant éloge me rendait à la fois impatience et terrifiée à l'idée de la rencontrer.

Il avait dit ne plus pouvoir se passer de moi.

Etait-il possible que cet homme extraordinairement cultivé et passionnant, cet adonis dont la beauté éclipsait tous les autres, cet amant fabuleux puisse réellement me trouver digne de lui ?

Je n'étais rien.

Il y a longtemps, peut-être, aurais-je été un parti acceptable pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Je ressentais son désir, cette attirance sensuelle quand nous étions ensemble. Je connaissais mes propres sentiments pour lui. Mais je ne m'étais pas autorisée jusqu'à présent à rêver que la réciproque fût possible.

Peut-être que ce soir, camouflée derrière le mystère de mon masque, pourrais-je donner le change.

A égalité avec les autres jeunes femmes, sans que l'on puisse reconnaître en moi la fille de joie, je pouvais renouer le temps d'un bal avec mon ancienne vie.

Même si j'étais morte d'angoisse, je devais avouer que j'en avais désespérément envie.

Edward me tendit la main pour m'aider à descendre de la voiture et, soudain, je fus plongée dans un autre monde.

Un haut portail en fer forgé ouvrait sur une longue allée bordée d'arbres.

Des lampions indiquaient de leur douce lumière le chemin dans le crépuscule naissant vers une magnifique demeure victorienne en pierres claires.

De nombreux convives se massaient déjà sous le porche.

J'eus un instant le souffle coupé de tant de splendeur et une nouvelle vague d'angoisse me submergea.

Doucement, Edward porta ma main qu'il tenait toujours à ses lèvres et embrassa chacun de mes doigts qui se décrispèrent instantanément.

- N'ayez pas peur… Vous êtes parfaite, murmura-t-il.

Je levais vers lui un regard surpris.

Ses yeux émeraude me scrutaient chaleureusement à travers son masque de velours.

Sa capacité à lire en moi me troublait encore.

Déjà, lors du trajet, j'avais bien compris que c'était pour atténuer mon appréhension qu'il avait commencé à me présenter les personnes que j'allais rencontrer.

Je n'étais pourtant pas certaine qu'il avait prémédité de se confier autant.

J'avais été émue qu'il me laisse ainsi connaitre son histoire.

Et la tendresse dans sa voix alors qu'il me décrivait sa famille me les avait immédiatement fait aimer avant même de les connaitre.

Ils avaient entièrement contribué à ce que le petit garçon égaré qu'avait été Edward Masen devienne cet homme si sûr de lui et d'une incroyable générosité qui me troublait comme je ne l'avais jamais été.

A cet instant, alors que ses lèvres effleuraient toujours ma peau, les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui me submergèrent totalement : la reconnaissance, la confiance, la tendresse… Mais aussi un amour ardent.

Et je réalisai enfin que je ne pourrais plus lutter contre cette passion dévorante.

J'avançai d'un pas vers lui sans même m'en rendre compte, tout mon être attiré par lui, recherchant son contact.

Son regard s'assombrit.

Je ne doutai pas que, étant donné sa faculté à décrypter le langage de mon corps, il comprît parfaitement mon changement d'humeur.

Il grogna légèrement.

- Ne me regardez pas ainsi, Bella…

J'inspirai brusquement tant sa voix était rauque et résonnait dans mon corps comme une douce invitation.

- Pourquoi ? murmurai-je.

- Parce que j'ai promis d'être présent ici ce soir alors que vous me donnez une irrésistible envie de vous ramener chez moi pour ne plus jamais vous en laisser sortir.

Je m'approchai encore.

Il se redressa comme pour garder une contenance.

- Je n'ai rien promis à personne, moi… soufflai-je encore plus dangereusement proche.

- Bella…

C'était presque une supplique.

Je savourai un instant la fierté éprouvée à constater que je pouvais moi-même lui faire perdre un peu de son contrôle. Puis, recouvrant mes esprits, je reculai d'un pas.

Ses lèvres pleines entrouvertes, il retrouva rapidement une respiration plus calme et esquissa un sourire.

Sa beauté proprement indécente me coupa une fois de plus le souffle.

Il était vêtu d'un élégant smoking noir.

J'avais l'impression d'être face à un de ces héros de roman qui avaient peuplé mes rêveries adolescentes.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui les indisciplina davantage. Mais ce désordre lui donna l'air encore plus impétueux, plus mystérieux.

Je réprimai à grand peine l'élan qui me poussait à passer à mon tour les doigts dans la soie de sa chevelure.

Je ne me rendis compte que je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure qu'au moment où il saisit doucement mon menton pour relever mon visage vers le sien.

Son regard un instant de nouveau enfiévré passa de mes lèvres à mes yeux.

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, Miss Swan.

Tous les muscles de mon corps se crispèrent dans un délicieux frisson d'anticipation. Puis il me relâcha et me présenta son bras.

- Y allons-nous, ma chère ?

Pour toute réponse, je passai mon bras sous le sien.

Il m'entraîna dans l'allée jusqu'au porche de la maison et resserra son étreinte lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans l'immense hall brillamment éclairé.

- Bien. Il nous faut maintenant trouver la maîtresse de maison. Cela ne devrait pas nous être difficile. Fions-nous à notre ouïe.

Il m'adressa un sourire amusé et complice, et je partageai immédiatement sa bonne humeur.

A son bras et cachée derrière mon masque de soie et de plume, je me sentais agréablement en sécurité et sûre de moi.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de nous, je remarquai des regards interrogateurs nous suivre mais ne m'en formalisai pas.

Edward m'entraîna vers une superbe salle de réception au plafond orné de dorures et de moulures admirablement ouvragées. Des dizaines de candélabres et deux magnifiques lustres dispensaient une lumière chaude et abondante.

Un rire cristallin et juvénile nous parvint depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Ah ! Que vous disais-je ? me glissa Edward avec un air de conspirateur.

Je lâchai moi-même un joyeux éclat de rire.

Edward se figea pour me contempler avec dans le regard comme de l'adoration.

- C'est décidément le plus beau son qui soit, dit-il en se penchant pour à nouveau baiser ma main. Après vos soupirs… murmura-t-il en se redressant.

Je devais encore être écarlate quand il m'entraîna à travers les convives.

Il s'arrêta près d'une immense cheminée devant laquelle discutaient quatre personnes.

Je reconnus immédiatement Alice d'après la description qu'Edward m'en avait faite : sa frêle silhouette vêtue d'une élégante robe à tournure violine, ses cheveux d'un noir profond relevés en un savant chignon, son regard bleu pétillant perçant son masque de satin orné de brillants et qui laissait deviner un visage aux traits fins et mutins.

Elle était telle que je me l'étais imaginée.

Je déduisis que l'élégant jeune homme aux boucles blondes qui la couvait du regard devait-être son époux Jasper Hale.

Alice partit d'un nouvel éclat de rire qui lui fit tourner la tête dans notre direction. Apercevant Edward, elle délaissa totalement ses invités pour se jeter à son cou.

- Ah Edward, te voilà enfin ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais plus ! Je t'en aurais voulu atrocement !

Elle le relâche et porta alors son attention sur moi.

- Mon dieu ! Vous devez être Bella. Je suis tellement ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance ! Mon cousin m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Vous êtes magnifique ! Votre robe est proprement superbe ! Je vois que mon cher Edward a finalement retenu quelque chose de mes leçons !

Et, alors que je tentais de me remettre de ce surprenant assaut verbal, elle me prit à mon tour dans sa bras pour une chaleureuse étreinte.

Je croisai le regard amusé d'Edward qui haussa rapidement les épaules pour me signifier son impuissance à venir à mon secours.

Alice me rendit ma liberté de mouvement et Edward m'attira à lui. Je lui en fus reconnaissante car ce brusque accès de tendresse de la part d'une presque inconnue me mettait mal à l'aise, même s'il me rassurait aussi énormément quant à l'accueil que me réserveraient les proches d'Edward.

Nous fûmes rejoints par Jasper.

Edward fit alors des présentations plus officielles.

- Alice, Jasper, je vous présente Miss Bella Swan. Bella, voici ma cousine Alice, qui a visiblement oublié toute règle de bienséance, dit-il en fronçant un sourcil faussement sévère. Et son époux Jasper Hale, qui nous fait l'honneur de nous inviter chez lui ce soir.

Je m'inclinai respectueusement.

- Monsieur et Madame Hale, je vous remercie de me permettre d'être des vôtres.

- Miss Swan, c'est nous qui sommes charmés de faire votre connaissance, répondit Jasper d'une voix posée en s'inclinant à son tour.

Je remarquai alors que son masque de satin marron sombre parsemé de fils d'or ne dissimulait pas entièrement une cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue depuis la tempe. Mais loin de lui donner un air inquiétant, cette balafre ajoutait curieusement à sa prestance.

Alice battit des mains comme une enfant.

- Oh Bella ! Nous avons tant de choses à nous dire ! Mais avant toute chose, Edward, as-tu vu maman ?

- Non, pas encore, nous venons à peine d'arriver, répondit mon compagnon.

- Alors allez-vite la trouver. Elle ne fait que demander après toi depuis leur arrivée. Bella, nous nous retrouverons plus tard. Je vous veux à mes côtés pendant le repas !

- Heu… Oui… Bien sûr, avec plaisir, parvins-je à balbutier avant qu'Edward ne m'entraîne à l'écart de cette tornade brune.

Il esquissa un sourire amusé face à mon air probablement ahuri.

- Je vous avais prévenue, dit-il en riant. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous vous habituerez.

- J'en doute… répondis-je en prenant un ton faussement outragé. Néanmoins, je suis ravie de constater que votre cousine a dû entendre parler de moi en termes flatteurs.

- Bella, même sans cela, il serait impossible de ne pas vous aimer, ajouta-t-il avant de retourner à la quête de sa tante parmi la foule, me serrant toujours étroitement contre lui.

Bouche bée face à ses dernières paroles, je le suivis en intimant à mon cœur l'ordre de ne pas s'emballer. Il ne pouvait pas penser ce qu'il disait.

Nous trouvâmes Esmée et Carlisle dans le fumoir attenant à la salle de réception. Cette maison était décidément immense.

Dès qu'elle aperçut Edward, le regard d'Esmée s'illumina d'une étincelle d'amour tendre et maternel.

Elle délaissa son mari pour étreindre son neveu chaleureusement.

Je souris en réalisant que je n'étais pas la seule à être sous son charme. Il semblait que je partageais cette faiblesse avec toutes les femmes de sa famille.

J'aurais eu bien du mal à les en blâmer.

- Mon chéri, te voilà enfin. J'étais si inquiète. Voilà une semaine que je ne t'ai vu et Alice m'a prévenue que tu avais été souffrant.

Edward avait été souffrant ?

Pourquoi ne m'en avait-il rien dit ?

Il se pencha vers sa tante et l'embrassa affectueusement sur la joue.

- Alice aura exagéré, comme à son habitude, ma tante. Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous avoir inquiétée mais j'ai été très occupé ces jours derniers.

Gardant une main sur le bras d'Edward comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Esmée tourna vers moi un regard interrogateur et, si je ne me trompais pas, légèrement surpris.

C'était vraiment une belle femme.

Légèrement plus petite que moi, elle dégageait une impression de douceur qui inspirait immédiatement confiance. Ses cheveux caramels coulaient en cascades de boucles légères sur ses épaules et ses yeux verts brillant d'intelligence me scrutaient à travers le masque de dentelle bleue assorti à sa robe de soie moirée comme si elle cherchait à lire en moi.

J'eus instantanément peur qu'elle n'y parvienne aussi bien que son neveu et détournai le regard, persuadée qu'elle me percerait à jour.

Elle avisa alors le bras d'Edward fermement enroulé autour de ma taille et ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire.

- Enfin le retour du neveu prodigue ! dit en s'approchant un homme qui serra chaleureusement la main d'Edward. Tu devrais avoir honte d'avoir ainsi poussé ta tante à se faire du souci.

Son sourire amusé démentait la réprimande dans ses paroles.

Il saisit ensuite la main d'Esmée qu'il porta amoureusement à ses lèvres.

Je compris qu'il s'agissait du docteur Carlisle Cullen et qu'Edward devait tenir de lui sa tendance à l'ironie.

Carlisle était un homme de haute stature et à la prestance manifeste. Sa chevelure blonde tranchait avec la couleur sombre de son masque vénitien et de son smoking de la meilleure facture. Des traits fins et des lèvres ourlées sous un regard d'un bleu perçant laissaient deviner qu'il devait être lui aussi d'une beauté époustouflante.

Je me sentis subitement bien insignifiante.

Mais Edward m'arracha à ma morosité naissante.

- Esmée, Carlisle, laissez-moi vous présenter ma compagne : Miss Bella Swan, qui m'a fait l'honneur d'accepter d'être ma cavalière ce soir.

Je ne fus visiblement pas la seule à entendre l'admiration dans sa voix. Le regard d'Esmée passa de lui à moi sans qu'elle ne prononce un seul mot mais son sourire irradiait le bonheur.

Carlisle brisa finalement ce silence embarrassant en se penchant vers moi pour un respectueux baise-main.

- Miss Swan, c'est un incroyable plaisir de faire votre connaissance, dit-il d'une voix chaude en se redressant sans me quitter des yeux.

- Monsieur Cullen, c'est moi qui suis enchantée, répondis-je légèrement gênée.

Esmée me saisit alors dans ses bras et me serra tendrement contre elle.

Je réprimai un hoquet de surprise. Je n'étais vraisemblablement pas prête de m'habituer à ces démonstrations d'affection.

- Chère Bella, dit-elle en s'écartant visiblement émue. Votre présence est une charmante surprise…et inespérée.

Je tournai vers Edward un regard interrogateur pour le voir lever les yeux au ciel comme s'il était exaspéré. Mais son expression se mua en douloureuse surprise quand une main puissante lui envoya une brusque bourrade dans l'épaule.

- Emmett ! Gronda Esmée en détournant son attention de moi.

J'en fus immédiatement reconnaissante envers le colosse brun qui fit son apparition dans notre cercle, de m'accorder ainsi un peu de répit.

Emmett partit d'un grand rire, visiblement ravi de son entrée et de voir Edward masser vigoureusement son épaule endolorie.

- Alors, petit frère, toujours aussi fragile ?

Et il éclata d'un nouvel éclat de rire homérique.

La bouche d'Edward n'était plus qu'un pli dur et déterminé mais son regard pétillait d'amusement quand il répondit.

- Il me semblait pourtant que tu n'étais toi-même pas très résistant à la douleur. Tiens-tu à ce que je te rappelle devant tout le monde ton dernier séjour à Brighton ?

Emmett cessa immédiatement de rire et s'avança d'un air menaçant. Edward ne broncha pas, se contentant de sourire, satisfait d'avoir rabattu son caquet au fanfaron.

Il faudrait que je pense à lui demander ce qui s'était passé à Brighton.

- Les enfants, cela suffit ! gronda à nouveau Esmée. Quelle image allez-vous donner à Bella de notre famille ?

Emmett se radoucit aussitôt et se pencha pour embrasser sa mère sur la joue.

- Excuse-moi maman.

Puis, se tournant vers Edward à qui il donna une vigoureuse poignée de main :

- Je suis heureux de te voir, Edward. Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ton… mordant.

- Ha !Ha ! Que veux-tu ? Chacun se bat avec ses armes, répondit Edward joyeusement.

- Donc voici la charmante Bella ? demanda Emmett se tournant finalement vers moi, me scrutant avec intérêt derrière son loup noir et argent.

Je rougis d'être à nouveau le point de convergence de tous les regards.

Edward, sentant probablement ma gêne, resserra son étreinte sur ma taille et prit la parole.

- Bella, vous l'aurez sans doute déjà deviné, mais laissez-moi vous présenter mon cousin Emmett. Emmett, voici Bella Swan. Tâche de te comporter en gentleman, dit-il plus sérieusement.

- Voyons mon cher, toujours avec les charmantes demoiselles, railla Emmett en se penchant à son tour pour un baise-main. Miss Swan, je suis charmé.

Ma main dans la sienne me parut minuscule. Que ce géant soit le frère de la frêle Alice me sembla inconcevable.

J'inclinai la tête dans un salut poli.

- Monsieur Cullen, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Votre réputation vous précède.

Son œil pétilla d'amusement.

- Je vois que mon cher cousin vous a déjà parlé de moi. J'espère que vous n'avez pas cru un seul mot. La vérité est bien pire, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil complice.

Je ris de bon cœur tant son caractère bon enfant était plaisant. Edward resserra encore sa prise et se pencha à mon oreille.

- Que vous avais-je dis ? Il est impossible.

Je ris à nouveau et croisai le regard d'Esmée.

Elle semblait aux anges.

L'amour qui liait les membres de cette famille était tellement évident que toute frayeur me quitta.

La voix aiguë d'Alice s'éleva par-dessus le brouhaha des conversations.

- Mes chers amis, le dîner est servi !

Je suivis le mouvement vers une nouvelle immense salle de réception dans laquelle étaient dressées une dizaine de tables rondes ornées de magnifiques fleurs blanches.

Notre table était entièrement réservée à la famille Cullen mais j'y retrouvai également Jacob Black accompagné d'une charmante jeune femme brune.

D'autorité, je fus placée à la droite d'Alice qui s'extasiait de tout comme si nous n'étions pas à sa propre fête et se fit un devoir de me nommer chaque personne présente. Parmi la liste interminable de lord, de duc et de marquis, je fus secrètement soulagée de ne reconnaître personne. Même masquée, je doute qu'un de mes « bienfaiteurs » aurait eu des difficultés à me reconnaître.

Chaque nom énoncé par Alice était accompagné d'une petite remarque narquoise.

Cela me mit rapidement encore plus à l'aise et je ne tardais pas à partager les éclats de rire de ma voisine sous l'œil amusé d'Edward qui discutait avec Carlisle et Jacob sans toutefois me quitter des yeux.

J'aimais être ainsi couvée par son chaud regard.

On me présenta Rosalie Haldrin, le femme d'Emmett.

Elle était aussi belle et sculpturale que dans mon souvenir et, malgré un salut un peu froid, elle se joignit joyeusement à notre conversation, apportant nombre de détails croustillants aux ragots déjà nombreux fournis par Alice.

Le mets que l'on nous servit était tout bonnement délicieux.

Avant que l'on nous serve le dessert, je me penchai vers Alice pour lui demander la direction des commodités.

Elle proposa alors gentiment de m'y accompagner.

La main d'Edward se crispa sur la mienne quand je me levai. Je me penchai pour lui dire où j'allais et en profitai pour effleurer sa joue de mes lèvres.

Une envie furieuse de l'embrasser fit s'accélérer mon souffle mais je me ressaisis et suivis Alice, visiblement amusée, dans les couloirs.

Elle m'attendit dans la pièce attenante et je ne pus échapper à son regard inquisiteur lorsque je sortis dans le cabinet de toilette pour me laver les mains et me rafraîchir.

Edward avait mentionné sa manie d'ingérence. Il me sembla que cela n'augurait rien de bon. Je sentais qu'elle luttait contre l'envie de me parler.

Je décidai donc de prendre les devants.

- Quelque chose vous chagrine, Alice ? demandai-je l'air de rien en feignant de retoucher ma coiffure dans le miroir.

- Ne vous méprenez pas, Bella… dit-elle, étrangement gênée.

- Sur quoi risquerais-je de me méprendre ? demandai-je à nouveau, cette fois véritablement inquiète.

- Vous ne vous en souvenez probablement pas mais ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous croisons.

- Ah… ânonnai-je.

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle m'ait joué la comédie toute la soirée. Elle ne m'aurait certainement pas aussi bien accueillie si elle avait su ce que j'étais.

Cela devait-être autre chose.

- J'étais à l'opéra avec Edward lors de la première de Don Giovanni, ajouta-t-elle avec ce qui semblait être de la compassion.

Cela aurait difficilement pu être pire.

Mais je ne comprenais pourtant pas son ton.

Je restai sans voix, incapable de me défendre.

- Je ne peux pas vous blâmer de ne pas avoir fait attention à moi. Mon cousin sait assurément comment faire tourner les têtes ! dit-elle en riant doucement.

Son rire me soulagea un instant. Elle semblait vouloir alléger l'atmosphère.

- Je connais votre situation, Bella, dit-elle doucement et, à ma grande surprise, sans la moindre trace de jugement. Et je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que cela m'est complètement égal.

J'en restai bouche bée.

Elle en profita pour continuer.

- Edward m'a expliqué… Et, n'ayez aucune crainte, je n'en ai parlé à personne. Pas même à Jasper.

Je lâchai un profond soupir, réalisant par la même que j'avais cessé de respirer.

- Merci…soufflai-je.

- Ne me remerciez pas, Bella. C'est moi qui devrais vous remercier.

Je haussai les sourcils de surprise.

- Edward est un autre homme ce soir. Et c'est grâce à vous.

- Grâce à moi ?

- Oui, ma chère. Il est plutôt d'un naturel… taciturne. Son travail a toujours été tout ce qui lui importait. Il a toujours refusé de s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Même envers nous, ses démonstrations d'affection ont toujours été discrètes. Je crois qu'il se protège… La vie n'a pas toujours été facile pour lui…

- Il m'a raconté… son enfance, murmurai-je comme si je trahissais un secret.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, l'air véritablement surprise. C'est une merveilleuse chose !

Elle afficha un sourire radieux avant de me serrer une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

- Vous êtes celle que nous attendions tous, Bella ! Edward est comme mon frère et je l'aime sincèrement…

- Il dit la même chose de vous, la coupai-je quand elle me relâcha.

- Je le sais… C'est pour cela que son bonheur m'importe autant. Et il semble tellement heureux avec vous.

- Alice… Je ne suis pas certaine d'être celle qu'il lui faut, bredouillai-je en baissant les yeux.

- Taratata ! Ne me faites pas croire que vous êtes insensible à son charme ! répondit-elle avec malice.

- Est-ce donc si évident ? demandai-je en rougissant.

- Comme le nez au milieu du visage, ma chère ! dit-elle en riant. Et c'est un réel plaisir de vous voir ensemble ! Donc, sachez que vous pouvez me demander mon aide quand vous le souhaitez, ajouta-t-elle soudainement plus sérieuse.

Je restai un instant interdite après cette proposition puis, cette fois, c'est moi qui l'attirais dans mes bras, incapable de reffreiner l'élan de gratitude que j'éprouvais pour elle.

Elle rit à nouveau en entourant mes épaules de ses bras.

- Bien… Je pense que nous devrions rejoindre mes invités avant que l'on commence à s'inquiéter.

- Merci Alice… dis-je, réellement touchée.

- Ne me remerciez pas. J'ai hâte de vous voir ouvrir le bal au bras d'Edward. Cela fera probablement enfin cesser les soupirs énamourés de toutes ces donzelles qui lui courent après. Ce sera mon cadeau de remerciement, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

- Alice… J'ai une dernière chose à vous demander, soufflai-je un peu gênée.

Elle me regarda avec curiosité.

- Est-ce vrai ? Je veux dire… Est-ce vrai que c'est la première fois que Edward vient accompagné à ce genre de soirée ?

- Comme à tout autre évènement, oui Bella. Et je vous prie de croire qu'il a fait bien des déçues, à commencer par ma mère. N'avez-vous pas vu son sourire extatique depuis votre arrivée ? Vous lui avez apporté ce qui lui manquait pour être pleinement heureuse.

Je rougis encore.

Pourtant, cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de gêne, mais de plaisir.

J'avais du mal à croire ce qu'Alice venait de m'apprendre.

Edward n'avait jamais été taciturne avec moi mais plutôt joyeux et séducteur. Je peinais à imaginer l'Edward distant et froid qu'elle avait évoqué.

Celui qui se protégeait.

Mais de quoi ?

Nous regagnâmes la grande salle bras dessus-bras dessous comme de grandes amies.

Edward nous suivit des yeux et me sourit malicieusement quand je pris place à ses côtés.

Il se pencha vers moi.

- J'ai bien cru être obligé de voler à votre secours, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

- Votre cousine n'est pas si dangereuse. Je crois que j'en viendrais à bout en fin de compte, répondis-je, mutine.

- Je n'en doute pas, vous êtes le créature la plus dangereuse que je connaisse, ajouta-t-il en embrassant discrètement ma tempe.

Mon cœur accéléra son rythme, réponse incontrôlable au moindre de ses effleurements.

Décidément, je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais la première qu'il cherchât ouvertement à séduire. Il était manifestement trop expert dans l'art de faire chavirer le cœur des femmes.

- Alors les amoureux, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? railla fortement Emmett, brisant notre fragile et fugace moment de félicité.

Edward se redressa et se racla la gorge.

Je commençais à le connaître suffisamment pour savoir que c'était là une façon de masquer son trouble. Cela me fit sourire. Et, me tournant, je constatai qu'Esmée et Alice partageaient probablement mes réflexions à en juger par leurs propres mines réjouies.

- Edward m'a évité un accident fâcheux, dis-je sans entrer dans les détails.

- Je reconnais bien là mon petit frère ! Toujours à voler au secours des jolies demoiselles en détresse ! ajouta Emmett d'un ton rieur.

- Il me semble que c'est effectivement ainsi qu'il s'est présenté, répondis-je en jetant vers mon compagnon un regard complice, heureuse de me remémorer ce moment de notre rencontre.

Il me rendit mon sourire.

- Voilà qui est bien présomptueux, gronda gentiment Esmée.

- Ma tante, il faut me comprendre. Je cherchais alors désespérément à impressionner cette belle inconnue, dit Edward sans me quitter des yeux.

- Comme si vous aviez besoin de cela, répondis-je en rougissant.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas fanfaronné, Edward ! réprimanda encore Esmée.

- Si peu, ma tante ! répondit-il en riant.

- Il n'en a pas eu besoin, Madame Cullen, dis-je tendrement. Votre neveu a beaucoup trop de qualités pour avoir besoin de fanfaronner.

Esmée eut à nouveau l'air attendri. Elle était indéniablement fière de son neveu.

- Vous exagérez, ma chère, dit doucement Edward en saisissant ma main qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Vous me flattez.

- Voyons Edward ! Existe-t-il seulement un domaine dans lequel vous n'excelliez pas ?

- Il me semblait que nous avions convenu que je souffrais de sérieuses lacunes en art moderne, me répondit-il, l'œil pétillant d'humour.

Les premières notes d'une valse viennoise nous parvinrent de la salle de bal.

- Cependant, douce Bella, je vais maintenant m'appliquer à vous prouver que je ne suis pas un piètre danseur.

Tout en disant ces mots, il se leva et me tendit la main pour m'inviter à le suivre.

C'est le temps de traverser la salle à manger en passant entre les tables que je remarquai pour la première fois les regards appuyés et même ouvertement hostiles de certaines femmes sur moi.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'en préoccuper.

A peine dans la salle de bal, Edward m'attira à lui bien plus près que la bienséance ne l'aurait toléré et m'entraîna dans une valse tourbillonnante.

J'étais grisée.

Il dansait divinement bien, évoluant avec grâce et fluidité sur le parquet ciré. Et, ainsi à l'abri dans l'étau de ses bras, je me sentis libre, légère, vivante, comme je ne l'avais jamais été ailleurs.

J'accrochai son regard et, subitement, nous fûmes seuls au monde.

Le violon et le piano nous indiquant le rythme à suivre, nous tourbillonnions au milieu des autres couples sans les voir, corps contre corps.

Je ne pensai pas qu'il eut pu me tenir plus étroitement sans que cela ne paraisse indécent. Mais je n'en avais que faire.

Seul lui comptait et cette envie grandissante de me perdre avec lui, de me donner à lui entièrement.

L'orchestre changea par trois fois de morceau sans qu'Edward ne desserre son étreinte, adaptant intuitivement ses pas au tempo.

Je le suivais inlassablement.

Le rythme ralentit soudain.

Ses mouvements se firent plus langoureux, son regard plus sombre. Sa main sur ma taille froissa le tissu de ma robe comme s'il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose.

Du revers de son autre main, toujours serrée à la mienne, il vint caresser ma joue.

J'eus soudain du mal à respirer. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son regard brûlant.

Ma main resta accrochée à son poignet quand il la lâcha pour caresser de son pouce ma lèvre inférieure.

Mon cœur manqua un battement.

Il sembla soudain lui aussi manquer d'air. Son regard descendit vers ma bouche puis remonta à nouveau pour se plonger dans le mien.

- Bella… Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire de moi ? murmura-t-il.

Je réalisai alors que nous avions cessé de danser.

Immobile au milieu de tous les autres couples valsant, je n'avais qu'un envie : qu'il m'embrasse.

Je le désirais de toutes les fibres de mon corps et ne pas venir au-devant de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour assouvir ce désir me coutait un effort presque insupportable.

A quelques centimètres à peine de mon visage, il esquissa un sourire.

- Et que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous ? ajouta-t-il.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez… soufflai-je, au bord du gouffre.

Il prit une brusque inspiration en se redressant.

- Je crains fort que ma cousine ne voit d'un mauvais œil mes projets… du moins en plein milieu de sa salle de bal.

Je lui souris, son humour apaisant la tension de mon corps et me ramenant à un état plus approprié à l'endroit où nous étions.

Malgré ma frustration, je lui en fus reconnaissante.

C'est ce moment de calme que choisit Emmett pour s'approcher.

- Et bien tout de même ! J'ai eu peur de ne pas avoir de la soirée l'occasion d'inviter la charmante Bella !

Edward me laissa à contre cœur, rejoignant le bord de la piste de danse où quelques jeunes femmes trouvèrent soudain grand intérêt à se rendre. Je ressentis avec étonnement un violent pincement de jalousie qui s'estompa pourtant bien vite quand je constatai qu'il ne leur accordait pas la moindre attention. Adossé à un mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il me suivait des yeux sans ciller.

- Hum, mon amour propre va subir un mauvais coup si ma cavalière ne fait pas plus attention à moi, râla ironiquement Emmett.

- Oh… Je vous prie de m'excuser. Je suis toute à vous, répondis-je en souriant.

Emmett était plus grand et plus large d'épaule qu'Edward mais il me tenait avec respect et douceur et, même s'il dansait moins bien que son cousin, ce n'en était pas moins agréable de se laisser guider par lui.

Du coin de l'œil, je m'aperçus qu'Edward faisait maintenant danser Esmée. Pleinement rassurée, je me consacrai alors entièrement à la danse.

- Voilà qui est mieux ! dit joyeusement mon partenaire.

- Vous êtes un excellent danseur, monsieur Cullen.

- Moins bon que monsieur Je Sais Tout, mais j'ai fini par me faire une raison, ajouta-t-il avec un franc sourire. Et je vous en prie, Bella, ne m'appelez pas Monsieur Cullen.

- Bien… Emmett.

- De mieux en mieux, vraiment ! s'écria-t-il en m'emportant dans un rythme plus rapide qui me fit rire aux éclats.

Emmett était vraiment un curieux personnage. J'avais du mal à croire qu'un tel bout en train, vif et immature puisse aussi être un médecin réputé.

Et, encore une fois, je ne me sentais ni jugée, ni menacée, ni convoitée.

Cette sensation d'être proche d'un homme sans aucune arrière-pensée était étonnamment agréable et libératrice.

La musique cessa et Emmett s'inclina devant moi dans un salut presque théâtral. Je lui rendis sa révérence en riant.

- Je ne sais ce que vous avez fait à mon frère, jolie Bella, mais je vous en prie, continuez, dit-il en s'approchant pour un dernier baise-main.

Toute à ma surprise, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite l'homme qui s'approcha de nous. Ses yeux gris me dévisagèrent sans ciller.

D'instinct, je n'aimai pas ce regard.

Sans même me saluer, l'inconnu s'approcha encore.

- Il me plairait beaucoup de danser moi aussi avec vous, Miss Swan.

J'aimai encore moins ce ton suffisant.

Emmett dû sentir ma brusque tension car il interposa entre nous sa haute silhouette.

- Il me semble malheureusement que le carnet de bal de mademoiselle est déjà plein, lâcha-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Ah ? répondit l'inconnu en haussant un sourcil hautain. Et à qui donc revient ce privilège ?

- A moi, dit une voix glaciale dans son dos.

L'inconnu se retourna pour faire face à un Edward au regard noir qui le toisait avec une colère froide. Je fus moi-même saisie de le voir ainsi, tellement différent de ce qu'il était avec moi. J'eus pour la première fois un aperçu du personnage que m'avait plus tôt décrit Alice.

- Masen.

- Cartwright, répondit Edward sans le saluer.

- Vous avez bien de la chance.

Edward ne répondit pas.

Immobile, il ne quittait pas ce Cartwright des yeux. Celui-ci se retourna vers moi et, cette fois-ci, s'inclina dans un salut guindé non sans me regarder avec dédain de la tête aux pieds. Immédiatement, je fus consciente qu'il savait ce que j'étais. C'était un regard auquel j'étais bien trop habituée.

- Dommage… Une autre fois peut-être…

Puis il s'éloigna, bientôt suivit par Emmett qui semblait vouloir s'assurer qu'il ne m'importunerait plus.

Edward me reprit immédiatement dans ses bras et m'entraina dans une nouvelle valse enlevée.

J'étais tendue, troublée par cette brusque incursion de ma réalité dans cette soirée de rêve. Mais Edward semblait inexplicablement crispé lui aussi.

- Vous le connaissez ? osai-je demander.

- Oui.

Il marqua une pause puis reprit, la voix toujours aussi dure.

- John Cartwright est une ordure de la pire espèce. Je me demande ce qu'il fait ici.

Un pli soucieux barrait son front.

Que j'aurais aimé détendre son visage d'une caresse ou d'un baiser !

Décidant de lui faire oublier l'importun, je changeai de sujet.

- Avez-vous remarqué que tout le monde nous regarde ? lui murmurai-je avec un sourire.

- Parce que vous êtes la plus belle femme ici présente, répondit-il en souriant à son tour, visiblement soulagé de changer de conversation.

- J'en doute fort ! dis-je en riant. Mais j'ai bien peur que la horde de jeunes femmes éplorées auxquelles vous refusez vos faveurs ne me laisse pas sortir d'ici vivante.

- Quelles jeunes femmes ? demanda-t-il amusé. Je ne vois que vous. Les autres peuvent bien aller au diable et soyez certaine que je ne laisserai rien vous arriver ce soir. J'ai bien d'autres projets pour vous.

- Vous m'en direz tant… et quels sont ces projets, Monsieur Masen ? demandai-je ingénument.

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, répondit-il alors que son regard s'assombrit perceptiblement. Vous plairait-il que nous y allions ?

- Je n'osais plus l'espérer, soufflai-je.

Tout en dansant, il nous fit quitter le parquet et nous approcha de la sortie.

- Je crains que nous ne puissions cependant pas partir sans présenter nos hommages à Alice. Nous risquerions l'incident diplomatique, dit-il d'un ton faussement effrayé.

Les au revoir ne s'éternisèrent pas. Edward embrassa sa cousine et sa tante qui me gratifièrent d'une dernière chaleureuse étreinte puis nous regagnâmes le hall.

Près de la porte principale, une jeune femme à la magnifique chevelure rousse nous interpela.

- Edward, vous partez déjà ?

Il se tendit sensiblement à ces mots mais affichait toujours un air impassible quand il se retourna pour lui faire face.

La jeune femme s'approcha alors puis, après m'avoir dévisagée sans me saluer, reporta son attention sur Edward en souriant. Je connaissais ce genre de sourire qui reflétait la séduction et la convoitise. Une nouvelle vague de jalousie me submergea.

- Cela fait une éternité que je ne vous ai vu. J'ai eu peur que vous ne me boudiez, mon cher, dit –elle avec une moue enjôleuse.

Edward répondit d'un ton courtois mais néanmoins froid.

- Misses Abbot, je suis navré mais je n'aurai plus de temps à vous accorder. J'espère sincèrement que vous voudrez bien m'en excuser.

Il resserra ostensiblement sa prise sur ma taille en disant ces mots, montrant manifestement que le ton séducteur qu'elle employait était inutile.

J'en restai bouche bée.

Cette femme était manifestement une aristocrate, son maintien en attestait.

Qui étais-je pour rivaliser avec elle ?

Je ne baissai pourtant pas les yeux quand elle daigna me porter à nouveau attention.

- Je ne crois pas avoir jamais été présentée à mademoiselle, cracha-t-elle avec un dépit évident, affirmant par la même la supériorité de son rang par rapport au mien.

Je sentis Edward se crisper un peu plus contre moi mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire ironique.

- Le contraire m'eût étonné, ma chère. Miss Swan est une perle rare. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, notre voiture nous attend.

Il inclina la tête dans un salut poli qu'elle ne lui rendit pas puis m'entraina dehors.

Une fois dans l'obscurité rassurante de la voiture, je regardai un instant défiler les lumières des rues de Londres avant d'oser poser la question.

- Qui est cette femme ?

Il marqua un temps avant de répondre sur un ton neutre.

- Lady Victoria Abbot.

- Elle semble bien vous connaitre, remarquai-je innocemment.

Il inspira profondément.

- Oui… Effectivement. Il m'est arrivé de la fréquenter à l'occasion.

Il semblait soudainement gêné, me lançant un regard apeuré.

Ce qui me surprit le plus fut de constater qu'il craignait que je le juge. Connaissant mon mode de vie, il semblait pourtant redouter qu'apprendre qu'il avait eu une liaison (probablement même plusieurs, je n'étais pas sotte) ne me fasse le fuir.

Ce renversement de situation me fit sourire.

Il se détendit instantanément.

- Je me doutais un peu que vous n'étiez pas vierge avant de me rencontrer, lui murmurai-je sur un ton de conspiratrice.

Il éclata d'un rire spontané et franc.

Les confidences de sa famille m'apparurent alors sous un jour nouveau.

Il n'avait jamais présenté aucune de ses conquêtes à ses proches mais il n'avait pas été abstinent pour autant. J'avais toujours su qu'un amant aussi extraordinaire s'était forcément forgé auprès d'autres femmes mais je n'avais pas encore réalisé ce qu'impliquait le fait qu'il m'ait présentée, moi, à sa famille.

Il tenait à moi.

Il tenait vraiment à moi.

Il me l'avait dit plus tôt mais je commençai tout juste à le croire vraiment.

Mon regard sur lui changea.

Il émit un sensuel grognement de gorge en se reculant dans son siège.

- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas me regarder ainsi, Bella…

- Excusez-moi… murmurai-je sans pour autant être capable de détourner mon regard.

- Bella ! Si vous n'y prenez pas garde, je risque de me comporter d'une façon bien déplacée, même pour ma propre voiture.

Son ironie me permit une fois de plus de retrouver mes esprits mais mon sang bouillait encore dans mes veines. Il fallait vite que je détourne la conversation sinon ces trop intenses sensations finiraient définitivement par me faire perdre la raison.

- Edward… J'ai passé une délicieuse soirée, dis-je réellement reconnaissante. Votre famille est merveilleuse.

Il me sourit chaleureusement.

- Il est vrai que j'ai de la chance. D'autant plus qu'Emmett s'est relativement bien tenu, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Je ris avec lui puis me rappelai un détail.

- Que s'est-il passé à Brighton ? demandai-je, curieuse.

Edward prit alors un air mystérieux.

- Il me tuera si je vous le raconte. Sachez juste qu'il est question dans cette histoire d'une ombrelle, d'une corde et d'une partie très sensible de l'anatomie de mon frère. Je n'avouerai rien de plus, même sous la torture.

Je ris à nouveau.

- Je connais bien quelques finesses qui pourraient vous arracher cette confession, lui glissai-je, l'œil malicieux.

- Je n'en doute pas, grogna-t-il soudain plus sérieux.

Me remettant de mon hilarité, je notai un détail :

- Vous l'avez appelé « mon frère »…

- Qui donc ?

- Emmett… Lui aussi vous a plusieurs fois nommé ainsi ce soir.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire, l'air songeur.

- Votre famille vous est très attachée.

- Je le sais…

Son regard sur moi se fit d'abord tendre, comme s'il m'était reconnaissant d'avoir fait se constat, puis s'assombrit à nouveau.

La voiture s'arrêta.

Il saisit ma main.

- A présent, Miss Swan, et pour le reste de la nuit, je ne vous partagerai plus avec personne.

Il embrassa la paume de ma main puis mon poignet en fermant les yeux et en humant ma peau puis m'entraina jusqu'à la maison.

Il me guida à travers les couloirs sombres éclairés de seulement quelques lampes à huiles probablement laissées là par Marie.

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort à chaque pas nous rapprochant de sa chambre. J'en reconnaissais le chemin.

Sans un mot, il ouvrit la porte et tint le battant ouvert d'une main pour me laisser l'y précéder.

J'entrai, lui tournant le dos.

Je réprimai un sursaut quand la porte claqua derrière moi.

Ma respiration était assourdissante.

Fermant les yeux, je tentai vainement de la maitriser, attentive aux mouvements dans mon dos, mourant à petit feu dans cette attente qu'il me touche.

Un bruit de tissu jeté au sol et ses lèvres effleurèrent ma nuque.

Écartant délicatement les mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de ma coiffure, la bouche experte d'Edward se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la peau si fine derrière mon oreille et c'est tout mon corps qui lui répondit en frissonnant.

- Bella, Bella, Bella… Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous… murmura-t-il comme pour reprendre cette conversation arrêtée plus tôt.

Je gémis en fermant les yeux pour toute réponse et inclinai la tête pour lui offrir un meilleur accès à mon cou.

Ses lèvres descendirent vers mon épaule, ses mains pétrirent mes hanches avant de glisser sur mon ventre pour envelopper délicatement ma poitrine par-dessus le corset de ma robe.

Tout le désir que j'avais tenté tant bien que mal de contenir au cours de cette soirée m'embrasa d'un seul coup, poussant mon buste vers l'avant pour venir à la rencontre de ses mains.

Il grogna dans mon cou en me serrant encore plus fermement contre lui.

Nos souffles se lancèrent dans la même course effrénée. Je sentais son torse se soulever de plus en plus rapidement, accentuant la pression de nos corps.

Une de ses mains remonta jusque sur ma gorge découverte pour saisir fermement mon cou et l'incliner encore plus afin que ses lèvres tracent un nouveau chemin de feu du creux de mon épaule à mon oreille, en mordillant doucement le lobe au passage.

J'étais sur le point de défaillir.

Trop de tension.

Trop d'envie.

J'ouvris les yeux quand je sentis qu'il saisissait mes deux mains pour les porter vers l'avant et qu'elles se refermèrent sur une des colonnes sculptées de son lit.

Comment étions-nous arrivés jusque-là ?

Il caressa mes avants bras en faisant le chemin à rebours vers mes épaules puis sur mes flancs jusqu'à ma taille. Je le sentis alors s'agenouiller derrière moi.

Je lui fus un instant reconnaissante de m'avoir fait prendre un appui quand il tira brusquement sur le cordon qui nouait ma jupe autour de ma taille sous mon corset mais toute pensée cohérente déserta mon esprit quand il fit descendre d'un même mouvement ma jupe, mon jupon et ma culotte courte le long de mes jambes, griffant doucement mes cuisses au passage.

Je me retins au bois pour ne pas m'écrouler au moment où il embrassa le creux de mon genou, m'arrachant un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlé.

- Soulève les pieds, dit-il d'une voix rauque et autoritaire.

Haletante, je lui obéis en dégageant un à un mes pieds de mes vêtements qu'il envoya sur le côté d'un geste brusque.

Une main remonta langoureusement de ma cheville gauche jusqu'à mon genou puis, inexorablement, jusqu'en haut de ma cuisse.

Il était toujours à mes pieds et je ne portais devant lui que mon corset et mon masque. Je n'en concevais pourtant aucune gêne mais une délicieuse brûlure prenait graduellement possession de mon ventre.

Il se redressa d'un seul mouvement et commença à dénouer le lien de mon corset dans mon dos. Ses doigts effleurant régulièrement le haut de mes fesses allaient me rendre folle.

Je m'accrochais encore plus fermement à la colonne de bois.

Il eut bientôt suffisamment desserré mon corsage pour que ma respiration soit plus ample et pour passer une main dessous et caresser ma hanche droite d'un geste doux et rassurant.

Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou. Sa main sur ma peau frissonnante était notre seul contact.

Je brûlais littéralement.

Glissant ses doigts dans l'ouverture de mon corset, il l'écarta brusquement, faisant craquer quelques coutures.

- Retourne-toi, Bella, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

J'obéis encore une fois à cet ordre délicieux.

Timidement, je lâchai ma prise et tournai sur moi-même.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à moi me coupa le souffle. Edward était nu jusqu'à la taille. Il portait toujours son masque et ses yeux brillaient comme deux émeraudes, reflétant les flammes vacillantes du candélabre posé sur la commode.

La mâchoire serrée, il semblait chercher à retenir sa fougue.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il s'approcha et passa deux doigts sous chacune des bretelles de mon corset, les descendant doucement le long de mes bras, découvrant ainsi petit à petit ma poitrine puis mon ventre.

Mon corsage tomba au sol avec un bruit mat.

Prise d'une subite pudeur, je baissai les yeux.

Il saisit alors mon menton et releva mon visage vers le sien.

- Tu es magnifique…

Ses yeux me consumaient.

Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches.

Il grogna et vint instinctivement embrasser mes lèvres tout juste humides dans un baiser dévorant.

Mes mains remontèrent sur ses avant-bras puis sur les muscles tendus de son torse tandis que, de ses doigts experts, il défit mon masque qu'il jeta à terre avec le reste de mes vêtements.

Se reculant pour me regarder, il murmura à nouveau :

- Magnifique…

Toujours sans un mot, je remontai doucement mes mains sur sa gorge, ses joues, et relevai son masque de velours, découvrant enfin son superbe visage et ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage. Puis, passant mes bras autour de son cou, je me jetai sur ses lèvres.

Ce baiser nous perdit tous les deux.

Il me serra contre lui avec tant de force que je n'aurais pas pu m'échapper, même si je l'avais voulu.

Et, avec un grognement presque animal, il me renversa sur le lit.

Je n'étais plus que désir brûlant.

Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela, ce déferlement de sensations et de sentiments.

Il embrassa mon cou et je m'accrochai aux draps, il lécha mon épaule et je gémis sans retenue, il aspira mon sein tendu et je ruai des hanches vers lui, il mordit mon ventre et je le suppliai en criant.

- Edward, je t'en prie !

Ses mains s'immiscèrent entre mes jambes tandis que je le sentais sourire contre ma peau.

- Edward !

Je me cabrai quand ses doigts effleurèrent mon intimité assoiffée de lui puis y dansèrent afin de rendre mon désir de lui proprement insupportable.

- Edward ! Je t'en supplie ! prends-moi ! Maintenant !

Je me mordis le poing pour étouffer un dernier cri de pure frustration.

Il remonta vers moi et retira ma main qu'il remplaça par sa bouche, mêlant sa langue à la mienne dans un baiser furieux.

- Les désirs de madame sont des ordres, grogna-t-il alors qu'il s'enfonçait en moi d'un seul et lent mouvement.

Quand son bassin heurta le mien, il poussa un râle de plaisir.

Quant à moi, je basculai.

Submergée par mon amour pour lui.

Et à jamais perdue.


	15. Chapter 15

_Merci à Pattenrond, Grazie, Habswife, Karima, Flopy69, Léa1985, Mary, Halay, Kinoum et à tous les autres qui prenez le temps de me laisser des commentaires si souvent! Vous êtes ma meilleure source de courage et d'inspiration!_

_Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent sans "reviewer" ensuite. Le nombre de vues pour mon histoire me sidère et me réjouit! Elle ne doit donc pas être si mauvaise :)_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre. Il a été un peu long à venir parce que je voulais prendre le temps de savourer l'écriture de ce chapitre qui risque d'être le dernier tendre et tranquille avant un moment..._

_A bientôt!_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM._

**Chapitre 15 – pov Bella**

Les premières lueurs de l'aube teintaient la chambre d'Edward d'une lueur bleutée presque irréelle quand j'ouvris doucement les yeux.

Je les refermai aussitôt, submergée par des images et sensations de la nuit.

L'ivresse de la danse dans les bras d'Edward…

Son regard brûlant sur moi, tellement déchiffrable malgré le mystère de son masque…

Ses mains, ses lèvres, sa peau…

Son souffle dans mon cou…

Sa voix murmurant, gémissant, grondant mon prénom comme autant de promesses d'amour et de plaisir…

Tout ce plaisir !

Il avait fallu tant de temps et des caresses avant que nos corps épuisés ne cèdent au sommeil.

Jamais je n'eus cru cela possible. Moi pour qui le commerce de la chair était mon gagne-pain, ma pénitence, je n'avais jamais imaginé que s'offrir ainsi pouvait être une telle source de bonheur.

Me tournant vers l'homme magnifique toujours endormi à mes côtés, j'en réalisai la cause : je ne lui avais pas seulement offert mon corps comme à tous les autres. Edward Masen m'avait pris mon cœur et mon âme que j'avais déposés à ses pieds sans même m'en rendre compte.

Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ?

J'avais toujours mis un point d'honneur à me protéger, finissant par me convaincre que je n'étais pas destinée à être heureuse dans cette vie.

J'avais tenté de ne pas le laisser passer mes défenses car j'étais bien trop consciente du fait que nous n'appartenions pas au même monde et qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir pour moi. Mes efforts avaient pourtant été finalement vains.

Je lui appartenais totalement.

Je savais que je le regretterais et que j'en payerais le prix quand je devrais retourner à ma vie, laissant derrière moi le beau rêve qu'aura été Edward Masen.

Pour l'heure, mon rêve dormait toujours, étendu à mes côtés.

Me redressant sur un coude, je profitai de cet instant pour le contempler tout à loisir.

Ainsi abandonné dans le sommeil, il semblait beaucoup plus jeune. Un vague sourire arquait ses magnifiques lèvres pleines, rougies des nombreux baisers que nous avions échangé.

Je me doutais que les miennes devaient leur ressembler. Instinctivement, j'y passai ma langue et mordillait doucement ma lèvre inférieure pendant que mon regard dérivait sur les lignes dures de sa mâchoire puis le long de son cou jusqu'à ses épaules.

Le drap de coton blanc ne le recouvrait que jusqu'à la taille. Je pus donc distinctement admirer la nudité de son torse se soulevant au rythme calme et régulier de sa respiration.

Ses épaules magnifiquement dessinées me semblèrent si douces que je ne résistai pas à poser une main légère au creux de sa clavicule.

Il ne réagit pas à mon contact. Cela m'encouragea à continuer mon exploration.

Mes doigts descendirent sur sa poitrine. Effleurant sa peau le plus légèrement possible, je les laissais courir dans les poils fins de son torse.

Edward grogna dans son sommeil et je suspendis mon geste, cessant par la même de respirer, soudain honteuse à l'idée d'être ainsi surprise à profiter de la situation. Je ne pouvais pourtant me résoudre à quitter son contact et ma main restait posée sur sa poitrine.

Quand je fus certaine qu'il dormait toujours, je reportai mes yeux sur sa peau et laissai ma main poursuivre sa route sur les muscles de son abdomen. Je fus surprise de les sentir si durs sous mes doigts malgré l'abandon du sommeil.

J'avais l'impression de découvrir un corps d'homme pour la première fois. Il est vrai que jamais je n'avais eu l'envie ni l'occasion de me perdre ainsi dans la contemplation de la beauté masculine. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait de moi. Mais, à cet instant, rien d'autre ne comptait que la finesse de sa peau à mesure que je m'approchais du creux de sa hanche et, timidement, de son aine.

Je respirai plus lourdement et c'est quand je retins mon souffle en effleurant le drap qui recouvrait sa taille que je repris mes esprits et retirai vivement ma main en rougissant, gênée de mon impudence.

Je poussai un cri quand une main vigoureuse saisit la mienne au vol.

Toute trace de sommeil ayant quitté ses yeux fiévreux, Edward reposa doucement ma main sur lui, exactement là où je m'étais arrêtée.

Je pris une brusque inspiration et, sans le quitter des yeux, marquai une pause puis continuai mon exploration.

Passant lentement sous le drap, mes doigts caressèrent timidement sa toison jusqu'à effleurer à peine sa virilité endormie qui sembla s'éveiller à mon contact.

Edward sembla manquer d'air un instant mais il ne cilla pas, ses yeux paraissant changer de couleur à mesure que s'y succédaient l'appréhension, le plaisir et le désir. Je me mordis les lèvres dans une tentative de ne pas détourner les yeux en rougissant alors que mes doigts tremblants faisaient connaissance avec la partie la plus intime de son anatomie.

Les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispèrent.

Mon dieu, je me sentis alors si puissante. Lire sur le visage de cet homme magnifique l'effet de mes caresses me grisa et stimula ma hardiesse. Continuant mon doux manège, j'osai poser les lèvres sur son torse et embrasser le creux à la base de son cou puis descendre jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il grogna en posant une main dans mes cheveux. Son désir dans ma main se fit encore plus imposant.

Il me désirait vraiment et je le voulais à nouveau tellement.

Ce pourrait-il qu'un jour je sois rassasiée de lui ?

J'en doutai.

Dans un nouveau grognement bestial, Edward se redressa et me fit brusquement basculer sous lui.

- Je vous y prends à profiter du sommeil d'un pauvre homme, murmura-t-il en emprisonnant mes mains au-dessus de ma tête.

- De toute évidence, nous n'avons pas la même définition de la pauvreté, soufflai-je complètement dépassée par les sensations nouvelles qui m'envahissaient.

Il se pencha pour faire courir ses dents le long de ma mâchoire. Ce simple contact si sensuel fit monter en moi un désir presque primaire qui me fit gémir.

- Je suis un lamentable menteur… chuchota-t-il près de mon oreille. Je suis l'homme le plus riche du monde quand tu es dans mes bras.

Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes et c'est un besoin quasi animal qui nous jeta l'un vers l'autre. Puisant dans le corps de l'autre la force qui nous manquait, nous refîmes l'amour passionnément.

Quand le plaisir menaça de me submerger, Edward bascula à nouveau et me laissa le dominer. Et c'est profondément troublée par cette nouvelle expérience que je pus mener mon amant à sa propre perte et lire sur son visage ce moment où tout chavire avant de me perdre moi-même et de m'effondrer sur lui.

Ses deux mains dans mes cheveux, j'attendis patiemment que le rythme de son cœur ralentisse contre mon oreille et que ma respiration se calme. Puis je relevai la tête pour croiser son regard émerveillé. Je fus certaine qu'il était le parfait miroir du mien.

Ce que je ressentis à cet instant était proprement incroyable, mon cœur n'y survivrait pas.

Il caressa ma joue tendrement, ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais la referma vite en crispant les lèvres.

Que ne me disait-il pas ?

Cependant, je réalisai vite que les mots étaient inutiles. A quoi aurait-il bien pu servir de nommer ce que nous venions de vivre, de ressentir ? Cela n'en aurait pas rendu la situation moins inextricable.

Je reposai alors la tête sur sa poitrine, résolue à ne pas gâcher ce moment, et posai les yeux sur le magnifique tableau de nu fixé au mur.

- Voilà un choix intéressant de décoration pour une chambre à coucher, dis-je d'un ton espiègle.

- Je ne voulais pas choquer les visiteurs qu'il m'arrive de recevoir dans ma bibliothèque. Et je ne suis pas prêt à partager tous mes secrets, répondit-il en refermant ses bras sur moi.

- Qui est-ce ? Une de vos conquêtes ? demandai-je en relevant la tête vers lui, amusée.

- Non ! répondit-il en riant. J'ai ramené cette toile d'un voyage à Paris. Le peintre exposait dans la rue, le tableau m'a plu, cela m'a suffi.

Un pincement insidieux me remua la poitrine sans que je sache exactement pourquoi. Se pourrait-il que je sois jalouse qu'Edward expose dans sa chambre le portrait intime d'une inconnue ?

- Et qu'en ont pensé les demoiselles que vous avez reçues ici ? demandai-je d'un ton joueur pour masquer mon trouble.

- Il n'y a jamais eu d'autres demoiselles dans cette chambre, répondit-il après une courte hésitation.

Cet aveu me troubla d'autant plus que je lu une parfaite sincérité dans les yeux d'Edward.

- Je ne vous crois pas, dis-je, la mine dubitative.

- Vous auriez tort…

- Pourtant vous avez bien connu d'autres femmes ?

- Oui.

- Plusieurs autres femmes ?

- Oui.

- Mais pas ici ?

- Non.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Qu'était-il en train de me dire ?

- Bella… Je ne suis qu'un homme, avec des envies et des besoins, comme les autres. Mais je n'ai jamais eu envie de laisser entrer quelqu'un dans ma vie. Aucune des femmes que j'ai… fréquentées ne m'a atteint comme tu l'as fait dès ton premier regard au milieu de cette rue.

Je restai muette de stupeur et d'émotion.

- Bella, tu dois comprendre à quel point tu es importante pour moi.

Il se redressa et son regard se fixa sur moi dans l'attente désespérée d'une réponse. La gorge soudain sèche, j'eus toutes les peines du monde à prononcer un mot.

- Je crois que j'avais déjà commencé à comprendre…

Ses yeux se firent interrogateurs. Alors, après un raclement de gorge, je poursuivis.

- Hier soir, Alice m'a dit certaines choses.

- Lesquelles ? demanda-t-il soudain soupçonneux.

- Que tu étais différent… avec moi.

- C'est vrai, souffla-t-il, toujours légèrement sur la défensive.

- Que tu te protégeais… pour ne plus souffrir.

Je me sentis soudain gênée, comme si j'entrais sur un territoire où on ne m'avait pas invitée. Mais je ne voulais rien lui cacher.

Un éclair de colère traversa le regard d'Edward et je me reculai instinctivement. Il écarquilla alors les yeux et me serra à nouveau contre lui en prenant une profonde inspiration.

- Ma cousine est une petite chose agaçante mais perspicace, murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Je réprimai un petit éclat de rire, rassurée qu'il ne soit pas fâché.

- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il, changeant brutalement de sujet.

- Oui, je meurs de faim, répondis-je en souriant.

A- lors, allons voir ce que Mary a en réserve ! dit-il en me renversant sur le lit pour se lever souplement.

Je roulai en riant sur les draps, en profitant pour couvrir ma nudité tout en savourant le spectacle d'Edward se déplaçant gracieusement d'un coin à l'autre de la chambre pour y rassembler de quoi se vêtir.

Lorsqu'il eut passé un pantalon de toile et une chemise blanche, il se pencha pour ramasser mon masque au sol et s'approcha de moi de sa démarche féline. Sans un mot, il plaça le masque devant mon visage puis le jeta sur le lit.

- Il me semble que bien des masques sont tombés depuis hier, dit-il doucement en me regardant avec sérieux et affection.

- Je crois aussi, dis-je en me redressant et, tirant sur les pans de sa chemise encore ouverte, je l'attirai à moi pour l'embrasser.

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille nue, me serrant contre lui dans une délicieuse étreinte.

- Bella… reste avec moi, murmura-t-il à même mes lèvres.

- Je suis là, répondis-je à bout de souffle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Reste avec moi, dit-il avec un sérieux qui me frappa.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ne repars pas. Ne retourne pas là-bas.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Edward, répondis-je en comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir.

La douleur que je lus sur son visage me troubla profondément mais elle fut vite remplacée par ce qui ressemblait à de la détermination.

- On a toujours le choix, Bella. Je peux être le tien si tu le désires.

- Edward… tu ne sais pas à quoi, tu t'exposes. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. James est dangereux.

- Je peux l'être aussi, crois-moi.

Je secouai la tête. Comment en étions nous arrivés là ?

Il semblait tellement sérieux et sûr de lui.

Serait-ce possible ?

Edward Masen pouvait-il vouloir de moi au point de m'enlever à mon enfer ? Au point de risquer la colère de James ?

Un tel miracle était-il seulement envisageable ?

Et moi, pouvais-je lui faire prendre ce risque ?

Je connaissais assez James et ses méthodes pour savoir qu'il ne me laisserait pas partir si facilement. J'avais déjà essayé de le convaincre et en avais payé le prix. Et il ne se laisserait pas déposséder de moi qu'il considérait comme sa propriété. Les histoires de passages à tabac voir d'assassinats de ses adversaires étaient nombreuses.

Un sentiment de peur insidieuse se fraya soudainement un chemin dans mon cœur à l'idée qu'Edward puisse être blessé à cause de moi. Non, je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque et je ne voulais pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi il semblait prêt à le prendre pour moi. Je ne méritais pas qu'il se sacrifiât pour moi.

C'est donc d'un ton plus résolu que je poursuivis.

- Edward, tu ne penses pas sérieusement ce que tu dis. Tu n'as aucune idée des ennuis que je peux t'attirer. Et je n'aurais aucun avenir ici si j'échappais à James. Que deviendrais-je alors ?

- Viens avec moi. A Chicago. Tu pourrais alors commencer une nouvelle vie. Je t'aiderai !

Mon dieu, il paraissait si sincère !

Pouvais-je seulement le croire ? Les hommes ne m'avaient jusqu'alors que manipulée pour arriver à leurs fins, je ne pouvais imaginer qu'il veuille sincèrement m'aider, juste m'aider.

- Qu'y gagnerais-tu ? demandai-je légèrement sur la défensive.

- Nous ne sommes pas en train de négocier un contrat, Bella. Je ne veux rien y gagner. Je ne supporte seulement pas l'idée que tu sois obligée de vivre cette vie, que tu…

Il ferma les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispèrent comme sous le coup d'une émotion trop forte et, quand il reporta son regard sur moi, il brillait d'une expression de douleur et de rage contenues qui me chavira le cœur.

- L'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse poser ses mains sur toi me rend malade.

Je cessai de respirer. Puis réalisai soudain quelque chose.

- Ta tante a dit que tu avais été souffrant, murmurai-je.

Il baissa la tête et ses épaules s'affaissèrent comme s'il rendait les armes.

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle quand il répondit.

- Je suis ton esclave depuis le début… Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi t'aider.

C'était moi qui l'avais rendu malade. Ou plutôt, c'était le fait de savoir ce que j'étais obligée de faire qui l'avait fait souffrir et qui le faisait souffrir encore.

Il me regardait avec une telle intensité qu'il me sembla entendre les mots qu'il ne me disait pas. Je l'affectais vraiment. Tout autant qu'il m'affectait.

Je connaissais le nom de ce sentiment que j'éprouvais pour lui et il m'apparut pour la première fois réellement possible qu'il ressente la même chose.

Je devais réfléchir.

L'envie de le suivre se faisait trop forte.

Il m'avait prouvé que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui. Il n'avait rien exigé de moi que je ne sois prête à lui donner. J'avais vu quel homme il était avec ses amis, avec sa famille, avec moi.

Et je l'aimais déjà tellement.

- Edward. Laisse-moi y réfléchir. Je dois…

Il m'embrassa alors soudainement avec désespoir. Quand il me relâcha, la tristesse dans ses yeux s'était éteinte.

- Tu me promets d'y réfléchir ?

- Oui…

- Alors soit. Mais ne soyez pas trop longue, Miss Swan, dit-il en caressant ma joue.

J'aperçu la lueur fugace de douleur qui traversa à nouveau ses yeux et je mesurai alors la force qu'il déployait pour me laisser libre de mon choix malgré la certitude qu'il avait que me laisser repartir au O'Connels signifiait me livrer à James et à ses clients.

- Occupons-nous de ce déjeuner ! dit-il en s'écartant. Je vais aller prévenir Mary.

Et il sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide.

Je me levai pour récupérer mes vêtements de la veille qui étaient soigneusement pliés sur une commode. Je souris en réalisant que c'était probablement Mary qui les avait laissés ici en prévision de ce matin. Il était donc tellement évident que la soirée se terminerait dans cette chambre.

Je passai mes sous-vêtements puis ma robe machinalement. Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers la proposition d'Edward et les conséquences qu'aurait ma décision.

Si je refusais, je savais signer la fin de la relation trouble que nous partagions.

Mais quel égoïsme serait le mien si j'acceptais sa demande. Les représailles à craindre de la part de James étaient bien trop dangereuses pour qu'Edward puisse être en sécurité à Londres, la ville où vivait sa famille qui comptait tellement pour lui. Les bas-fonds regorgeaient d'hommes de main qui, si il les payait suffisamment, seraient tout prêt à aider James à asseoir encore plus son implacable réputation. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser enlever une de ses filles. Je le savais.

Edward devrait fuir en m'emmenant avec lui. Et même si une partie de sa vie l'attendait aux Etats-Unis, je savais pertinemment qu'il souffrirait d'être coupé de ses proches.

Je revis le visage attendri d'Esmée, les embrassades exubérantes d'Alice, les chaleureuses accolades de Carlisle et Emmett…

Je ne pouvais être celle qui séparerait cette famille.

Je n'en avais pas le droit.

- Que voilà un visage bien sombre, dit doucement Edward.

Je sursautai.

Toute à mes réflexions, je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer.

- Oui, je… Je réfléchissais, répondis-je en baissant les yeux, consciente que je venais de prendre la décision de lui dire non.

Il approcha et releva lentement mon visage vers le sien.

- Ne sous-estimez pas mon engagement, Bella. Ne tenez compte que de vous dans la décision que vous prendrez, car un refus m'affectera bien plus que je ne sais quelle menace. Rowlings n'entre pas en ligne de compte.

Je pinçais les lèvres pour montrer ma désapprobation mais il me musela d'un baiser rapide.

- Le déjeuner est servi dans la salle à manger, venez !

Ses sautes d'humeur commençaient à me donner le tournis. Le voir ainsi passer de propos si graves à la plus parfaite désinvolture était ahurissant.

Je saisis pourtant la main qu'il me tendait et le suivit dans une partie de la maison que je ne connaissais pas encore, décidée à remettre à plus tard le moment où je lui dirais que je ne pouvais pas accepter son offre. Mon cœur se serra en réalisant la déchirure que cela serait pour moi.

Mais je devais faire ce qui était juste. Je ne pouvais lui voler sa vie pour libérer la mienne.

Ce n'était pas moi.

La salle dans laquelle nous entrâmes était baignée de lumière. Les fenêtres exposées à l'est laissaient entrer la chaude lumière de ce matin de Mai.

Mary était là qui disposait des muffins dans une assiette. Elle me salua d'un chaleureux sourire et son évidente affection pour moi me réchauffa le cœur.

J'étais affamée.

Je dévorai tout ce qui passa à ma portée sous l'œil amusé d'Edward qui ne manqua pas de me faire remarquer à quel point mon appétit me faisait ressembler à une ogresse.

Notre bonne humeur avait fini par reprendre le dessus et je riais à gorge déployée d'une nouvelle anecdote sur Emmett quand Mary entra, l'air furieuse.

- Monsieur, je vous prie de m'excusez mais il y a là une dame qui …

Elle fut interrompue par l'entrée à sa suite d'une femme en robe de soie noire. Même sans son masque, je reconnu immédiatement la femme qui avait interpelé Edward la veille au moment de notre départ de chez sa cousine. Sa chevelure rousse aux boucles savamment ordonnées et son maintien étaient parfaitement reconnaissables.

- Mon cher Edward, voilà donc où vous vous cachiez, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Mary semblait sur le point d'exploser. Elle n'appréciait de toute évidence pas le ton ni l'impudence de cette visiteuse.

Je devinais aussi au regard d'excuse qu'elle nous lança qu'elle avait dû tenter d'empêcher cette visite importune.

Edward lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Merci Mary, ajouta-t-il simplement.

La vieille gouvernante inclina la tête puis sortit en dardant un dernier regard furieux sur l'intruse.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Misses Abbot ? demanda alors Edward d'un ton neutre en daignant enfin accorder attention à la jeune femme.

Elle leva le menton, visiblement un peu surprise du ton formel qu'il employait, mais reprit vite contenance et retira lentement ses gants de dentelle en s'approchant. Sa démarche me subjuguait presque. Elle emplissait la pièce de sa seule prestance.

- J'étais affreusement inquiète suite à notre entretien d'hier, dit-elle d'une voix faussement affectée. Vous savez bien à quel point je déteste que nous nous disputions.

Un pincement insidieux aiguillonna mon cœur.

- Il n'y avait pas querelle, Victoria, je n'ai fait que vous faire part de mon choix concernant notre… relation, répondit Edward de la même voix froide et sans émotion.

Nouveau pincement.

Je n'aurais pas dû être là, assister à cet entretien qui ne me concernait pas.

Savoir qu'Edward et cette femme se fréquentaient intimement était une chose, être le témoin de cette discussion et me comparer à sa maîtresse en était une autre.

Lady Abbot daigna enfin poser un regard hautain sur moi.

- Peut-être y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions parler de tout cela plus tranquillement, dit-elle. Je ne pensais pas vous trouver accompagné de si bonne heure.

Edward posa une main ferme sur la mienne alors que j'esquissais un geste pour me lever. Lady Abbot fronça les sourcils.

- Il n'y a rien dont nous ne puissions discuter en présence de Miss Swan, dit-il tranquillement. D'autant plus qu'il n'y a rien à discuter. Je pensais avoir été clair hier en vous disant que je ne pourrai malheureusement plus vous rendre visite à partir de maintenant.

- Voyons, Edward ! rit-elle. Nous savons tous deux que vous n'êtes pas sérieux !

La main d'Edward se crispa sur la mienne mais il resta impassible.

- Ma chère, vous ai-je déjà donné l'impression de parler à la légère ? Je ne doute pas que vous saurez comprendre mes raisons et que vous trouverez rapidement qui comblera mieux que moi vos attentes.

J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

La colère et l'incrédulité qui brilla dans les yeux de Lady Abbot me fit un instant peur. Cette femme magnifique ne semblait pas de celle à se rendre facilement quand elle en avait décidé autrement.

- Je me serais donc trompée en croyant que mademoiselle n'était que votre nouveau jouet ? Je connais votre goût pour les jolies choses… Mais vous et moi savons bien à quel point vos humeurs sont changeantes.

Ce fut comme si on m'avait frappé en plein dans l'estomac.

Mon corps se plia sous le coup d'une douloureuse prise de conscience. Le fiel de ses propos ne faisait pourtant que confirmer mes pires craintes que je tentais de faire taire depuis le début de cette journée.

Edward se leva, soudain furieux et sa voix était toute de rage contenue quand il siffla.

- Je vous prierais de partir maintenant Victoria.

Elle émit un petit rire de gorge et ne fit même pas un geste pour se rapprocher de la porte.

- Regardez-vous, mon chéri. Un caractère impétueux comme le vôtre ne saurait sérieusement pas se satisfaire longtemps de cette…

- Sortez ! hurla-t-il en la faisant sursauter, effaçant par la même son arrogant sourire.

Fixant un instant Edward d'un regard incrédule, elle serra ses gants contre sa poitrine puis fit volte-face pour quitter la pièce.

- Vous saurez où me trouver quand vous vous serez lassé, dit-elle en passant la porte sans se retourner.

Je l'entendis à peine. Les yeux baissés sur mes mains tremblantes qui reposaient sur mes genoux, je tentais de rassembler en moi le courage nécessaire à ce que j'allais faire.

- Bella…

La voix d'Edward était si douce.

Je fermai les yeux.

- Bella, regardez-moi.

Quand je levai les yeux vers lui, ma résolution dû s'y refléter car il afficha immédiatement un air inquiet.

Je me levai doucement, le sol semblant s'effondrer sous mes pieds.

- Edward, je…Je vais m'en aller maintenant.

- Quoi ? Non !

- Je dois partir, dis-je en tentant d'être la plus ferme possible.

- Non ! cria-t-il encore un fois, en colère.

Je fis un pas. Il me retint par le bras.

- Vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de partir, Edward, dis-je calmement.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire ça, Bella ! Je pourrais… Vous pourriez rester avec moi !

- Pour quelle raison ? demandai-je, ma voix commençant à trahir l'effort que je faisais pour ne pas hurler. Pour devenir votre putain personnelle ?!

Il me relâcha immédiatement et fit un pas en arrière. Il semblait blessé.

Je devais pourtant aller jusqu'au bout malgré le brusque élan de tendresse que j'éprouvai pour lui.

- Comment pouvez-vous penser cela ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de parler. Je devais être claire et implacable afin qu'il ne me retienne pas. Je serais incapable de partir s'il cherchait à me retenir.

6 Parce que c'est la vérité, Edward. Je ne suis probablement qu'un nouveau joli trophée à ajouter à votre collection. Comme vos tableaux, je vous plaisais alors vous avez tout fait pour m'avoir. Mais, soyons réalistes. Qu'avons-nous en commun ? Je ne suis rien et vous méritez bien mieux que cela. Lady Abbot n'est probablement pas bien loin et elle sera plus que ravie de vous apporter ce dont vous avez besoin. En ce qui me concerne, je ne souhaite pas jouer ce jeu plus longtemps.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Bella ! Vous ne pouvez pas parler sérieusement ! Quand vous ai-je donné l'impression de me jouer de vous ?

- Vous n'en avez pas eu besoin. La vie s'en est chargée. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais prendre congé.

Me mordant les lèvres pour retenir mes larmes, j'avançai d'un pas décidé et raide vers la porte.

- Ce ne peut pas être ce que vous voulez… dit-il d'une voix douloureuse dans mon dos alors que j'allais passer le seuil.

Je me retins au chambranle et lui répondis sans me retourner car je n'avais plus la force de le regarder.

- Si Monsieur Masen, c'est exactement ce que je veux. Adieu.


	16. Chapter 16

_Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre! _

_Et un merci tout particulier à Léa qui a signé la 100ème review! _

_Mais je n'oublie évidemment pas tous les autres sans qui cela n'aurait jamais été possible, je ne vous cite pas toutes mais je suis certaine que vous vous reconnaitrez. Si cette histoire avance c'est essentiellement grâce à vous et à vos messages qui me motivent et me poussent à continuer mais me donnent aussi de nombreuses idées pour le suite!_

_Mon histoire évolue grâce à vous, elle s'enrichie et je suis surprise d'arriver à déjà 16 chapitres alors que je n'imaginais pas en écrire plus de 10 au départ._

_Et ce n'est pas finit!_

_Voici donc rapidement un nouveau chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! _

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM._

**Chapitre 16 – pov Bella**

Je mis près d'une heure à regagner la porte de service du O'connell, comme si mes pas refusaient de m'y conduire.

Je montais les marches de l'escalier de service comme s'il s'était agi de celui d'un échafaud. Je suivais le chemin vers mon propre supplice tel que je l'avais choisi en proférant le pire mensonge de toute ma vie.

Parvenue dans ma chambre, je me laissai tomber sur le lit en soulevant un petit nuage de poussière.

Toute force m'avait quittée.

Je fixai le parquet rongé à mes pieds, écrasée par le poids de mon chagrin, oppressée par le trou béant qui semblait se creuser dans ma poitrine à chaque inspiration.

Le temps passa sans que je sois capable du moindre mouvement, persuadée que je m'effondrerais si je faisais le un geste.

Je ne sursautai pas quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Kate apparu sur le seuil. Elle poussa d'abord un bruyant soupir de soulagement.

- Dieu merci, tu es rentrée ! dit-elle en faisant un pas vers moi. Je me suis inquiétée de ne pas te trouver ce matin, tu ne rentres jamais si tard !

Elle s'arrêta subitement en constatant mon manque de réaction.

- Isy ? appela-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Elle s'approcha encore un peu.

- Isy, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Mon immobilité et mon silence durent l'alarmer car elle accouru vers moi et me saisit par les épaules qu'elle secoua doucement.

- Isy, tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il t'a fait du mal ?!

L'angoisse dans sa voix me fit enfin lever le regard vers elle. Elle se recula en écarquillant les yeux, rendue muette par l'expression de mon visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? murmura-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je laissai alors venir les larmes que je retenais depuis trop longtemps.

Elle me tint serrée dans son étreinte réconfortante les longues minutes nécessaires à ce que mes sanglots s'apaisent. Et, quand je me calmai enfin, elle recula pour m'observer.

- Parle-moi… dit-elle en essuyant tendrement les traces de mes larmes sur mes joues.

Je secouai la tête.

- Que s'est-il passé avec ce, comment déjà, Mason ?

- Masen… répondis-je en reniflant bruyamment. Edward…

Les larmes se remirent à couler sans que je puisse les en empêcher. Je n'avais plus le droit de prononcer son prénom. J'avais perdu ce privilège en le rejetant, lui, quelles qu'eussent été mes raisons.

- Il t'a fait du mal ? insista mon amie.

Je secouai à nouveau la tête vivement pour la démentir. Je vis alors un éclair de compréhension traverser son regard.

- Non… non, Isy ! se plaignit-elle en saisissant mes mains toujours inertes sur mes genoux. Ma chérie, qu'as-tu fait ? Tu sais que nous ne devons pas nous attacher !

Dans sa voix, je sentis toute sa douleur et sa compassion pour moi. A travers mes larmes, je souris à l'ironie de la situation.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de résister, dis-je d'une voix à peine audible.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu le voyais ? demanda-t-elle sincèrement surprise.

Je secouai encore la tête en soutenant son regard.

- Quand ?

- Il y a quelques semaines… je t'avais parlé de cet accident sur Oxford Street…répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Oui, et de l'homme mystérieux qui t'a évité de te faire renverser. Je me rappelle.

- C'était lui.

Je n'osai la regarder. Je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'apprécierait pas que je lui ai tu tant de choses.

- Tu avais dit ne pas savoir qui c'était ! me reprocha-t-elle. Que m'as-tu caché encore ?

- Je l'ai revu… Le client mystérieux du Dorchester, c'était lui aussi. Nous nous étions croisé au Brook's Club alors que j'étais avec sir Bramwhood. Il en avait déduit ce que j'étais.

- Et il a voulu en profiter ! gronda Kate.

- Non ! Non. Il ne s'est rien passé ce soir-là…Il a été tellement…

Mes yeux se brouillèrent à nouveau mais j'inspirai profondément pour me maîtriser Je ne voulais plus rien cacher à mon amie. Et je devais me soulager de cette histoire. Kate me comprendrait, j'en étais certaine. Et elle m'aiderait à traverser tout ça.

- Nous avons parlé, poursuivis-je. Il semblait vraiment s'intéresser à moi. Nous partagions tellement de choses ! Il m'a emmenée chez lui pour me montrer sa collection d'œuvres d'art et… il m'a joué du piano.

Mon regard se perdit dans les souvenirs de cette délicieuse soirée et je perdis le fil de mon récit. Kate me rappela doucement à la réalité.

- Et ensuite ?

- Je me suis endormie, répondis-je en souriant. Il m'a portée dans sa chambre, dans son lit et m'a laissée dormir.

- Il ne t'a pas touchée ? demanda Kate, parfaitement incrédule.

- Non, Kate. C'est moi le lendemain qui… C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé.

Ces mots me brûlèrent la gorge.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria mon amie en portant subitement la main à ses lèvres. C'est ce jour-là que James t'a…

- Oui. J'ai tenté de lui racheter ma liberté ce jour-là. Je voulais…

Les mots me manquèrent un instant. Ces souvenirs étaient bien trop douloureux encore.

- Je voulais être digne de lui, digne d'espérer, soufflai-je.

Kate ne dit rien mais passa une main rassurante dans mes cheveux pour m'inciter à continuer.

- Je ne l'ai pas revu pendant plus d'une semaine. Mais, samedi dernier, à l'opéra, il était là. Il semblait à la fois tellement sûr de lui et perdu… Autant que je l'étais moi-même. J'ai essayé de résister. Je te jure que j'ai essayé !

J'étouffai un nouveau sanglot.

- Mais il a été plus forte que toi, continua doucement mon amie.

- Il ne m'a forcée à rien.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de lui avouer la suite car je savais qu'elle me désapprouverait.

- J'ai décidé toute seule de mentir pour le retrouver chez lui le lendemain matin, murmurai-je.

- Quoi ! s'écria Kate en écarquillant les yeux. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Isabella ? Tu savais bien ce que tu risquais. Tu n'aurais pas dû encourager cela !

- Je sais, Kate, je sais… Mais…Je le voulais tellement. Il ne m'appartenait déjà plus de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

- Et que s'est-il passé ce matin-là ? Quelles belles promesses t'a-t-il faites pour parvenir à ses fins ? demanda-t-elle en colère.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il ne m'a rien demandé, rien promis. Absolument rien. Tu ne comprends pas !

Je tentai de bien choisir mes mots pour lui faire comprendre.

- Ce matin-là, je… je me suis donnée à lui. Complètement. Et il m'a aimée, Kate, véritablement aimée.

Mon amie en resta bouche bée, prenant enfin la mesure de mes paroles. Elle semblait à la fois incrédule, effrayé et heureuse pour moi et avoir beaucoup de mal à décider laquelle de ces émotions était la plus appropriée à l'instant.

- Et que s'est-il passé cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Il m'a présentée sa famille, répondis-je en ignorant son hoquet de surprise. Il m'a fait passer la nuit la plus merveilleuse de toute ma vie.

Je marquai une pause avant ma dernière révélation.

- Et, ce matin, il m'a proposé de m'enfuir avec lui.

Kate cessa de respirer.

- Mais j'ai refusé… murmurai-je, scellant ainsi définitivement mon destin.

Kate restait muette à mon côté et je n'osai plus la regarder dans les yeux. Quelle que soit l'émotion que j'y aurais lue, elle n'aurait fait qu'aggraver mon chagrin.

- Tu as bien fait, finit-elle par dire d'une voix douce et compréhensive.

- Je ne pouvais lui faire courir ce risque. Les représailles de James auraient été trop brutales. Edward aurait dû quitter Londres, sa famille, à cause de moi. Je ne peux pas permettre cela…

- Cela n'aurait d'autant plus pas freiné la colère de James… ajouta Kate. Il se serait probablement vengé sur un de ses proches. Il n'est pas du genre à laisser un affront impuni…

Face à mon regard interrogateur, Kate me raconta l'histoire d'Angela Weber.

Kate, qui était déjà depuis deux années au service de James lors de mon arrivée, ne l'avait connue que quelques mois.

Angela était belle, gracieuse, intelligente et très demandée. Elle faisait la fierté de James et lui rapportait des sommes considérables.

Quand elle vint l'informer qu'elle avait rencontré un jeune homme d'une bonne situation, fils d'un libraire de Greenwich, qui l'avait demandée en mariage, elle tenta de lui racheter sa liberté. Elle et son amant avait économisé une véritable petite fortune pour s'assurer que James la laisserait partir sans encombres.

Mais celui-ci se mit dans une colère noire. Il battit Angela tout comme il m'avait battue et la fit enfermer dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, la librairie de Greenwich n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres et on retrouva le corps du jeune homme quelques jours plus tard flottant sur la Tamise.

Considérant l'affaire réglée, James libéra Angela en pensant qu'elle retiendrait la leçon et se remettrait au travail sans broncher.

Elle se pendit à une poutre de sa chambre avant la fin du jour.

Kate avait été si profondément affectée par cette histoire qu'elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé.

Elle n'avait jamais connu d'autre style de vie. Sa mère faisait le trottoir dans les bas-fonds de Londres et c'est là qu'elle avait elle-même commencé à vendre son corps pour vivre dès qu'elle en avait eu l'âge. Que James l'ai remarquée avait été une bénédiction pour elle.

Mais elle savait qu'il n'en était rien pour moi. Mes premiers mois de courtisane avait été suffisamment pénibles sans qu'elle ne m'informe de ce genre d'histoire. Je savais déjà que James était dangereux et elle m'avait soutenue dans mes premiers pas dans cette vie, essuyant mes pleurs et m'aidant à me forger cette carapace qui me protégeait et que je ne devais surtout laisser aucun homme fragiliser.

Elle m'avait protégée.

Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait encore aujourd'hui en me relatant cet horrible épisode. Je pris immédiatement conscience que j'avais fait le bon choix. S'il n'avait pu se venger sur Edward, rien n'aurait retenu James de reporter sa colère sur Alice, sur la douce Esmée ou sur Emmett. Il en avait les moyens.

Un voile fragile de consolation vint se poser sur le trou béant de ma peine et Kate dû le ressentir.

- Tu l'aimes ? me demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je hochais timidement la tête, ne pouvant prononcer ces mots que je n'avais encore jamais dits à haute voix.

- Alors tu as pris la bonne décision, dit-elle tendrement.

Elle se leva et, retrouvant quelques forces à ce constat, je la suivis dans son mouvement pour l'étreindre fortement.

- Merci, chuchotai-je à son oreille. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

- Je serai toujours là, ma chérie. Maintenant…

Elle se recula et me soutins à bout de bras. Je la sentais gênée et cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Kate ?

- James m'avait demandé de te transmettre un message...

Je fermai les yeux, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre.

- Il est parti à Kinston pour la journée mais il m'a chargée de te prévenir que quelqu'un t'avait expressément demandée pour ce soir.

- Qui ? demandai-je alors qu'une boule se formait dans ma gorge.

- Un certain Cartwright, je ne l'ai jamais vu avant… Mais, tu sais quoi, nous allons dire que tu es malade. Je vais m'y rendre à ta place. Si ce monsieur n'est pas satisfait, il n'aura qu'à attendre une prochaine fois.

Où avais-je déjà entendu ce nom ?

Une vague d'angoisse me submergea que j'attribuai au fait de devoir reprendre ma vie où je l'avais laissé. Voilà ce que serait mon avenir et je ne pourrais m'y soustraire éternellement.

- Non, Kate. Je te remercie. Mais plus vite je reprendrai ma vie, mieux cela vaudra, dis-je en tentant de paraitre convaincante.

Mon amie me regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Je la rassurai d'un sourire timide.

- Comme tu voudras, Isy. Il sera là à 19 heures.

- Bien… Maintenant, je vais essayer de dormir un peu.

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi, me demanda Kate avec compassion.

- Non, merci. J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir.

Après un dernier regard plein de sollicitude et une dernière caresse sur mon bras, Kate sortit de ma chambre.

Me tournant vers ma coiffeuse, j'observai un instant l'étrangère qui me faisait face dans le miroir. Les yeux rouges et la coiffure défaite, elle semblait l'image même du désespoir. Mais quand je fixai mes yeux, j'y vis de la détermination.

Je n'oublierais jamais. Mais je serais assez fore pour ne pas revenir en arrière.

Avec le temps, j'y arriverais.

Pas pour moi, mais pour ces personnes qui avaient cru suffisamment en ma bonne foi pour m'accueillir et me faire confiance; et pour cet homme qui avait ressenti assez d'affection envers moi pour m'offrir une nouvelle vie sans mesurer le prix qu'il aurait à payer pour son geste.

Plus sereine maintenant que j'étais intimement persuadée d'avoir pris la seule bonne décision, je m'allongeai sur mon édredon et m'abandonnai, épuisée, à l'oubli bienvenu du sommeil.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, je me préparais comme une automate, faisant machinalement les gestes que j'avais déjà effectués mille fois : enfiler des bas à jarretière, lacet mon corset, resserrer ma poitrine pour la rendre plus attirante, dégager ma nuque pour laisser à ces messieurs libre accès à ma peau, souligner mon regard pour ajouter du mystère. Tous ses artifices dont je savais parfaitement les effets et où ils me mèneraient, je les appliquais sans réfléchir pour ne surtout pas entailler la force que je tentai par tous les moyens de conserver.

Quelques minutes avant l'heure, j'étais prête, irréprochable et aussi désirable que possible telle qu'on me l'avait enseigné.

Quand la grosse voix de Sam m'appela du rez-de chaussée, je sortis de ma chambre et entamai de plein gré ma descente aux enfers.

J'étais contente que Kate soit déjà partie car je n'aurais probablement pas supporté un autre regard compatissant. Je devais vite reprendre le cours de ma vie.

Un fiacre attendait devant la porte du pub. Personne ne descendit pour m'accueillir mais la porte latérale s'ouvrit à mon approche. Je montai donc dans les ténèbres de la voiture sans savoir qui m'y attendait.

- Je suis ravi de vous revoir, Miss Swan, dit d'une voix ironique l'homme qui se tenait assis à l'intérieur.

Je reconnus alors l'homme qui m'avait sollicité une danse la veille au bal d'Alice. Celui qu'Emmett et Edward avait froidement repoussé.

Une sueur acre et froide coula le long de mon dos. Je compris immédiatement que sa présence n'était pas anodine car j'avais bien senti qu'il avait pris mon refus comme un affront.

- Monsieur Cartwright, répondis-je poliment en inclinant la tête. Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Je connaissais mon texte par cœur pour l'avoir déjà tant de fois répété. Ces messieurs attendaient de moi que je sois docile et apparemment heureuse d'être en leur compagnie. Je le serais encore ce soir malgré les efforts que cela me couterait.

- Vous êtes charmante, ma chère, dit-il en plissant les yeux. Je suis enchanté d'avoir à mon tour l'honneur de vous offrir mon bras.

- Vous me flattez, monsieur.

- Non, non, la flatterie ne fait pas partie de mes nombreux talents, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Vous aurez bien assez tôt l'honneur de les découvrir.

Son sourire pervers me glaça le sang.

- Mais pour l'heure, je compte bien profiter de votre compagnie qu'on dit si intéressante. Avant de profiter de vous.

Il partit d'un rire suffisant qui me fit frissonner mais je me forçai à garder un air avenant. Il pouvait bien faire de moi ce que bon lui semblait, il avait payé pour ça.

- Comme il vous plaira, monsieur, répondis-je d'une voix blanche.

Il frappa trois coups contre la paroi avant de la voiture qui se mit alors en mouvement.

Je regardai par la fenêtre pour ne pas avoir à faire la conversation et mon compagnon ne m'adressa pas non plus la parole, se contentant de me détailler de la tête aux pieds le sourire aux lèvres. Je reconnus le chemin qui nous mena au Brooks Club et sentis l'angoisse se nouer dans mon ventre à l'idée qu'Edward puisse être là. Mais je me forçai bien vite à reprendre mes esprits. Quand bien même il serait là que cela ne changerait rien.

John Cartwright m'offrit sa main pour descendre de voiture et plaça immédiatement une main possessive sur ma taille pour franchir le seuil de l'établissement. Ce premier contact me dégoûta mais je tentai de ne rien en laisser paraître.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour constater avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait là personne pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

Cartwright à mon bras étouffa un grognement.

- Tout va bien, très cher ? demandai-je en essayant de paraitre véritablement intéressée.

- Oui, répondit-il sans sourire. Je vois là des amis à la table de poker, allons nous joindre à eux.

Il nous mena d'un pas décidé à la table de jeu où il me présenta avec beaucoup de précision et visiblement de fierté aux hommes présents dont deux avaient déjà été de mes clients et qui lui renvoyèrent des sourires appréciateurs.

Voilà ce à quoi j'étais habituée : à être un trophée, un faire-valoir.

Je m'installai sur un tabouret autour de la table et regardai les parties se succéder, répondant quand on me sollicitait, souriant quand on me regardait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Sir Bramwhood, fit une entrée remarquée au bras d'Hélène Sanders, une autre protégée de James. Hélène me salua d'un sourire et Sir Bramwhood vint me gratifier d'un baise-main théâtral.

- Ma chère, cela fait bien trop longtemps ! dit-il de son ton faussement bourru que je commençais à bien connaitre. Mon cœur ne supportera pas une semaine de plus sans vous voir.

- Mon ami, vous accordez bien trop d'importance à ma personne. Je ne mérite pas tant d'attention, répondis-je en jouant la pudeur.

- Ah Isabella, ma chère, quand prendrez-vous enfin compte de votre valeur ? s'écria-t-il en riant, ravi que je lui donne l'impression que je ne le méritais pas.

Voilà ce que serait ma vie désormais : jouer pour ses messieurs la comédie de la jeune fille prude et séduite pour satisfaire leur ego et gagner de quoi assurer ma survie.

Je n'eus pourtant pas le temps de poursuivre mes mensonges car John Cartwright se plaça entre moi et Sir Bramwhood. Je vis le regard de celui-ci s'assombrir quand il réalisa qui m'accompagnait. Il ne l'aimait visiblement pas beaucoup non plus.

Je me questionnai sérieusement pour la première fois sur l'évidente inimitié que suscitait mon cavalier chez les autres.

- Bramwhood, dit-il en souriant d'un air hautain. Ne seriez-vous pas en train de courtiser ma compagne ?

- Ne vous faites pas de soucis, John, répondit Sir Bramwhood avec raideur. Miss Swan sait parfaitement que penser de mes élucubrations.

Puis, se tournant vers moi :

- Nous nous verrons lundi prochain, Isabella.

- Je compterai les jours, répondis-je machinalement en réalisant que sa compagnie ne me serait plus si désagréable en comparaison de ce Cartwright qui me mettait inexplicablement mal à l'aise.

Sir Bramwhood et Hélène s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre un autre cercle de gentlemen installés à la table de craps.

Cartwright donna alors le signal du départ.

J'eus un instant peur qu'il ne m'emmène chez lui bien que je sus que cette fin serait inévitable, mais, au lieu de cela, il nous conduisit dans deux autres clubs masculins où il recommença son même manège, m'exhibant auprès de ses amis et des gentlemen présents comme s'il cherchait à prouver quelque chose.

Cependant, malgré son évident orgueil, il semblait de plus en plus contrarié et me rabrouait de plus en plus durement quand j'osais lui en demander la raison.

La soirée était bien avancée quand nous passâmes la porte du Lion's Gate, un pub du quartier chic de Chelsea.

L'humeur de mon compagnon était de plus en plus sombre mais il nous fit rejoindre deux hommes d'une quarantaine d'année qui, d'après les conversations qui commencèrent, devaient lui être associé en affaire dans le domaine de la sidérurgie et des nouvelles technologies. La pensée désagréable qu'il puisse être également en affaire avec Masen Industries me traversa l'esprit mais je m'empêchai fermement de poursuivre dans cette voie en laissant courir mon regard sur la salle.

La différence avec le O'Connell était frappante. L'atmosphère tamisée et chaleureuse typique à ce genre d'établissement était sensiblement la même mais le mobilier était beaucoup plus riche et la clientèle, toujours essentiellement masculine, était bien plus huppée. Je croisai évidemment le regard d'hommes qui avaient été ou étaient encore de mes clients réguliers. C'était malheureusement inévitable dans ce genre d'endroit.

Je me consolai en pensant que le statut avantageux des cercles dans lesquels j'évoluais me préservait au moins de certains désagréments. Je n'osai imaginer la vie de mes consœurs de Whitechapel ou de Shadwell où l'insécurité, la crasse et la misère dominaient.

J'en étais là de mes sombres pensées quand j'en fus brutalement tirée par l'entrée d'un groupe de jeunes hommes riant et parlant fort. Dominant tout le reste, s'éleva un éclat de rire homérique que je reconnus immédiatement.

- Ah ! Enfin ! marmonna John Cartwright en se redressant à mon côté.

Il se leva et me fit un signe pour que je le suive mais j'étais incapable de bouger.

J'avais parfaitement reconnu la bruyante jovialité d'Emmett Cullen et je ne doutai plus maintenant des intentions de mon compagnon.

- Vous lèverez-vous toute seule ou faut-il que je vous aide ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

Je fus soufflée par son évidente agressivité et me levai donc en serrant les dents pour garder une expression neutre qui ne laisserait pas paraitre mon désarroi.

Emmett ne savait pas ce que je faisais pour vivre car ni Edward ni Alice ne le lui avaient dit et je ne voulais pas voir sa réaction quand il comprendrait. J'avais l'impression que me serait alors enlevé tout espoir de garder un souvenir heureux de cette histoire. Plus personne ne conserverait de moi l'image de celle que j'avais été la veille. Tout serait bafoué et sali.

Le joyeux groupe avançait dans notre direction et il allait passer à quelques tables de la nôtre quand Cartwright interpela Emmett.

- Alors Cullen, on passe une bonne soirée ?

Emmett s'arrêta et son regard se fit dur quand il réalisa qui l'avait hélé si grossièrement. Puis il posa les yeux sur moi et j'y vis alors d'abord un profond étonnement, puis de l'incompréhension mêlée à de la colère.

- Bella ? Mais que… bafouilla-t-il

John Cartwright passa un bras autour de ma taille et m'attira à lui sous le regard de plus en plus courroucé d'Emmett. Je ne pus soutenir plus longtemps ses reproches muets et baissai les yeux.

- Ah ! J'avais oublié que vous étiez déjà un familier de Mademoiselle, ajouta Cartwright en mentant effrontément.

Il avait visiblement attendu ce moment toute la soirée. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi nous avions passé notre temps à changer d'endroit. Il cherchait à se venger de l'affront qui lui avait été fait la veille en prouvant qu'il s'était approprié ce qu'on lui avait refusé. Je n'étais que l'instrument d'une ridicule vendetta personnelle dont je ne comprenais pas bien les enjeux mais dont j'imaginais parfaitement les conséquences.

Emmett irait informer Edward que Cartwright l'avait coiffé au poteau en s'offrant les faveurs de celle qu'il avait si jalousement gardée pour lui seul lors de ce bal masqué.

J'aurais souhaité mourir.

Cela n'aurait pas pu être pire.

- Bella ? demanda à nouveau Emmett comme s'il refusait de comprendre l'évidence.

J'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit alors Cartwright s'en chargea.

- Vous remercierez notre cher ami Masen d'avoir attiré mon attention sur cette charmante créature. J'avais désespérément besoin de compagnie et, connaissant son goût si sûr concernant les femmes, j'ai immédiatement réservé à Isabella sa première soirée de libre.

Emmett reporta son attention sur John et je le vis clairement serrer les points mais cela ne désarma pas le moins du monde mon compagnon qui continua sur le même ton de la fausse camaraderie.

- Je ne manquerai pas de lui faire savoir au plus vite mon ressentit. Nous pourrons ainsi comparer nos expériences.

Emmett reposa sur moi un regard presque horrifié.

- Bella. Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Prenez vos affaires, je vous raccompagne chez vous, dit-il d'un ton décidé.

- Hé là ! On se calme mon vieux !s'écria Cartwright en riant. Attendez votre tour, je suis certain que mademoiselle sera plus que prête à vous accorder bien plus qu'une valse si vous y mettez le prix !

Emmett recula d'un pas comme si on l'avait frappé. Son expression se fit dure puis il saisit brusquement Cartwright par le col de sa chemise. Cela ne lui ôta pourtant pas son sourire satisfait.

- Non, Emmett ! lâchez-le ! Je vous en prie ! m'écriai-je en retenant le point qu'il levait déjà pour frapper.

Il me regarda, perdu.

- Mais enfin Bella…Je ne comprends pas ce que tout cela signifie… murmura-t-il en relâchant John qui remit en forme sa veste sans se départir de son air suffisant.

- Je crois que vous avez très bien compris, justement, répondis-je. Il n'y a rien ici qui vaille la peine de se battre. Surtout pas moi.

J'essayai de rendre ma voix la plus apaisante possible. Ma main sur la poigne toujours serrée d'Emmett se faisait pressante. Je voulais qu'il comprenne et qu'il oublie. S'il frappait Cartwright, celui-ci aurait tout gagné et je ne voulais pas permettre cela.

- Bien, si vous le permettez, nous allons vous laisser, dit John en reprenant le dessus de la conversation. Isabella et moi avons encore tant de chose à découvrir l'un sur l'autre.

Je baissai les yeux en laissant retomber ma main.

- Oui, allons-y, dis-je doucement. Adieu Emmett.

Je laissai derrière moi un Emmett muet de stupeur et n'attendis pas que John me précède pour entrer dans la voiture.

Il affichait toujours un air particulièrement fier de lui quand le fiacre se mit à avancer.

- Charmante soirée, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en riant.

- Je ne doute pas une seconde que vous l'appréciiez particulièrement, répondis-je incapable de retenir les mots qui me brûlaient la langue.

Il éclata à nouveau d'un rire mauvais.

- Effectivement, je ressens une joie toute particulière à rabattre leur caquet à ce cher Cullen et à son cousin.

- Puis-je connaitre les raisons qui vous ont poussé à me placer au centre de vos querelles puériles ? demandai-je d'un ton acerbe.

- Vous allez les connaitre, ne vous en faites pas… répondit-il soudain énigmatique.

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je reculai dans mon siège prise d'une panique subite. Son regard indéchiffrable me glaçait les sangs.

La voiture s'immobilisa devant un immeuble dans une rue mal éclairée.

- Nous sommes arrivés, dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Il sortit et m'invita à le suivre. Je mis quelques instants à retrouver l'usage de mes membres et à être capable de bouger.

La maison dans laquelle il me fit entrer semblait inhabitée. Il y faisait sombre et froid et les meubles vieillots se perdaient sous une épaisse couche de poussière. La pièce principale était la seule éclairée, c'est donc là qu'il entra en premier. Je l'y suivis de mauvaise grâce.

- Voyez-vous ma chère, la mésentente entre vos amis et moi n'est pas récente. Il semblerait que ces messieurs n'apprécient pas particulièrement ma façon de traiter les femmes.

- Que voulez-vous dire, demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Dans ce décor fantomatique, John Cartwright semblait beaucoup plus inquiétant et j'avais peur de commencer à comprendre ce qu'il essayait de me dire.

- Il y a quelques années, j'ai fait la connaissance de Gabrielle Haldrin. Une jeune femme charmante…

- Haldrin ? Comme Rosalie Haldrin ? demandai-je pour l'inciter à continuer de parler.

- Sa sœur, oui.

Il marqua une pause, se promenant nonchalamment entre les meubles, effleurant le grand canapé du bout des doigts. J'étais de plus en plus inquiète.

- Je vis souvent Gabrielle lors de dîners ou d'autres manifestations et il me semblait qu'elle n'était pas insensible à mon charme.

- Qui ne le serait pas ? ajoutai-je pour le flatter.

Il sourit d'un air mauvais puis continua.

- On ne sait pourtant jamais que penser de vous mesdames. Toujours à pavaner votre peau laiteuse sous notre nez, vous n'en êtes pourtant pas moins revêches quand on est tenté de succomber à vos attraits.

- Dois-je comprendre que Miss Haldrin ne s'est pas montrée à la hauteur de vos espérances ?

J'étais toujours sur le seuil du grand salon, incapable d'avancer et prise d'une incroyable envie de fuir. Il darda sur moi un regard dur et froid. Je dus faire un véritable effort pour ne pas reculer.

- Venez vous asseoir ma chère, dit-il en m'indiquant le canapé.

Je m'exécutai d'un pas tremblant. Il resta debout derrière moi, dans la pénombre que ne dissipait pas l'unique candélabre posé sur la table devant moi.

- Dire qu'elle n'a pas été à la hauteur est un euphémisme, finit-il par dire. Cette mijaurée repoussa mes avances avec la plus grande véhémence ! Il me fallut donc la faire taire de la meilleure façon que je connaisse.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, refusant de comprendre ses paroles alors que la peur se frayait un chemin à travers tout mon corps.

Il souriait tout en observant les couleurs quitter graduellement mon visage.

- Votre cher Edward est intervenu avant que je ne puisse prendre la compensation de tant de temps perdu à courtiser cette pimbêche.

Je me levai comme piquée au vif en réalisant qu'il était en train de me narrer avec la plus grande fierté ce qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une tentative de viol.

- Un problème, ma chère ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Non je… je ne me sens pas très bien tout à coup. Peut-être ai-je juste besoin d'un peu d'air. C'est que nous avons fait tellement de choses ce soir que je suis fourbue, dis-je innocemment en tentant de garder le sourire.

Il fallait que je quitte cette maison. Cet être odieux me rendait malade.

- Vous ne chercheriez pas à me fausser compagnie tout de même ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement.

Il affichait toujours ce sourire sinistre qui me fit reculer vers la porte.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques grandes enjambées pour être à ma hauteur. Je cessai de respirer quand il caressa ma joue du revers de la main.

- Vous êtes bien toutes les mêmes… dit-il sur le ton de la menace.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, John, dis-je en haletant. Vous savez bien que je ne vous refuserai rien.

- Je sais, répondit-il juste avant de me frapper d'une gifle de la même main qui venait de me caresser le visage.

Le coup me prit par surprise et j'étouffai un hoquet de surprise.

- Mais on ne se refait pas.

Il me fit tomber sur le canapé d'un nouveau coup violent porté du revers de la main.

Je portai une main tremblante à mon visage, ma lèvre s'était fendue sous la violence de l'impact et le gout du sang emplissait déjà ma bouche.

Il se pencha alors très près de moi et murmura d'une voix sinistre à mon oreille.

- Je vais prendre une joie toute particulière à vous posséder, Isabella. Et ma joie ne sera complète que quand Masen saura ce que j'ai fait de vous. Ce qui ne saurait tarder puisque son cousin ne pourra résister à l'envie de lui raconter notre rencontre de ce soir.

- Il sait ce que je suis, répondis-je d'une voix tremblante. Emmett ne lui apprendra rien qu'il ne sait déjà.

- Peut-être ma chère mais Edward sait aussi que je ne serai pas pour vous un client ordinaire.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demandai-je au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Ce ne sont pas vos gémissements de plaisir simulé auxquels j'aspire, douce Isabella…

Les secondes qui passèrent alors qu'il savourait la terreur dans mon regard faillirent avoir raison de moi.

- … je ne prendrai mon plaisir que grâce à vos cris.

Et je poussai le premier quand il tira violemment sur mon bras pour accéder à mon corset et commencer à déchirer ma robe.


	17. Chapter 17

_Wahou ! Record de reviews battu pour le chapitre 16, merci !_

_Comme je vous le disais la dernière fois, vos commentaires nourrissent mon histoire et en voici encore la preuve : voici le chapitre 17 qui est entièrement différent de celui que j'avais pensé au départ. Mais face aux espoirs de Halay, Lincece49, Nedwige, da, Pattenrond,Flopy69, mmccg, nini38, Léa1985, j'ai changé d'idée._

_Et merci à Grazie et Pakloffzu ( quelle review !) dont les commentaires m'ont bien aidé à trouver une nouvelle version de ce chapitre que je trouve finalement bien meilleure __ . _

_N'hésitez jamais à me laisser vos impressions ! _

_Le simple « à bientôt » laissé chaque chapitre par Guest (je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit ton pseudo) suffit déjà amplement à renflouer ma motivation._

_Au risque de me répéter, je vous renouvelle donc à toutes et à ceux que je ne cite pas mais qui sont tout aussi importants mes plus sincères remerciements !_

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_Lily_

_Ps : merci la grippe qui me cloue chez moi mais me permet de publier plus vite. N'y prenez pas forcément goût : moins d'une semaine entre deux chapitres c'est un record que je ne pourrai pas battre souvent._

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM._

**Chapitre 17 – pov Edward **

- Mais allez-vous m'écouter, bon sang ? Monsieur Edward a dit qu'il ne voulait voir personne!

C'est la voix de Mary qui traversa la première les vapeurs du whisky.

J'avais commencé à boire pour tenter d'y voir plus clair après le départ de Bella ce matin et j'avais continué au fur et à mesure que la rage me gagnait, pour la contenir et pour m'empêcher d'aller fracturer la porte du O'Connell et réclamer des explications.

- Mary, dieu sait que je vous respecte énormément mais je vais devoir vous porter si vous me bloquez plus longtemps l'accès à cette porte! gronda une voix que je reconnus aisément comme étant celle d'Emmett.

Je laissai filer un éclat de rire sans joie en imaginant la scène qui devait se jouer en ce moment derrière la porte de ma bibliothèque où je m'étais réfugié en faisant parfaitement comprendre à Mary et aux autres domestiques qu'il ferait vilain temps pour quiconque oserait me déranger.

Je ne doutais pas que mon cousin allait sous peu faire irruption dans ma retraite, faisant voler en éclat le fragile équilibre que j'entretenais maintenant en vidant méthodiquement ma bouteille de Chivas. Je regrettai d'avoir encore été trop raisonnable et de ne pas m'être enivré jusqu'à l'inconscience. J'aurais alors eu une chance d'éviter l'incontournable sermon qui allait suivre.

Je vidai mon verre au moment même où la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'Emmett fit irruption sur le seuil suivi par ma Mary qui peinait à soutenir le rythme de ses grandes enjambées. Elle avait l'air tellement furieuse que j'en ris de nouveau tout en me resservant généreusement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? demanda Emmett en se plantant devant moi, les poings sur les hanches.

- Comme tu le vois, mon cher cousin, je suis très occupé ! répondis-je ironiquement en avalant une longue gorgée de whisky.

- Tu es ivre, oui ! s'écria-t-il en me retirant mon verre des mains.

Je me levai pour lui faire face, sentant remonter en moi la rage que je contenais tant bien que mal depuis des heures.

Le sol tangua sous mes pieds mais je tins bon.

- Rends-moi ça ! sifflai-je d'un ton qui devait être menaçant puisque je vis nettement mon cousin faire un pas en arrière.

- Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix radoucie où perçait une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? grognai-je en me dirigeant vers le buffet où je trouverais d'autres verres et d'autres bouteilles.

Il valait mieux que je passe ma colère dans l'alcool plutôt que sur mon cousin. J'étais encore assez conscient pour me rendre compte qu'il ne voulait que me venir en aide.

- Edward, je ne comprends pas. Tout avait l'air d'aller si bien hier, dit-il dans une tentative de détourner mon attention.

- Et bien, il semble que nous ayons tous été dupés, répondis-je amèrement en me servant un nouveau verre.

Emmett approcha d'un pas prudent.

- Edward, je viens de voir Bella… commença-t-il mais je ne le laissai pas finir sa phrase.

Je n'étais pas prêt à entendre son nom.

- Grand bien te fasse ! Mademoiselle Swan n'a signé avec moi aucun accord d'exclusivité ! dis-je durement.

- Edward… J'ai compris… ce qu'elle est.

J'avalai une grande rasade de whisky en grimaçant puis je noyai mon regard dans le fond de mon verre. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir, ni penser au fait que, si Emmett avait découvert ce soir la condition de Bella, c'est qu'il l'avait vue avec un autre.

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun mot ne voulut en sortir. A la place, je me raclai la gorge puis vidai mon verre d'un trait.

- Edward, ça ne va pas t'aider de te saouler… dit Emmett avec la rude compassion qui le caractérisait.

Dans l'instant, je le détestai de me prendre ainsi en pitié.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. Retourne donc à ta petite vie parfaite plutôt que de venir au secours de la mienne ! répondis-je méchamment.

- Ne dit pas ça ! gronda-t-il. Ce n'est pas pour t'aider toi que je suis venu. Bella…

- Bella n'a pas besoin d'aide non plus ! criai-je en lui coupant la parole. C'est du moins ce qu'elle s'est appliquée à me faire comprendre ce matin en même temps qu'elle me rayait de sa vie !

Emmett écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris par mon agressivité.

- Edward, explique-moi. Hier soir, chez Alice, vous sembliez si proches… dit-il doucement.

- Peut-être, murmurai-je en fronçant les yeux pour ne pas y laisser paraitre les émotions qui me submergeaient encore au souvenir de la parfaite soirée de la veille. Il faut croire que les talents d'actrice sont nécessaires pour être une bonne courtisane…

- Je n'en crois rien ! s'écria-t-il soudain. Elle ne jouait pas la comédie ! Et toi non plus ! Comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle ?

- Quand bien même cela serait la vérité, elle m'a repoussé, répondis-je surpris de sa subite véhémence.

- Et tu l'a laissé faire ? continua-t-il sur le même ton de l'incompréhension outrée.

- Je ne vais pas la forcer, Emmett ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je l'enlève ? Que je la maintienne captive jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que je suis prêt à tout pour elle ? Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que je l'aime ?

J'avais crié ces derniers mots et, lorsqu'ils furent lâchés, je réalisai que je n'avais jamais voulu mettre de mots sur ce que je ressentais pour Bella.

Je ne m'impliquais jamais.

Je bridais mes émotions, me refusant de ressentir quoi que ce soit de vrai pour une femme parce que j'avais trop vu la peine et l'anéantissement total que pouvaient causer ces sentiments quand on perdait l'objet de son affection. Mon père ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de ma mère. Je n'avais revu sur son visage un vrai sourire de bonheur que quand il s'était su condamné par la maladie car il allait enfin rejoindre son seul et unique amour. Je ne voulais pas vivre cette peine.

Et pourtant, l'amour m'avait frappé sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour m'en défendre. Et la peine était là, creusant un trou béant dans ma poitrine, anéantissant tout espoir de bonheur et me réduisant à l'état de larve puisant dans l'alcool la force de ne pas s'écrouler.

Emmett s'approcha doucement et m'enleva mon verre des mains sans que je ne tente un geste pour le retenir, puis il posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

- Lui as-tu dit ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle ne m'en a pas laissé le temps… répondis-je amèrement en baissant les yeux.

- Edward…

L'hésitation dans sa voix me fit lever le regard vers lui.

- Edward, quand j'ai vu Bella ce soir, elle n'était pas seule… commença-t-il.

Mais je ne le laissai pas finir et repoussai brutalement sa main en lui tournant le dos.

- Tais-toi, Emmett ! Je ne veux rien savoir !

- Edward, elle était avec Cartwright ! cria-t-il pour être certain que je l'entende.

Ce fut alors comme si tout mon sang quittait subitement mon corps et je dus me retenir au linteau de la cheminée pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Dans les méandres de mon esprits embrumé par l'alcool ressurgit l'image de Gabrielle quand je l'avais fort heureusement trouvée avant que Cartwright ne parviennent à ses fins : ses cheveux défaits, sa robe déchirée avec laquelle elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son corps meurtri, et son visage… Je me rappelai le sang. Les années avaient passé sans ternir ce souvenir insoutenable.

Cartwright s'en était tiré car il était trop respectable. Ses amitiés lui assuraient une impunité qu'Emmett avait eu bien du mal à respecter. Sans l'intervention de Carlisle, il l'aurait probablement tué tant sa fureur semblait incontrôlable.

Je regrettai maintenant amèrement que personne n'aie fait payé ce salaud.

Aux traits suppliciés de la sœur de Rosalie se substituait la pure beauté de Bella. Ma Bella.

Je revis le regard de cette brute sur elle au bal de ma cousine et la lueur de convoitise que j'y avais lu quand il avait su qu'elle était avec moi.

Depuis tout ce temps, je savais qu'il voulait me faire payer mon intervention qui avait sauvé Gabrielle mais contrarié ses immondes projets. Il en avait trouvé là la meilleure façon.

Je manquai d'air.

Je ne pouvais tolérer qu'il la regarde. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il la touche. Il lui ferait du mal.

- Edward ?

La voix d'Emmett me parvint comme si j'étais plongé sous la mer.

Je défis le col de ma chemise d'un geste sec et poussai un cri animal vers les flammes que je fixai toujours.

- Edward !

Emmett m'agrippa par les épaules pour que je le regarde et commença à me secouer avec force.

- Nous devons faire quelques chose, Edward ! Tu sais ce que cette ordure lui fera si on n'intervient pas !

Je repris subitement mes esprits.

- Comment… Comment as-tu pu la laisser avec lui ? Comment, Emmett ? Malgré tout ce que tu sais, comment as-tu pu ?

L'espace d'un instant, toute ma rage fut tournée vers lui. Il aurait pu la mettre en sécurité. Je me raidis sous sa poigne qui se resserra sur mes épaules à m'en faire mal. Son expression se fit dure, comme si je l'avais insulté.

- J'ai essayé, Edward. Je lui ai demandé de rentrer avec moi. Mais elle ne m'a pas laissé faire. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Bella est libre.

- Libre ? m'esclaffai-je en partant d'un rire sans joie que je ne pu pas retenir. Depuis quand les prostituées sont-elles libres ?

Emmett me relâcha, laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il réalisait maintenant l'ampleur du problème.

- Là n'est pas la question, dit-il finalement d'une voix calme et déterminée. Bella pourrait bien être la dernière des trainées qu'elle n'en resterait pas moins pour moi cette jeune femme ravissante et captivante que tu m'as présentée hier. Celle qui t'a rendu un sourire que nous n'avons que trop rarement vu sur ton visage. Celle que tu aimes, Edward. Tu l'as dit, ne reviens pas là-dessus. Elle mérite que nous nous inquiétions pour elle et, surtout, que nous ne la laissions pas à la merci de John Cartwright ! Alors je vais retourner jusqu'à la dernière pierre de cette ville pour la retrouver et j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi !

Ma colère contre lui retomba en même temps que mon rire mourrait dans un sanglot.

Je dévisageai un instant ce géant qui m'offrait le soutien dont j'avais besoin puis le pris brusquement dans mes bras. Il en fut surpris mais passa bien vite un bras dans mon dos.

- Nous allons la retrouver, petit frère. Je te le promets.

Je m'écartai de lui et il me soutint d'un bras solide.

- Mais d'abord, tu vas aller te mettre la tête sous l'eau. Je ne veux pas d'un ivrogne pour me seconder. Il va nous falloir aller vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux trempés et les idées un peu plus claires, je le suivais jusqu'à sa voiture qui nous attendait devant chez moi.

Naturellement, nous commençâmes nos recherches au domicile de Cartwright. La domestique nous informa que son maître n'était pas encore rentré et qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas l'attendre. Mon angoisse, déjà à son comble, monta encore d'un cran.

Emmett tentait de me calmer par des paroles rassurantes, me disant que cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il les avait perdus de vue, que nous pouvions encore arriver à temps. Mais je sentais monter en moi une colère qui ne voulait pas s'apaiser.

Ce salaud allait la blesser et même bien pire. Il allait lui faire du mal pour me punir si je n'arrivais pas à temps. Et ce serait ma faute, parce que j'avais pas su la convaincre, parce que je n'avais pas été à la hauteur.

Nous quittions le 2ème club de notre connaissance qui offrait des possibilités d'endroits pour des rendez-vous privés et discrets quand ma fureur éclata. Ne pouvant plus la contenir, je m'acharnai à coup de poings contre la porte du fiacre qui nous conduisait, faisant ruer les chevaux.

Emmett, tenta de me retenir et pris malencontreusement un coup au passage. Sous le coup de la douleur, il ne retint pas la gifle qui lui vint spontanément en réponse.

Je m'écroulai au sol, à bout de souffle.

Emmett s'agenouilla près de moi.

- Tu dois rester calme Edward. Nous n'y arriverons pas tous seuls. Nous avons besoin d'aide.

Je sus alors ce que nous devions faire.

- Je sais où aller, dis-je en me relevant.

- Où ? demanda Emmett.

- Au O'Connell. C'est un pub tenu par le souteneur de Bella. Nous y trouverons peut-être des renseignements.

- Je te suis, dit mon cousin sans le moindre trace de jugement mais avec toujours la même détermination dans le regard.

Le pub n'était pas loin donc nous nous y rendîmes en courant. Courir me fit du bien et j'arrivai devant la porte de l'établissement avec un peu plus d'espoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, me demanda Emmett en me rejoignant, surpris que je n'entre pas.

- Vas-y, toi, répondis-je. On me connait ici et je ne veux pas attirer d'ennui.

Emmett entra et je commençai à faire les cent pas dans la rue, me refusant à laisser mon imagination dériver vers ce que pouvait bien vivre Bella en ce moment.

Je me fit alors la promesse que, si je la retrouvais à temps, jamais plus je ne la laisserait me repousser. Si ce n'était Cartwright qui la malmenait, ce serait un autre. Je ne le supporterais pas. Ce n'était pas la vie qu'elle méritait.

Je lui avouerais mes sentiments pour elle. Je la convaincrais de ma bonne foi et elle me choisirait, moi, plutôt que cette vie, malgré les dangers que nous encourrions tous deux.

Le temps passait avec une lenteur insupportable. Je venais de décider de rejoindre Emmett à l'intérieur quand il sortit, suivi d'une jeune femme blonde à l'air inquiet.

- Edward, voici Kate, dit Emmett. Elle pense savoir où nous pourrions chercher Bella.

- Bonsoir, monsieur Masen, ajouta la jeune femme avec un ravissant sourire. Malgré les circonstances, je suis contente de mettre un visage sur votre nom.

- Savez-vous où elle est ? demandai-je abruptement, bien trop obnubilé par mon angoisse pour chercher à être poli.

- Oui, répondit-elle sans paraitre offensée. Il arrive que certains clients ne sachent pas où aller pour terminer la soirée. Donc James possède quelques résidences en ville qu'il loue à l'heure.

Je grimaçai en poussant un grognement rauque que je ne parvins pas à retenir. Kate me regarda avec douceur et poursuivit.

- Nous allons nous répartir les adresses. J'en connais cinq. Ce sont les plus souvent utilisées. Si son client en a loué une, Isabella sera probablement dans une de celles-là.

Je la regardai en serrant les dents. Elle essayait d'être rassurante mais je vis bien que ma réaction l'inquiétait.

Nous fûmes rejoints par un jeune homme brun que Kate nous présenta comme étant le commis aux cuisines, Seth Clearwater, avec qui elle ferait équipe et elle nous donna 3 adresses. Nous devions nous séparer, aller inspecter les deux premières et nous retrouver à la troisième si nous ne trouvions rien.

Emmett et moi partîmes donc de notre côté.

La première adresse était un bouge sur Cleveland Street. Vide.

Nous courûmes jusqu'à la deuxième qui se trouvait 3 rues plus loin. Et l'espoir s'infiltra en moi en apercevant la lumière diffuse de bougies derrière une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée.

Des éclats de voix nous parvinrent quand nous nous approchâmes de la porte principale. Il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme, il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

Emmett devait être lui-même sensiblement à cran car la poignée de la porte ne lui résista pas et nous fîmes une entrée fracassante dans le salon où, dans un fouillis de dentelles et de jupons, nous dûmes malheureusement constater que nous ne faisions que déranger un gentleman suffisamment fortuné pour s'offrir les services de deux accortes jeunes femmes.

J'allai devenir fou.

Après s'être répandu en excuses, Emmett me fit sortir de force. La douleur me figeait sur place.

- Courage, Edward, me brusqua-t-il alors que je voyais bien qu'il essayait lui aussi de se convaincre que nous ne menions pas un combat perdu d'avance. Kate et Seth auront probablement été plus chanceux et il nous reste encore une adresse, allez, ce sera la bonne !

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je ne pouvais pas baisser les bras mais je ne pouvais pas non plus imaginer ce qui se passerait si aucun de nous n'avait trouvé Bella.

Que deviendrais-je, que ferais-je quand je n'aurais plus aucun espoir, plus aucune piste à suivre ?

Courir valait mieux pour ma santé mentale que réfléchir, je me jetai donc à corps perdu dans les rues qui nous séparaient de notre dernière chance.

J'étais en sueur quand nous arrivâmes devant la dernière adresse fournie par l'amie de Bella. La porte était fermée à clefs et pas un bruit ne provenait de l'intérieur. La maison était vide.

A bout de souffle, je m'adossai au mur et me laissai glisser au sol. Toute force m'avait quitté. S'en était fini de l'infime espoir qui subsistait en moi.

Emmett s'assit à côté de moi. Lui, habituellement si insupportablement bavard, semblait aussi ne plus être capable de trouver les mots nécessaires.

Les minutes passèrent dans un silence pesant. Seul résonnaient dans ma tête les cris de rage et de désespoir que je tentai de faire taire. Je ne voulais plus rien ressentir. C'était trop douloureux.

Ce furent les bruits d'une course qui nous firent lever la tête et nous vîmes apparaitre Seth sous la lumière blafarde des lampadaires. Il avait le souffle court d'avoir couru si vite pour nous trouver mais il s'arrêta à peine pour nous crier avant de repartir d'où il était venu :

- Nous l'avons trouvée ! Nous avons trouvé miss Isabella ! Nous l'avons ramenée au O'Connell !

Je ne me rendis même pas compte que j'avais sauté sur mes pieds et que j'avais recommencé à courir, mon cœur battant le rythme frénétique de mes foulées de plus en plus longues.

Bella était sauve.

Elle était avec son amie.

Elle était en sécurité.

Je me répétai inlassablement ces trois phrases comme un mantra pour ne pas perdre la raison.

Arrivé devant ce qui semblait être la porte de service du O'Connell, Seth me fit signe d'attendre.

- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Attendez-ici, je vais chercher miss Kate.

- Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi ? hurlai-je.

Seth lança un regard implorant à Emmett qui me retint par le bras alors que je faisais un pas en avant.

- Lâche-moi ! grondai-je, tout bon sens m'ayant définitivement quitté.

- Doucement, Edward, dit-il d'une voix calme. Sois patient.

- Patient ? Tu te fous de moi, Emmett ! Je dois la voir ! criai-je an tentant de me défaire de sa poigne solide.

- Hé là ! Tout doux, messieurs, dit la voix ironique de Kate dans mon dos. Je suis certaine que vous n'aimeriez pas que le service d'ordre du pub vienne fourrer son nez dans nos affaires.

Je me calmai un peu et me tournai pour faire face à Kate. L'angoisse que je lus sur son visage contrariait son ton badin et cela suffit à me calmer totalement.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demandai-je en appréhendant toutefois la réponse.

- Aussi bien que possible, répondit Kate. Je l'ai mise au lit. Elle s'est endormie en quelques minutes.

- Comment va-t-elle ? insistai-je absolument pas satisfait du peu de détails que concédait à dévoiler la jeune femme.

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux. Cela m'alarma plus qu'aucun mot n'aurait su le faire car j'avais décelé en Kate une jeune femme franche et forte qui ne devait pas être coutumière de ce genre de dérobade.

- Nous sommes arrivés à temps, souffla-t-elle. Quelques minutes plus tard et je n'ose imaginer…

Elle releva les yeux vers moi et se tut en découvrant la douleur et l'horreur sur mon visage. Emmett me retint. J'inspirai alors profondément pour avoir le force de poser ma question suivante.

- Que lui a-t-il fait ?

Kate mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

- Il l'a frappée…au visage et sur le corps.

Je ne pus contenir un gémissement de douleur.

- Elle a d'abord tenté de lui parler, d'entrer dans son jeu. C'est ce qui lui a permis de gagner du temps, poursuivit Kate en essayant d'être rassurante.

- Est-ce qu'il l'a… commençai-je.

Mais incapable de formuler cette pensée à haute voix, je ne pus terminer ma question. Kate me compris pourtant à demi-mot.

- Non. Il a…

Elle se redressa pour se redonner du courage car il semblait qu'elle avait pris le parti de m'en dire le plus possible.

- Il lui a arraché ses vêtements. Quand nous sommes arrivés, Isabella se débattait comme elle pouvait en appelant à l'aide. Je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait eu assez de forces pour lui résister plus longtemps. Seth s'est jeté sur lui et l'a envoyé au tapis tellement vite que ce salaud a dû se demander ce qui lui tombait dessus puis il a pris Isy dans ses bras et nous sommes partis en courant.

Chacun de ses mots me frappaient comme un coup au ventre. Cela n'avait pas pu se produire, pas à elle, pas à cause de moi !

- Je veux la voir, parvins-je à articuler.

- Non, Edward, répondit doucement Kate. Elle dort. Et je ne lui ai pas encore dit que vous étiez à l'origine de son sauvetage.

J'étais abasourdi.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je.

- Parce qu'elle a été claire sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait plus vous revoir. Si elle compte pour vous comme j'en ai l'impression, vous respecterez son choix. C'est la meilleure solution.

La colère reflua en moi plus fortement que jamais.

- Comment pouvez-vous penser que c'est ça la meilleure solution pour elle ? hurlai-je, hors de moi.

- Edward, calme-toi, intervint Emmett.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Emmett ! Mais, bon dieu, suis-je le seul à voir les choses telles qu'elles sont ? Combien de Cartwright faudra-t-il pour que vous réalisiez que ce n'est pas la vie qu'elle mérite ?

- Nous le savons, Edward. Mais nous ne pourrons rien y faire ce soir. Bella est en sécurité. Rentrons, continua mon cousin sans s'offusquer de mon ton accusateur.

- En sécurité ? Jusqu'à quand ? Qui empêchera John de recommencer ? Lui ou un autre ? criai-je en me débattant alors qu'il essayait de me faire reculer.

- Shut, dit Kate. Votre cousin a raison. Isabella est en sécurité pour l'instant et pour longtemps. Croyez-moi, quand James rentrera et qu'il constatera dans quel état ce monsieur Cartwright a mis sa protégée, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

Elle tentait de m'apaiser mais ses mots distillèrent à nouveau la peur rétrospective dans mes veines.

- Où est-elle blessée ? demandai-je plus calmement.

Elle hésita encore à répondre, regrettant probablement de m'avoir elle-même lancé sur cette voie.

- Elle a quelques contusions sur les pommettes et une entaille à la lèvre, dit-elle à contrecœur. Je pense que les marques sur son corps disparaitront plus rapidement.

- Ah oui ? Aussi rapidement que celles infligées par votre patron ? lançai-je d'un ton amer.

Kate baissa les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre.

- Allez viens, Edward. Rentrons, tenta à nouveau Emmett. Il n'y plus rien que nous puissions faire ici pour l'instant.

Je fus frappé de plein fouet par un cruel sentiment d'impuissance.

J'abdiquai alors. Rendant les armes face à l'inexorabilité de la situation, je m'apprêtai à partir, bien décidé pourtant à ne pas abandonner Bella à son sort.

- Lui direz-vous que je suis venu ? demandai-je à Kate avant de tourner les talons.

- Si ça peut vous apaiser, oui, je le ferai, répondit-elle gentiment. Rentrez chez vous maintenant monsieur Masen. Je veille sur elle.

- Merci, murmurai-je en guise d'au revoir.

C'est plus un fantôme qu'un homme qu'Emmett raccompagna à mon domicile en plein milieu de la nuit.

Mary nous attendait dans la cuisine. Ma chère gouvernante n'avait pu se résoudre à aller se coucher avant mon retour. Emmett lui expliqua rapidement la situation puis me confia à ses mains expertes.

Comme quand j'étais enfant, elle me guida à ma chambre, me dévêtit, me coucha puis me borda en me murmurant des paroles rassurantes parmi lesquelles se glissaient les douces mélodies de chansons de mon enfance.

- Dormez, monsieur, chuchota-t-elle en s'asseyant à mon chevet.

- Je vous cause bien du tracas, Mary, je vous prie de m'en excuser, gémis-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

Les tensions accumulées de la journée et de cette nuit combinées aux derniers effets de tant d'alcool absorbé finissaient par avoir raison de moi.

- Ne dites donc pas de sottises, monsieur, me gronda-t-elle gentiment dans la pénombre.

- Ne perdez pas votre temps à me veiller. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher, ajoutai-je.

- Pour que vous alliez encore faire je ne sais quelle bêtise ? Certainement pas ! dit-elle d'un ton faussement réprobateur.

- Merci, parvins-je à dire alors que les brumes du sommeil commençaient à me gagner.

Elle émit un affectueux éclat de rire. Et je l'entendis simplement murmurer avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Quand enfin comprendrez-vous que, plus que tout autre, vous méritez d'aimer et d'être aimé ?


	18. Chapter 18

_Coucou! _

_Bon, comment vous dire le mal que j'ai eu à écrire ce chapitre? _

_J'ai encore été très touchée et inspirée suite à vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre (merci merci merci! J'ai essayé autant que j'ai pu de répondre personnellement) et j'étais heureuse de voir que j'avais réussi à faire passer le sentiment d'urgence que je voulais transmettre. _

_Pour ce chapitre, j'étais très partagée entre l'envie de faire plaisir à certaines d'entre vous qui me réclame d'arrêter de faire souffrir mes pauvres personnages et de ramener de l'amour (Karima rk, si tu te reconnais!). Parce que qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte d'y arriver si vous saviez! Et ça va arriver, n'ayez pas peur, pas plus tard que bientôt :) _

_Mais, d'un autre côté, j'ai été particulièrement touchée par certaines reviews qui me disent que ma fic est intéressante parce que les solutions ne tombent pas du ciel... Et il me semblait important de faire ce chapitre pour bien tout mettre en place et qu'on ait conscience de ce que traverse Edward avant de revenir à un registre plus gai._

_Bref, je vous laisse lire et vous me direz ensuite ce que vous en avez pensé si vous le voulez! _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira et que j'aurais réussi à vous faire passer la complexité des émotions... en tout cas c'était très clair dans ma tête, hi hi!_

_A bientôt._

_Lily_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM._

**Chapitre 17 – pov Edward **

La première chose que je ressentis à mon réveil fut la douleur. Une migraine atroce vrillait mon crâne et mes paupières semblaient lestées de plomb. La bile me monta ensuite aux lèvres quand une nausée me tordit l'estomac au premier mouvement que j'initiai pour tenter de me soustraire à la lumière qui inondait ma chambre

Toujours à la limite de la conscience, je me traitai silencieusement de tous les noms et je me jurai de ne plus jamais boire une goutte d'alcool de ma vie.

Mais il fallait que je me lève car j'aurais droit à un des fameux sermons de Mary si je répandais sur mes draps les restes de whisky qui me soulevaient le cœur.

Mary…

Il me semblait me souvenir…

J'ouvris les yeux au prix d'un effort surhumain et constatai que le fauteuil près de mon lit était vide.

Avais-je rêvé ?

A travers les brumes de ma magistrale gueule de bois me revenaient des bribes de douleur et d'angoisse.

Je me redressai et amorçai un mouvement pour m'extirper du lit. Et c'est en réveillant ainsi la douleur dans tous mes muscles que me revinrent les détails de la soirée de la veille : ma colère, Emmett, Cartwright, notre course folle et désespérée dans les rues sombres… Et Bella… blessée…

Bella…Bella… Bella…

J'avais saisis ma tête dans mes deux mains et laissai échapper un long grognement de rage.

Comment avais-je pu laisser cela arriver ?

Le souvenir des mots de Kate m'apporta la réponse : « elle a été claire sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait plus vous revoir ».

J'avais respecté ce choix, préférant me terrer chez moi, m'abrutir d'alcool plutôt que de lui courir après, de forcer tous les obstacles qui se dresseraient entre nous, à commencer par sa propre volonté. Et c'est elle qui avait payé le prix de ma trop facile reddition.

Je ne laisserais pas cela se reproduire.

Quitte à devoir l'enlever et la séquestrer dans ma chambre, je ferais comprendre à Bella que ce n'était pas dans son intérêt de persister dans cette vie. Je lui dirais mon amour et, même si elle ne le partageait pas, elle réaliserait que jamais je ne pourrais me jouer d'elle, que mon seul et unique désir était de lui venir en aide. Elle entreverrait la nouvelle vie que je pouvais lui offrir, même si cela signifiait quitter ce continent pour tout recommencer à Chicago ou ailleurs. Et là elle serait libre de disparaître si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle souhaitait, de me rayer de sa vie. Pas avant.

Je lui ferais comprendre, et ce pas plus tard que maintenant.

Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre m'informa que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et je n'attendrais pas une minute de plus.

Je devais savoir comment elle allait.

Je dépliai précautionneusement mon corps endolori et m'étirait longuement. Puis j'ouvris les tiroirs de ma commode pour en sortir de quoi me vêtir. J'enfilai un pantalon et versai de l'eau claire dans le bassin de porcelaine posé sur le meuble en dessous d'un miroir au cadre de bois sombre.

Un regard à mon reflet me fit grimacer. J'avais encore le regard légèrement vitreux et des cernes violets soulignaient mes yeux. Quant à mes cheveux, la sueur les avait collés dans mon cou et sur mon front alors que des mèches folles s'échappaient encore en tous sens.

Je commençai donc par m'asperger copieusement le visage puis me penchant au-dessus du bassin, je versai une bonne rasade d'eau glacée sur mes cheveux que je frictionnai vigoureusement avec du savon avant de les rincer abondamment, finissant de vider le broc de porcelaine que Mary tenait toujours plein pour ma toilette quotidienne.

Quand je relevai la tête, j'étais à nouveau en pleine possession de mes moyens.

J'attrapai alors un linge de coton blanc et entrepris de sécher mes cheveux à défaut d'être capable de les discipliner un tant soit peu. Une fois ma manœuvre accomplie, ils étaient toujours aussi rebelles mais au moins ils étaient propres et j'essuyai pour finir les quelques gouttes qui avaient glissé dans mon cou et sur mon torse. Je découvris ainsi trois légères griffures sur mon épaule droite.

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible quant à leur provenance.

Bella m'avait marqué sans que je m'en rende compte au cours de l'une de nos étreintes.

Je contemplai, troublé, les stigmates laissés sur ma peau par l'abandon de mon amante et je ne pouvais croire qu'elle n'ait rien éprouvé, qu'elle ait feint ne serait-ce qu'une once du plaisir que j'avais lu dans ses yeux et ressentis dans son corps.

Elle mentait.

Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et je lui prouverais.

Recouvrant mes esprits, j'enfilai une chemise que je fermai à la va-vite puis un veston en me souciant comme d'une guigne qu'il soit assorti ou non avec le reste de ma tenue. J'avais mieux à faire.

Puis je sortis en trombe de ma chambre pour me heurter presque immédiatement à Mary qui en renversa le plateau chargé d'une tasse et de petits pains qu'elle portait. Le fracas la fit pousser un cri.

- En voilà des manières ! S'exclama-t-elle. N'êtes-vous pas censé être en train de reprendre des forces dans votre lit plutôt que de vous ruer dans les couloirs et de détruire ma vaisselle ?

Je m'agenouillai immédiatement pour l'aider à ramasser les débris de porcelaine qui jonchaient le sol.

- Excusez-moi, Mary. J'étais tellement pressé que je n'ai pas fait attention, bafouillai-je.

- Pressé, Pressé… maugréa-t-elle. Avouez plutôt que vous n'êtes pas encore capable de marcher droit après vos excès d'hier.

Je baissai un instant les yeux comme un gamin pris en faute.

- Allez, allez ! Ne vous morfondez donc pas tant, monsieur Edward. Cela me fait plaisir de vous voir debout et vous aviez de bien bonnes raisons de vous mettre dans un état pareil.

Le sourire bienveillant qu'elle affichait s'entendait dans ses paroles. Eperdu de reconnaissance, je lui caressai doucement le bras et m'apprêtais à la remercier puis à la laisser quand son regard se durcit.

- Attendez un peu. Où partiez-vous comme ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Je dois voir Bella, Mary. Je dois m'assurer qu'elle va bien et la ramener ici, répondis-je.

- Certainement pas ! J'ai des ordres et je ne dois pas vous laisser sortir de cette maison, dit-elle en me barrant le passage.

Dans un premier temps plus amusé que surpris, je ne la pris pas au sérieux.

- Vraiment ? M'esclaffai-je. Et peut-on savoir qui a pris cette étrange décision ?

- Monsieur Emmett a été très clair : je ne dois pas vous laisser commettre la moindre imprudence, répondit-elle.

Je me rembrunis aussitôt en comprenant qu'elle était très sérieuse et qu'elle se dressait donc entre moi et mon objectif.

- Depuis quand est-ce mon cousin qui prend les décisions dans cette maison ? fulminai-je.

- Depuis qu'il est évident que ce n'est plus votre raison qui s'en charge, répondit-elle avec aplomb.

- Mary, laissez-moi passer, grognai-je en sentant la fureur me gagner.

- Non ! Et ne m'obligez pas à demander à Paul et à monsieur Jacob de m'aider à vous retenir parce que vous savez bien que je le ferai, dit-elle avec calme et détermination.

Je laissai alors éclater ma colère, quitte à regretter ensuite de m'en prendre à ma si chère gouvernante.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien passer par la tête d'Emmett ! Je suis encore maitre chez moi et personne ne va me dicter ma conduite ! J'ai décidé que j'irai trouver Bella et personne ne m'en empêchera, vous entendez ? Personne ! Donc écartez-vous ou bien je le ferai pour vous !

Elle ne se laissa pas un instant déstabiliser par la dureté de mes propos et se redressa encore plus pour me faire face.

- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable et vous le savez, dit-elle d'une voix posée et affectueuse. Soyez patient. Je comprends à quel point cela vous est difficile mais attendez le retour de votre cousin. Il est parti aux nouvelles et ne saurait tarder.

La surprise fit immédiatement retomber ma rage.

Emmett était allé prendre des nouvelles de Bella et il aurait certainement plus de chance que moi de parvenir jusqu'à elle. Même dans mon emportement j'étais capable de comprendre cela.

Toutes les fibres de mon corps me hurlaient de quitter cette maison et de courir jusqu'au O'Connell pour la serrer dans mes bras et m'assurer qu'elle était vivante en n'acceptant comme preuve que la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Mais ma raison, dont Mary avait affirmé qu'elle ne guidait plus mes actions, venait de manifester son retour en me faisant réaliser que les choses devaient être faites prudemment.

Ma détermination était intacte mais je réalisai que ma passion était mon ennemi en me poussant à la précipitation.

Mary perçut mon changement d'humeur et elle me guida vers la salle à manger où elle me servit un petit déjeuner mais je fus incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que la veille encore je me tenais dans cette même pièce avec Bella et que l'avenir était encore plein de possibilités car ses yeux et ses sourires me persuadaient qu'elle accepterait ma proposition. Le chemin semblait tellement rempli d'embuches maintenant qu'elle m'avait repoussé.

Il se passa encore une éternité avant que le pas reconnaissable d'Emmett ne se fasse entendre dans le couloir.

Je rongeai alors mon frein dans mon bureau.

Mon cousin entra sans frapper et me toisa d'un regard circonspect avant de prendre la parole, semblant jauger mon humeur. Je réalisai alors que je n'avais pas été tendre avec lui la nuit passée et que je lui devais une fière chandelle. Je décidai donc de commencer par là.

- Emmett… Merci pour hier. Merci pour tout, dis-je simplement.

Il parut soulagé de me trouver en de bonnes dispositions et s'approcha alors de moi pour poser une main sur mon épaule.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Edward. Je suis certain que tu en aurais fait autant pour moi, malgré tous mes défauts.

Je souris piteusement en réponse.

- Tu l'as vue ? osai-je finalement demander.

Une ombre passa dans ses yeux qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je le pressai donc d'un regard implorant. Il finit par lâcher un soupir de reddition et commença à parler.

- Oui, je l'ai vue… Il semblerait que Rowlings ne soit pas encore rentré d'un voyage d'affaire donc je n'ai eu qu'à passer le barrage du cerbère à l'entrée… Et de cette Kate. Cette fille est une vraie tigresse ! dit-il pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Je ne voulais pas répondre pour ne pas le couper mais je me rappelais effectivement la façon dont l'amie de Bella m'avait fait barrage la nuit dernière.

- Bref, j'ai usé de mon statut de médecin pour pouvoir approcher Bella. Je pense que cela n'a éveillé aucun soupçon. Ce Sam, au bar, était déjà au courant qu'elle était rentrée mal en point.

Je ne pus retenir un grognement.

- Elle va bien, Edward, s'empressa-t-il de dire pour me calmer. Je l'ai examinée… Il a fallu que je montre patte blanche parce que Kate ne voulait pas me croire quand je lui ai dit que j'étais médecin mais elle a bien finit par accepter. C'est Bella qu'il a ensuite fallu convaincre…

- Pourquoi ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Emmett sembla hésiter un moment.

- Elle reste ferme sur ses positions, Edward… Elle dit ne plus vouloir te voir, donc elle ne veut pas me voir non plus…

J'étouffai un nouveau grognement de colère et passai une main furieuse dans mes cheveux en commençant à faire les cent pas dans mon bureau.

- Mais Kate s'est avérée une alliée efficace une fois gagnée à ma cause, continua-t-il. Elle a réussi à la convaincre de me laisser l'examiner. A condition que je ne vienne pas tout te raconter ensuite…

- Tu te moques de moi ? dis-je en stoppant brusquement mes aller-retour.

- Evidemment, cousin. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû mentir à ces jeunes dames mais je ne vais pas te laisser dans l'ignorance.

Je soupirai de soulagement. A quoi me servirait qu'Emmett ait ses entrées au O'Connell si il ne me rassurait pas sur l'état de Bella ?

- Comment va-t-elle ? finis-je alors par demander.

Emmett marqua une nouvelle pause puis se lança.

- Elle a d'importants hématomes au visage et la lèvre fendue. Mais cela parait plus grave que ça ne l'est en réalité, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter face à mon nouveau grognement de rage.

Il marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt.

- J'ai compté deux côtes fêlées, continua-t-il prudemment.

J'arrêtai de respirer, terrassé par un douloureux sentiment d'impuissance. Et j'écoutai mon cousin continuer à énumérer les blessures que ce salaud de Cartwright avait infligées à la femme que j'aimais sans avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en protéger.

- Son poignet droit souffre probablement d'une entorse due aux coups qu'elle a portés pour se défendre et elle gardera quelque temps des traces de griffures sur le torse… Ce sadique n'y est pas allé de main morte quand il a voulu lui arracher sa robe… Mais elle s'est défendue comme une lionne…et…

Il s'arrêta alors que j'espérai que la liste des supplices qu'avait endurés Bella fut terminée. Je pressentais bien que je n'allais pas aimer ce qui allait suivre mais je devais savoir.

- Et ? demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

Emmett baissa les yeux.

- Et quoi, Emmett ? hurlai-je.

- Elle a…

Il se racla la gorge difficilement avant de poursuivre.

- Elle a une sévère entaille partant de sous l'oreille jusque sous le menton… Je n'ai eu qu'à vérifier le pansement et à donner des instructions à Kate pour que la cicatrisation se fasse au mieux. Elle gardera une trace discrète si elle suit bien mes conseils.

Je n'avais entendu que le début de sa phrase.

- Une entaille ? demandai-je totalement sous le choc.

- Oui, hum. Il semblerait que ce salaud ait eu du mal à avoir le dessus sur elle.

Il me jaugea prudemment du regard avant de continuer.

- Quand Kate et Seth sont arrivés, il était armé d'un couteau. Il semble qu'il s'en soit servi pour la maintenir en place.

Je m'écroulai sur un fauteuil, posai mes bras sur le guéridon attenant et y engouffrai ma tête.

- Il lui a tailladé le cou, soufflai-je.

- Edward ? demanda Emmett, visiblement alarmé par mon apparence.

- Il aurait pu la tuer… murmurai-je complètement incrédule.

- Edward…

- Il aurait pu la tuer ! hurlai-je en me redressant de toute ma taille et en projetant violemment le guéridon contre le mur où il se brisa en morceaux.

Ma fureur n'avait jamais atteint un tel paroxysme. La folie prit subitement possession de moi et c'est bien décidé à aller faire rendre gorge à John Cartwright que je sortis de mon bureau en courant.

Emmett me rattrapa alors que j'allai passer la porte d'entrée. Il m'agrippa avec toute la force dont il était capable et commença à me secouer violemment pour tenter de me faire retrouver mes esprits.

- Edward, calme-toi ! Tu m'entends, calme-toi ! Elle va bien ! Bella va bien !

Je me débattais comme un beau diable, incapable d'entendre ses paroles rassurantes. Rien d'autre ne comptait que mes envies de meurtres et ce besoin inconditionnel de vengeance.

- Edward, bon dieu, reprends-toi ! Quoi que tu fasses maintenant ne fera qu'empirer la situation !

- Comment cela pourrait-il être pire, Emmett ? finis-je par crier.

- Tu finiras en prison si tu t'en prends à lui, répondit-il plus calmement sans pour autant desserrer sa poigne sur mes épaules. Et alors tu ne pourras plus rien faire pour aider Bella.

Je me calmai légèrement en me rendant compte qu'il avait raison. Cela le rassura et il relâcha sa prise.

- Nous allons la sortir de là, Edward. Je vais t'aider. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire.

Je baissai les bras, impuissant.

- Bella est autant en sécurité que possible pour le moment. Je fais entièrement confiance à Kate sur ce point. Tu aurais dû la voir ce matin, ses envies de meurtre ont été tout aussi difficiles à calmer que les tiennes. Et je la crois quand elle dit que Rowlings ne laissera pas Cartwright s'en tirer comme ça.

- Et qui protègera Bella de lui ? demandai-je amèrement. N'as-tu pas remarqué d'autres marques plus anciennes dans ton examen méticuleux ? Qui en est l'auteur à ton avis ?

- Je sais, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Je regagnai mon bureau d'un pas rageur passant devant Mary qui, alertée par nos cris, me regarda d'un air inquiet. Emmett lui murmura des paroles rassurantes et me suivit.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile… dit-il quand il eut fermé la porte derrière lui.

- C'est un euphémisme ! répondis-je avec une triste ironie.

- Mais ce n'est pas impossible, ajouta-t-il. Je refuse de croire qu'elle n'éprouve rien à ton égard, Edward. Tu n'as pas vu son expression quand elle a su que c'est toi qui étais à l'origine de son sauvetage.

Je me tournais vers lui en prenant une profonde inspiration. Je cherchai sur son visage la moindre trace de mensonge mais n'y trouvai rien.

- Qu'es-tu en train de me dire ? murmurais-je.

- Que c'est une bonne menteuse mais qu'elle ne peut maîtriser ni ses yeux brillants ni son pouls qui s'est emballé à chaque fois que j'ai prononcé ton nom, répondit-il. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui l'oblige à agir ainsi.

Je sentis mon cœur se gonfler d'un tout nouvel espoir. Emmett était peut-être immature et fanfaron mais c'était aussi un excellent juge de la nature humaine. Cela ajouté au fait qu'il me disait exactement ce que je désespérais d'entendre me donnait l'impression que l'air autour de moi se faisait moins rare.

- Mais, pour découvrir ce que c'est, il faut dans un premier temps qu'elle accepte de te voir, continua-t-il.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonnai-je en regardant par la fenêtre les passants déambuler dans la rue, complètement inconscients de mon drame personnel.

Et je ne savais pas encore à quel point j'étais dans le vrai…

Les jours qui suivirent, je me forçai à me faire une raison. Emmett m'avait assuré que l'état de Bella nécessitait qu'elle reste alitée. Il m'était donc impossible de l'approcher. Mon cousin lui-même n'avait plus accès à sa patiente depuis le retour de James Rowlings à Londres. Il me transmettait cependant quotidiennement des nouvelles qu'il obtenait de Kate par l'intermédiaire de Seth. L'amie de Bella était tout comme elle relativement surveillée donc elle ne pouvait se déplacer elle-même mais le jeune commis aux cuisines était libre de ses allers et venues.

Nous suivîmes donc fébrilement sa convalescence que Rowlings semblait vouloir respecter. Après tout, il était dans son intérêt que Bella se rétablisse correctement.

Je surveillais également les titres de journaux. Attendant d'y lire des informations concernant Cartwright. Mais le temps passait et la vengeance par procuration que j'espérais ne venait pas. J'avais réussi à mettre de côté mes violentes aspirations le concernant car Emmett m'avait convaincu que le souteneur de Bella s'en chargerait, et pourtant rien ne venait. Et, les jours passant, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contenir.

Sentant que ma raison tenait à un fil ténu, mes proches se relayaient auprès de moi dans une surveillance muette un peu énervante. Emmett, Mary, Jacob, Alice, et même Jasper qui avait finalement été mis dans la confidence semblaient investis d'une sacro-sainte mission dont le but ultime était de m'éviter de franchir la ligne et de finir en prison ou battu à mort dans une ruelle par les sbires de James Rowlings.

Mes affaires nécessitaient aussi du temps que je n'étais pas capable de leur accorder. Jacob assumait donc sans se plaindre le double de travail car, comme si le fait de ne pas avoir la tête à la gestion de mon entreprise n'était pas suffisant, je ne supportais pas l'idée que mon séjour à Londres allait se terminer dans moins de trois semaines. Cela m'imposait une échéance que je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir respecter. Je me devais de consacrer toute mon énergie à Bella.

Le lundi suivant, après six jours d'attente, nous apprîmes avec soulagement que Bella avait pu se lever. D'après Seth, les marques sur son visage s'étaient suffisamment atténuées pour être aisément camouflées par un léger maquillage. Elle portait toujours son bras en écharpe car son poignet restait sensible mais ses côtes ne la faisaient plus que très légèrement souffrir quand Kate s'évertuait à la faire rire.

Je considérai alors qu'il était temps pour moi de recommencer à plaider ma cause auprès d'elle. Je devais l'atteindre, la convaincre avant que James ne décrète sa convalescence terminée, ce qui n'aurait su tarder à arriver.

J'accompagnai donc Emmett le lendemain quand il se rendit au rendez-vous avec le jeune commis aux cuisines dans un bar de Regent Street et lui remit une lettre dans laquelle je suppliais littéralement Bella de me permettre de la voir. Nous avions tout prévu et, si elle acceptait, Jasper était prêt à prendre pour moi un engagement auprès de Rowlings. Ce dernier ne le connaissait pas donc ne serait pas suspicieux et Bella pourrait ainsi me rejoindre. Je ne demandais qu'une entrevue, rien de plus.

Pourtant, le jour suivant, Seth me rendit le pli intact. Elle n'avait pas même pris la peine de l'ouvrir…

L'effet aurait été le même si elle m'avait renvoyé ma déclaration en pleine figure. Mais je ne m'avouais pas vaincu pour autant et confiait cette fois à Seth un paquet contenant mon exemplaire des Fleurs du Mal. Celui-là même qu'elle m'avait avoué avoir feuilleté, émue, au matin de notre première nuit sous le même toit.

Le jeune homme semblait réellement triste pour moi quand il me le rendit le lendemain. Il avait tenté de la convaincre mais elle s'était fermée et lui avait transmis un seul message à mon intention : elle souhaitait que je cesse de tenter de la contacter.

En étais-je seulement capable ?

La folie me semblait si proche que je me raccrochais désespérément au moindre espoir pour garder intact le mur qui gardait ma fureur contenue, même si les continuels refus auxquels je me heurtais l'effritaient peu à peu.

Et, comme pour m'achever, Seth nous informa ensuite que Rowlings avait décrété qu'il accepterait qu'elle reprenne des engagements à compter du vendredi suivant… dans deux jours.

La sensation d'intense douleur que je ressentis à cette nouvelle me coupa du monde et de toute sensation. La terre se craquelait sous mes pieds et les ténèbres étaient prêtes à m'engloutir.

Une vie sans Bella se perdrait dans le néant. Je ne pouvais concevoir une existence sans elle. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner.

Pourtant, Bella me rejetait et je n'avais aucun moyen de la contraindre à m'écouter.

Je me sentis soudain vide. Même ma colère, ce sentiment unique qui occupait tout mon être au point d'être la seule chose qui me prouvait que j'étais encore en vie, semblait m'avoir quitté.

Je rentrais chez moi soutenu par mon cousin qui, s'inquiétant de mon silence et de mon manque de réaction, me confia à Mary en lui faisant promettre qu'elle s'assurerait que je ne commette pas d'imprudence jusqu'au soir. Il viendrait me chercher pour m'emmener au Carlton où Jasper et lui devaient se retrouver et jouer quelques parties de poker.

Reclus dans mes appartements, je déambulai une bonne partie de l'après-midi au milieu de mes livres et de mes œuvres d'art dont je réalisai à présent l'inutilité si je n'avais personne avec qui les partager.

La sculpture de la danaïde de Rodin reposait patiemment sur son socle de marbre, alanguie dans une position de demi-sommeil. Je m'en approchai timidement et me revint dans un flash le trouble que j'avais ressenti en voyant Bella passer ses mains diaphanes sur la peau de cette nymphe de pierre. A ce moment, je l'avais désirée comme je n'avais jamais désiré une femme avant elle. J'avais espéré de toutes les fibres de mon corps pouvoir un jour avoir le privilège de laisser courir mes doigts sur le satin de sa peau. Et, quand j'avais enfin pu la serrer dans mes bras, cela avait été au-delà de toutes mes espérances, de tout ce que je n'avais jamais expérimenté dans ma courte vie.

Je n'avais pas vraiment vécu avant elle. Et elle ne vivrait pas pleinement tant qu'elle serait à la merci du désir des autres.

Le soir venu, j'avais repris du poil de la bête. Je n'étais de toute façon pas du genre à m'apitoyer sur mon sort ni à rester les bras ballants.

Demain serait un autre jour et j'étais déterminé à aller moi-même au O'Connell guetter un moment où Rowlings serait absent pour atteindre ma belle ou, à défaut, sa si vigilante consœur car j'avais la conviction que, sans son soutien, je ne convaincrai jamais Bella.

Une soirée en compagnie de mon cousin et de son beau-frère était en attendant exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour me calmer les nerfs.

Je n'avais pas mes habitudes au Carlton, lui ayant toujours préféré par tradition familiale le Brook's qui ne se trouvait pourtant qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, mais il aurait été difficile de s'y sentir dépaysé : l'imposante façade à colonnes était tout à fait typique des bâtiments de James Street et on retrouvait à l'intérieur la même clientèle huppée.

Jasper nous introduisit dans le grand hall d'entrée et nous présenta au personnel puis à quelques gentlemen qui fumaient le cigare devant la porte d'un premier salon de jeu. Le mari d'Alice était ici parfaitement à l'aise, son père ayant contribué, en son temps, à la grandeur de ce club très fermé.

Nous trouvâmes place à une table de poker que nous partageâmes avec Sir Ashley Addams que je connaissais déjà pour avoir été présent au mariage de ma cousine et un monsieur que l'on me présenta comme un lointain cousin du duc de Kent. Ce prestigieux voisinage ne troubla pourtant pas le moins du monde Emmett qui lâcha une imposant liasse de billets sur la table en jurant ses grands dieux qu'il allait « tous nous plumer ! ».

Cela eut au moins le mérite de détendre instantanément l'atmosphère.

La soirée se passait étonnamment bien. Emmett avait perdu de sa superbe en même temps qu'une bonne partie du contenu de son portefeuille et j'avais réussi à mettre de côté mes idées noires.

Après une dernière partie, nous nous excusâmes auprès de nos compagnons de jeu et Jasper proposa de nous offrir un verre avant de regagner son foyer.

- Ma chère et tendre épouse n'appréciera pas que je rentre aux aurores, dit-il en souriant avant de nous commander pour chacun un verre de scotch.

- Alice en colère… Brrrr ! s'amusa Emmett.

- Ne m'en parlez pas, ajouta Jasper avec un air effrayé.

J'éclatai d'un rire franc en pensant aux scènes dont était capable ma cousine. Son époux avait beau être un homme intimidant, elle ne s'était jamais laissé impressionner.

- Masen ? appela une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai, encore en proie à mon hilarité, pour me retrouver face à Charles Bramwhood qui faisait signe à deux de ses amis de l'attendre un peu plus loin.

Mon rire mourut dans ma gorge et mes mâchoires se verrouillèrent instantanément.

Il me regardait d'un air perplexe, visiblement sujet à un débat intérieur, puis se décida brusquement à approcher.

- Je me demandais, commença-t-il en hésitant, si vous aviez des nouvelles de Miss Swan.

J'avalais difficilement la bile qui envahit ma gorge.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je pourrais en avoir, demandai-je sans desserrer les dents.

Il parut gêné.

- J'avais cru comprendre qu'Isabella et vous aviez noué une sorte de… relation, poursuivit-il prudemment.

- Vous aurez fait erreur, répondis-je en me détournant pour couper court à cette conversation.

Il me retint par le bras. Je regardai sans pouvoir en détacher mes yeux sa main sur la manche de ma veste en faisant un effort terrible pour ne pas lui envoyer la mienne dans la figure.

- Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer, dit-il précipitamment. C'est juste que cela fait deux fois maintenant qu'elle annule nos rendez-vous et personne ne l'a vue depuis sa soirée avec John Cartwright. Vous le connaissez, Edward, vous connaissez sa réputation. Je ne fais que m'inquiéter pour elle.

Je levai un regard incrédule vers lui. La présence imposante d'Emmett se manifesta à mes côtés et prononça les mots dont j'étais incapable.

- Miss Swan a été souffrante. Je l'ai personnellement soignée et elle sera probablement sur pieds dans peu de temps, dit-il d'un ton professionnel. Quant à John Cartwright, ce monsieur est une larve qui ne nécessite pas qu'on se préoccupe de son sort.

Il vrilla son regard dans le mien en disant ses mots. Comme si je n'avais pas compris le message les quelques dizaines de fois où il me l'avait déjà seriné depuis plus d'une semaine.

- Maintenant, mon cher, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Bramwhood, mes amis et moi avons rendez-vous avec un Glenfidish pur malt.

Bramwhood inclina la tête en réponse et s'éloigna en nous lançant tout de même un long regard interrogateur.

Ma bonne humeur s'était envolée. Jasper et Emmett tentèrent bien de détourner mon attention mais tous leurs essais échouèrent lamentablement. Me levant de mon siège à peine mon verre terminé, je sonnai donc la fin de cette soirée qui avait pourtant si bien commencé.

On nous rendit nos manteaux à l'entrée et nous sortîmes pour rejoindre la voiture de Jasper qui nous attendait un peu plus haut dans la rue.

Nous n'avions pas fait dix mètres qu'une nouvelle voix me stoppa dans mon élan, faisant se raidir chaque muscle de mon corps.

- Comment ? Vous partez déjà ?

La poigne solide d'Emmett fut sur mon épaule avant même que je ne fasse volte-face. Cartwright se tenait là, à seulement quelques mètres, affichant un air sûr de lui qui suffisait à lui seul à attiser mes envies de meurtre.

- J'attendais avec une telle impatience l'occasion de discuter avec vous, mon cher Edward, ajouta-t-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait encore.

Mon souffle saccadé m'empêchait de lui répondre. Un voile de fureur pure semblait se poser petit à petit sur les vestiges de ma raison.

- Il n'y a personne ici qui ait quoi que ce soit à vous dire, Cartwright, intervint Jasper d'une voix froide.

- Nt, Nt, cela m'étonnerait fort, répondit cette ordure en ne me quittant pas des yeux.

Que cherchait-il en me poussant ainsi à bout ?

- Edward et moi avons pourtant visiblement des goûts communs dont nous pourrions discuter agréablement, insista-t-il.

Je fis un pas en avant mais Emmett tenait fermement sa prise sur mon épaule. J'eus vaguement conscience que sa poigne aurait dû me faire mal mais je ne ressentais plus rien qu'une fureur noire.

Jasper se joignit à lui en saisissant fermement mon bras gauche.

- Calme-toi, Edward… murmura mon cousin entre ses dents.

- Ha ! Ha ! Et bien soit ! rit John Cartwright en me voyant ainsi entravé. Vous m'en voyez bien déçu… Une autre fois peut-être…

Et il se détourna de nous pour se diriger vers l'entrée du Carlton. Jasper et Emmett me tirèrent en arrière, visiblement soulagés que je ne me débatte pas et continuant à me répéter des paroles pour me ramener au calme.

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine… Chaque chose en son temps… Il finira par le payer cher…

Mais rien ne venait. Dans quel monde vivions-nous si un salaud comme lui pouvait continuer librement à exercer ses penchants sadiques en toute impunité ?

Il me dégoutait.

Emmett et Jasper me dégoutaient.

Je me dégoutais.

Nous nous étions éloignés de quelques mètres quand il reprit la parole.

- Ah, et au fait, Masen, je compte sur vous pour dire à notre chère Isabella mon impatience de pouvoir terminer notre entretien… Cette petite est véritablement délicieuse et je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde.

Je vis immédiatement rouge. Puisant au fond de moi toute l'énergie que je gardais contenue depuis des jours, je repoussai violemment mes amis et me jetai sur Cartwright en poussant un grognement quasi animal.

Pris par surprise, il s'écroula sous l'impact et se retrouva piégé sous moi à même le trottoir. Me redressant, je lui assenai mon premier coup en plein visage. J'eus à peine le temps de voir la panique dans ses yeux avant que sa tête ne parte en arrière et heurte violemment l'asphalte mais je me délectai de cette vision. Je saisis alors fermement son col pour l'attirer vers moi et le frapper à nouveau, une fois, puis deux.

J'aurais pu continuer ainsi indéfiniment. Ma rage ne semblait jamais vouloir s'apaiser.

Il se débattait sous moi mais je tenais bon.

J'étais implacable.

John Cartwright mourrait sous mes coups ce soir. Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre.

Il allait crever, il le méritait.

Je poussai un nouveau grognement incompréhensible quand je sentis qu'on me tirait en arrière et je luttai de toutes mes forces pour qu'on ne m'arrache pas à ma victime. Mais mon adversaire était trop fort alors je le frappai à son tour. Aveuglé par ma fureur, je n'avais pas reconnu Jasper qui recula en poussant un cri avant de me frapper lui-même en plein visage.

- Edward, reprends-toi, bon sang ! cria-t-il.

La douleur me ramena sur terre et je portai une main à ma lèvre quand je sentis le goût du sang envahir ma bouche. Je portai alors un regard vide sur Jasper qui me tenait maintenant à bout de bras par les épaules puis sur Emmett qui se penchait sur la masse tremblotante de John Cartwright sur le sol.

Il l'aida à se relever et j'affichai un bref sourire en voyant le sang sur son visage. Le souffle court, je serrais les poings et la mâchoire pour ne pas me jeter à nouveau sur lui.

- Dégagez d'ici maintenant, dit durement Emmett.

Cartwright tenait difficilement debout. Il essuya du revers de sa main le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre et de son arcade puis me lança un regard qu'il devait vouloir menaçant mais le sentiment de puissance qui m'avait envahi dès que mon poing s'était écrasé sur son visage l'empêchait de m'atteindre.

Il ne me faisait pas peur.

Sans la présence d'Emmett et de Jasper, c'était un homme mort.

- Tu me payeras ça, Masen, marmonna-t-il.

Mon regard se durcit et tous mes muscles se crispèrent dans un ultime effort pour me maintenir à ma place. Emmett repoussa Cartwright à bout de bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer, probablement plus pour le protéger de moi que pour me défendre.

- Ose encore une fois poser ne serait-ce que les yeux sur elle… sifflai-je entre mes dents serrées.

Il esquissa un sourire mauvais qui se mua en grimace de douleur et j'aurais juré qu'il allait répondre si nous n'avions été interrompus.

- Et bien, gentlemen, n'est-il pas un peu tard pour des conversations si graves ? demanda une voix ironique sortant d'une ruelle attenante.

Deux silhouettes s'approchèrent alors et un géant brun presque aussi imposant qu'Emmett accompagné d'un jeune homme roux firent leur apparition dans la lumière blafarde des lampadaires qui éclairaient notre rixe.

- Excusez notre intrusion, dit poliment le jeune rouquin. Loin de nous l'idée de nous interposer dans vos négociations mais on nous a envoyé chercher monsieur Cartwright.

Ce dernier eut l'air de ne pas comprendre.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Il est hors de question que je vous accompagne où que ce soit !

- Je crains fort que vous n'ayez pas le choix, sourit le rouquin. Notre patron n'est pas le genre de personne à qui on peut refuser quoi que ce soit.

Cartwright parut soudain vaguement apeuré. Et je le comprenais. Ces hommes devaient avoir été envoyés par James Rowlings et je doutais que l'entretien qui s'en suivrait ne soit agréable.

- Savez-vous seulement qui je suis ? s'indigna John en se redressant autant qu'il le pouvait.

- Nous le savons parfaitement, répondit le rouquin.

Puis, il poursuivit en se tournant vers nous.

- A présent messieurs, si vous voulez bien nous excusez. Je vous souhaite une agréable nuit.

- Je n'irai nulle part ! hurla Cartwright en commençant à reculer.

- Felix ? appela le rouquin.

Et le géant attrapa mon adversaire par le col, lui coupant ainsi la respiration et la parole par la même occasion avant de l'entrainer avec lui. Son acolyte nous salua avec politesse puis disparut à sa suite, nous laissant interdit et troublés sur ce trottoir de James Street.

Nous échangeâmes un regard lourd de sens. Chacun de nous savait ce qui venait de se jouer sous nos yeux et ce qui attendait Cartwright cette nuit.

Et alors que j'aurais dû être soulagé que la vengeance que j'avais tellement appelée de mes vœux soit enfin tombée, je réalisai en perdant mon regard dans l'obscurité de la ruelle qui venait d'avaler les trois silhouettes qu'il y avait un point sur lequel Bella n'avait pas menti.

Rowlings était dangereux.

Très dangereux.


	19. Chapter 19

_Voici le chapitre 19! Je l'ai fini cette nuit et vous le livre rapidement parce que mon emploi du temps risque de vous faire attendre encore quelque temps sinon. Alors excusez s'il vous plait les quelques fautes qui peuvent m'avoir échapper._

_Je ne m'attarde pas cette fois parce que je pense avoir réussi à répondre personnellement à toutes les reviews pour lesquelles c'étaient possible. Je remercie pourtant évidemment toutes celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire même s'ils n'ont pas de compte sur lequel je puisse leur répondre plus longuement. Vous êtes tous adorables!_

_J'adore toujours autant vos petits (ou longs) mots d'encouragement ! Alors surtout n'arrêtez pas!_

_Mais, trève de blabla, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... _

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM._

**Chapitre 19 – pov Bella**

En cette soirée de printemps, les rues de Londres commençaient à s'animer, les badauds profitant des quelques minutes gagnées chaque jour sur la nuit pour prolonger leurs promenades et reculer le moment de regagner leur foyer. Il flottait dans l'air un parfum d'insouciance annonciateur de l'été approchant et, assise dans un fiacre qui me mener dieu sait où, je regardais ces gens sans les voir.

J'étais vide.

Je n'étais plus rien.

Dieu que c'était difficile.

J'avais beau avoir fait tout mon possible pour m'y préparer, monter dans cette voiture avait été la chose la plus insurmontable qu'il m'eut été imposé de faire jusqu'à présent. Et mon calvaire ne faisait que commencer…

Il me faudrait dans les prochaines heures sourire, parler, tolérer qu'on me touche, supporter qu'on m'embrasse, endurer qu'on me caresse. Puis je devrais me laisser prendre à défaut de me donner et, à ce moment précis, je serais définitivement dépossédée de moi-même et de mes rêves, aussi fous qu'ils eussent été.

Ce serait ma vie ce soir, puis demain et le jour suivant… tous les jours suivants.

Détournant les yeux de la fenêtre, je détaillai sans réellement les voir les sièges tendus de cuir sombre et les parois de bois puis laissai poser mes yeux sur le profil de l'homme assis près de moi et qui me regardait avec prudence, comme si il ne me connaissait pas.

Charles Bramwhood aurait probablement pu être bel homme si son appétit pour les bonnes choses ne lui conférait pas de l'embonpoint. Mais, à maintenant plus de quarante ans, il estimait qu'il était trop tard pour lui de changer ses habitudes alors qu'il se trouvait cependant encore trop jeune pour se marier et cesser de chercher auprès de femmes comme moi des plaisirs qu'il savait ne pas retrouver dans les rapports que lui autoriserait un contrat nuptial.

Cela n'en retenait pourtant pas d'autres, mais il se targuait d'une certaine éthique qui lui imposerait d'être constant et fidèle quand le jour viendrait pour lui de prendre épouse.

D'une certaine façon, je le respectais pour cela, sachant d'expérience à quel point de tels principes étaient rares.

Cela faisait maintenant près de trois ans qu'il commandait régulièrement mes services et je connaissais ces petites manies probablement mieux qu'il ne les connaissait lui-même. Je savais exactement quoi dire et quoi faire pour le contenter mais, ce soir, j'en étais tout simplement incapable et le malaise qui s'installait entre nous me laissait complètement indifférente.

Je détournai à nouveau les yeux pour ne plus le voir tout en caressant distraitement mon poignet droit encore endolori. Je le fis tourner doucement en retenant une grimace puis étirai mes doigts plusieurs fois et, l'espace de quelques précieuses secondes, la douleur physique supplanta mes idées noires.

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que toute trace visible de mon agression s'était estompée. Les ecchymoses sur mes joues n'étaient plus que des ombres qu'une légère application de poudre de riz suffisait à masquer et ma lèvre avait définitivement cicatrisée. Quant à l'estafilade qui marquait mon cou, les bons soins de Kate qui s'était appliquée à suivre à la lettre les conseils d'Emmett l'avaient réduite à une fine ligne rosée que je camouflai pour l'instant sous un foulard de soie.

Je n'avais donc pas été surprise outre mesure en voyant James entrer dans ma chambre le matin même pour m'annoncer la nouvelle de mon grand retour dans le monde qui était le mien. Il en était grand temps d'après lui car il ne fallait surtout pas laisser ma réputation s'étioler. Or, cela faisait trop longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas vue dans les salons privés des grands clubs ou au bras d'un quelconque Baron de bonne réputation.

« Loin des yeux, loin du cœur ! » avaient été ses propres termes.

En avait-il seulement perçu la détestable ironie ?

Car, concernant ses clients, il n'était nullement question du cœur. Et il aurait facilement pu substituer à ce substantif celui de « portefeuilles » ou tout autre nom désignant la partie de leur anatomie qui s'éveillait le plus à mon contact.

Et, concernant mon très cher Edward… Et bien rarement proverbe ne m'avait paru plus mensonger.

Il était présent dans chaque pensée, dans chaque goulée d'air qui parvenait difficilement à mes poumons. Il hantait mes jours et mes nuits et le manque insinuait continuellement dans mes veines une liqueur amère et glaciale.

J'avais repoussé la présence d'Emmett de toute la force dont j'étais capable au lendemain de mon agression mais il avait réussi à rallier Kate à sa cause et je n'avais pas eu le courage de les affronter tous les deux. J'avais donc supporté son examen bienveillant et ses regards plein de questions en tentant tant bien que mal de conserver mon masque d'indifférence quand il avait mentionné Edward. Mais mon cœur s'était emballé en entendant le récit de leur course folle à ma recherche. Il ne m'avait fait aucun reproche, se contentant d'énoncer des faits et de me rassurer sur mon état.

Quand il était parti, le masque s'était effrité. Kate avait doucement fermé la porte derrière lui et était venue s'asseoir près de moi.

- Tu l'as vu ? avais-je murmuré.

Elle s'était d'abord contentée de hocher la tête pour acquiescer puis avait commencé à me caresser les cheveux pour m'apaiser.

- Comment était-il ? avais-je insisté, incapable de museler ma curiosité malsaine.

- En colère et désespéré, avait-t-elle commencé. Mais aussi déterminé, impétueux et magnifique.

Elle m'avait souri gentiment.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant comment cet homme a réussi à t'atteindre, avait-elle continué. Si les choses avaient été différentes, il est exactement celui que j'aurais souhaité pour toi.

Puis elle s'était penché sur moi et avait tendrement embrassé mon front.

- Tu as de la chance, Isabella, avait-elle murmuré.

- De la chance ? avais-je hoqueté, réveillant dans ma poitrine la douleur de mes côtes blessées.

- Oui, avait-elle dit en se redressant, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un aimer comme ça. Il mérite que tu le protèges. Tu as fait le bon choix.

D'un commun accord, nous n'avions plus reparlé de lui depuis. Mon amie se contentait d'être là, de me prodiguer les soins dont j'avais besoin et de tenter par sa bonne humeur d'alléger la mienne. Sans succès. Mais cela non plus je ne lui disais pas.

Elle m'avait donné la force de repousser les tentatives d'Edward pour me contacter ces derniers jours.

Deux jours plus tôt, j'étais en train de caresser la couverture de l'édition des Fleurs du mal qu'il m'avait fait parvenir, faisant douloureusement remonter en moi les souvenirs de ce matin où j'avais lu les vers d' « A une passante » lovée dans ses draps, et ma volonté faiblissait de plus en plus quand Kate était entrée dans ma chambre.

- Tu ne peux pas garder ça, s'était-elle contentée de dire.

- Je sais…

- Isy, avait-elle dit doucement comme si elle parlait à un enfant. Ca va devenir plus facile, je te le promets. Tiens bon.

Caresser inlassablement la rugosité du livre sous mes doigts me semblait être la seule façon pour moi de ne pas laisser partir Edward définitivement. Je m'étais mordu durement les lèvres pour ne pas lui répondre, pour ne pas lui hurler que cela ne serait plus jamais facile.

- De toute façon, tu n'auras bientôt plus besoin de faire autant d'effort, avait-elle continué. Il va partir, Isy.

J'avais levé vers elle un regard qui devait être dépourvu de vie.

- Seth m'a appris tout à l'heure qu'il repartirait bientôt à Chicago. Ce sera mieux pour vous deux.

Et elle m'avait doucement retiré le livre des mains avant de sortir en l'emmenant et, avec lui, le peu de chaleur qu'il me restait.

Depuis ce jour, je n'avais plus rien reçu.

Et James m'avait remise sur le marché.

Il avait personnellement surveillé mes préparatifs, insistant sur le fait qu'il fallait que je sois naturelle car mes « petits problèmes » n'intéresseraient personne et se ventant de sa grandeur d'âme en me présentant comme une faveur le fait d'avoir laissé sir Bramwhood remporter ma première soirée. Recommencer avec un client régulier était la meilleure façon de me « remettre en selle », selon lui.

Je ne me ferais décidément jamais à ses choix sémantiques plus que douteux.

Il avait également ajouté que je ne devais plus me préoccuper de rien et que personne ne viendrait m'importuner, ni ce soir, ni jamais. Mais je n'avais pas eu le cœur de lui demander de s'expliquer. Je n'avais que faire de ses intrigues et de ses manigances.

La voiture s'arrêta devant la façade éclairée du Lion's Gate. Sir Bramwhood se racla la gorge à mon côté.

- Et bien nous voilà arrivés, dit-il d'une voix peu assurée. J'ai pensé qu'un peu d'animation vous plairait. Le cercle littéraire de Greenwich se réunit ici ce soir et je sais à quel point vous êtes friande de bonne lecture et de joute verbale enlevée.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de le regarder pour répondre.

- Ce sera parfait mon ami… Comme toujours.

Il descendit de la voiture sans un mot supplémentaire et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Quand je posai ma main sur celle qu'il me tendait, je croisai pour la première fois son regard et fus surprise d'y lire comme de la compassion. Il porta ma main à ses lèvres et y déposa un léger baiser.

- Je suis honoré de passer cette soirée en votre compagnie, douce Isabella.

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre et me contentai donc de lui adresser un pauvre sourire auquel il répondit avec toujours la même affection dans le regard.

- Et si nous allions faire le plein de littérature ? demanda-t-il du ton bourru et enjoué que je lui connaissais.

- Après vous, très cher.

Une foule compacte se massait devant les portes mais nous fûmes rapidement escortés à l'intérieur de l'établissement. La comédie commença par nombre de baise-mains, salutations et œillades complices le long du chemin jusqu'à notre table réservée dans un coin de la salle. A en juger par les commentaires sur notre passage, les hommes se réjouissaient de me voir de retour après une si longue absence alors que certaines de mes consœurs ne cachaient guère leur dépit.

Sir Bramwhood tira ma chaise afin que je m'assois puis pris place à une distance respectable ce qui était surprenant venant de lui qui était d'ordinaire plutôt démonstratif.

Nous écoutâmes un moment en silence les divers membres du cercle littéraire qui se succédèrent sur la scène afin de défendre leurs auteurs favoris, alternant lecture d'extraits d'œuvres et argumentations pouvant parfois tourner au pugilat. Je passais, somme toute, un assez agréable moment si je faisais abstraction du contexte. Avisant cependant que mon compagnon semblait s'ennuyer ferme, je profitai d'une pause entre deux orateurs pour faire la conversation.

- Préfèreriez-vous que nous allions ailleurs ? lui demandai-je.

- Non, ma chère, répondit-il promptement. Cette soirée est la vôtre et vous appréciez ce genre d'évènement.

- Cela est vrai mais vous ne semblez guère profiter autant que moi du spectacle. Il ne serait que justice que vous puissiez également vous divertir.

- Votre présence y suffit, ajouta-t-il.

Il marqua une pause et sembla hésiter à poursuivre.

- De plus, certains faits divers sont venus dernièrement entacher la réputation des clubs de James Street. Nous sommes donc tout aussi bien ici, dit-il d'un air faussement détaché.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demandai-je légèrement curieuse.

- Rien de plus que des bagarres de rue. Mais dans quel monde vivons-nous, si même les membres éminents des meilleurs cercles de gentlemen se battent sur le trottoir comme des chiffonniers, je vous le demande ? répondit-il en me scrutant étrangement.

- De qui parlez-vous ? l'interrogeai-je encore alors que ma gorge s'asséchait sans que je n'en comprenne la cause.

- De John Cartwright et Edward Masen. Vous les connaissez tous les deux, il me semble, répondit-il en me fixant toujours comme s'il cherchait à lire en moi.

Ma gorge se serra encore et un long frisson descendit le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Edward et Cartwright s'était battus ? Quand ?

Alors que je restais muette, incapable de cacher ma stupeur, Charles Bramwhood continua sur sa lancée.

- C'était il y a deux nuits de cela devant le Carlton. Nul ne connait la cause de cet affrontement mais, d'après les témoins, Masen aurait massacré Cartwright sans l'intervention de ses amis. Cartwright semble avoir quitté précipitamment la ville depuis. On le comprend. Personnellement, je n'aimerais pas avoir affaire à votre ami Masen quand il est en colère, ah ah !

Edward avait agressé Cartwright… Pour moi…

Cette nouvelle me consternait autant qu'elle éveillait en moi une joie primaire à l'idée que mon bourreau ait obtenu la monnaie de sa pièce. Je doutai cependant qu'une simple bagarre de rue l'ait fait fuir la ville. J'avais bien compris qu'il était un homme influant.

Etait-il possible que la colère d'Edward lui ait fait peur au point qu'il prenne ses jambes à son cou ?

Etait-ce cela que James avait voulu dire en me glissant ses paroles sibyllines sur ma sécurité ? Mais comment l'aurait-il su ?

- Il a quitté la ville ? parvins-je à demander.

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que Masen en soit la cause, répondit-il en se penchant vers moi avec une mine de conspirateur.

- Et que pensez-vous ? demandai-je en tentant de garder mon sang froid.

Il s'approcha encore plus pour pouvoir parler à voix basse.

- On dit qu'on a vu deux hommes emmener Cartwright après qu'il se soit fait régler son compte par Masen. A mon avis, ce monsieur avait fait quelque chose que quelqu'un de plus dangereux que lui n'a pas voulu laisser impuni.

James.

C'était forcément lui. Et voilà ce que ces insinuations signifiaient. J'avais entendu Kate dire à Emmett qu'Edward n'aurait pas besoin de chercher à me venger parce que James ne laisserait jamais passer un tel affront. Mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention sur le moment, toute accaparée que j'étais par ma propre douleur.

Ainsi donc, James avait envoyé ses sbires chercher Cartwright et ils l'avaient trouvé en pleine altercation avec Edward.

Mais qu'avaient-ils vu ? Qu'avaient-ils entendu ?

Une nouvelle sueur froide me glaça le dos en pensant à ce que ces hommes avaient pu rapporter à James en plus de leur tremblante livraison.

Et c'est alors que je le vis. Accoudé au bar devant une pinte de bière brune comme tout bon irlandais qu'il était, Démétri, l'âme damnée de James, celui à qui il confiait les pires besognes, me surveillait ouvertement d'un œil moqueur.

James me faisait surveiller et il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une raison à cela : il se doutait de quelque chose.

- Vous vous sentez-bien ? me demanda sir Bramwhood soudain alarmé par ma brusque raideur.

J'avalai à grand peine et me forçai à reprendre un air détaché. Je ne devais pas plus éveiller les soupçons du détestable rouquin qui me toisait depuis le bar.

- Oui, tout va bien, mon ami. Je vous prie de m'excuser, je me sens encore parfois un peu faible. Cette grippe m'a littéralement épuisée.

- La grippe, oui, dit-il d'un ton dubitatif.

Le spectacle repris et nous reportâmes notre attention sur la scène autant par intérêt que pour canaliser le malaise ambiant. Mais, à ma grande surprise encore une fois, Bramwhood posa une main bienveillante sur la mienne par-dessus la table et commença à caresser distraitement mes doigts.

Ce contact me parut autant chaleureux qu'incongru. Il n'y avait là aucune séduction, aucune malice, seulement une sincère démonstration d'intérêt, voir même de réconfort. Et j'oubliai un instant mes questions sur James et Démétri, envahie par l'étonnante sensation que cet homme me voyait vraiment et avait réussi à lire en moi ce que j'avais tu à tout le monde.

Les intervenants se succédèrent, citant Oscar Wild, Thomas Hardy ou bien même Joseph Conrad, sans que Bramwhood et moi n'échangeâmes un mot. Il sembla cependant plusieurs fois sur le point de me dire quelque chose mais se ravisait toujours au dernier moment et reportait son attention vers la scène en donnant à chaque fois l'impression qu'un poids supplémentaire pesait sur ses épaules.

Associé à son comportement plus qu'étrange depuis le début de cette soirée, ce curieux manège finit par me laisser un léger sentiment de malaise. Que se tramait-il ici que je ne comprenais pas ?

La présence de Démétri et son regard constant sur moi accentuait encore ma sensation d'inconfort, voire de danger. Je décidai donc d'éclaircir ce mystère.

- Que me cachez-vous Charles ? demandai-je en me penchant vers lui.

- Qu'allez-vous donc imaginez, Isabella ? Je ne vous cache rien, voyons, répondit-il gêné.

Et il se replongea dans l'admiration du jeune éphèbe qui récitait avec force conviction des vers d'un poème de George Eliot en se fichant éperdument des rires et des huées qui saluaient chacune de ses hésitations.

Perdue et légèrement nauséeuse, incapable de faire taire en moi la sonnette d'alarme qui m'avertissait que quelque chose n'allait pas, je parcourus la salle bondée des yeux. Je ne reconnus personne hormis quelques gentlemen qui avaient loués mes services à l'occasion et quelques demoiselles de ma corporation. Je cherchai cependant ce qui pouvait bien, en plus de Démétri, déclencher en moi cette angoisse.

Un mouvement me fit tourner la tête vers l'entrée de l'établissement. Mes yeux croisèrent alors un regard vert acéré qui stoppa net les battements de mon cœur, et je fus un instant hypnotisée, incapable de me détourner.

Edward était là, la mâchoire crispée, plus pâle que dans mon souvenir mais plus grand aussi et tellement beau.

Non !

Que faisait-il ici ?

Non, non, non ! Pas ici, pas maintenant avec Démétri qui épiait chacun de mes gestes.

Pourtant, même si il lut la frayeur et la supplique dans mes yeux, Edward n'en tint pas compte et commença à s'avancer vers notre table d'un pas déterminé.

Comment l'en empêcher ? J'avais la détestable sensation d'être piégée. Mais étais-je la proie ou l'appât ?

L'idée abjecte me traversa que tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène visant à attirer Edward dans les filets de James. Démétri comprendrait tout ou bien aurait la confirmation de ses doutes s'il assistait ce soir à une scène entre Edward et moi et il irait dans la minute faire son rapport à mon employeur qui en tirerait les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Or, je ne voyais pas comment échapper à une confrontation. La détermination dans les yeux de mon amant était bien trop forte.

Je cherchai frénétiquement des yeux une échappatoire.

Charles Bramwhood n'avait pas encore remarqué mon agitation puisqu'il faisait toujours semblant d'être accaparé par le spectacle. Etait-il lui aussi dans le coup ?

Une nausée me tordit à nouveau le ventre et ma respiration de plus en plus difficile réveilla dans mes côtes le souvenir de ma rencontre avec John Cartwright. Je regardai Edward avancer inexorablement à travers la salle en pensant que tous mes efforts allaient bientôt être réduits à néant s'il parvenait jusqu'à moi. Je n'aurais plus la force de le repousser alors que nos destins seraient scellés par la vengeance imminente de James.

Un groupe d'hommes lui barra le passage et il dû faire un détour par le bar avant de continuer son implacable chemin. Mais, lorsqu'il approcha de Démétri, je le vis ciller avant de s'immobiliser.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent puis échangèrent quelques mots que je n'entendis pas mais le cerbère de James sembla un instant contrarié et se départir de sa superbe puis il se reprit et salua Edward avec emphase. Ce dernier s'accouda alors au bar et demanda un verre sans même faire mine de chercher à me rejoindre, comme si il n'était venu là que pour passer commande.

D'où ces deux-là se connaissaient-ils ?

Il était évident qu'Edward avait subitement changé ses plans. Il ne m'adressa plus aucun regard et, une fois son verre de scotch servi, repartit dans la salle et trouva place à une table où étaient déjà assis Emmett et Jasper que je n'avais pas vu jusqu'à présent. Il leur glissa discrètement quelques mots et tous les trois détournèrent leur attention de la partie de la salle dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Edward savait qui était Démétri…

J'en déduisis que c'était probablement lui que James avait envoyé chercher Cartwright l'autre soir. C'était à ce moment qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et le comportement d'Edward à l'instant montrait qu'il avait parfaitement compris qui l'avait envoyé et que sa présence ici ce soir n'était pas anodine.

Il avait enfin pris conscience de la menace.

Mais, malgré cela, il était là. Et je ne doutai pas qu'il m'aurait abordée sans la présence de Démétri dans les parages.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas seulement abandonner ?

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aimer comme ça. »

J'avais cru que Kate parlait de moi quand elle avait prononcé ces mots. Mais se pourrait-il…

Non.

Je me refusais à y croire.

Il ne pouvait pas m'aimer. Je n'étais qu'une cause perdue que sa bonne conscience lui commandait de sauver.

L'intervention littéraire arrivait à son terme sous les applaudissements et les hourras et mon compagnon daigna enfin reporter sur moi une attention prudente.

- Vous sentez-vous bien, Isabella ? demanda-t-il. Vous êtes bien pâle.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez de rien, Charles, répondis-je un peu trop vite. Mais je boirais bien quelque chose, s'il vous plait.

- Champagne ? interrogea-t-il avec une mine espiègle.

- Ce sera parfait, merci.

Il interpela une serveuse quand elle passa auprès de notre table et passa commande. La jeune femme, une jolie blonde aux cheveux courts, nous apporta rapidement une bouteille de Pommery. J'entamai ma coupe en la suivant distraitement des yeux.

Elle parcourut la salle puis esquissa un sourire en approchant de la table d'Edward et de ses amis. Elle devait s'enquérir de leurs besoins mais s'attarda plus qu'il n'était nécessaire alors que les hochements de tête des trois hommes indiquaient qu'ils avaient déjà ce qu'il leur fallait.

Je la regardai, dégoutée, lancer à mon Edward des œillades plus que provocantes.

Mon Edward…

Je n'avais nullement le droit de le qualifier ainsi ni d'être jalouse qu'une autre femme ait des vues sur lui. Il n'était pas à moi. Et, si je tentais d'être rationnelle, je ne pouvais que la comprendre.

Même visiblement fatigué et tendu comme il l'était, Edward restait encore le plus bel homme qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. Sa ligne parfaite, ses épaules solides, sa mâchoire carrée qu'ombrait une barbe naissante et ses yeux émeraude lui conféraient une telle prestance, un tel magnétisme qu'il était inimaginable de lui être insensible.

Il connaitrait d'autres femmes. Puis il en choisirait une qu'il jugerait digne de lui et lui offrirait une vie magnifique.

Aussi pénible pour moi que fut cette idée, c'était pour elle que je devais me battre. Pour lui.

La jeune serveuse posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward et se pencha suggestivement vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Je le vis se raidir mais il ne se recula pas. Jasper me lança un regard fugace.

Quant à moi, tout mon sang quitta mon corps. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je reposai ma coupe à moitié vide sur la table.

A côté de moi, Bramwhood vantait les mérites des vignobles français mais je ne l'entendais plus. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de cette main fine et pâle qui se détachait affreusement sur la toile foncée du veston d'Edward.

Blanc sur noir.

Peut-être serait-elle la prochaine ou peut-être avait-elle déjà été la maîtresse d'Edward. Aucune de ces possibilités ne m'était moins insupportable.

Elle retira sa main et afficha un air faussement déçu en se redressant, puis Edward se leva et Emmett et Jasper en firent autant. Chacun s'inclina pour saluer la jeune femme et tous trois quittèrent le pub sans un regard dans ma direction.

Ce n'est que quand ils eurent quittés mon champ de vision que je remarquai que mon compagnon s'était tu. Je tournai alors le regard vers lui et le vis me scruter d'un air impénétrable.

Sans un mot, il avala d'une traite la fin de son verre puis saisit ma main avec un sourire.

- Je vous propose que nous y allions, ma chère.

Nous y étions.

J'acquiesçai d'un lent signe de tête en tentant de retrouver un peu de maîtrise de moi-même. Et, rappelant à moi tout mon courage et ma détermination, je me levai sans vaciller puis suivit sir Bramwhood entre les tables.

Démétri leva son verre à mon intention lorsque nous passâmes à sa portée mais je ne lui accordai pas la moindre réponse. Il était méprisable et je me satisferais pour l'instant de savoir qu'il rentrerait bredouille au O'Connell.

Mon compagnon m'aida à monter dans sa voiture puis pris place à mon côté.

Je savais très bien ce qui allait se produire dans les prochaines minutes. Nous arriverions devant son hôtel particulier de Beaufort Gardens. Il me prendrait le bras pour me conduire à travers les pièces directement jusqu'à ses appartements puis il m'offrirait un verre de Cherry ou de Brandy qu'il me regarderait boire en me déshabillant du regard avant de me défaire petit à petit de mes atours. Il serait doux et prévenant comme il l'était à chaque fois. Mais cette fois-ci, toutes les fibres de mon corps le repousseraient.

Je regardais les rues défiler par la fenêtre en essayant de ne pas trop y penser. Peut-être serait-ce plus facile si je faisais taire ma conscience.

Je remarquai vaguement que nous passions devant l'église Saint Paul et m'étonnai alors du chemin que nous empruntions.

Mais, quand le fiacre tourna dans Camden Road, je me redressai sur mon siège, incrédule et déconcertée.

- Mais… Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je éperdue.

Sir Bramwhood saisit ma main et la porta à ses lèvres avant de répondre.

- Je suis peut-être un vieux célibataire qui préfère passer ses soirées en charmante compagnie plutôt que d'accepter de vivre une vie plus appropriée à son âge mais je ne suis pas un fou et je me targue d'être un assez bon lecteur de l'âme humaine, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Je restai muette. Il caressa d'un doigt léger mon poignet blessé puis effleura mon foulard de soie avant de poursuivre.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris et je n'attends pas que vous me confiiez quoi que ce soit, Isabella. Mais je sais qu'on vous a fait du mal et que les évènements qui ont dernièrement secoués la bonne société londonienne y sont liés.

Je me mordis la lèvre en cherchant dans son regard la moindre trace de duperie mais n'y trouvai rien. Il désigna du menton la façade devant laquelle nous venions de nous stationner.

- Il y a ici quelqu'un qui tient énormément à vous, Isabella.

Il marqua une nouvelle pause.

- Quelqu'un qui semble prêt à risquer beaucoup pour vous et qui mérite qu'on l'y aide.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? demandai-je d'une voix à peine audible.

- Parce que je n'avais jamais vu vos yeux briller comme cela et que, rien que pour avoir fait ainsi battre votre cœur, ce monsieur a acquis toute ma reconnaissance et mon respect.

Il esquissa un sourire chaleureux.

- Il fut un temps où j'ai moi-même espéré éveiller en vous de telles émotions.

Je serrai sa main, perdue entre gratitude et angoisse.

- Mais notre arrangement me satisfaisait amplement et je suis plus qu'enchanté des quelques moments que j'ai passé en votre compagnie. Je n'ai cependant pas pour principe d'aller forcer une femme amoureuse.

- Je ne suis pas… protestai-je sans conviction.

- Vous êtes donc bien la seule à ne pas en être au courant, rétorqua-t-il avec un rire joyeux.

Je lui souris piteusement en réponse.

- Maintenant, filez ! dit-il en souriant à son tour. Je renverrai la voiture plus tard dans la soirée et demanderai à Eliott de vous attendre jusqu'au matin, que votre alibi soit complet.

Je ne savais quoi lui dire. Ce que cet homme était en train de faire pour moi était tout bonnement inimaginable.

- Merci, chuchotai-je.

- Ne me remerciez-pas, ma chère. Soyez heureuse. Choisissez votre chemin et soyez assurée qu'il commence dans cette maison. Je serai là quand vous aurez besoin de moi.

Je pris alors une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la portière pour descendre sur le trottoir. Je sentais le regard de mon surprenant bienfaiteur dans mon dos pendant que je remontais la courte allée jusqu'à la porte et que je soulevais deux fois le heurtoir.

Le temps infini que dura mon attente, tous les évènements des derniers jours se mêlèrent dans ma tête : mon agression, mon sauvetage, les cadeaux d'Edward, les paroles de mes amis, James, Démétri, Cartwright, ma détresse à l'idée du prochain départ d'Edward, cette serveuse, ma jalousie, cette douleur viscérale dès que j'étais loin de lui, son regard déterminé tout à l'heure… Je n'étais plus sûre de rien ni de ce que voulais.

Le claquement du fouet du cochet se confondit avec le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrit sur le visage endormi de Mary.

- Ma… Mademoiselle Bella ? s'étrangla-t-elle de surprise.

- Bonsoir Mary, répondis-je d'une voix prudente. Je sais qu'il est tard et je vous prie de m'excuser mais… monsieur Masen est-il là ?

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse en me laissant entrer dans le grand hall.

- Dans son bureau, je crois, dit-elle en me dévisageant avec un immense sourire. Laissez-moi vous défaire de votre manteau, mademoiselle.

- Merci.

Je lui tendis mon manteau puis restai un instant figée par la peur.

- C'est par ici, dit-elle doucement en m'indiquant le couloir qui partait sur ma droite.

- Je me souviens, soufflai-je.

Puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, je m'avançai dans ce couloir sans bien savoir vers quoi j'allais. A chaque pas, mon cœur cognait plus fort. J'étais exactement là où je souhaitais être tout en me défendant de le désirer.

Je levai une main fébrile pour frapper trois coups à la porte du bureau.

- Qu'on me laisse tranquille ! invectiva une voix de l'autre côté.

Sourde à cet ordre, je poussai doucement le battant et pénétrai dans la pièce seulement éclairée d'un feu de cheminée mourant. Edward, en bras de chemise, se tenait appuyé au linteau de marbre sur lequel reposait un large verre rempli d'un liquide ambré. Il me tournait le dos et je retenais mon souffle, incapable de parler.

- J'ai demandé qu'on me laisse seul ! répéta-t-il avec colère en se retournant brusquement.

Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps élancé et il se figea quand il me vit. La colère déserta ses traits mais un pli soucieux barra son front et ses mâchoires se crispèrent.

Les premiers boutons de son col étaient défaits et sa chemise blanche était sortie de son pantalon de toile. L'éclat des flammes donnaient à son regard des reflets dorés incandescents.

Nous nous jaugeâmes ainsi sans un mot le temps de nous repaître de l'image de l'autre. Puis je fis un pas timide pour poser mon sac sur un guéridon.

- Il fallait que je vous vois, commençais-je sans trop savoir ce que j'allais dire ensuite.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Ce qui s'est passé ce soir… Cela aurait pu être dramatique, continuai-je. Mais vous le saviez déjà, non ?

Il ne dit toujours rien, se contentant de me fixer d'un regard impénétrable et brûlant.

Je m'approchai encore.

- Vous auriez dû m'écouter et m'oublier, soufflai-je.

Ses poings se crispèrent mais il ne prononça toujours pas un mot.

- Mais vous n'avez pas abandonné… Alors que vous saviez ce que vous risquiez… Vous m'avez cherchée. Vous m'avez sauvée quand…

Les mots moururent sur mes lèvres et les muscles de sa mâchoire se serrèrent encore plus fort.

Je le contemplais en réalisant tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi et, pour la première fois, le choix que j'avais fait m'apparut comme vaguement égoïste alors que je m'étais persuadée jusque-là que le comble de l'égoïsme serait justement de l'entrainer dans ma chute. Je n'avais jamais pris en compte son ressenti, allant même jusqu'à le nier.

Mais là, dans l'atmosphère réconfortante et chaleureuse de cette pièce, mon monde sembla changer de sens.

Je sentais vaciller mes convictions profondes alors que s'engageait en moi un rude combat entre ma passion et ma raison.

Son silence me tuait lentement.

- Edward, je vous en prie, dites quelque chose…

Comme s'il s'enflammait d'un seul coup, il s'empara de mon bras gauche pour m'attirer brusquement à lui et ses lèvres cherchèrent les miennes comme s'il manquait d'air.

Je le repoussai sans grande conviction.

- Non, Edward. Il ne faut pas…

- Bella, Bella, répondit-il en embrassant ma gorge tout en me serrant encore plus fort. Etes-vous vraiment venue ici pour ruiner mes derniers espoirs ?

Je haletais.

- Dites-moi que vous ne ressentez rien, poursuivit-il en embrassant la ligne de ma mâchoire. Dites-moi que j'interprète mal vos soupirs.

Il passa une main aventureuse sur le corset de ma robe, là où mon cœur martelait durement dans ma poitrine.

- Dites-moi que votre cœur ne s'emballe pas sous mes caresses… Dites-moi d'arrêter, Bella…

Ses mains repassèrent dans mon dos pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui et sa bouche dériva vers mon oreille en laissant sur son passage une trainée de feu.

- Si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, dites-moi d'arrêter, répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque et haletante avant d'embrasser à nouveau mes lèvres avec ferveur.

Toute la tension dans mon corps éclata soudainement et je lui rendis son baiser avec toute la force de mon désespoir. Nos souffles erratiques se mêlèrent, mon corps se moula conte le sien qui l'accueillit comme s'il l'avait toujours attendu et mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux.

Je réalisai alors que je ne pourrais plus vivre que pour ces instants-là. J'étais morte un peu plus chaque jour passé loin de lui. Il était mon port d'attache et, sans lui, j'étais à la dérive.

Front contre front, nous reprenions notre souffle et j'en profitai pour contempler son visage et passer une douce caresse sur les cernes foncés sous ses yeux. Ses mains ne cessaient de caresser mon dos, de pétrir mes hanches et son regard se faisait de plus en plus prédateur.

Il avait besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin de lui.

Ce constat me fit me jeter à nouveau à l'assaut de ses lèvres, me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir m'accrocher à son cou et passer mes mains dans l'encolure de sa chemise et savourer la douceur de sa peau.

Il grogna. Ce fut un long grondement rauque et sensuel qui me frappa jusqu'au plus profond de ma féminité.

- Si tu me laisses faire, je ne pourrais plus jamais te laisser me quitter, murmura-t-il à même ma bouche.

- Je ne te quitterai plus jamais, répondis-je en prenant son doux visage dans mes mains afin de me plonger dans ses yeux.

Le désir et l'espoir que j'y lus me donna la force d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce que mon cœur me dictait de faire.

- Je t'aime… dis-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Il écarquilla les yeux et arrêta de respirer pendant un bref instant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-il.

- Je t'aime, répétai-je avec plus d'assurance.

C'était mon moment de vérité. Je ne pouvais plus me cacher derrière de fausses excuses. Ces trois mots expliquaient à eux-seuls pourquoi je l'avais repoussé et pourquoi maintenant j'étais prête à tous les sacrifices pour lui.

Il prit une profonde inspiration comme un noyé qu'on ramènerait à la vie et posa à nouveau son front contre le mien.

- Dis-le encore… chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux, les mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

- Je t'aime.

- Encore…

Une de ses mains passa dans mon cou pour incliner ma tête et qu'il puisse plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

- Je t'aime.

Il se pencha et embrassa mon cou.

- Encore…

Il laissa courir ses dents le long de la ligne de ma mâchoire. Je gémis.

- Je t'aime.

Il mordit doucement le lobe de mon oreille.

- Encore…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un feulement, la mienne se perdait dans les limbes du plaisir montant.

- Je t'aime.

Sa bouche revint vers la mienne et il murmura avant de m'embrasser avec passion.

- Je vous aime aussi Bella Swan.


	20. Chapter 20

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Alors, avant que vous ne commenciez votre lecture, il faut que je vous prévienne: ce chapitre est spécial._

_J'ai dû le relire une centaine de fois avant d'oser le publier. Mais j'ai décidé que finalement, il était important pour moi alors autant vous le faire partager. Vous avez tous été tellement géniaux jusque là que je dois aller jusqu'au bout!_

_Il est très court et il ne fait pas avancer l'histoire mais je voulais marquer là une pause. Edward et Bella se sont enfin vraiment trouvés après 19 chapitres (19 chapitres! je n'en reviens toujours pas!) de doutes, de questions et de peines en tous genres. Alors, disons le: j'ai ouvert les vannes! _

_Je mêle les points de vue des deux personnages, vous comprendrez vite pourquoi et j'espère que vous vous y retrouverez. J'ai choisi d'écrire ce chapitre au présent car nos deux héros sont envahis par l'instant et que je trouvais que ça rendait mieux comme ça. Et les phrases sont courtes et parfois décousues parce que, plus que de décrire ce qui se passe, elles sont les reflets des sensations d'Edward et de Bella._

_Enfin, j'espère que je n'aurais choqué personne... Je ne veux pas virer dans la pornographie donc j'espère que j'aurais réussi._

_Bref, si cette parenthèse ne vous plait pas, je m'en excuse et vous promet pour bientôt le chapitre 21. Si elle vous touche un peu, vous m'en verrez comblée!_

_Bonne lecture (j'espère). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aurez pensé, que ce soit bon ou mauvais._

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM._

**Chapitre 20 **

Le tissu de sa robe me brûle les doigts.

Sa peau. J'ai besoin de sa peau. Sous mes lèvres, sous mes mains, contre la mienne.

Une lame de feu me broie les reins et pousse mon corps contre le sien. Toujours plus près mais encore si loin.

Espoir immense, folie furieuse, désir ardent.

Je n'existe plus que par mon besoin d'elle.

La soie craque sur son épaule et je dévore le satin de sa peau.

« Je t'aime.»

Elle m'aime.

Je l'aime.

Je la veux tellement.

Maintenant.

* * *

Je ne pèse rien dans ses bras.

Il me porte à travers la maison mais je ne vois que ses yeux rivés aux miens. Son regard embrase mes sens et je me liquéfie en me serrant encore plus contre son torse puissant.

Mes mains ne quittent pas ses cheveux. Elles s'accrochent à sa nuque.

Je n'attends pas qu'il me pose au pied de son lit pour dévorer ses lèvres. Elles sont chaudes et pressantes. Avides.

Je brûle de les sentir sur mon corps.

Partout.

J'arrache sa chemise.

Ses lèvres ont un goût de sel et de sang.

Son cou est doux sous ma langue, ses épaules, son torse, son ventre tendus sous mes doigts.

Il grogne. Mon corps lui répond.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué »

Ces mots sont les siens, les miens. Je ne sais plus très bien.

Ma robe tombe au sol en un bruissement sensuel et des myriades d'étincelles parcourent ma peau sur son passage.

* * *

La ligne pure de ses épaules m'hypnotise.

J'en veux plus.

Sa chemise de coton blanc est à présent ma pire ennemie. Elle me prive de la rondeur de sa poitrine et de la plénitude de son ventre.

Je déchire le fin tissu dans son dos et mes mains impatientes tracent toutes les courbes de son corps ainsi mises à nu.

Je suis affamé.

J'ai faim d'elle.

La distance entre nous est trop grande. Je la serre dans mes bras.

Sa chaleur contre mon corps. Enfin.

Je la bascule sur le lit.

A moi.

Elle est à moi.

Ma langue prend possession de sa bouche. Mes mains sont partout. Les siennes m'enivrent et attisent ce besoin de me perdre en elle.

Je veux la sentir, la goûter.

Son cou est l'origine de son parfum. J'en suis la trace en laissant courir mon nez entre ses seins. J'embrasse, je lèche, je mords, incapable de brider mon appétit. Son ventre se crispe sous mes lèvres.

Sa peau est si douce. Elle m'appelle.

Jusque-là où s'exprime tout son désir pour moi.

J'embrasse sa cuisse en humant cette douce fragrance.

« Tu es à moi. »

Elle gémit en tirant sur mes cheveux.

La douleur me grise. Et je me perds une première fois au plus profond de son corps.

Ma vie commence ici.

* * *

« à toi… toute entière… »

Je chavire sous cette caresse profonde est sensuelle.

Le raz de marée menace de m'emporter mais ses baisers m'emmènent toujours plus loin, plus haut.

Je n'ai plus conscience que de lui. Le monde a cessé de tourner et le temps s'est arrêté.

Mes doigts se crispent dans ses cheveux pour le retenir.

Le plaisir monte, inexorablement, dévastateur.

Ça n'a jamais été si puissant.

Mon corps ne le supportera pas.

Je geins et bascule les hanches mais ses mains sur mes cuisses me maintiennent fermement. Je suis à sa merci, il ne me laissera pas me dérober. Je suis à lui.

La vague me submerge et mon corps convulse.

C'est indescriptible. Tellement fort.

L'air me manque. Ma respiration n'est plus qu'un long gémissement de plaisir sans autre nom que le sien.

Edward.

Il suit à rebours le chemin qui le ramène à moi en semant des baisers le long de mon corps alangui.

Ses lèvres ont un goût salé, érotique et sensuel.

Ses yeux me brûlent et réveillent instantanément en moi l'envie à peine apaisée.

« A moi… toute entière »

* * *

Le plaisir qui brille encore dans ses yeux.

Sa saveur sur ma langue.

Mon nom dans sa bouche en un râle de jouissance interminable.

Ses jambes qui s'enroulent autour de mes hanches.

Je ne suis plus que désir pour elle et mon corps hurle pour que je l'assouvisse.

Au-dessus d'elle, je contemple l'effet de mes caresses et me repais de cette image, empli d'une mâle arrogance.

Je suis tendu à l'extrême et savoure un instant l'attente à l'orée de son corps.

Elle s'étire sous moi, me supplie.

« Viens… je t'en prie, viens. »

Moi.

Personne d'autre.

C'est moi qu'elle désire.

Lentement, j'accède à sa demande.

La lave en fusion qui coule dans mes veines me consume et me pousse encore plus loin en elle. Là où est ma place.

La plénitude à peine atteinte est déjà remplacée par un nouveau besoin.

Ma tête enfouie dans son cou, je mords la peau tendre de sa nuque.

Elle crie.

Alors mon corps suit le mouvement que les vagues de feu secouant mes reins lui impose.

Toujours plus loin.

Toujours plus fort.

Et c'est tout mon être qui s'embrase. Pour elle. Pour nous.

Elle se tord et se cabre en venant à ma rencontre. Me rendant coup pour coup dans un contrepoint parfait.

Elle est faite pour moi.

Je plonge dans ses yeux, dévore ses lèvres, y boit son souffle à mesure que l'assouvissement s'annonce, implacable et libérateur.

Mon cœur se gonfle d'amour.

Elle est là.

« Bella, bella, bella… »

Mes mots sont une prière.

Je souhaite à la fois ma délivrance et que jamais ce moment ne prenne fin.

« Bella… je taime… je t'aime… »

Sa réponse n'est qu'une suite de gémissements incohérents qui se déversent dans mon oreille et attisent ma soif d'elle.

Ces muscles se crispent autour de moi et elle s'abandonne en me griffant le dos.

C'est sauvage, primaire, animal. Tout comme l'émotion qui me submerge en contemplant son regard chavirer. Je ne maîtrise plus rien.

Mon désir et mon amour pour elle sont tels que je cherche encore dans son corps quelques instants de félicité avant de venir en elle en un dernier assaut.

Je m'écroule dans un râle.

Le monde peut bien s'effondrer maintenant.

Cette femme représentera à la fois mon salut et ma perte mais je ne laisserai jamais plus rien m'éloigner d'elle.

* * *

Sa tête repose au creux de mon cou.

Il peine à reprendre son souffle. Je le serre étroitement dans mes bras en caressant tendrement les cheveux collés par la sueur sur sa nuque.

Je l'aime tellement.

Je ne suis déjà plus la même. Tant de plaisir éprouvé m'a laissée à la fois fourbue et languissante.

La vague a à peine refluée que la voilà déjà remplacée par le manque.

Et je sais, au plus profond de moi-même, qu'il en sera toujours ainsi. Jamais mon désir de lui ne s'éteindra.

Il se redresse en grognant et je ne retiens pas le rire qui me secoue, éveillant au plus profond de mon corps un doux tressaillement là où il est encore plongé en moi.

Un nouveau grognement lascif monte de sa gorge alors qu'il se contracte en moi, m'arrachant un nouveau gémissement.

« Miss Swan, vous avez juré ma perte… »

Son regard est le parfait reflet du mien : amour et reconnaissance, respect et envie, émerveillement et insatiabilité.

Je me pends à son cou pour embrasser sa bouche et mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Il lâche un râle de plaisir et de douleur.

Je m'enroule autour de lui comme une liane, embrasse sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou, le creux de sa clavicule. Il s'étire pour me permettre un meilleur accès.

« Mais quelle délicieuse façon de se perdre… »

Je remonte vers son oreille alors que mes mains parcourent son torse et descendent inexorablement vers son ventre.

« Je me perdrai avec toi, Edward. Ainsi tu ne me perdras jamais. »

Son regard enfiévré perce le mien.

Il tressaille quand mes doigts effleurent l'endroit où nous sommes encore reliés.

Ses mâchoires se crispent. Il est tellement beau et tellement fort.

Il décrit lentement un cercle avec les hanches, et je râle à mon tour. C'est un son rauque et guttural que je ne me connaissais pas.

« Tu viendras avec moi ? »

Il accentue l'amplitude de son mouvement. Je renverse la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux et en gémissant.

« Oui… »

Il se retire lentement, très lentement, en embrassant mon menton.

« A Chicago ? »

Il replonge en moi d'un seul et rapide mouvement.

« Oui ! »

Je crie et ouvre les yeux pour lire l'émerveillement et la tension dans ses yeux.

Il recule à nouveau avec la même insupportable lenteur.

« Pour toujours ? »

Son bassin claque durement contre le mien et je perds pratiquement conscience.

« Oui ! »

Et c'est moi qui me perds finalement quand il se serre étroitement contre moi et nous plonge à nouveaux dans le monde de délice et d'amour qui sera désormais le nôtre.


	21. Chapter 21

_Coucou!_

_J'espère qu'il y a encore du monde dans les parages parce que j'avoue avec un peu de honte que j'ai traîné pour ce chapitre._

_Et, sans l'intervention de Ju la Rosette (merci encore pour ton MP!) vous auriez encore attendu quelques jours :)_

_Mais hop, voilà le chapitre 21, tout frais fini à 3h ce matin!_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est un des plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent parce que je ne voulais pas bacler cette étape (non non, je ne cherche pas du tout à me faire pardonner de mon retard, hi hi!)_

_Encore merci __ aux chères lectrices (oserais-je même dire amies et inspiratrices) _pour tous vos commentaires qui me soutenez depuis si longtemps et me laissez régulièrement des petits mots. Je pense avoir réussi à répondre à toutes celles à qui je pouvais en direct alors il me reste à remercier tout particulièrement Rc, MissLine, maj, souka,Lilou, Vanina63, Audrey (et j'en oublie encore certainement) pour vos commentaires adorables sur mon dernier chapitre. C'est vous toutes qui rendez cette fic "magnifique" comme vous dites!

_Alors je vous en prie, continuez à m'écrire!_

_Bisous à toutes et à Bientôt_

_Lily_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM._

**Chapitre 21 – pov Bella**

- Je t'en supplie, dis quelque chose.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que je regardais sans dire un mot Kate faire les cent pas dans sa chambre et les nombreux allers et retours auxquels l'obligeait l'exiguïté de la pièce commençaient à me donner le tournis.

Elle s'immobilisa et se retourna pour me fixer, le regard perdu entre frayeur et colère.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration qui fit outrageusement gonfler sa poitrine emprisonnée dans son corset trop serré et revint d'un pas déterminé s'asseoir face à moi, sur la chaise de sa coiffeuse, là où je l'avais priée quelques instants plus tôt de s'installer afin de la préparer à la nouvelle que je m'apprêtais à lui annoncer.

- Redis-moi un peu tout ça, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait sereine malgré la tension ambiante.

Alors, calmement assise sur son lit, je lui expliquai tout une nouvelle fois : la façon inattendue dont Charles Bramwhood avait retourné la situation la veille, mes retrouvailles avec Edward, l'aveu de nos sentiments et la décision de partir, ensemble, que nous avions prise contre tout bon sens.

Mon amie secoua encore une fois la tête, son incrédulité faisant voler en tous sens ses boucles dorées.

- Je ne te comprends pas Isy, finit-elle par lâcher. Je croyais que tu avais décidé de protéger Edward et sa famille. Je croyais que tu étais enfin devenue raisonnable.

- Il n'y a plus de raison qui tienne, Kate, répondis-je.

Je baissai un moment les yeux en rougissant, toujours émue et totalement bouleversée par ce que j'allais dire.

- Je l'aime, Kate…Et, par je ne sais quel miracle, il m'aime aussi. Je serais peut-être capable de lutter contre mes propres sentiments mais pas contre les siens. C'est une vraie tête de mule et tôt ou tard il commettrait une folie. Mon dieu, Kate, tu aurais dû voir son regard hier au Lion's gate !

Je marquai une nouvelle pause.

- Je sais… Nous savons que nous nous mettons en danger en prenant cette décision. Mais, si je ne pars pas avec lui, le danger sera tout aussi grand. Je ne pourrai pas… Je ne pourrai plus vivre sans lui et il ne me laissera plus m'éloigner de lui.

Je me redressai pour me donner un peu plus d'aplomb. Je devais la convaincre à tout prix.

- Cependant, son bateau ne part que dans quatorze jours de Southampton. Il nous faudra donner le change d'ici-là, faire en sorte que James ne soupçonne rien et qu'il ne sache jamais où ni avec qui je serai partie. Je devrai agir le plus normalement possible et simplement disparaitre. Ainsi nous protègerons les siens. Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, Kate.

Je la suppliai du regard.

- Sans toi, je n'y arriverai jamais, murmurai-je.

Mon amie me renvoya un regard soudain douloureux.

- Mais tu ne reviendras pas… dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Sa peine me heurta de plein fouet. Je n'avais pas encore abordé le sujet mais elle avait abouti à cette amère conclusion toute seule.

Effectivement, si notre plan était couronné de succès, personne ne devrait savoir où j'aurai disparu et je ne pourrai donc pas revenir à Londres.

Pas du vivant de James en tout cas.

Il avait la rancune trop tenace.

Depuis plus de cinq ans, Kate était mon amie, ma confidente, ma sœur. Elle avait toujours été là pour me soutenir et notre lien était devenu ma seule raison de continuer à subir cette vie dégradante.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward Masen croise ma route.

Et je m'apprêtais à me détourner d'elle, à la quitter pour toujours.

Oh, je savais qu'elle s'en sortirait. Kate était forte et courageuse. Et elle aimait sa vie pour n'en avoir jamais connu d'autre sinon de pire.

Cela n'en atténuait pourtant pas le chagrin que j'éprouvais à l'idée de la quitter.

Chagrin qu'elle partageait.

Je m'approchai d'elle et lui pris les mains tout en m'agenouillant à son côté.

- Non, je ne reviendrai pas. Je n'aurai pas le choix, dis-je d'une voix douce.

Kate soupira bruyamment, me signifiant ainsi son assentiment.

- J'espère sincèrement que ce type en vaut la peine, répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Par ces simples mots, elle me donnait sa bénédiction.

Pour toute réponse, je lui souris en rougissant une nouvelle fois, repensant à Edward, à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, à ses mots, à ses lèvres, à sa peau et à la façon dont il m'avait arraché mon accord pour partir avec lui. Non pas qu'il m'eut forcée à quoi que ce soit, je garderai pourtant pour toujours un souvenir torride de cet instant.

Le regard de Kate s'illumina alors d'une étincelle complice.

- N'en dis pas plus, j'ai compris, me dit-elle en souriant avec une mine entendue. J'en déduis que ce cher monsieur Masen recèle bien des talents cachés.

- Kate ! m'exclamai-je, faussement outrée.

- Voyons, Isy, il n'est plus temps de jouer les prudes, rit-elle cette fois de bon cœur.

Je retrouvai avec soulagement sa joie de vivre et l'écoutai continuer plus sérieusement.

- Tu es une jeune femme belle et brillante, Isabella. Et tu es la meilleure amie que j'aurais pu rêver d'avoir. Mais nous savons toutes les deux que tu n'étais pas destinée à vivre ainsi. Alors, je te soutiendrai et t'aiderai du mieux que je le pourrai. Edward est peut-être fier et entêté mais j'ai vu en lui un homme bon et profondément épris de toi. Je pense que tu mérites d'être heureuse et qu'il saura faire ce qu'il faut pour ça.

Je restai sans voix, quasiment émue aux larmes par sa déclaration.

- Et, honnêtement, le fait qu'il soit beau à tomber et capable de prouesses au lit qui te font rougir est un avantage non négligeable, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui donnai une petite tape sur le genou en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Mademoiselle Kate Denali ! En voilà des façons !

Elle rit à nouveau en me serrant dans ses bras. Quand elle me relâcha, nous riions toutes deux de bon cœur.

- Bien, qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ? demanda-t-elle.

Je retrouvai mon sérieux dans l'instant et l'attirai avec moi vers le lit pour que nous nous y asseyions côte à côte.

- Il ne faut pas que James se doute de quoi que ce soit. Il me fait surveiller par Démétri, je ne dois donc surtout rien changer à mes habitudes, commençai-je.

- Tu veux dire que tu vas continuer à … travailler ? me coupa-t-elle. Et Edward est d'accord avec ça ?

- Pas vraiment, non…

Me revint subitement en mémoire la douleur contenue sur le beau visage de mon amant quelques heures plus tôt.

Il avait commencé à se tendre dès que j'avais parlé de retourner au O'Connel.

- Quoi ? Non ! Bella, non ! Tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas ! avait-il crié en se levant pour m'arracher ma robe des mains et m'empêcher de la passer.

Nous avions déjà joué cette scène une fois. Et nous avions tous les deux parfaitement en mémoire les tragiques évènements qui s'en étaient suivi. J'avais donc pleinement mesuré l'émotion mêlée de crainte et de colère qui brûlait dans son regard.

J'avais passé une main rassurante sur sa joue, caressé le pli soucieux sur son front, embrassé sa mâchoire crispée. Toute trace de sommeil avait quitté ses yeux qui me suppliaient de rester.

- Fais-moi confiance, avais-je murmuré.

Il avait grogné quand je lui avais doucement repris ma robe des mains mais ne m'avait pas opposé de réelle résistance.

- J'ai accepté de partir avec toi, mon amour. Mais nous devons faire les choses bien.

J'avais plongé avec conviction mon regard dans le sien pour continuer.

- Ton bateau n'est que dans plusieurs jours. Je ne peux pas me cacher ici jusque-là. James me cherchera et il se doutera que tu es derrière tout ça. Il me fait surveiller, rappelle-toi, et tu n'as pas été des plus discrets. Démetri t'a vu hier soir et sois certain qu'il a fait son rapport depuis.

J'avais tenté de me reculer d'un pas mais il avait resserré désespérément son emprise sur ma taille. Alors j'avais saisi son doux visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il m'avait rendu mon baiser malgré la crispation de sa mâchoire et la tension de son corps que je ressentais dans tous ses muscles.

- Laisse-moi aller trouver Kate. Elle et moi trouverons comment faire pour donner le change.

- Il n'y a pas de nombreuses façons de le faire, Bella, avait-il dit en tentant de contenir sa rage tant bien que mal. Si tu retournes là-bas pour « donner le change », comme tu dis, il te faudra continuer à te vendre ! Je ne le tolèrerai pas !

Il avait crié ces mots tout en me relâchant. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne me repoussait pas mais qu'il me préservait de sa colère et de ses éventuels emportements. J'en avais été encore plus touchée.

Il m'aimait tellement.

Comment avais-je pu en douter autant ?

- Je te promets que jamais plus je ne laisserai qui que ce soit me toucher, avais-je alors dit avec une conviction qui le surpris visiblement.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? avait-il demandé en émettant un rire sans joie.

- Je ne sais pas encore exactement, mais je trouverai.

Je m'étais volontairement redressée en disant cela. Je n'avais jamais été aussi certaine de quoi que ce soit. Même si je ne savais pas encore quels stratagèmes je devrai employer pour parvenir à mes fins, il était hors de question qu'un autre homme porte dorénavant les mains sur moi.

J'étais à lui.

J'étais à lui depuis le premier jour, même si je venais simplement d'en prendre conscience.

Il avait perçu ma détermination et s'était alors approché prudemment, encore raide et tendu par l'appréhension. Ses doigts s'étaient resserrés sur ma manche et avaient remonté le long de mon bras pour empoigner mon cou puis mon menton et relever mon visage vers le sien.

- Tu as l'air parfaitement sûre de toi, avait-il dit.

- Je le suis.

Le pli sur son front s'était encore accentué, signe du pénible combat qui se jouait dans son esprit.

- Comment fais-tu ?

- Je suis tienne, Edward. Jamais plus je ne pourrais me donner à un autre. Jamais.

Il avait pris une profonde inspiration mais n'avait pas cillé.

- Mienne ?

- Oui

- Et je devrais, malgré tout, te laisser filer ? avait-il demandé comme s'il s'était agi de la plus énorme sottise qu'il eut jamais dite.

- Je te suivrai, maintenant, si je le pouvais. Mais tu dois penser à tes proches. James se vengera sur eux si nous disparaissons aujourd'hui. Je me charge de lui faire croire que tout va bien pour qu'il n'ait pas de preuves suffisantes pour justifier une quelconque vengeance quand je disparaitrai sans raison. Tu dois me faire confiance.

J'avais enfin joué la bonne carte car j'avais vu clairement le revirement dans ses yeux quand j'avais évoqué sa famille. Je lui avais alors asséné le coup de grâce.

- Tu sais que c'est la bonne chose à faire.

Il avait poussé un profond soupir en se blottissant dans mes bras, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou, tellement perdu et fragile tout à coup.

- Je tuerai quiconque te touchera, Bella, avait-il murmuré.

- Je le sais, avais-je répondu très sérieusement. Evitons donc de t'attirer encore plus de problèmes. Kate saura comment faire croire que je continue à jouer mon rôle de courtisane. J'ai déjà moi-même quelques idées.

Il avait continué avec moins de conviction à tenter de me faire changer d'avis mais je savais que j'avais gagné cette bataille qui serait pourtant la plus facile de toutes. La suivante consistant à le voir le moins possible jusqu'à notre départ pour ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon.

Nos au revoir ce matin-là auraient tout aussi bien pu passer pour des adieux. Nous ne nous étions plus écartés l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ouvre la portière de la voiture que Charles Bramwhood avait envoyée pour moi comme il l'avait promis.

Ma peau m'avait semblé si nue et froide sans la chaleur de la sienne.

Mais c'était un bien maigre prix pour notre futur bonheur et j'étais résolument prête à le payer.

La comédie commença à se jouer le soir même.

N'étant pas encore très sûres de la stratégie que nous allions adopter, Kate et moi avions besoin de temps. Je jouais donc les malades quand James vint dans l'après-midi s'enquérir de la façon dont s'était déroulé mon « grand retour dans le monde ».

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, sa mauvaise surprise, de me trouver alitée, pâle et grelottante. Les dons de mon amie ne se cantonnant pas seulement aux plaisirs sensuels, elle avait usé de tout son savoir-faire pour rendre mon teint blafard à grand renfort de maquillage. Une bouillotte brûlante et quelques couvertures supplémentaires habilement ajoutées sous mon édredon contribuèrent à finaliser l'effet en couvrant mon corps d'une sueur qui pouvait aisément passer pour un symptôme de fièvre.

Après un premier accès de colère envers moi qui ne m'impressionna pas le moins du monde, James commença visiblement à se reprocher à lui-même d'avoir si vite décrété ma convalescence terminée. Il devrait maintenant rendre l'avance qu'avait versée mon client de ce soir et cela le mettait dans une fureur noire.

Il quitta finalement ma chambre en claquant la porte après m'avoir ordonné de me reposer. Le lendemain étant dimanche, cette demande ne lui coûtait rien. Mais il comptait que je sois sur pied le lundi même, ce jour étant, pour mon plus grand soulagement, ordinairement réservé à mon cher ami Bramwhood.

J'avais donc trois jours devant moi.

Kate et moi passâmes une grande partie de l'après-midi à définir mon plan de bataille.

La première partie de ce plan consistait à faire en sorte que les gentlemen qui loueraient mes services soient le plus souvent possible des complices avertis qui n'exigeraient rien de moi. J'avais déjà évoqué l'idée avec Edward le matin. Il savait pouvoir compter sur Emmett et Jasper, peut-être même sur son secrétaire Jacob. Je doutais que James se rappelle de lui.

Je savais pourtant que toutes mes soirées ne pourraient être occupées ainsi.

Certains de mes clients occasionnels ne recherchaient pas ma compagnie pour satisfaire quelque besoin physique primaire mais pour palier à une solitude quotidienne pesante. Les rencontrer ne me mettrait nullement en danger. Kate se chargeait donc de me rappeler à leur bon souvenir.

Enfin, dans le pire des cas, il faudrait que je puisse me dérober si cela était nécessaire. Il existait bien des façons d'esquiver une conclusion trop intime à une soirée : simuler un malaise, encourager un excès de boisson qui aboutirait à une irrémédiable impuissance voir au coma… J'étais même prête à droguer mes chers bienfaiteurs si cela m'assurait que je rentrerais au O'Connel sans avoir dû dévoiler une once de ma peau.

En dernier recours, nous décidâmes que, dans l'éventualité où un nouveau client se présenterait, Kate prendrait ma place. Nous agirions de la même façon si mon rendez-vous annoncé s'avérait être difficilement corruptible.

Je comptais sur le fait que la période durant laquelle j'allais tenter de duper James était suffisamment courte pour qu'aucun de mes clients déçu ne me demande une seconde entrevue. Ce qui se conclurait irrémédiablement par une plainte auprès de mon souteneur si leurs attentes n'étaient alors à nouveau pas satisfaites.

Cela ne serait pas sans risques. Kate en avait autant conscience que moi mais sa détermination semblait aussi inébranlable que la mienne.

A la tombée du jour, nous avions défini une ligne de conduite qui me rendait confiante.

C'était possible.

Cela pouvait marcher.

Cela devait marcher.

Le seul point noir de cette stratégie était qu'Edward ne pourrait en aucun cas faire partie de ceux qui réclameraient ma présence. Nous ne devions en aucune façon donner à James l'occasion de faire le lien entre lui et les rendez-vous avec ses complices que nous allions arranger. Nous ne devrions pas nous voir ouvertement jusqu'à notre départ.

Je me savais suffisamment forte pour cela. Mais le serait-il ?

Il n'avait pas le rôle le plus facile à tenir dans cette mascarade. Je ne savais pas comment j'aurais réagi si cela avait été moi qui avais dû rester impassible pendant que la personne que j'aimais jouait la comédie en se rendant à des rendez-vous ouvertement intimes avec d'autres.

Il serait finalement le plus difficile à maîtriser. Et je ne pouvais pas me déplacer en personne pour tout lui expliquer et lui assurer à nouveau que je ne risquai rien. Etant soi-disant souffrante, je ne pouvais quitter ma chambre.

Je lui écrivis donc une lettre que j'essayai de rendre la plus explicite et la plus rassurante possible puis je la confiai à Seth pour qu'il la porte à Edward.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et Seth pris le prétexte de me porter un bol de bouillon des cuisines pour me transmettre un pli cacheté sur lequel mon prénom s'étalait dans une écriture fine et élégante.

Je l'ouvris le cœur battant et la main tremblante.

Mon dieu, je comprenais à peine l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, même en son absence.

_Ma Bella, mon amour,_

_Je constate non sans appréhension que Kate et toi avaient mis au point une stratégie qui semble ne laisser place à aucune mauvaise surprise mais qui est bien loin de celle que j'aurais moi-même adoptée si tu m'avais laissé faire, à savoir te séquestrer dans mes appartements pour ne plus t'en laisser sortir jusqu'à notre départ pour Southampton. _

_J'aurais sans aucun scrupule laissé ce cher Bramwhood se dépêtrer avec Rowlings pour expliquer ta disparition entre sa maison et le O'Connel et j'aurais au moins eu le bonheur et l'opportunité de profiter de toi de toutes les manières possibles. _

_Tu m'as rendu insatiable. _

_La faim que j'ai de toi semble ne jamais devoir me quitter et ton absence me hante depuis ton départ._

_L'espoir de pouvoir bientôt passer avec toi chaque minute de mon existence dans cette nouvelle vie qui sera la nôtre à Chicago est la seul raison qui me retient de venir t'enlever de force. _

_Mon cousin, qui semble s'être lui-même confié la mission de me garder sur le droit chemin, ne serait pas un obstacle suffisant._

_Mais tu me demandes de te faire confiance et je remets donc mon avenir et mon cœur entre tes mains. _

_L'idée de demander à certains de mes proches de contacter Rowlings pour toi m'est à peine moins répugnante que celle de te savoir dehors avec d'autres que tu devras duper. Mais il me faut bien avouer que c'est une bonne idée. _

_Emmett était présent lorsque j'ai reçu ta lettre et t'assure de son soutien et de celui de sa femme. Il a averti Rosalie il y a quelques jours car il craignait qu'elle ne vienne à apprendre de quelqu'un d'autre l'esclandre contre Cartwright au Lion's Gate puis ses visites répétées au O'Connel. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Rosalie est capable d'emportements dantesques si elle se sent trahie et il nous a ainsi assuré sa discrétion par cette petite trahison envers notre secret. _

_Il ira trouver ton patron lundi matin à la première heure. Ses visites auprès de toi en tant que médecin pourront aisément justifier son soudain intérêt à ton égard._

_Jasper sera plus difficile à convaincre mais je compte bien sur Alice pour lui faire oublier ses principes. Ma cousine t'apprécie réellement et elle fera tout son possible pour te venir en aide, même te laisser lui emprunter son mari tout neuf._

_Je me charge de rallier Jacob notre cause. _

_Demande à Seth de revenir me trouver demain dans la soirée, j'aurai alors parlé à Alice et à Jacob et je serai en mesure de te livrer leurs réactions._

_Tu n'imagines probablement pas l'effort que me coutent ces démarches. Même si je sais que tu ne feras que jouer un rôle, cela ne m'en donne pas moins envie de m'en prendre à quiconque oserait poser ne serait-ce que ses yeux sur toi, qu'il soit ou non de ma propre famille._

_Toi seule serais en mesure de m'apaiser. Il va pourtant falloir que je me résolve à me satisfaire de mes souvenirs pendant les prochains jours. _

_N'espère cependant pas que je me cloitrerai chez moi indéfiniment. Je ne commettrai aucune folie mais je sais pertinemment que je serai incapable de me tenir éloigné de toi si longtemps. _

_Je t'aime, voilà ma raison et mon excuse._

_A jamais tien_

_Edward_

Je relus sa lettre une bonne dizaine de fois, ressentant à chaque lecture le même frisson de pur bonheur en lisant ses mots d'amour. Puis, afin que personne ne la trouve, je la glissai dans mon corsage. C'était ainsi un peu de lui que je portais avec moi.

Le jeu était dangereux mais il en valait définitivement la peine.

Le dimanche fut paisible et le lundi arriva où James m'annonça sans surprise que Charles Bramwhood serait mon rendez-vous du soir.

J'avais eu un peu peur que ce dernier ne se manifeste plus après sa déclaration lors de notre précédente rencontre mais il avait suffi que Kate lui fasse comprendre à demi-mot que j'avais besoin que notre routine reste officiellement inchangée pour qu'il maintienne ses habitudes.

Nous avions à peine franchi les portes du Brook's que je remarquai la silhouette de Démétri appuyée au chambranle de la porte du salon de poker. Il me salua d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire en coin mais je ne laissai pas son évidente suffisance m'atteindre.

Pour la première fois et parce que je savais ne pas être là pour vendre mes charmes, je passai une soirée réellement agréable. Sir Bramwhood était charmant, prévenant, légèrement grivois et suffisamment proche pour donner efficacement le change mais le désir et la concupiscence ne brillaient plus dans ses yeux quand il les posait sur moi.

Nous restâmes environ une heure en compagnie de quelques amis à lui puis il m'entraina au théâtre où on donnait une représentation tardive de la dernière pièce d'Oscar Wilde.

Je frissonnai et ris pendant toute la durée de la représentation, savourant pleinement le plaisir oublié depuis longtemps d'être une jeune femme presque ordinaire accompagnée au théâtre par un gentleman qui, contre toute attente, s'avérait un ami très cher.

Quand nous sortîmes, il n'y avait plus de trace de Démétri.

- Il semblerait que votre chaperon ait décidé de vous laisser les coudées franches, me glissa Charles alors que nous passions le porche du Lyceum.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, j'en ai bien peur, répondis-je avec des airs de conspiratrice.

La sensation de bonheur simple dans laquelle m'avait plongé cette soirée égayait nettement mon humeur et me préservait pour un temps de penser aux difficultés qu'il me resterait à traverser dans les prochains jours.

- C'est tout de même que j'ai bien su jouer mon rôle ! s'esclaffa-t-il en me tenant ouverte la portière de sa voiture pour que je le précède à l'intérieur.

- Mieux que bien, mon ami, lui répondis-je une fois qu'il m'eut rejointe.

Je me permis alors enfin d'aborder avec lui le sujet que je n'avais pas pu évoquer en public ni tant que le sbire de James rodait dans les parages.

- Je ne saurais jamais assez vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait, Charles… commençai-je.

Il fut visiblement surpris que j'emploie son prénom, cela ne m'était jamais arrivé, même dans l'intimité. Son regard se radoucit aussitôt.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas lieu de me remercier, Isabella. Je vous ai expliqué mes raisons.

- Je sais, mais rien ne vous obligeait à continuer à me voir. Surtout maintenant que vous connaissez mon plus cher secret.

- Miss Denali m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il serait de bon ton que je continue à solliciter vos services régulièrement. Et je ne connais pas de meilleure façon de passer une soirée qu'en votre compagnie. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne pourrai pas boire le vin que je ne peux pas en savourer le bouquet, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire jovial qui me fis lui sourire en retour.

- Je vous remercie tout de même, ponctuai-je.

- J'ai cependant été surpris de la requête de votre amie, poursuivit-il soudain plus sérieux. Je m'attendais à ne plus jamais entendre parler de vous. Et j'ai hésité un instant en visualisant assez bien les accès de colère de monsieur votre amant pour ne pas souhaiter en être l'objet.

- Les choses ne sont pas si simples, me contentai-je de répondre.

Je pressentais qu'il comprenait suffisamment bien la situation pour ne pas avoir besoin de plus amples explications. Après tout, il était venu ce soir.

La voiture ralentit puis s'arrêta dans un cahot devant l'entrée de service du O'Connel.

- Vous reverrai-je ? demanda-t-il avant que je ne descende.

- Lundi prochain, si vous le souhaitez toujours, répondis-je.

- Et le lundi suivant ?

Je me contentai de le fixer sans mot dire, ayant une subite peur de compromettre la réussite de ma fuite si je la dévoilais à quelqu'un d'autre à haute voix. Bramwhood me sourit d'un air entendu.

- Je savourerai donc notre prochain rendez-vous, ma chère, dit-il en déposant sur ma main un baiser doux et respectueux.

- Alors à lundi, Charles.

Je descendis de la voiture et montai directement dans ma chambre pour ne croiser personne. Laisser planer le doute quant à l'heure de mon retour servirait indéniablement ma cause.

J'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. L'incertitude quant à mes prochains engagements y était pour beaucoup. Edward m'avait fait savoir que Jasper et Jacob contacteraient James au plus vite mais je n'avais aucune nouvelle depuis et j'avais l'impression que le manque me tuait lentement. Je réalisai à présent que j'avais secrètement espéré qu'il romprait sa promesse et trouverait une excuse pour se rendre au Brook's ce soir.

J'aurais tout donné pour le voir, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

Puis je réalisai que, le cas échéant, je n'aurais jamais pu m'en contenter.

Mon corps réagissait de façon totalement incontrôlée en sa présence et je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir encore la force de lutter contre ses pulsions. Somme toute, mieux valait qu'il ait eu assez de volonté pour nous deux et n'ait pas joué avec le feu en enfreignant les règles que nous nous étions fixées dès le premier soir.

Les prochains seraient bien plus difficiles.

Dans l'obscurité de ma chambre, je lus et relus ses deux lettres jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se ferment tout seuls et je m'endormis en serrant les feuillets contre moi.

Le lendemain, le supplice des heures s'écoula lentement sans que James ne vienne m'annoncer le moindre engagement. Je commençais à avoir de plus en plus de mal à ne pas espérer que personne n'ait retenu mes services quand il fit une entrée fracassante dans ma chambre et m'annonça avec un sourire satisfait que la nouvelle de mon rétablissement s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et que mon « carnet de bal » se remplissait à une vitesse des plus satisfaisante.

Je n'avais qu'une heure pour me préparer au premier de ces rendez-vous avec un nouveau client : un négociant en vins français, ami d'un de mes habitués, qui comptait ouvertement sur moi pour lui faire découvrir les délices de la vie londonienne.

Il me faudrait agir vite. Kate était sortie et je devais m'assurer qu'elle serait libre ce soir pour prendre en charge ce client à ma place avant d'envisager une autre solution plus radicale.

Je pris tout de même le temps de questionner discrètement James sur ces nombreux rendez-vous qu'il avait évoqué et appris avec soulagement que ma soirée du lendemain avait été réservée par le médecin qui était venu me visiter pendant ma convalescence et qui avait été apparemment attiré par mes charmes malgré l'état pitoyable dans lequel j'étais. Il me fallut une nouvelle fois écouter James se rengorger en évoquant le nez fin qu'il avait eu en me recueillant sur ce parvis cinq ans plus tôt. Puis il m'informa que le surlendemain avait été retenu par un inconnu, un ancien militaire tout juste marié qui souhaitait profiter de l'absence momentanée de sa jeune épouse pour renouer un instant avec les plaisirs qu'il avait connu en campagne.

Je déduisis qu'il s'agissait de Jasper, même si j'avais grand mal à l'imaginer ayant profité de filles comme moi par le passé, et je serrai les dents sans rien dire quand James émis une remarque vraiment déplaisante sur les supposées qualités au lit de cette jeune épouse qui n'était autre que la très généreuse Alice Cullen. Même s'il ajouta que les réticences de la jeune femme pouvaient peut-être s'expliquer par le physique peut avenant de son époux. Et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il me fit profiter d'un dernier sarcasme selon lequel les balafrés étaient des amants exceptionnels et que je n'allais pas m'ennuyer.

Il m'était réellement pénible de garder un visage impassible face à lui mais je m'y obligeai en me répétant comme une prière que mes jours ici étaient comptés.

Quand il me laissa enfin seule, je courus à la recherche de Kate.

Je la trouvai facilement assise au soleil de fin d'après-midi sur un banc près de l'entrée nord de Hyde Parc. Mon souffle court et ma pâleur malgré ma course suffirent à l'alerter.

Par chance, elle n'avait aucun engagement pour le soir et nous convînmes ensemble que nous jouerions pour la première fois la carte de la duplicité. Ce client étant nouveau et étranger de surcroit, il ne m'avait donc jamais vue et il n'y aurait pas de meilleure occasion pour Kate de se faire passer pour moi. Elle se chargeait de se rendre suffisamment désirable pour que ce monsieur n'ait aucune envie de partager d'abord sa compagnie en société où on aurait pu la reconnaitre et souhaite, au contraire, ne passer son temps qu'en sa seule présence et dans un cadre intime qui lui ferait tout oublier.

Quant à moi, je me cacherai dans ma chambre. Personne ne se rendait habituellement à cet étage.

Restait cependant le problème de Démétri. Celui-ci ne m'avait faussé compagnie la veille que quand il avait été assuré que ma soirée se déroulait comme elle aurait dû le faire. Il y avait fort à parier que cela ne lui aurait pas suffi et qu'il serait aux premières loges ce soir pour sa misérable mission de vérification.

Nous devrions jouer finement.

Je prêterais à Kate une de mes robes et un de mes chapeaux afin qu'elle dissimule au mieux sa chevelure blonde. Nous espérions ainsi que, de loin, sa silhouette pourrait aisément passer pour la mienne. Cependant, pour nous assurer de notre réussite, nous demandâmes à Seth de se tenir à la sortie du O'Connel à l'heure du rendez-vous de manière à ce qu'il puisse détourner l'attention de Démétri au passage de Kate s'il le jugeait nécessaire.

Quand l'heure arriva, je me cachai et eu l'impression de cesser de respirer jusqu'à ce que suffisamment de temps ait passé pour que je sois assurée que Kate était bien parvenue à passer le barrage de l'espion de James. Je ne doutai ensuite pas de sa réussite à se faire conduire directement au domicile de ce jeune français. Je n'en restai pas moins immobile pendant des heures, de peur de trahir ma présence par un mouvement ou un craquement du parquet vétuste.

Mon amie me trouva raide et endolorie à son retour mais aussi incroyablement soulagée de la nouvelle réussite de notre plan.

Je m'empressai alors d'écrire à Edward pour qu'il n'aille pas imaginer quelque incident fâcheux.

_Mon amour,_

_Ce soir encore, je remercie le ciel d'avoir Kate comme amie. Une vie ne me suffira pas pour lui prouver ma reconnaissance. _

_Grâce à elle, j'ai pu éviter une nouvelle rencontre qui, j'en suis certaine, ne t'aurait pas plu._

_Mes deux prochaines soirées seront consacrées à ton cousin Emmett et à Jasper. Je ne crois alors pas risquer grand-chose même si j'ai bien peur qu'Emmett ne sache pas se tenir correctement en public et que le mari de ta cousine m'impressionne un peu._

_Mais en passant ces heures avec ceux que tu estimes, j'aurais un peu l'impression de les passer avec toi._

_Tu me manques à tel point que mon cœur qui s'emballe quand je pense à toi me fait mal._

_Je t'aime tant_

_Ta Bella_

Contre toute attente, la soirée suivante se passa sans encombre.

Emmett se révéla un compagnon rieur et attentionné. Nous passâmes le début de la soirée dans un cabaret de Mark Lane, puis dans un pub sur Union Street, l'objectif étant ouvertement de ne pas changer la réputation de bon vivant de mon cavalier tout en décourageant Démétri de nous suivre trop longtemps.

Dès qu'il le pouvait, Emmett me parlait d'Edward et c'était comme si toutes les voix environnantes s'éteignaient en dehors de la sienne. Il me parlait de leur enfance commune, me décrivant avec ses mots le petit garçon perdu que j'avais si souvent imaginé après les indiscrétions d'Alice, puis le jeune homme déterminé et taciturne qu'il était devenu. Je fus une nouvelle fois touchée par l'évidente affection qui liait les membres de cette famille.

Pas une seule fois il ne fit allusion aux récents évènements ni ne proféra la moindre remarque sur ma profession, se contentant de s'enquérir une dernière fois de ma santé au moment de me raccompagner.

J'appréhendai plus la soirée suivante.

Jasper Hale m'avait paru être un homme respectable et légèrement ombrageux qui m'impressionnait d'autant plus que nous n'avions échangé que quelques mots polis lors du bal masqué donné dans leur propriété.

Quand je descendis pour le rencontrer au soir du jeudi, je remarquai, légèrement amusée, que je n'étais pas la seule à être intimidée par sa prestance. Démétri se tenait à une distance prudente et les autres clients présents à l'entrée de l'établissement observaient le major Jasper Hale sans oser croiser son regard.

Il me fallait avouer que son charisme était déjà troublant lors de cette soirée où un masque de velours cachait en grande partie la cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue mais qu'il était encore plus intimidant lorsqu'il se tenait droit, en pleine lumière, nullement géné par cette marque de sa carrière passée et toisant la clientèle d'un regard bleu glacial.

En repensant à la pétulante et sautillante Alice, je n'aurais su dire à cet instant s'ils formaient ensemble le couple le plus beau ou le plus mal assorti qui soit.

- Miss Swan, dit-il en s'inclinant poliment pour me saluer. C'est une joie de vous rencontrer.

Je m'inclinai à mon tour en lui souriant et vit une étincelle d'humour briller dans ses yeux quand il se redressa. Cela me détendit instantanément.

Dans mon dos, Démétri émit un raclement de gorge gêné quand Jasper le vrilla ensuite d'un regard froid et distant.

Je me retins alors de sourire de satisfaction. Cette soirée ne serait pas aussi agréable que les autres pour mon chaperon s'il se sentait à ce point déstabilisé par mon cavalier. Peut-être même se contenterait-il de s'assurer que je montais bien dans sa voiture et irait vaquer à d'autres occupations moins embarrassantes pour lui.

Une fois assise, seule, à côté de Jasper, je perdis cependant moi aussi un peu de mon assurance et de longues minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne rompe lui-même le silence.

- Vous m'excuserez, chère Bella, mais il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire ce genre de choses et je ne sais pas très bien quel comportement adopter.

Je me tournai alors vers lui et me permis de l'observer plus précisément.

Il avait dû être vraiment bel homme avant l'incident qui lui avait valu cette balafre. Celle-ci traversait le côté de son visage de sa tempe gauche à son menton. Il était inutile d'être diplômé en médecine pour imaginer que la blessure aurait pu lui être fatale. Elle ne l'en rendait pourtant pas pour autant laid ou repoussant. Son regard bleu pétillait d'intelligence et ses traits biens dessinés faisaient de lui un homme toujours très attirant. Cette cicatrice lui donnait seulement l'air légèrement dangereux et inspirait le respect.

Il me fut plus facile de lui répondre en ayant pris conscience de cela.

- Ne vous en faites pas Sir Hale, soyez seulement vous-même.

Il partit d'un rire léger et vif.

- Je vous en prie, Bella ! Nous sommes sensés devenir intimes ce soir alors commencez par m'appeler par mon prénom, sinon je vous appellerai Miss Swan.

- Bien, répondis-je en riant à mon tour. Alors, où m'emmenez-vous ce soir, Jasper ?

Son regard se plissa un instant.

- Je me vois au regret de vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura ni jeu, ni théâtre, ni chanson ce soir, ma chère.

Je le regardai sans rien dire, laissant mon regard surpris poser les questions pour moi.

- J'ai malheureusement des principes qui m'empêchent de vous proposer une sortie en public. Je n'apprécierais pas que l'on se permette des remarques désobligeantes sur ma femme.

Je le comprenais aisément. Je ne désirais pas non plus le moins du monde que la réputation d'Alice soit ternie à cause de son empressement à me venir en aide.

- C'est pourquoi je vous conduis chez moi...

Il laissa passer une courte pause le temps, me sembla-t-il, de savourer l'effet de cette annonce sur mon visage. Et je dus bien admettre que j'eus un instant peur de la façon dont pourrait se terminer cette soirée. Mais il abrégea mon supplice avec un sourire complice.

- Alice ne tient plus en place depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle va enfin vous revoir.

Je relâchai alors le souffle que je retenais sans m'en rendre compte, ce qui accentua encore son sourire satisfait.

- Et bien je serai ravie de revoir aussi Madame Alice. Ce sera l'occasion pour moi de la remercier en personne de tous les sacrifices que vous faites tous pour nous venir en aide.

- Les liens de la famille sont des liens sacrés, Bella. Vous êtes celle qu'Edward a choisie. Notre rôle est de vous soutenir afin que vous puissiez être heureux ensemble, quel qu'en soit le prix.

- Je commence à comprendre la profondeur de ces liens qui vous lient, répondis-je. Cela n'en rend pas moins extraordinaires tous vos efforts et je ne saurais jamais assez vous en remercier.

- Vous nous remerciez bien suffisamment en rendant Edward heureux, croyez-moi. Il peut vite se montrer impossible quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut.

Je ris à nouveau devant son air sérieux.

- J'imagine assez bien qu'il ne doit donc pas être particulièrement facile à vivre ces jours derniers, ajoutai-je.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, commença-t-il. Mais les choses vont s'arranger.

Je ne pus rien ajouter car la voiture s'engageait maintenant sur le chemin qui menait à l'immense demeure de famille des Hale et je fus une nouvelle fois impressionnée par la beauté de cette façade éclairée par le soleil couchant.

Jasper me tendit la main pour m'aider à descendre puis me présenta courtoisement son bras pour m'accompagner à l'intérieur.

J'avais à peine franchis le seuil que je fus happée dans l'étreinte virevoltante d'Alice.

- Oh mon dieu, Bella, quelle joie de vous revoir enfin ! Même dans de telles circonstances, je suis tellement heureuse de la décision que vous avez prise !

- Heu… Merci Misses Hale... Alice. Je suis aussi ravie d'être ici. Vraiment, merci.

Bien loin d'être embarrassée par ses effusions comme je l'avais été lors de notre première rencontre, je voyais maintenant dans l'exubérante affection d'Alice une preuve qu'elle m'acceptait dans sa famille sans condition.

- Voyons, Alice, laisse-là respirer un peu, intervint Jasper à côté de moi d'une voix rieuse.

Alice se recula avec une mine boudeuse.

- Il faut pourtant bien que je profite des quelques secondes dont je dispose avant que ma chère future cousine ne me relègue au second plan, dit-elle finalement avec un sourire espiègle.

Je la regardai sans comprendre alors que son sourire s'élargissait encore.

Puis je le sentis avant même de le voir.

L'atmosphère autour de moi changea et l'air se chargea d'électricité. Mon cœur s'emballa et mon souffle s'accéléra.

Quatre jours.

Cela ne faisait que quatre jours.

Quatre jours horribles et interminables.

Et il était là.

Je fus dans ses bras en à peine quelques secondes, ne sachant pas si c'était lui qui m'avait rejointe ou moi qui avait couru vers lui et, comme Alice l'avait prévu, le reste du monde cessa simplement d'exister quand ses yeux plongèrent enfin dans les miens et que ses lèvres caressèrent ma peau.

- Toi, toi, toi, enfin, murmura-t-il à même mes lèvres.

Ses mains dans mon dos me pressaient contre lui comme si il n'avait plus jamais voulu me lâcher et, à cet instant, c'était également tout ce que je souhaitais.

- Bella, je suis mort cent fois depuis ton départ, grogna-t-il dans mon cou.

Je caressai ses cheveux en tentant de ne pas oublier que nous n'étions pas seuls. Même si Alice et Jasper semblaient s'être discrètement éclipsés je ne savais où, il aurait été particulièrement de mauvais gout de se laisser aller à ses pulsions dans leur maison.

- Chut… Je suis là, lui répondis-je d'une voix apaisante.

Ce fut comme si, par ces simples mots, j'avais allumé une étincelle qui changea la chaleur de son étreinte en brasier.

Il se redressa et partit à l'assaut de mes lèvres en un baiser brûlant et passionné et toute mes défenses tombèrent en même temps que tous les principes que je devais à ma bonne éducation. Je lui rendis son baiser avec toute la ferveur et tout l'amour que j'avais en moi, mon corps allant au-devant du sien, mes bras enserrant son cou pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui.

En à peine quelques instant, je fus à bout de souffle et ce fut lui qui soutint le poids de mon corps alangui dans ses bras, refusant de me lâcher.

Un discret raclement de gorge nous ramena pourtant à la réalité : nous étions toujours dans le hall et un domestique en livré nous informa sans oser nous regarder que ses maîtres nous attendraient dans le fumoir quand nous y serions disposés.

A contrecœur, Edward relâcha légèrement son étreinte et, sans pourtant cesser de me tenir serrée contre lui, me conduisit jusqu'au petit salon où Jasper et Alice nous attendaient en souriant d'un air entendu.

La soirée passa à toute allure tant la compagnie des époux Hale était agréable et Edward tendre et prévenant. La tension commença cependant à se faire sentir à mesure qu'approchait l'heure du départ. C'est donc ce moment que choisit Alice pour nous faire une proposition dont elle n'avait pas osé nous parler jusqu'à présent, craignant que nous ne soyons trop prudents pour l'accepter. Mais elle comptait sur les prémices du manque pour nous faire changer d'avis.

Des amis de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen organisaient chaque année un week-end dans leur propriété au bord de la mer dans le Sussex. Il s'agissait d'un évènement mondain très prisé où plusieurs dizaines de personnes étaient conviées chaque printemps.

Alice suggérait que Jacob, moyennant une plus-value conséquente sur mes honoraires, s'assure mes services pour tout ce week-end et que je l'y accompagne puisque, en tant que secrétaire et associé d'Edward, il y était invité ainsi que toute la famille. Il s'agissait là selon elle d'une occasion sûre de se rapprocher encore de la date de notre départ sans attirer l'attention tout en ayant l'opportunité de nous voir même si nous devrions jouer nos rôles d'indifférence aux yeux de tous durant ces trois jours.

L'envie traça doucement mais surement son chemin dans mon esprit.

Trois jours, loin de Londres, loin de James et de Démétri.

Trois jours à jouer le rôle de la compagne de Jacob Black.

Mais trois jours durant lesquels Edward serait là.

J'étais déjà prête à accepter avant même qu'Edward ne prenne la parole.

- C'est une bonne idée, dit-il simplement.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Alice comme si elle n'avait pas cru un instant qu'elle pourrait triompher sans combattre.

Elle parut même légèrement déçue.

- Vraiment ? répétai-je avec un sourire en regardant le beau visage déterminé de mon amant.

- Oui, vraiment, répondit-il. Si c'est une solution pour être près de toi, savoir où tu es et avec qui tu es, je prends le risque. Je ne supporte plus cette attente. Je veux vivre ces moments avec toi.

- Alors soit, nous irons dans le Sussex, ajoutai-je avec un bonheur indicible.

Puis je m'approchai pour déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres sans me soucier de la présence d'Alice et Jasper.

- Oula, tout doux les amoureux, s'esclaffa Alice. Il ne s'agira pas d'un week-end romantique et vous devrez vous garder de tels emportements !

Edward grogna en réponse, ce qui fit rire encore plus fort sa cousine.

Quand Jasper me raccompagna ce soir-là et que je me retrouvai seule dans ma chambre, le sommeil ne me fuit pas pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Je savais que je reverrai bientôt Edward et que, l'espace d'un week-end, je pourrai commencer à imaginer ce que cela serait de partager avec lui chaque jour du reste de ma vie.


	22. Chapter 22

_Coucou tout le monde! _

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court que le précédent mais qui vient plus vite aussi. On ne peut pas tout avoir, hi hi!_

_Avant de vous laisser lire, j'avais envie de vous remercier encore pour tous vos commentaires. _

_Merci à Karima rk (prends bien soin de mon trésor), Halay, Kinoum, Pattenrond, Grazie, lea1985, habswifes, flopy69(tu n'as pas de compte donc je ne peux pas te répondre perso mais sache que le coeur y est à chaque fois), ju la rosette qui me suivent depuis quasiment le début et n'oublient jamais de me laisser leurs impressions! Mais merci aussi aux nouvelles ou à ceux qui me laissent occasionnellement des petits mots: souka, asmode, triskelle sparrow, nnk77, rc, miss line, maj (merci à toi de proposer de me faire découvrir à tes amies!), pakloffzu (tes reviews fleuves me manquent!)... et j'en oublie probablement :)_

_Et enfin, merci pour toutes les alertes et mises en favoris qui n'arrètent pas!_

_Alors, j'ai un petit service à vous demander: c'est un peu idiot mais je vois qu'il ne restent que 18 review pour arriver à 200, et ça me ferait super plaisir qu'on y arrive avec ce chapitre. Alors, allez-y,même si vous ne l'avez pas fait jusqu'à présent lâchez-vous! Que ce soit en bien ou en mal, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon travail et ce que vous espérez ou aimeriez pour la suite (vous savez bien que vous êtes, après mes propres envie__s, ma seconde source d'inspiration)._

_Bon, j'arrête de vous saouler et vous laisse lire un chapitre pour une fois serein._

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM_

**Chapitre 22 – pov Edward**

Certains de mes plus beaux souvenirs d'enfance étaient rattachés à la propriété d'Eléazar Voliakov et de sa femme Carmen à Litlington.

Carlisle avait évité à Eléazar une paralysie irrémédiable après une mauvaise chute de cheval il y avait de cela plus de vingt-cinq ans. Ce dernier gardait de cet accident une faiblesse de la hanche qui l'obligeait à user d'une canne pour se déplacer mais il était depuis ce temps tellement reconnaissant envers mon oncle que ce qui n'avait été au départ qu'une invitation par pur remerciement avait débouché sur une franche et profonde amitié. Nous avions passé depuis lors quelques jours chaque été dans son domaine de l'East Sussex.

Le paysage en cette région était magnifique et torturé. Les grandes étendues herbeuses se disputaient l'espace aux falaises surplombant la Manche.

Lorsque j'étais enfant, Emmett et moi y partagions notre temps entre baignades, courses dans les rochers et galopades à cheval.

Nous étions adultes maintenant mais nous retrouvions toujours avec bonheur les plaisirs du grand air, des promenades au bord de mer et des joyeuses tablées qui réunissaient toujours nombres de personnages pittoresques en plus des quelques habitués qui étaient présents chaque année.

Alice avait depuis toujours moins apprécié ces quelques jours de vacances. C'était une citadine dans l'âme et, toute petite déjà, elle supportait mal d'être privée de l'animation des rues londoniennes, de leurs boutiques et de leurs évènements mondains. Elle n'avait de plus jamais noué de réel lien d'amitié avec la fille d'Eléazar, Tanya, qui avait pourtant presque son âge.

Tanya était maintenant une jeune femme accomplie. Elle avait hérité de son père et de ses origines slaves une magnifique chevelure blonde et des yeux bleus qui avaient toujours fait tourner les têtes et chavirer les cœurs, et sa mère, Carmen, lui avait transmis un caractère fougueux et impulsif tout à fait méditerranéen. Elle était intelligente, belle et déterminée. Ses parents étaient incroyablement fiers d'elle.

Tanya était cependant le seul inconvénient de ce séjour à mes yeux.

Enfant, je n'avais vu en elle qu'une petite fille aux boucles blondes qui ne représentait aucun intérêt puisque ses jupes et ses fanfreluches lui interdisaient de battre la campagne avec Emmett et moi. Plus tard, alors que, adolescent, je pris conscience que ses regards sur moi étaient plus lourds de sens que de simples démonstrations d'amical intérêt, je me montrai ouvertement indifférent en espérant que cette attirance enfantine lui passerait rapidement. Mais le temps n'avait pas fait son œuvre et, chaque été, je retrouvai ce même espoir dans ses yeux.

Pendant un temps, il me sembla qu'Esmée et Carmen avaient nourri l'espérance que ces sentiments soient réciproques mais il leur avait bien fallu se rendre à l'évidence que je n'éprouvais pour Tanya qu'une respectueuse amitié, ce qu'elle avait-elle-même bien du mal à comprendre.

Malgré ma froideur et la distance que je tentais chaque année de mettre entre nous, elle persistait à chercher le moindre prétexte pour se joindre aux activités auxquelles je choisissais de m'adonner pendant mon séjour et recherchait en permanence ma compagnie ou à participer aux conversations auxquelles je me mêlais.

Alors que j'en avais pris mon partit jusqu'ici, j'espérai cette fois avec beaucoup plus de force que le temps aurait finalement effacé mon souvenir dans son cœur et qu'elle aurait enfin rencontré un homme qui saurait répondre à ses attentes.

Je l'espérais de tout cœur pour elle depuis des années mais, maintenant plus qu'avant, je le souhaitais aussi pour moi car je n'avais nullement besoin qu'une jeune femme éconduite ne vienne fourrer son nez dans mes affaires et aussi parce que j'escomptais bien trouver quelques moments d'intimité avec Bella durant ces trois jours.

La voiture que je partageais avec Carlisle et Esmée s'approchait maintenant de l'imposante demeure de nos hôtes et je regrettais de plus en plus amèrement de ne pas avoir averti Bella la veille chez ma cousine. Mais je devais bien avouer que, dans les bras de mon amante et tout à mon excitation de savoir que nous passerions les prochains jours ensemble, la pensée de Tanya Voliakov ne m'avait pas même effleuré l'esprit. Et je m'en mordais les doigts à présents.

Je savais que Bella avait une idée de quelle avait été ma vie avant de la rencontrer. Elle avait fait la connaissance de Victoria d'une façon plus que déplaisante, et je me doutais qu'elle avait surpris la tentative de séduction de Jane au Lion's Gate l'autre soir. Mais il serait totalement différent de devoir passer plusieurs jours en compagnie d'une admiratrice envahissante.

Je ne doutais cependant pas pour me rassurer qu'Alice et Emmett seraient des complices efficaces durant ce week-end. Esmée elle-même se révèlerait une alliée appréciable maintenant qu'elle était au courant de toute l'histoire.

J'avais profité du voyage pour tout révéler à mon oncle et à ma tante : comment j'avais rencontré Bella, ce qu'elle était, nos sentiments réciproques et notre décision de partir ensemble.

Ma tante avait d'abord été choquée d'apprendre la condition de Bella. Son éducation ne lui avait jamais fait côtoyer ce genre de femmes et Bella était bien loin de l'image qu'elle s'en était faite. Elle ne m'avait alors posé qu'une seule et unique question :

- Tu l'aimes ?

J'avais hoché la tête sans détourner les yeux et cela lui avait suffi pour accepter mon choix. Je lui avais alors raconté l'histoire tragique de Bella qui l'avait conduite à mener cette vie et j'avais définitivement gagné ma tante à sa cause. Il avait donc été facile ensuite de lui parler des dangers que nous encourions à la soustraire à l'emprise de son souteneur.

Carlisle n'avait rien dit. Il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Mon oncle était un homme entier et franc. Ses émotions et ses décisions se lisaient sur son visage et il était pour l'heure ouvert et compréhensif.

Nous avions donc passé le reste du trajet à définir quel serait notre comportement les uns vis-à-vis des autres durant ce week-end pour ne pas attirer l'attention outre mesure.

La voiture s'engagea dans la longue allée bordée d'arbres qui menait à la demeure de maitre de Litlington et la haute façade de pierre ne tarda pas à nous dominer.

Eleazar, Carmen et Tanya sortirent sur le perron pour nous accueillir alors que je tendais la main à Esmée pour l'aider à descendre. Dès le premier regard, je sus que j'avais espéré pour rien. A peine Tanya croisa-t-elle mon regard qu'elle minaudait déjà. Je dus me retenir de lever les yeux au ciel d'exaspération car ma tante ne m'aurait jamais pardonné un signe si flagrant d'agacement devant une jeune femme. Foutu principe de politesse ! Peut-être que si j'avais eu l'occasion de montrer plus ouvertement à Tanya mon désintérêt, elle serait maintenant fiancée à un jeune homme de bonne famille devant lequel elle pourrait se pâmer tout à loisir pour le simple plaisir de le voir baver d'envie devant ses charmes auxquels j'étais tellement hermétique.

Mais j'étais sensé être un gentleman. Je m'approchai donc et, appliquant à la lettre les règles de galanterie qu'on m'avait enseignées, je saluai d'abord Carmen qui m'étreint chaleureusement avant de me tourner vers sa fille et de saisir la main qu'elle me tendait pour y appliquer un baise-main que je voulus le plus léger et rapide possible.

- Quel plaisir de vous revoir Edward, murmura-t-elle. Le temps m'a paru bien long depuis la dernière fois.

- Je suis heureux de tous vous retrouver, répondis-je poliment.

J'essayai de ne pas encourager son inclination en ne lui marquant aucune préférence. Heureusement, Eléazar vint involontairement à mon secours en m'attrapant par les épaules pour me mener à l'intérieur. Il venait de faire l'acquisition d'un des tous nouveaux modèles d'automobiles à vapeur et ne pouvait résister plus longtemps au plaisir de nous le faire découvrir.

Dans la cour arrière de la propriété, nous découvrîmes donc un monstre de bois et de métal autour duquel s'extasiaient déjà quelques convives. Il y avait là un couple que je n'avais encore jamais rencontré et que l'on me présenta comme étant Eric York, un associé d'Eléazar, et sa femme Lauren. Et, cherchant à outrepasser la vigilance de sa femme, Katherina, la nièce d'Eléazar et Carmen, qui le suivait comme un enfant pour l'empêcher de grimper sur le siège du bolide, je reconnus avec plaisir Garrett Smith.

J'avais fait sa connaissance il y avait quelques années lors d'un de nos séjour au cours duquel nous avions immédiatement sympathisé et je me réjouis donc qu'il soit présent pour ce week-end.

Nos retrouvailles furent de plus un très bon prétexte pour me désintéresser poliment de la belle Tanya et de ses regards énamourés.

Nous écoutâmes religieusement Eléazar nous parler fièrement de son trésor qui était un des cinquante seuls exemplaires qui avaient été produits en Angleterre. Son enthousiasme était communicatif et faisait plaisir à voir. Il nous promis une balade à chacun avant la fin de notre séjour, ce qui fit pousser des hourras à Garrett. Je ne doutais pas un seul instant qu'Emmett aurait à peu près la même réaction quand il verrait cet engin. Pour ma part, je devais bien m'avouer curieux de cette technologie.

Mais pour l'heure, le soleil commençant à baisser dans le ciel, Carmen nous invita à rentrer à l'intérieur pour y prendre un premier verre.

- Et où est donc de cher Emmett ? me demanda Garrett en posant sa main amicalement sur mon épaule.

- Il ne devrait plus tarder, répondis-je. Un rendez-vous auprès d'un cousin de la reine l'a retenu à Londres ce matin…

- Un cousin de la reine ? Mazette, rien que ça ! s'exclama mon compagnon.

- Exactement, qui l'eut cru, n'est-ce pas ?

- Connaissant votre cousin, il faudrait me payer cher pour que je lui confie ne serait-ce que mon petit doigt ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Il faut croire que nos dirigeants manquent cruellement de bon sens, répondis-je en riant. Lui et Rosalie ont donc pris le train en début d'après-midi. Ils seront accompagnés d'Alice, de son mari, Jasper, et de Jacob, mon associé.

- Je me réjouis d'avance de faire la connaissance de celui qui a réussi à atteindre votre cousine malgré les cerbères qui gardaient jalousement sa vertu intacte, dit-il. Le pauvre, vous n'avez pas dû lui rendre la tâche facile.

Je ris franchement de sa boutade, réalisant au même moment que la plaisanterie n'était pourtant pas loin de la vérité.

- Il s'est montré un adversaire à notre hauteur, concédai-je alors. Et nous avons bien fini par l'accueillir avec plaisir dans notre famille. De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'Alice nous aurait laissé le tourmenter plus longtemps.

- Ah, cette chère Alice… commença Garrett l'air songeur. Ce Jasper doit en voir de toutes les couleurs !

Nous rîmes ensemble en entrant dans la maison.

Carmen nous invita à passer dans le grand salon où un domestique vint nous servir du brandy et du whisky. Les retrouvailles furent plus que cordiales, chacun y allait de son anecdote d'un précèdent séjour et on prenait des nouvelles des affaires et de la vie des uns et des autres. Le temps passa agréablement et je me déplaçais souvent pour ne pas paraître impoli en esquivant Tanya qui discutait avec Lauren et Esmée en me suivant des yeux.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand on annonça l'arrivée de la voiture d'Emmett et Alice.

Un long frisson descendit délicieusement le long de mon dos.

Elle était enfin là.

Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas suivre Carmen et Eléazar quand ils nous laissèrent pour aller accueillir leurs nouveaux invités. Esmée vint prendre place à mon côté sur un canapé et posa une main apaisante sur la mienne en me souriant chaleureusement. Elle sentait ma tension et mon excitation comme l'aurait fait une mère et elle venait s'assurer que je ne ferais rien d'irréfléchi. Je lui en fus reconnaissant car, étant moi-même si peu habitué à la puissance de mes sensations, je redoutai ma réaction quand Bella serait face à moi.

Tanya en profita pour venir s'asseoir près de nous et entama la conversation. Elle nous parla de ses séjours à Brighton et à Londres, nous disant qu'elle espérait grandement avoir l'occasion de nous y voir lors de son prochain passage. Mais je ne l'écoutai pas. J'étais à l'affût des voix et des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Heureusement pour moi, ma tante montrait à notre hôtesse l'intérêt que j'étais incapable de lui accorder.

Quand les nouveaux arrivants entrèrent dans le grand salon, je dus faire un effort considérable pour ne pas me lever précipitamment et m'accrochai plus fermement à la main d'Esmée.

Comme à son habitude, Emmett fit une entrée tonitruante et remarquée en se plaignant des cahots sur la route qui lui avaient mis le dos en compote. Nous pûmes alors nous lever pour accueillir mon cousin et Rosalie. Le petit Elijah se cachait dans les jupes de sa mère, intimidé par tout ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Esmée me lâcha alors pour se pencher et serrer son petit-fils dans ses bras.

Alice embrassa chaleureusement Garrett et Katherina et présenta fièrement son mari à l'assemblée. Jasper, accoutumé à donner des ordres ou à haranguer des foules, ne fut nullement gêné que toute l'attention converge brusquement sur lui et salua poliment les convives qui semblèrent impressionnés par son apparence. Il fallait bien avouer que sa cicatrice le rendait légèrement inquiétant au premier abord mais il y était habitué et détendit rapidement l'atmosphère en se montrant ouvert et chaleureux.

Pour ma part, je n'avais d'yeux que pour ma Bella qui se tenait en retrait le temps de ces présentations en essayant de ne pas me regarder.

Jacob, introduit par Carmen dans le cercle des invités serra les mains des gentlemen qu'il connaissait déjà car cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il participait à ces réunions estivales en tant qu'associé et ami.

- Laissez- moi vous présenter à tous Miss Isabella Swan, dit Carmen d'une voix douce mais forte pour couvrir les conversations.

- Isabella est ma cousine, intervint alors Jacob. La famille de ma mère est originaire de Surrey et Isabella n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de venir dans cette région. Je me suis donc permis de lui proposer de m'accompagner.

- Vous avez incroyablement bien fait, dit Carmen. Isabella laissez-moi vous présenter nos invités. Voici Eric et Lauren. Eric est un associé de mon mari.

Bella salua poliment.

- Et voici ma nièce Katherina et son mari Garrett.

Garrett embrassa avec emphase la main de ma belle et je fus immédiatement jaloux. Cette main était à moi, je la voulais dans la mienne et sous mes lèvres.

- Et, pour finir, je vous présente des amis très chers à notre cœur : Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. Le docteur Cullen a sauvé la vie d'Eléazar il y a longtemps.

- Monsieur et Madame Cullen, dit poliment Bella en s'inclinant, mal à l'aise.

Esmée lui déposa un baiser léger sur la joue et Carlisle lui fit un baise-main respectueux. Bella sembla soulagée. Elle devait avoir appréhendé ces retrouvailles, ne sachant pas comment ma famille réagirait en apprenant notre secret.

- Et voici leur neveu, Edward, termina Carmen.

Mon sang-froid me surpris car je parvins à rester impassible quand je croisai enfin son regard malgré le torrent d'émotion qui se déversa en moi.

- Monsieur… dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

- Miss Swan, répondis-je en me baissant pour saisir sa main.

Je la fis monter avec délectation à mes lèvres. J'y déposai un baiser en fermant les yeux et en humant sa peau. J'avais envie de laisser courir ma bouche sur son bras, de remonter jusqu'à son épaule pour aller mordre son cou et baiser ses lèvres. Jamais je n'aurais pu la relâcher si Esmée n'était venue alors à mon secours.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage, Isabella ? demanda-t-elle pour détourner l'attention et me permettre de me reprendre.

- Oui, merci, répondit-elle en essayant de cacher son trouble. La route était longue mais la compagnie excellente.

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ! s'esclaffa Emmett. Jasper a été d'un ennui mortel, comme à son habitude !

- Comment voulez-vous qu'il en soit autrement puisque vous avez monopolisé la conversation durant tout le trajet mon cher beau-frère, répondit Jasper.

- Moi ? s'exclama Emmett faussement outré. Rosalie, chérie, te rends-tu compte de ce que ce rustre ose dire sur moi ?

Rosalie rit élégamment.

- Ah, ne me prenez pas en arbitre, vous deux ! répondit-elle. J'ai déjà un enfant, je ne souhaite pas devoir résoudre vos conflits puérils ! Que va donc penser Isabella de notre famille ?

Carmen mit fin à ce joyeux esclandre en annonçant que, comme tous les invités de ce soir étaient arrivés, nous allions pouvoir passer à table.

- M'accorderez-vous votre bras, Edward ? me demanda Tanya que je n'avais pas vu approcher.

Bella esquissa un sourire entendu avant de passer son bras sous celui que lui présentait Jacob pour la mener dans la salle à manger. A contrecœur, je tendis le mien à Tanya qui s'y accrocha fermement.

Nous prîmes place autour de la grande table ovale. Je savais que, dès le lendemain, elle serait remplacée par plusieurs autres tables pour accueillir la dizaine de convives qui nous rejoindraient dès le matin.

Je n'eus d'autre choix que de m'asseoir au côté de Tanya qui ne lâcha ma manche que quand je fus assis. Garrett pris place à ma droite. Face à moi, Emmett commençait déjà à se ruer sur les amuse-bouche servis dans les assiettes. Alice s'installa près de lui et invita Bella à s'asseoir à sa gauche. Je n'avais qu'à tourner légèrement la tête pour la regarder.

On nous servit des plats délicieux et les conversations allaient bon train. A côté de moi, Tanya buvait mes paroles et je lui accordais un intérêt et des réponses polies quand elle s'adressait à moi mais toute mon attention était centrée sur Bella. Encadrée d'Alice et Esmée, elle semblait de plus en plus à son aise les minutes passant. J'écoutais sa voix douce et mélodieuse, guettais ses éclats de rire, savourais ses rougissements quand elle était le centre de l'attention ou quand elle croisait mon regard.

Chacun jouait son rôle à merveille. Ma famille semblait réellement faire connaissance avec elle et, malgré les récentes révélations, je constatai encore une fois que les principes de tolérance que Carlisle et Esmée avaient voulu transmettre à leurs enfants n'étaient pas vides de sens.

Quand on nous servit le dessert, ma voisine sembla s'ennuyer de mes silences de plus en plus fréquents.

- Vous sentez-vous bien, Edward ? Peut-être souhaitez-vous prendre un peu l'air ?

Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser que cette proposition m'était adressée, tout occupé que j'étais à faire semblant de ne pas écouter Bella et Alice parler de la dernière exposition du British Museum.

- Oh. Non, merci Tanya, répondis-je. Le voyage m'a fatigué sans doute mais je vais très bien. Et il faut faire honneur au délicieux gâteau commandé par votre mère.

Et, pour illustrer mon propos, je portai à ma bouche une bonne cuillérée de gâteau au chocolat, ce qui me permit d'abréger cet échange.

Après le repas, Eléazar proposa aux hommes de l'assemblée de se retirer dans le fumoir pour un dernier verre pendant que Carmen irait montrer leurs chambres à ces dames afin qu'elles puissent prendre un peu de repos.

Tout le monde quitta la table mais Tanya s'attarda un moment près de moi pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit et me dire le plaisir qu'elle aurait à me retrouver le lendemain. Du coin de l'œil, je vis alors Bella se retourner avant de passer la porte et me faire un signe discret de la main. J'en voulus énormément à Tanya de m'empêcher par son entêtement de répondre à mon amante et c'est les nerfs à vifs que je rejoignis les hommes dans le fumoir.

Emmett, Eléazar et Garrett fumaient le cigare en discutant avec animation des dernières dispositions prises par notre gouvernement pendant que Jacob, Jasper, Carlisle et Eric savouraient un cognac en entamant une partie de cartes. Je me joignis à eux en tentant de faire bonne figure.

Plus tard dans la soirée, nous vîmes Alice apparaître pour réclamer son mari. Jasper se leva en souriant sous les œillades grivoises d'Emmett et de Garrett. Avant de sortir, ma cousine vint embrasser son frère et son père en leur faisant promettre de ne pas poursuivre leurs excès puis elle s'arrêta à mon côté pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit en me serrant affectueusement le bras puis la main dans laquelle elle glissa un petit morceau de papier. Je lui embrassai chaleureusement la joue et elle nous laissa entre hommes.

- Sacré Jasper ! railla Emmett.

- Emmett ! le rabroua Carlisle. Faut-il que je te rappelle que c'est de ma fille dont il est question ? Et de ta sœur, soit dit en passant.

- Voyons, mon père, répondit Emmett. Il n'y a pas de mal à leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elijah a besoin d'un petit cousin pour ne pas se retrouver seul aux réunions de famille.

- Tu pourrais tout aussi bien t'appliquer à lui faire un frère, ajoutai-je en riant.

- Mais je m'y emploie, mon cher cousin, répondit-il en levant son verre. D'ailleurs, sur ces bons mots, je m'en vais moi-même rejoindre ma tendre épouse.

Il se leva et, après nous avoir salués d'une révérence légèrement titubante, nous quitta sous les éclats de rire de l'assistance.

- Et vous Edward ? me questionna alors Garrett. Comment vont les amours ? Quand nous ramènerez-vous une beauté américaine ?

Je manquai de m'étrangler avec une gorgée de cognac. Que pouvais-je bien répondre à cela ?

- Les américaines n'ont rien à envier à nos beautés anglaises, répondis-je pour gagner du temps.

- Alors se pourrait-il qu'une de nos compatriotes ait enfin réussit à percer votre carapace ? insista-t-il.

- Je suis plutôt un éternel indécis, dis-je en restant évasif.

- C'est que vous n'avez pas encore trouvé la bonne, alors ! Croyez-moi, quand j'ai croisé Katherina pour la première fois, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Elle était pour moi. Le coup de foudre, comme on dit.

Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour pouvoir lui avouer que, moi aussi j'avais éprouvé ce choc incroyable et que l'amour qui brûlait en mon cœur à présent me consumait totalement. Le manque pris alors possession de tout mon être. Il fallait que je voie Bella et que je la serre dans mes bras. Ce besoin occulta tous les autres. Je me levai donc.

- Peut-être aurais-je un jour la chance d'expérimenter pareil chambardement, dis-je. En attendant, je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit, messieurs.

Jasper, Carlisle et Jacob me regardèrent sortir avec un sourire, se doutant bien d'où mes pas me conduiraient ce soir et de l'ironie de ma conversation avec Garrett.

Un domestique attendait dans le couloir pour me conduire à ma chambre au second étage. Mes affaires avaient déjà été installées sur des cintres dans l'armoire laissée ouverte pour que je m'assure qu'il ne manquait rien mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Je dépliai le bout de papier transmis plus tôt par Alice.

« Troisième étage, seconde porte à gauche après l'escalier »

Chère Alice.

Comment aurais-je fait sans elle ?

Sans un bruit, je ressortis, fermai ma porte doucement et me déplaçai à pas feutrés dans le couloir puis grimpai l'escalier.

Arrivé devant la porte, j'hésitai à frapper mais eus peur de faire trop de bruit. Je tournai donc doucement la poignée et ouvris lentement, rassuré qu'elle n'eut pas été fermée à clef puis refermai derrière moi.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour m'habituer à l'obscurité. Seule la clarté de la lune diffusait une pâle lumière par la fenêtre dont les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés. Je m'approchai alors du lit, guidé par la respiration tranquille que j'y entendais.

Les cheveux sombres de Bella contrastaient sur la blancheur de l'oreiller en une cascade de boucles et de volutes. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, son bras droit enfoui sous l'épais coussin de plume, l'autre recourbé devant son visage. La peau blanche de son bras attira tous mes regards.

Bella dormait nue.

Le désir embrasa mon ventre à cette simple découverte.

D'une main que je voulus la plus légère possible, j'écartai doucement les mèches qui tombaient dans son dos et découvris ses épaules graciles. Sa peau était si douce. Mais elle l'était encore bien plus là où ma main alla s'aventurer en retraçant à rebours la ligne de ses épaules et en descendant sur son côté, jusque sous son bras, à la naissance de son sein que le matelas soustrayait à mon regard avide.

Ma belle gémit dans son sommeil.

Je me retins de ne pas la réveiller tout de suite. J'en voulais encore plus.

Ma main à plat remonta vers son dos et je repoussai doucement la couverture tout en descendant vers le creux de sa taille puis la rondeur de ses reins.

Cette femme était à moi. Son cœur était à moi. Son corps était à moi.

Jamais plus je ne laisserais quiconque s'aventurer à la souiller, ni même à la désirer.

Je réalisai alors ce que j'avais à peine entrevu lors de ma conversation avec Garrett : je souhaitais que Bella soit mienne mais je désirais aussi que tout le monde sache qu'elle m'appartenait. Je voulais officialiser notre union, crier au monde mon amour pour elle, je voulais qu'elle porte mon nom.

Cette fulgurante prise de conscience m'immobilisa et c'est à ce moment que ma belle se réveilla.

- Enfin, te voilà, murmura-t-elle en se redressant, nullement gênée par sa nudité que le drap qui tomba dévoila tout à fait.

Je remerciai le ciel que sa pudeur ne la pousse pas à se cacher de moi. Je n'étais pas certain que je pourrais me priver du spectacle de sa peau diaphane et de la façon dont elle réagissait sous mes caresses.

A genou sur le lit, elle agrippa ma chemise alors que j'étais encore debout et m'embrassa avec ferveur.

Je grognai en l'enserrant dans une étreinte féroce.

Elle embrassa ma mâchoire, ma gorge, mon cou tout en défaisant méthodiquement chaque bouton de mon gilet puis de ma chemise et, quand elle en eut écarté chaque pan, elle laissa les plumes de ses lèvres dériver sur mon torse. Je fermai les yeux en rejetant la tête en arrière pour savourer cette douce torture. Puis ses mains remplacèrent sa bouche sur mon corps et elle revint à l'assaut de mes lèvres.

- Tu es à moi, maintenant, dit-elle avant de mordre doucement ma lèvre inférieure.

- Je suis toujours tout à toi, répondis-je dans un souffle.

Elle se recula en souriant.

- Non, monsieur Masen, pas en bas, pas parmi ces gens, pas aux yeux de cette jeune fille qui va probablement se consumer d'amour pour vous avant la fin de ce week-end.

Je lui renvoyai un regard surpris.

- Miss Swan, seriez-vous jalouse ?

- Peut-être un peu, répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ce qui suffit à faire bouillir mon sang.

Je caressai cette lèvre de mon pouce et crus défaillir quand elle le prit un instant entre ses dents.

- Mais je mesure ma chance, continua-t-elle. Quelle jeune fille serait capable de rester indifférente à vos charmes Edward Masen. Je la plains sincèrement.

- Vous la plaignez ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules et fis lentement descendre ma chemise le long de mes bras.

- Oui. Elle ne saura jamais comme votre peau est douce ici, dit-elle en embrassant la base de mon cou.

Je grognai encore. Ses mains sur mon torse descendirent sur mon ventre.

- Elle ne saura jamais comme vos bras sont forts et vos mains expertes.

Elle embrassa chaque muscle de ma poitrine tout en déboutonnant mon pantalon qu'elle fit descendre sur mes cuisses.

- Elle ne saura jamais comme votre cœur bat fort quand on vous touche ici.

J'aurais rugi si son contact ne m'avait complètement coupé le souffle. Ses mains sur moi se firent d'abord légères puis pressantes et sensuelles. J'encadrai son visage de mes mains et la forçai à m'embrasser alors qu'elle continuait ses caresses langoureuses et tentatrices. Ma langue passa le barrage de ses lèvres en un baiser dévastateur et possessif.

Cette femme était ma vie, mon tout, mon univers. Le besoin de la posséder de toutes les manières possibles déferla en moi et je la renversai en arrière sur le matelas en lui arrachant un éclat de rire.

- Chuuttt, miss Swan. Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, nous sommes entourés de gens qui doivent ignorer notre secret.

- Je saurai être discrète, Edward, répondit-elle d'un air mutin. Votre secret est en sécurité avec moi.

- Ne me tentez pas, Isabella. Je pourrais bien avoir envie d'essayer de mettre votre maitrise à l'épreuve, dis-je en embrassant sa gorge et en empoignant un de ses seins pour la faire gémir.

- Edward, vous êtes le diable, murmura-t-elle en s'arquant sous moi pour accentuer mon contact.

- Et toi tu es mon salut…

Cette nuit-là, j'embrassai ses soupirs et muselai ses cris pendant de longues heures. Le désir à peine assouvi, une nouvelle vague nous submergeait alors, plus forte encore que la précédente. Je redécouvris son corps avec émerveillement et délice, en explorant chaque possibilité et m'y unissant en une harmonie parfaite. Elle répondit à ma passion en y mêlant la sienne, sans fausse pudeur ni retenue.

Jamais je n'avais vécu une telle communion ni une telle euphorie.

Quand, au petit jour, je dus m'extirper de son étreinte et de ses draps, c'est le cœur et le corps assouvi que je regagnai ma chambre à pas de loup.

Je me glissai dans mes draps pour y prendre un peu de repos mais ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil. Mon cœur battait encore trop fort et trop vite dans ma poitrine et une seule et même pensée tournait inlassablement dans mon esprit. Un seul nom.

Isabella Mary Masen.


	23. Chapter 23

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Voici le chapitre 23 tout nouveau tout chaud. J'espère que vous ne lui trouverez pas trop de longueurs mais j'ai savouré un chapitre calme et reposant. Le prochain le sera déjà un peu moins et les derniers, houlala! Donc j'ai pris mon temps._

_Merci à toutes de m'avoir permis de dépasser les 200 reviews! Je n'écris pas pour ça au départ mais c'est vrai que c'est un sacré plaisir que vous m'avez fait là alors continuez à m'écrire, s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiit!_

_A bientôt pour la suite._

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM_

**Chapitre 23 – pov Bella**

Des coups discrets mais insistants frappés à ma porte me tirèrent doucement du sommeil.

Le soleil éclairait déjà brillamment la pièce et je ne pus ouvrir les yeux. Je replongeai donc la tête dans mon oreiller. Il était doux et moelleux et la taie qui le recouvrait sentait bon le linge séché au soleil. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas senti cette odeur ?

- Bella ? appela la voix d'Alice de l'autre côté de la porte. Etes-vous visible ?

Je grognai en serrant encore plus fort mon oreiller contre moi, comme si le fait de m'y accrocher ainsi pourrait suffire à décourager l'intruse et me permettre de continuer à savourer les sensations qui me restaient de cette nuit magnifique. Je me rappelai fidèlement chacune des étreintes ou de mes nuits passées dans les bras d'Edward mais cette nuit avait été la première durant laquelle le spectre de mon retour au O'Connell n'avait pas été présent. Et, au petit matin, c'est lui pour une fois qui avait dû fuir mon lit comme un voleur, échevelé et à demi nu.

Splendidement nu…

J'étouffai un nouveau gémissement dans mon oreiller.

La porte s'ouvrit alors.

- Je vais prendre cela pour un oui ! entendis-je Alice dire d'une voix enjouée. Allez, grande paresseuse, il est grand temps d'aller prendre notre petit déjeuner.

Me rappelant alors que je ne portais rien d'autre sur moi que le fin drap de coton qui ne me couvrait que jusqu'à la taille, je me redressai vivement en tenant serré contre moi le coussin de plumes, seul et unique rempart entre mon corps nu et le regard mutin de Misses Hale, jeune dame de la bonne et respectable société londonienne et accessoirement cousine de mon amant. Cette intimité aussi brusque qu'incongrue ne sembla pourtant pas la gêner le moins du monde et elle s'empressa de choisir pour moi des bas, un corset, un jupon et une robe d'été de légère toile claire qu'elle m'apporta.

Je rougis furieusement en la voyant me tendre mes sous-vêtements en souriant ce qui la fit s'esclaffer d'un joli rire cristallin.

- Voyons, Bella, ne soyez pas gênée ! Nous sommes entre femmes !

Je saisis les vêtements d'une main tout en tenant toujours fermement mon oreiller contre moi de l'autre. Alice sembla comprendre ma gêne et se détourna pour contempler un tableau impressionniste accroché au mur. Je lui en fus reconnaissante et commençai à me vêtir. J'enfilai mes bas, mon jupon et mon corset mais je dus bien me résoudre à demander de l'aide pour le serrer dans mon dos.

- Hum… Misses Hale, demandai-je poliment. Je m'excuse de vous demander cela mais, seriez-vous assez aimable pour…

- Bien sûr Bella, répondit-elle en s'approchant. Il y a bien des choses pour lesquelles on ne peut se passer d'une femme de chambre… ou bien d'un homme !

Et elle éclata à nouveau d'un rire enjoué qui me gagna aussi.

- Et je suis certaine qu'Edward crèvera de jalousie quand je lui dirai que je vous ai aidé dans cette tâche, poursuivit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

- Sauf votre respect, Misses Hale, je crois qu'il préfère de loin dénouer les corsets plutôt que de les ajuster ! Oh…

Je couvris immédiatement ma bouche de ma main en réalisant ce que ma joyeuse humeur venait de me faire dire.

- Excusez-moi. Mes paroles sont tout à fait déplacées, murmurai-je en n'osant pas me retourner.

Une fois la stupéfaction passée, Alice se remit à rire de bon cœur et je me sentis immédiatement soulagée.

- Ne vous en faites pas Bella ! N'oubliez pas que je suis votre complice dévouée dans toute cette histoire. Et je me doute qu'Edward et vous ne faites pas que vous regarder amoureusement dans le blanc des yeux.

Elle avait terminé de nouer le lacet sur mes reins et s'écarta de quelques pas pour que je puisse enfiler ma robe par-dessus mes sous-vêtements.

- Et, même si j'avais été suffisamment ingénue pour le croire, votre coiffure et vos yeux brillants ce matin auraient suffi à me mettre sur la voie, continua-t-elle d'un ton complice.

J'écarquillai les yeux avant de m'approcher du miroir de la chambre pour y découvrir à quel point elle avait raison.

Mes joues étaient roses et mes yeux reflétaient à la fois le bonheur et la fatigue. Quant à mes cheveux, ils avaient tout du nid de corneilles et ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur la façon dont s'était déroulée ma nuit. J'étais proprement indécente !

- Mais, ne vous en faites pas, je vais vite remédier à cela ! dit Alice en me forçant à m'asseoir devant la coiffeuse près de la fenêtre.

- Non ! Misses Hale, vous n'avez pas à faire ça ! m'indignai-je alors.

- Taratata ! Je ne souffrirai aucune résistance, Bella. Faire de vous une créature de rêve pour faire défaillir mon cousin est ma priorité du jour. Et, pour l'amour du ciel, cessez avec vos « Misses Hale » qui me donnent l'impression d'avoir cinquante ans ! me réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

Je baissai les armes et étouffai un nouveau rire devant sa mine réjouie. Sa bonne humeur était vraiment communicative et, plus le temps passait en sa compagnie, plus je me prenais d'une réelle affection pour cette jeune femme qui tenait plus de la tornade que de l'aristocrate guindée.

Je me laissai donc faire tandis qu'elle disciplinait une à une les mèches de ma crinière et les ajustaient en savantes torsades à grand renforts de pinces et de coups de peigne. Quand elle en eu finit avec ma coiffure, elle appliqua un peu de poudre de riz sur mes joues et sur mon décolleté puis un peu d'ombre sur mes paupières.

- Nous ferons l'impasse sur le fard, vous n'en avez pas besoin tant vos rougissements vous donnent bonne mine dès que mon cousin est dans les parages, finit-elle par dire alors qu'elle me tournait vers le miroir pour que j'admire son œuvre.

Elle était véritablement douée et je me trouvai moi-même plutôt jolie.

- Merci beaucoup Alice, lui répondis-je.

- Juste une dernière petite chose, ajouta-t-elle en prenant un air subitement plus sérieux.

Elle dégagea une mèche de ma coiffure qu'elle fit descendre en anglaise dans mon cou jusque sur ma poitrine. Je remarquai alors qu'elle camouflait ainsi la légère trace laissée par la lame de John Cartwright. Je frémis légèrement au souvenir de ce sombre épisode mais fus reconnaissante envers Alice de ne pas y faire ouvertement allusion.

- Bien ! Vous voilà parfaite et prête à aller tourner les têtes ! dit-elle en retrouvant de sa légèreté.

Je plissai les yeux en la regardant sourire comme si elle avait une idée derrière la tête, ce qui, même si cela m'amusait, m'inquiétait aussi légèrement.

- A quel jeu jouez-vous, Alice ? demandai-je, curieuse. Il me semblait que la discrétion était le premier élément pour que notre plan réussisse.

- A Londres, oui, répondit-elle avec un air de conspiratrice. Mais ici, je dois vous avouer que susciter chez Edward des réactions incontrôlées envers vous me plairait assez.

- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

- Disons qu'une certaine jeune personne blonde a un sérieux besoin qu'on lui rabaisse un peu son caquet.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous ne portez pas particulièrement miss Tanya en grande estime ? osai-je demander en me mordant la lèvre pour conserver mon sérieux.

- Vous avez parfaitement compris, ma chère, répondit Alice en plissant les yeux malicieusement. Alors pour une fois qu'il m'est possible de lui faire comprendre que son joli minois ne peut pas lui permettre d'avoir tout ce qu'elle veut, je compte bien ne pas m'en priver ! Edward a été trop bien élevé. Il n'a jamais osé l'envoyer sur les roses ouvertement donc cette sangsue s'accroche et s'aventure même parfois à inventer entre eux je ne sais quelle idylle secrète. Il est grand temps qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'a aucune chance et que la froideur de mon cousin n'est pas sa façon d'exprimer son intérêt. Quelle meilleure façon pour cela que de lui prouver qu'Edward peut réagir aux charmes d'une femme ?

- Vous êtes diabolique ! lançai-je en souriant.

- Je vous remercie pour ce compliment, répondit-elle en s'inclinant en une révérence étudiée.

Nous quittâmes ma chambre en riant telles les deux amies que nous étions devenues.

Alice me guida à travers l'immense maison jusqu'à la pièce où était servi le déjeuner. Ce n'était pas la salle à manger dans laquelle nous avions diné la veille. Elle était moins spacieuse mais une grande baie vitrée s'ouvrait sur une terrasse dominant la campagne environnante. La chaleur était déjà telle que les fenêtres en étaient ouvertes et les bruits et les odeurs de la nature se mêlaient aux conversations des personnes déjà attablées. Il y avait là la plupart des invités de la veille. Seuls manquaient Carmen, Esmée et Edward.

Le petit Elijah jouait sur la terrasse sous le regard bienveillant de sa mère et ses rires d'enfant terminaient de rendre ce tableau idyllique.

Peut-être qu'un jour ma vie ressemblerait à cela. Peut-être que, quand j'aurais recommencé une nouvelle vie avec Edward loin de Londres, loin de James, pourrais-je moi aussi regarder mes enfants courir joyeusement, insouciants de ce que le monde pouvait receler de laideur et de cruauté.

Pour la première fois, je laissai cet espoir délicieux m'envahir et je m'approchai d'un pas léger de la joyeuse tablée.

Jasper se leva pour embrasser sa femme et l'accompagner à une place près de lui.

- Et bien tout de même ! s'esclaffa Emmett quand je m'approchai. L'air de la mer vous a-t-il à ce point fatiguée que vous vous soyez transformée en marmotte ma chère Isabella ?

- Emmett ! gronda immédiatement Rosalie en lui donnant une vigoureuse tape sur l'épaule. Je vous prie d'excuser mon mari, Bella. En ce qui le concerne, c'est visiblement sur sa retenue que l'air marin a le plus d'effet.

Je secouai la tête en souriant pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait aucun mal. L'attitude enjouée d'Emmett à mon égard était toujours bienveillante, même si elle était parfois légèrement déplacée.

Jacob se leva alors et me tira une chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Je le remerciai et une jeune femme en tenue de gouvernante ne tarda pas à me servir une tasse de thé fumant ainsi qu'une assiette de toasts grillés accompagnés de marmelade et de golden sirup.

Je n'en avais pas mangé depuis mon enfance. Cette journée pourrait-elle encore être meilleure ?

Les conversations reprirent alors que je savourai mon petit déjeuner.

- Et voilà la seconde marmotte ! s'exclama Emmett alors que je portais ma tasse à mes lèvres.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec la gorgée de thé brulant. Prise d'une subite quinte de toux, je cachai mes joues que je sentais s'enflammer littéralement derrière une serviette.

Je ne me retournai pas mais je savais pertinemment qui venait de faire son entrée et les insinuations d'Emmett n'avaient peut-être pas de sens pour tout le monde mais elles en avaient pour moi.

De l'autre côté de la table, je croisai le regard perplexe de Tanya qui me délaissa bien vite cependant pour se lever et aller accueillir Edward à grand renfort de rires de gorges et d'œillades séductrices. J'entendis Edward lui répondre poliment puis ses pas s'approchèrent de la table et il s'arrêta derrière moi. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur ma nuque découverte.

Il y eut un silence.

- Je vous souhaite le bonjour, à tous, dit-il d'une voix légèrement rauque qu'il n'avait pas quelques secondes plus tôt quand il s'était adressé à Tanya.

Cette voix s'adressait directement à cette part au plus profond de moi qui n'était que désir pour lui et je pris une brusque inspiration. Il semblait bien que, pour l'instant, malgré le soin particulier qu'Alice avait porté à ma tenue de ce matin, c'était moi qui avais le plus de mal à contrôler mes réactions en la présence de mon amant.

- Bien dormi cousin ? demanda Emmett avec un sourire entendu, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle remontrance de la part de sa femme.

- Oui, Emmett, je te remercie de t'en inquiéter, répondit Edward d'une voix posée en tirant doucement la chaise à ma droite.

Mon dieu, comment résisterais-je si il s'asseyait près de moi ?

Tanya regagna sa place face à moi, en boudant visiblement un peu. Je réprimai un sourire en pensant qu'elle aurait probablement souhaité qu'Edward s'assoit près d'elle. Mais c'était moi qu'il avait choisi.

Moi.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas.

- Et vous Isabella, avez-vous passez une nuit agréable ? demanda innocemment la tentation faite homme à ma droite.

Je n'en revenais pas qu'il ose me poser cette question, ici, devant sa famille et ses amis. Mais je ne pus cependant pas empêcher des images de la nuit passée de ressurgir de façon plus que déplacée dans mon esprit ce qui me fit encore une fois rougir involontairement jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Je… hum… Oui, ma nuit a été très bonne. Je vous remercie monsieur Masen, répondis-je en tentant d'être aussi calme que possible.

Je dus pourtant me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas répondre à l'adorable sourire en coin qui illumina le visage d'Edward. Il savait pertinemment à quel point ma nuit avait été délicieuse. Il avait été là.

En détournant les yeux, je surpris une fois de plus le regard de Tanya sur moi. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle semblait elle-même se retenir de m'adresser une remarque désobligeante. Le fait qu'Edward m'ait accordé plus d'intérêt qu'à elle depuis son arrivée ne lui avait pas échappé et ne semblait pas lui plaire du tout.

Je ne souhaitais pourtant pas encourager son début d'inimitié évidente à mon égard donc je lui souris aimablement et reportai toute mon attention sur le toast que j'avais commencé à tartiner généreusement de marmelade à l'orange. Malheureusement pour moi, Alice Hale en avait décidé autrement.

- Isabella est trop bien élevée, Edward, commença-t-elle d'un ton faussement innocent. Elle me confiait tout à l'heure qu'elle n'était pas habituée à tant de calme et que cela l'avait empêchée de trouver le sommeil une bonne partie de la nuit.

J'écarquillai les yeux devant l'audace de cette femme et lui renvoyai un regard courroucé auquel elle répondit par un regard espiègle. A côté de moi, j'entendis Edward avaler difficilement une gorgée de thé et n'osai pas me tourner vers lui pour jauger sa réaction.

- Vraiment ? Vous avez trouvé la nuit trop calme, Isabella ? demanda-t-il alors avec un intérêt poli.

Mais, quand j'osai croiser son regard, ce que j'y lu était bien loin de la simple curiosité courtoise. Il y avait de l'amusement dans ses yeux aux sourcils arqués et de l'ironie dans son sourire légèrement tordu. Cet homme allait me faire défaillir tant il était beau dans son arrogance et sa maîtrise de lui.

Je me mordis une nouvelle fois les lèvres mais, cette fois-ci, ce fut pour m'empêcher de me jeter sur lui. Ses regards convergèrent vers ma bouche et je sus immédiatement qu'il ressentait la même chose. S'il lisait parfaitement en moi, je réalisai que je devenais également de plus en plus experte à ce jeu.

- Je vis dans un quartier plutôt animé, répondis-je en reprenant un peu de contrôle sur moi. Le silence de la campagne ne m'est pas familier.

- Vous m'en voyez navré, poursuivit-il avec sérieux. J'espère que la nuit prochaine vous sera plus profitable.

Que de promesses dans cette simple phrase qui réveilla immédiatement dans mon corps une faim qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'apaiser.

Je portai mon toast à ma bouche d'une main tremblante en priant tous les saints que mon trouble ne soit pas trop évident. Le petit rire qu'émit Edward m'apprit cependant qu'il n'était pas passé inaperçu pour tout le monde.

C'est à ce moment qu'Esmée et Carmen firent leur entrée, créant ainsi une bien heureuse diversion. Esmée vint déposer un baiser sur la joue de son neveu puis de sa fille et me salua chaleureusement.

- J'ai donné des ordres aux cuisines pour que l'on nous serve une collation dans le jardin à midi, annonça Carmen. Cela sera plus simple puisque nous ne savons pas avec exactitude à quelle heure arriveront nos derniers invités.

- Attendez-vous encore beaucoup de monde ? demanda Carlisle avec intérêt.

- Des amis de Brighton et des voisins, répondit Eléazar. Tanya a également invité quelques amies de son pensionnat qui devraient arriver dans la matinée. Et, pour plus tard dans la journée, je vous réserve à tous une surprise…

Le sourire réjouit qui illumina son visage suscita nombre de questions de la part de sa fille et d'Emmett et Alice mais notre hôte resta muet comme une carpe concernant cette fameuse surprise.

- Allons, soyez un peu patient, rit-il joyeusement. Pour l'heure, messieurs, que diriez-vous d'aller tester mon bolide ?

Emmett se leva d'un bond et se précipita dehors, suivi de près par Garrett qui fut rapidement bien trop loin pour entendre les remontrances et mises en garde de sa femme qui se résigna en riant à le laisser sous la responsabilité du maître de maison. Ces deux-là formaient réellement un couple adorable. Quant à Eléazar, il eut soudain l'air inquiet et c'est Carlisle qui le rassura en posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule avant de l'accompagner à l'extérieur en passant par la terrasse, suivis par Monsieur York et sa femme. Je réalisai alors que je n'avais pas entendu Lauren prononcer un seul mot depuis la veille et compris que c'était probablement sa timidité qui l'empêchait de se séparer de son époux. Jacob et Edward se levèrent à leur tour et je dus me faire à nouveau violence pour ne pas suivre des yeux sa silhouette féline traverser la pièce alors qu'il ne se départissait pas de son sourire.

- Cela ne vous dérange pas que nous vous laissions entre femmes ? s'inquiéta Jasper avant de se lever pour rejoindre ses amis.

- Ne vous inquiétez de rien, Jasper, répondit amicalement Carmen. Je me charge de faire découvrir nos jardins à votre femme. Elle ne se rendra même pas compte de votre absence.

- Alors amusez-vous bien mesdames, dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement avant de sortir à son tour.

Carmen nous invita alors à la suivre parmi les haies et les massifs des magnifiques jardins à la française qui bordaient le parc du domaine. La brise marine soufflait agréablement en cette fin de matinée et me donnait une furieuse envie de voir la mer, encore invisible depuis cette partie de la propriété. J'espérais que nous pourrions nous rendre sur la plage plus tard durant ce court séjour car mes souvenirs de telles promenades remontaient à si longtemps maintenant que je me demandais parfois si je les avais réellement vécues.

Nous marchions depuis un moment en savourant la douceur de cette journée presque estivale tout en parlant horticulture quand une cloche sonnée au loin annonça la venue de nouveaux arrivants.

Carmen nous laissa donc pour aller les accueillir et Esmée proposa de l'accompagner. Rosalie profita de ce moment et pris pour prétexte l'envie d'Elijah d'aller lui-même admirer l'automobile de monsieur Voliakov pour aller rejoindre les hommes. Alice et moi échangeâmes un sourire car nous avions eu un peu plus tôt l'occasion de l'entendre se plaindre de ce que les nouveautés technologiques étaient toujours exclusivement réservées à la gente masculine. Elle s'éloigna en nous envoyant un clin d'œil complice avant que Katherina ne la rejoigne pour, selon ses dires, s'assurer que son époux n'avait causé aucun accident. Je ris de bon cœur à cette boutade. Mais, une fois seule avec Tanya et Alice, mon hilarité cessa rapidement.

Nous continuâmes à marcher dans un silence gêné.

Alice m'avait avoué ses réticences vis-à-vis de notre jeune hôtesse et il me semblait qu'elles étaient réciproques. Quant à moi, je ne connaissais pas suffisamment miss Voliakov pour éprouver quoi que ce soit d'autre à son égard qu'un léger agacement alors qu'elle se montrait ouvertement froide et distante envers moi.

Nous reprîmes donc naturellement le chemin de la maison, dans l'espoir de retrouver rapidement quelqu'un pour agrandir notre cercle bien trop silencieux.

Nous étions encore à quelques dizaines de mètres quand des cris attirèrent notre attention. Le visage de Tanya s'éclaira alors et elle se précipita à la rencontre de deux jeunes femmes qui accouraient dans notre direction, suivies de près par deux jeunes hommes à l'allure bien moins familière.

Alice et moi échangeâmes un regard puis marchâmes dans leur direction. Quand nous arrivâmes à leur hauteur, Tanya n'eut d'autre choix que de faire les présentations.

- Alice, Isabella, dit-elle d'un ton très formel. Je vous présente Jessica et Irina, ce sont des amies que j'ai rencontrées durant mes études à Brighton. Et voici Benjamin, qui assume à merveille son rôle de chaperon en tant que frère de Jessica. Quant à ce fringant jeune homme, il s'agit de Mickael Newton, qui étudie également la littérature à l'université de Brighton.

Jessica avait de long cheveux châtains et de petits yeux marrons, des caractéristiques qu'elle partageait avec son frère, même si celui-ci avaient des traits et un regard plus doux. Irina aurait pu passer pour la sœur de Tanya tant elles avaient de points communs, à commencer par une magnifique chevelure blonde et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Quant à Mickael Newton, c'était un jeune homme blond de moyenne stature et au visage rond qui gardait encore toutes les caractéristiques de l'enfance alors que je le supposais au moins aussi âgé que moi.

Les quatre nouveaux venus nous saluèrent aimablement et nous dévisagèrent avec un brin de curiosité qui obligea notre hôtesse à faire de plus amples présentations.

- Mes amis, je vous présente Misses Alice Hale et Isabella Swan. Alice est la fille d'amis à mes parents, Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. Isabella est la cousine du secrétaire d'Edward Masen, dit-elle en tentant d'être à la fois rapide et précise.

- LE Edward Masen ? demanda Jessica avec un gloussement.

- Celui dont tu nous rebats les oreilles à longueur d'année ? surenchérit Irina.

- Il est ici ? ajouta Jessica avec une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard.

Je me détournai pour ne pas rire face à cet interrogatoire et vis nettement Alice lever les yeux au ciel en étouffant un soupir d'agacement. Je savais qu'Edward avait du succès auprès de femmes mais je m'avouais surprise de l'effet qu'il pouvait produire sur des jeunes filles qui ne l'avaient encore jamais rencontré. A sa décharge, Tanya eut cette fois l'air réellement gênée et tenta de faire taire ses amies en donnant une dernière précision.

- Oui, heu… Alice est la cousine d'Edward. Ils sont venus ici en famille.

Ce ne fut plus une mais bien trois demoiselles rougissantes que nous eûmes face à nous quand Jessica et Irina réalisèrent à quel point leurs questions avaient pu être mal venues. Je m'empressai donc de tenter une diversion pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Avez-vous fait bonne route depuis Brighton ?

- Très bonne merci, répondit Mickael. Nous sommes venus avec ma voiture et le temps est au beau donc toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour un voyage agréable.

Un seul regard me suffit à cerner ce gentleman, c'était là l'unique avantage de ma profession. Son arrogance et son air fier de lui le classait irrémédiablement dans la catégorie de ces jeunes aristocrates qui croyaient tout connaitre et tout maitriser alors qu'ils avaient à peine vécu. Je lui renvoyai néanmoins un sourire entendu. Je n'avais nul intérêt à lui répondre que le seul désagrément de ce voyage avait dû être sa conversation.

Un domestique vint nous informer que Madame Carmen nous avait fait servir du thé dans le petit jardin pour que nous puissions attendre confortablement que Monsieur Eléazar revienne avec ses invités. Tanya nous y mena donc et nous prîmes tous place dans d'agréables fauteuils de jardin et nous parlâmes de Londres et de Brighton ainsi que des derniers auteurs à la mode. Je fus la première surprise de trouver la conversation plaisante mais je n'avais aucun point de comparaison possible. Il ne m'était jamais arrivé de converser ainsi librement avec des jeunes gens de mon âge et je trouvais cela étonnamment simple et libérateur. Benjamin et Irina s'avéraient très érudits concernant la littérature et les arts. Même Tanya et Alice échangèrent quelques paroles sans que leur inconfort ne se ressente.

Nous en étions à parler des dernières mondanités de Londres quand la conversation prit un tournant bien plus dérangeant pour moi.

- J'imagine que vous devez être invités partout durant les passages d'Edward à Londres, parvint à placer Tanya innocemment à l'intention d'Alice.

- Effectivement, nous ne comptons pas les invitations pendant ses séjours, répondit l'intéressée avec un demi-sourire.

- Et, y a-t-il des maisons où vous vous rendez particulièrement souvent ? demanda encore une fois Tanya. Peut-être aurai-je la chance de vous y croiser lors d'un de mes prochains passages ?

- Oh, je ne saurais dire, répondit Alice en feignant d'y réfléchir. Vous savez, Edward est toujours très demandé et il a parfois du mal à faire des choix.

Elle ponctua cette phrase sibylline d'une moue qui laissait entendre qu'elle souhaitait laisser imaginer beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait bien en dire. Je levai les yeux au ciel face à cette manœuvre peu discrète mais cela n'empêcha pas Jessica de relancer en se penchant vers nous et en murmurant comme si nous étions en train de partager des secrets d'état.

- Insinueriez-vous que Monsieur Edward profite de ses séjours pour d'autres sortes de mondanités ?

Alice émit un petit rire qui pouvait passer pour du plaisir d'avoir été ainsi comprise à demi-mots mais je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle était simplement heureuse qu'on soit tombé dans son piège. Elle avait donc tout l'air d'une conspiratrice quand elle répondit :

- Vous savez comment sont les hommes…

Tanya parut soufflée par cette réponse.

- Vous voulez dire qu'Edward a… qu'Edward a une maîtresse ? bredouilla-t-elle après avoir dégluti difficilement.

Je me retins de sourire en me mordant à nouveau durement les lèvres.

- Je ne suis absolument pas certaine qu'il n'y en ait qu'une seule, ajouta mon amie comme pour l'achever.

-Je ne vous crois pas, souffla Tanya en se reculant sur sa chaise.

- Voyons, réveillez-vous ma chère ! rit Alice. Le monde dans lequel les hommes attendent le grand amour pour se livrer aux plaisirs de la chair n'existe que dans la littérature romantique !

Les trois demoiselles autour de la table rougirent alors furieusement d'entendre Alice faire de telles allusions alors que Mickael et Benjamin se raclèrent discrètement la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je ne pus retenir mon sourire plus longtemps tant il était évident que ces jeunes filles avaient nourri leurs espérances à la lecture de Jane Austen et des sœurs Brontë alors que la réaction de ces messieurs prouvait à quel point Alice était dans le vrai. Ce qui n'empêcha pas cette dernière d'enfoncer encore un peu plus le clou.

- Vous avez vu mon cousin ? Il est évident qu'il a du succès auprès des femmes. Mais ces messieurs ont cet avantage sur nous qu'on ne leur fera pas de réels reproches s'ils décident de gouter au fruit défendu avant d'avoir signé un contrat de mariage.

- Voyons, Alice, on ne parle pas de ces choses-là ? s'offusqua finalement Tanya pour masquer sa gêne.

Alice rit alors de bon cœur.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser ma chère, répondit-elle. J'oublie souvent qu'être une femme mariée m'autorise maintenant à parler de ces choses. Mais pas avec tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je réprimai mon propre rire en prenant moi-même un air faussement offusqué. Après tout, n'étais-je pas, moi aussi supposée être une jeune lady pure et chaste ?

Le rougissement qui me monta aux joues en pensant à quel point ces deux adjectifs ne pouvaient pas qualifier ma relation avec Edward me servit grandement en ce sens.

La cloche sonnant le service du repas mis bien heureusement fin à cet échange autant jouissif que gênant et nous nous levâmes pour prendre la direction de la terrasse. Alice et moi nous laissâmes distancer et, quand nous fûmes à quelques mètres en arrière, je lui murmurai :

- Vous devriez avoir honte.

Elle rit à nouveau et je la suivis joyeusement.

- Je vous avais prévenu que torturer Tanya allait être ma priorité du jour, me répondit-elle. Pensez un peu aux idées qui doivent se bousculer maintenant dans sa jolie petite tête blonde. Il ne reste plus qu'à lui prouver qu'Edward peut être séducteur et séduit pour que mon bonheur soit total.

- Je renouvelle ce que je vous ai dit ce matin : vous êtes diabolique.

- Je sais ! dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Mais votre plan a une faille, commençai-je. Votre cousin sait faire preuve d'un contrôle à toute épreuve. Je ne pense pas qu'il tombera si facilement dans votre piège.

- Dans notre piège, chère Bella, corrigea-t-elle. Vous êtes à votre tour ma complice dans cette affaire. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes prête à supporter les prochaines tentatives de Tanya sans réagir, je ne vous croirai pas.

- Et bien…

- Voilà exactement ce que je voulais entendre, ma coupa-t-elle. Edward n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

- Si vous pouviez tout de même éviter de réitérer vos insinuations du petit déjeuner, dis-je plus gênée. Le séduire et une chose, faire référence à notre… intimité me met plus mal à l'aise.

Alice cessa de marcher et je revins sur mes pas. Elle affichait un sourire mutin qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- Seriez-vous aussi prude que ces vierges effarouchées, Bella ? me demanda-t-elle en désignant le groupe qui marchait de plus en plus loin de nous maintenant.

Je baissai un moment les yeux, consciente de ce que ma réticence pouvait paraitre étrange quand on savait qui j'étais. Quand je les relevai vers Alice, elle ne souriait plus aussi franchement.

- Alors je vous prie de m'excuser Bella, dit-elle en prenant ma main. J'ai pensé que… étant donné votre… expérience, ce sujet ne vous gênerait pas.

- Je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine, Alice, répondis-je.

Elle parut réellement surprise alors je précisai mon propos.

- Ce que je vis avec Edward est complètement nouveau pour moi. Il est le premier homme que j'ai aimé… et qui m'a aimé en retour. Je me découvre en même temps que je le découvre lui. Alors, je ne suis ni vierge, ni effarouchée, ajoutai-je avec un sourire, mais je me sens aussi neuve que n'importe quelle jeune fille avec lui. C'est magique.

- Dommage, répondit-elle avec une moue boudeuse. Ne pas pouvoir mettre Edward à l'épreuve en lui rappelant votre relation va me rendre la tâche moins facile, mais soit !

- Et dites vous que vous ne mettez pas que lui à l'épreuve avec vos allusions. Je suis votre complice, rappelez-vous en. Et je ne vous serai pas d'une grande aide si je suis plus troublée que notre victime.

- J'avais bien cru remarquer, dit-elle en riant joyeusement. Mon cousin a effectivement un effet visible sur vous aussi. Je suis certaine qu'il ne doit pas se comporter en toutes circonstances comme le parfait gentleman qu'il se plait à nous montrer.

- Alice !

- Quoi, ne vous ai-je pas parlé tout à l'heure de mes prérogatives de femme mariée ? répondit-elle innocemment.

- Si, mais n'oubliez pas que je ne le suis pas donc je ne suis pas autorisée à répondre à ce genre de remarques.

- Encore une fois, quel dommage, trépigna-t-elle. Ma curiosité va en prendre un sacré coup.

Je ne pus résister à son air boudeur et lui donnai donc un peu de grain à moudre.

- Si vous voulez tout savoir, ma chère Alice, sachez que si votre cousin sait être un parfait gentleman en société, il s'avère être un homme plutôt impulsif et insatiable dans l'intimité.

- Je le savais ! s'exclama Alice avec un sourire triomphant. Ces hommes… Ce ne sont que des animaux.

Nous riions toujours comme deux adolescentes en approchant de la grande terrasse.

Tanya et ses amis y été déjà arrivés et commençaient les présentations. Aux gloussements qui se faisaient entendre, je déduisis que Jessica et Irina avaient enfin fait la connaissance du « fameux Edward Masen » et retint une moue agacée. Il était à moi.

Mon agacement s'estompa pourtant bien vite quand, me voyant approcher, Edward se désintéressa totalement des nouveaux arrivants. Il était vraiment à moi.

Je me demandai s'il n'avait pas intentionnellement choisi de rester près de Jasper pour avoir une excuse pour être dans le même cercle que moi puisque j'étais avec Alice et cela fit battre mon cœur un peu plus vite. Cet homme me faisait devenir mièvre et insupportablement romantique mais je devais bien avouer adorer cette sensation.

Alice passa une main dans les cheveux de son mari pour y remettre un peu d'ordre et déposa un baiser tendre sur sa joue. Cela sembla déstabiliser le si charismatique Jasper Hale et Edward ne manqua pas de se moquer amicalement des attentions de sa cousine.

- Fais bien attention à toi Edward, répondit-elle d'un air menaçant. Il ne faudrait pas me pousser beaucoup pour que je ne résiste plus à venir dompter ton impossible tignasse à coups de ciseaux.

Edward recula d'un pas en levant les mains comme pour se défendre, ce qui le rapprocha un peu plus de moi. Je ne pus donc pas résister à me mêler à leur querelle.

- Misses Hale a raison, la plupart des messieurs ici présents sont bien mieux apprêtés, vous devriez avoir honte.

Edward tourna vers moi un regard brillant qui coinça mes derniers mots dans ma gorge. J'aurais pu lui dire à quel point j'aimais comme ses mèches folles lui donnaient un air proprement indécent, presque animal et à quel point j'adorais y passer mes doigts, mais cela aurait été moi qui aurait alors été complètement inconvenante.

Il s'approcha d'un pas et saisi ma main qu'il porta à ses lèvres en s'inclinant sans me quitter des yeux.

- Si toutes mes tentatives pour maîtriser mon apparence ont été vaines jusqu'à ce jour, il se pourrait bien que mon corps obéisse au moindre de vos ordres, ma chère Isabella.

Alice étouffa un rire et Jasper se racla bruyamment la gorge alors que je sentais mes genoux fléchir légèrement. J'inspirai brusquement quand Edward se redressa de toute sa hauteur, visiblement satisfait de m'avoir troublée au point que j'en oublie un instant de respirer. Et il fallut un nouveau toussotement de Jasper pour me ramener définitivement sur terre, mes doigts restant pourtant toujours fermement agrippés à la main d'Edward qui ne semblait pas non plus désireux de me lâcher.

- Me laisserez-vous vous accompagner jusqu'au buffet, miss Swan ? murmura-t-il d'une voix atrocement enjôleuse.

Le gargouillis indéchiffrable qui sortit de ma bouche dû lui suffire car il porta ma main sous son bras et m'entraina vers les tables dressées à l'ombre d'une immense glycine aux fleurs parmes odorantes.

De nouveaux gloussements incontrôlés saluèrent notre passage près de nos hôtes et je surpris une nouvelle fois le regard courroucé de miss Tanya sur nous. Mais je n'en avais que faire, seul comptait pour l'instant le contact délicieusement électrisant d'Edward Masen, sa main reposant sur la mienne, son bras fort soutenant le mien contre son corps.

Non content de me sentir déjà tremblante à son côté, Edward prétexta de m'aider à me servir pour poser une main brulante dans mon dos qui descendit lentement sur mes reins en une langoureuse caresse. J'aurais probablement gémi si je n'avais durement crispé la mâchoire. Le plan d'Alice était définitivement en train de se retourner contre moi et je n'étais pas certaine d'en être triste pour elle. J'aimais cet Edward sûr de lui et maitre de ses émotions plus que de raison.

Bien heureusement pour mes nerfs, Carlisle et Eléazar interpelèrent Edward pour qu'il leur fasse part de ses impressions sur la fameuse automobile, ce qui l'obligea à mettre entre nous un peu de distance. Alice en profita pour s'approcher et me murmurer à l'oreille.

- Mon cousin vous mange littéralement dans la main en plus de vous dévorer des yeux en permanence, c'est un vrai plaisir à voir.

- Vous voulez rire, Alice, me plaignis-je, c'est moi qui perds tous mes moyens dès qu'il est à moins d'un mètre de moi. Je dois être complètement ridicule alors que lui est parfait, comme à son habitude.

Elle me sourit alors avec indulgence.

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée d'à quel point il est différent depuis qu'il vous connait, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle. Rien que la petite scène de tout à l'heure sur la terrasse a failli faire s'étouffer Tanya de jalousie. C'est pour moi-même la première fois que je le vois ainsi. Vous avez un effet évident sur lui et son comportement, n'en doutez pas un seul instant.

Je ne pus que répondre à cette tirade par un sourire qui dut littéralement me manger le visage.

Alice m'attrapa par le bras et me reconduisit au buffet pour se servir du dessert. Elle choisit une part d'un gâteau qui semblait délicieux mais j'optai pour quelques fruits frais. Ce petit jeu de séduction avec Edward me coupait l'appétit alors qu'il éveillait en moi une toute autre faim. Une petite grappe de raisin et quelques fraises me suffiraient donc amplement.

De l'autre côté de la grande table, Tanya et ses amies parlaient à voix basse. Je ne pouvais distinguer le visage de notre jeune hôtesse puisqu'elle me tournait le dos mais Jessica et Irina avaient les yeux brillants et des mines qui rappelaient celle d'enfants ayant découvert la réserve de pots de confitures. Elles chuchotaient pourtant je parvins tout même à comprendre des bribes de leur conversation.

- Oh mon dieu… superbe… quels yeux… comment… son cou… tant de force… gâchis…

Irina s'éventait avec une main et Jessica jetait dans la direction d'Edward des regards incontrôlés qui ne laissaient planer aucun doute quant au sujet de leur conversation. M'habituerais-je un jour aux réactions exubérantes que mon amant déclenchait, même involontairement ?

Je comprenais maintenant mieux que ce qu'Alice m'avait appris sur son passé soit possible. Je m'étais toujours demandé comment Edward avait pu se passer de se montrer séducteur puisqu'il avait connu d'autres femmes avant moi. Mais il m'était évident dorénavant qu'il n'en avait pas eu besoin.

Alice surpris aussi les éclats de voix des jeunes femmes et m'entraina un peu plus près pour mieux entendre sous couvert de verser un peu de crème anglaise sur sa part de dessert.

- Ne vous avais-je pas dit qu'il était magnifique ? entendîmes-nous Tanya chuchoter.

- Si, bien sûr, et je comprends mieux toutes tes cachotteries à présent, répondit Jessica.

- Il est évident que ce pauvre Mickael ne peut pas tenir la comparaison, ajouta Irina. Comment pourrais-tu le préférer à un tel adonis ?

- Evidemment, dit Tanya. Mais soyez discrètes. N'allez pas ébruiter le secret que je viens de vous confier.

De quel secret pouvait-elle bien parler concernant Edward ? J'étais à présent tout aussi curieuse qu'Alice de savoir ce qui se tramait entre ces jeunes femmes et retins mon souffle pour ne pas trahir notre présence à laquelle elles n'avaient toujours pas prêté attention, trop enthousiastes et obnubilées par leurs messes basses.

- Mais pourtant… hésita Irina. Ce que nous a dit Alice tout à l'heure laisse à penser que votre Edward ne vous est pas fidèle.

Votre Edward ?

Tanya émit un petit rire suffisant.

- Et vous avez cru ces racontars ? Il s'agit au pire d'un mensonge éhonté et au mieux d'une preuve qu'Edward réussit parfaitement à garder notre secret. Nous nous aimons depuis notre enfance. Personne ne le connait mieux que moi.

Je crus m'étouffer avec un grain de raisin et ma toux subite signala inévitablement notre présence au trio qui cessa immédiatement de parler.

Emmett se précipita vers moi et réussit à me soulager en me donnant une vigoureuse claque dans le dos. Il soutint ensuite mon corps légèrement tremblant le temps que je me sente mieux.

Quand je relevai les yeux, rouge de honte, je croisai d'abord le regard soulagé d'Alice qui avait pâlit l'espace de mon malaise, puis celui questionneur de Tanya et, enfin, celui inquiet au-delà du possible d'Edward qui gardait pourtant une distance prudente.

- Comment vous sentez-vous Bella, me demanda doucement Emmett.

- Bien… Merci, répondis-je piteusement. Il n'y a qu'à moi que de telles choses arrivent.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela se produit plus souvent qu'on ne le pense, dit Carlisle d'une voix posée. Vous reprenez déjà des couleurs. Vous devriez boire quelque chose.

- Merci, mais ne vous souciez pas de moi. Je vais aller marcher un peu pour reprendre mes esprits, murmurai-je incroyablement gênée par tous ces regards sur moi.

- Je vous accompagne, décréta Alice.

- Non… Non merci, Alice, restez et profitez du buffet, répondis-je. Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes.

J'avais besoin d'être seule un instant. Toute cette tension m'avait épuisée.

Je longeai la maison et savourai le silence et le calme tout en repensant aux sous-entendus de Tanya. Je n'y avais, bien évidemment, pas cru une seconde. Mais, même si Alice m'avait prévenue des mensonges que la jeune Miss Voliakov avait déjà fait courir sur cette histoire, les entendre de sa bouche m'avait tout de même fait un drôle d'effet.

Cependant, pouvais-je vraiment la blâmer de nourrir de tels espoirs ?

Je n'osai imaginer quelle aurait été ma vie si Edward ne m'avait pas aimée. J'avais bien tenté de le repousser et d'étouffer mes propres sentiments pour lui, mais, maintenant que je les avais laissé s'exprimer librement, je doutai fort que j'aurais été capable de vivre sans qu'il m'aime en retour.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand je passai devant une grande fenêtre ouverte sur une pièce que je ne connaissais pas. J'étais complètement de l'autre côté de la demeure et, même si je supposais que ma chambre se trouvait dans cette aile, je n'avais pas été invitée à me rendre au rez-de-chaussée. La légère brise faisait voler les fins voilages blancs qui étaient tirés devant l'ouverture et sa jumelle, quelques mètres plus loin. Poussée par la curiosité, je décidai de jeter un œil à l'intérieur et, écartant d'une main le fin tissu, découvris ce qui semblait être un salon de musique. Un magnifique piano à queue blanc trônait fièrement au centre de la pièce entouré de deux canapés de velours sombre. Une harpe reposait dans un angle et trois violons de magnifique facture étaient accrochés au mur.

J'entrai sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et m'approchait du piano. Laissant mes doigts caresser les touches d'ivoire, je m'autorisai à repenser aux deux fois où j'avais pu admirer mon amant jouer de cet instrument. La façon dont ces doigts forts et gracieux avaient couru sur le clavier et la parfaite maitrise de ses gestes que cela laisser supposer, le balancement de sa silhouette au rythme de la musique, la tension et la concentration sur son visage ainsi que cette étincelle de bonheur dans ses yeux. Je pensai avec un sourire qu'il savait jouer de mon corps avec autant de dextérité, en tirant le meilleur dans une parfaite harmonie.

J'avais fermé les yeux à cette idée, laissant toutes ces délicieuses sensations m'envahir à nouveau.

- Je pourrai vous apprendre à en jouer un jour prochain, dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je ne sursautai pas. Perdue comme je l'étais dans mes pensées, cette voix semblait tout droit sortie de mes fantasmes.

Pourtant, quand cette même voix vint chuchoter à mon oreille, je ne retins pas un gémissement.

- Peut-être même pourrai-je un jour te faire l'amour sur mon piano…

Oh mon dieu.

- Voir ta peau frissonner contre le bois dur et froid…

Une main puissante passa sur mon ventre, une autre se saisit de ma hanche pour qu'il sert son corps contre mon dos. Je refusai toujours d'ouvrir les yeux de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

- Aucun instrument ne me jouera jamais de plus belle mélodie que celle de tes soupirs, Isabella.

Je gémis à nouveau quand il embrassa mon cou en écartant la mèche qui cachait ma gorge.

- Edward… parvins-je enfin à articuler. Tu es fou. Nous ne devons pas… pas ici…

Il me retourna alors vivement vers lui, plantant un regard noir dans mes yeux qui devaient eux-mêmes refléter mon désir cuisant.

- C'est toi qui me rends fou, Bella, murmura-t-il en partant à l'assaut de mes lèvres. Te voir. Te sentir si proche sans pouvoir te toucher… sans pouvoir te montrer à quel point je t'aime.

- Alice ne te trouve pourtant pas si discret, dis-je en souriant alors qu'il embrassait la ligne de ma mâchoire en descendant vers ma gorge.

- Ma cousine est une petite fouineuse exaspérante, râla-t-il en embrassant la peau si fine de mon décolleté.

Je suffoquai et il descendit encore le long de mon corps en embrassant et caressant tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Il effleura mes seins par-dessus ma robe qui se tendirent désespérément dans l'attente de plus de contact, il embrassa mon ventre puis, à genou devant moi, il passa ses bras dans mon dos pour me serrer fermement contre lui.

- Edward… suppliai-je sans trop savoir si je suppliais pour qu'il arrête ou pour qu'il continue.

Le sentir contre moi, serrant mes reins, enfouissant son nez dans les replis de ma robe était une sensation indescriptible. Il était à mes pieds mais c'était encore lui qui avait tout le pouvoir sur moi. Je remerciai intérieurement Alice qui avait choisi pour moi aujourd'hui une robe simple, sans arceaux qui auraient rendu ce contact impossible.

- Bella, laisse-moi te prouver à quel point je t'aime, murmura-t-il en passant une main sous ma robe qui vint enserrer ma cheville droite et remonta le long de ma jambe.

J'étais tellement près de perdre la raison que je ne pus lui répondre.

- Laisse-moi t'adorer, Bella…

Sa main remontait dangereusement sur ma cuisse alors qu'Edward se redressait et embrassait mes lèvres d'où s'échappait mon souffle erratique. Quand ses doigts effleurèrent la peau si fine et si sensible tout en haut de ma cuisse, je m'enflammai soudain et écrasai ma bouche contre la sienne en agrippant ses cheveux.

Je gémis bruyamment et le sentis sourire quand sa caresse se fit plus intime, plus insistante, plus envahissante. Appuyée contre le bois dur piano, je le laissai prendre totalement possession de moi. J'étais à lui et le sentir ainsi était ce que j'avais attendu depuis qu'il m'avait quitté à l'aube.

- T'aimer et te vénérer ainsi et la seule chose que je veuille faire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Ces mots déclenchèrent en moi une sensation incroyable. Oubliant toute retenue, je mordis une dernière fois sa lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur et de plaisir puis rejetai la tête en arrière en sentant tous les muscles les plus intimes de mon corps convulser et se resserrer en longs spasmes de plaisir.

- Magnifique… l'entendis-je alors murmurer avant de m'effondrer dans ses bras.

Je repris difficilement mon souffle, alanguie contre son torse pendant qu'il caressait d'une main tendre mes cheveux. Jamais plus je ne désirerais vivre ailleurs que dans ses bras. Le moindre de ses contacts m'électrisait totalement et je me savais maintenant irrémédiablement dépendante de ses caresses.

- Ce que tu viens de faire était totalement inapproprié, soufflai-je à même son cou.

- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas aimé, répondit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Je me redressai pour lire son amusement et la satisfaction dans ses yeux.

- J'en ai savouré chaque seconde, dis-je alors en priant intérieurement pour ne pas rougir.

- Moi aussi, grogna-t-il en me serrant plus fort contre lui afin que je ressente contre mon ventre l'ampleur de son désir, ce qui m'arracha un nouveau gémissement.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'abord puis son visage se ferma soudain et, en à peine une seconde, il se tenait à un bon mètre de moi, devant le siège du piano.

- Il ne doit pas être bien loin, tonna la voix d'Emmett par la fenêtre ouverte.

Dieu du ciel ! J'étais tellement troublée par ce qui venait de se produire que je n'avais pas remarqué que nous n'allions pas tarder à ne plus être seuls.

Dégageant le rideau d'un geste brusque, Tanya fit son entrée dans la pièce et ses yeux passèrent plusieurs fois d'Edward à moi avec d'abord de la surprise puis ce qui ressemblait à une colère froide.

- Que vous disais-je ? demanda alors Emmett d'une voix moins forte que quelques instant plus tôt. Cachez un piano et vous pouvez être certains qu'Edward le trouvera en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Le clin d'œil qu'il adressa ensuite à son cousin ne m'échappa pas et je compris qu'il avait intentionnellement haussé la voix en approchant afin de nous avertir. Pourrais-je un jour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour nous jusqu'à présent. Edward lui répondit par un sourire légèrement crispé, seule trace apparente de sa frustration que notre échange ait été si bref alors que, pour ma part, j'avais encore les joues rouges, le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Qu'il soit capable d'une telle maîtrise sur les expressions de son corps était une injustice flagrante à mon sens.

Emmett fut suivi de près par Jessica et Irina puis par Jacob, Jasper et Alice ainsi que Mickael et Benjamin. Tous entrèrent dans la grande pièce et commencèrent à admirer les instruments exposés, certains faisant parfois allusion à leur propre don dans la pratique de l'un d'eux. Je remerciai le ciel que personne ne fasse particulièrement attention à moi tant j'avais l'impression que ce que je venais de vivre devait se lire sur ma figure.

Tanya avait de nouveau monopolisé Edward, l'obligeant à me tourner le dos et lui ventant ses propres talents de harpiste, sa main fine de jeune aristocrate posée sur le bras de mon amant. Se rendait-elle seulement compte du trouble qui se lisait sur son visage à la mâchoire crispée, de la tension et du besoin que trahissait son corps ? Il semblait que non. Toute occupée qu'elle était à tenter d'accaparer son attention, elle ne réalisait pas que son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait pas.

Le petit Elijah entra alors accompagné de Rosalie. Il exprima à grand bruit sa joie de découvrir de tels trésors musicaux et se précipita vers la harpe dont il fit un peu brusquement raisonner quelques cordes. L'hérédité était une chose fascinante car, en cet instant, il ne faisait aucun doute que ce petit garnement joyeux et impétueux était le fils d'Emmett Cullen. Tanya n'apprécia cependant pas son enthousiasme enfantin et le réprimanda durement pour son manque de tact et de calme mais le petit n'en eut que faire et, quand il avisa le piano, se jeta dans les jambes d'Edward qui s'écarta de bonne grâce de son interlocutrice envahissante.

- Un piano, cousin Edward! pépia-t-il. Oh, s'il vous plait, jouez-moi ma chanson !

- Mon chéri, répondit doucement Edward en se mettant à sa hauteur, je doute que cela intéresse les grandes personnes ici présentes.

Le petit fronça le nez en une moue boudeuse. Edward éclata alors de rire et se releva en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Juste un air alors, si cela ne dérange personne, bien entendu, dit-il en se tournant vers l'assistance.

- Bien sûr que non, mon cher Edward, répondit Tanya. Vous entendre jouer est un plaisir si rare.

- Qui serait tenté par une partie de croquet ? demanda alors Emmett à la cantonade.

Il ne semblait pour sa part pas prêt à sacrifier ses plaisirs de plein air à un récital improvisé. Les hommes de l'assemblée se joignirent à lui et la pièce se vida d'un seul coup de tout ce qu'elle comptait de spécimens masculins de plus de cinq ans, à l'exception d'Edward qui prit place au piano.

Tanya et ses amies s'assirent sur le canapé le plus proche de l'instrument en retenant leur souffle tandis que je m'assis sur une longue méridienne au côté d'Alice et de Rosalie et Edward se mit à jouer.

La pièce qu'il joua en premier était joyeuse et rythmée. Elijah s'agitait sur les genoux de sa mère en battant des mains tant il était heureux et son plaisir était un vrai bonheur à voir.

Quand il en eut terminé avec ce morceau, Edward tenta de se relever mais il se heurta à un concert de protestations de la part des amies de Tanya. Il se rassit donc et entama un nouveau thème. Je remerciai intérieurement les jeunes femmes de m'offrir ainsi un moment où je pouvais contempler Edward tout à loisir. Je souris en reconnaissant la pièce de Scarlatti qu'il m'avait joué lors de notre première soirée, puis un prélude de Chopin mais je ne reconnus pas le troisième morceau qu'il joua. C'était doux, mélodieux et incroyablement touchant, comme si les notes ne parlaient qu'à moi seule. Je me promis de lui demander qui en était l'auteur dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.

Au bout de longue minutes, notre merveilleux concertiste se leva finalement et s'inclina en un salut sous les applaudissements et les compliments quasi-hystériques des jeunes femmes. Tanya se jeta à son bras et lui planta sur la joue un baiser sonore en le remerciant pour ce merveilleux moment.

- Vous me flattez, mesdames, dit-il visiblement gêné par ce débordement d'affection. Je n'ai aucun mérite.

- Vous êtes bien trop modeste, Edward, contra Tanya. Votre talent est un véritable don du ciel.

- Tanya a raison, ajouta Rosalie. Vous êtes un très bon interprète et chacune de vos prestations est un véritable plaisir pour nos oreilles.

- Un tel compliment me touche particulièrement venant de vous, Rosalie, répondit-il en s'inclinant.

- Est-ce vous qui avez composé ces merveilles ? demanda Jessica, désireuse de se mêler à la conversation.

Edward se tourna vers elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Non, répondit-il. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le talent de messieurs Chopin et Scarlatti et j'en suis le premier navré.

Je m'amusai une seconde de l'air contrit et honteux qu'afficha la jeune fille quand elle réalisa sa méprise.

- Mais… commençai-je timidement, j'avoue ne pas avoir reconnu la dernière pièce que vous avez joué.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Edward et ses yeux me transpercèrent alors au point de me faire légèrement vaciller.

- Celui-ci était de moi, dit-il calmement.

- Votre talent n'est donc plus à démontrer !le coupa alors Tanya en espérant probablement détourner son regard, mais sans succès.

- J'ai simplement la chance d'avoir été merveilleusement inspiré, ajouta Edward en me fixant toujours et je sentis mes joues s'embraser à nouveau sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Bien ! insista Tanya. Je vous propose que nous allions rejoindre les autres dans le jardin.

Et, disant ces mots, elle entraina Edward par le bras vers l'extérieur.

Je restai un instant immobile pendant que chacune se levait et sortait. Arrivée à ma hauteur, Alice me pris le bras et me força à avancer. Je découvris avec stupeur que je pouvais encore faire usage de mes jambes. J'en avais sérieusement douté tant je les sentais tremblantes d'émotion. Edward avait composé ce morceau pour moi...

- Voyez comme vous irritez notre chère Tanya, glissa-t-elle à mon oreille. Mon cousin est attiré par vous d'une manière si évidente que je ne comprends pas que ses amies aient cru ses mensonges.

Je secouai doucement la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et la suivis sur la pelouse où nous retrouvâmes les autres convives. Certains jouaient au croquet sur la pelouse pendant que d'autres prenaient le thé assis à l'ombre d'une tonnelle. J'allai me joindre à eux et m'assis près d'Esmée et Carmen qui m'inclurent immédiatement dans leur conversation.

Cette journée était parfaite.

Au bout de quelques temps, Carmen et Esmée s'excusèrent et se levèrent pour aller vérifier les derniers préparatifs pour la soirée qui s'annonçait.

Laissant mon regard dériver distraitement sur les différents groupes, je réalisai à quel point je désirais faire partie de ce monde en sentant comme le poids de la peur et de la honte s'était allégé dans ma poitrine. Il était toujours présent, mais je sentais que, grâce à ces gens qui m'avaient acceptée telle que j'étais sans condition, grâce à Edward, cette vie était possible.

- Passez-vous une journée agréable, miss Swan ? demanda une voix froide à mon côté.

Je sursautai légèrement et tournai la tête pour croiser le regard bleu acéré de Tanya que je n'avais pas entendue s'approcher et s'asseoir à la place de sa mère près de moi.

- Très agréable, miss Voliakov, répondis-je. Je vous remercie.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qui n'avait pourtant rien d'amical et ses yeux me fixèrent un moment.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie, dit-elle après cette courte pause. J'ai été très surprise quand on nous a annoncé que Jacob venait accompagné. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il avait enfin pris une épouse mais vous voilà… improbable cousine anglaise.

- Improbable ? répétai-je en riant pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Je vous accorde qu'il n'est pas chose facile de nous trouver un air de famille mais de là à qualifier notre cousinage d'improbable…

- C'est pourtant un fait qu'il n'a jamais mentionné avoir de la famille en Angleterre, insista-t-elle sans me rendre mon sourire.

Je répétai alors le mensonge qu'Alice avait inventé au cas où Jacob ou moi nous verrions confrontés à tel interrogatoire. Je devais être convaincante.

- Nos mères étaient sœurs mais ma tante s'est brouillée avec le reste de sa famille et s'est exilé aux Amérique. Ce n'est que récemment que Jacob a appris notre existence et il a profité de ce séjour pour venir se présenter à nous. J'ai bien cru que mon grand-père allait faire une attaque quand il l'a vu. Mais ma mère a été éperdument heureuse de se découvrir un neveu. Nous avons donc rapidement noué des liens qui resteront forts, je l'espère. D'où ma présence ici.

Tanya secoua la tête comme si elle n'en avait pas cru un mot. Etre seule avec elle me mettait véritablement mal à l'aise et je jetai un regard dans la direction d'Edward et d'Alice qui étaient malheureusement trop occupés à perturber le jeu d'Emmett pour se rendre compte de mon inconfort.

- Et bien, que voilà un charmant conte de fées, dit-elle sans la moindre trace d'humour.

- N'est-ce pas ? répondis-je en me forçant à sourire et à garder l'air détendu.

- N'allez cependant pas vous habituer, Isabella, ajouta-t-elle alors d'une voix cassante.

- Je vous demande pardon ? demandai-je, surprise de l'agressivité que recelait sa voix à présent.

- Vous n'êtes que la cousine du secrétaire. Autrement dit, vous n'êtes rien ! lâcha-t-elle à voix basse. Qu'espérez-vous donc en couvant Edward de vos regards énamourés et en simulant des malaises pour attirer son attention sur vous ?

J'étais tellement estomaquée que je ne pus lui répondre. Elle poursuivit donc sur le même ton.

- Si je vous reprends, ne serait-ce qu'à oser l'approcher ou le regarder, vous aurez de la chance si je ne fais que vous jeter hors de chez moi, vous avez bien compris ?

Je restai toujours sans voix, outrée par son toupet et vaguement inquiète de la lueur de folie que je vis briller un instant dans ses yeux.

- Je vais prendre votre silence pour un oui, dit-elle en se levant pour me toiser avec dédain de toute sa hauteur. Je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi Isabella.

Et elle s'éloigna d'un pas léger, le sourire aux lèvres vers ses amis qu'elle dépassa pour aller rejoindre Edward et Alice qui se tendirent tous deux à son approche.

Cette jeune femme était visiblement jalouse à un point qui confinait à la folie. J'étouffai un rire incrédule en réalisant que ce week-end qui s'annonçait si idyllique risquait fort de ne pas le rester longtemps.


	24. Chapter 24

_Coucou!_

_Bon, je publie avant d'avoir finit ce chapitre mais, voyant le temps passer, je ne voulais pas trop vous laisser tomber. Donc, ce chapitre 24 n'est qu'un peu plus de la moitié de ce que j'avais prévu. Je pensai conclure le week-end pour repartir de Londres au chapitre suivant mais je suis moins efficace que ce que je pensais en ce moment. La suite du point de vue d'Edward viendra au chapitre 25 le plus vite possible! (l'occasion de me faire part de vos attentes si vous en avez ou des choses qui ne vous plaisent pas avant que je me mette à écrire, tiens, tiens)_

_Merci à toutes pour vos derniers commentaires et bienvenue à toutes les nouvelles lectrices qui m'ont mise en favori ( vous avez été nombreuses ces derniers jour, ça me fait plaisir!). _

_Laissez-moi un petit mot._

_A bientôt_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM_

**Chapitre 24 – pov Edward**

Qui aurait pu croire qu'une journée qui avait si bien commencé prendrait cette tournure ?

Cela faisait des heures maintenant que Bella évitait ma présence. Cela aurait pu passer pour involontaire si elle n'avait pas systématiquement changé de lieu ou de place à chacune de mes approches depuis le début de l'après-midi. Et, quand elle ne pouvait s'enfuir, elle ne répondait que laconiquement quand je lui adressais la parole et évitait soigneusement de croiser mon regard.

J'avais beau chercher à retracer le fil de cette journée, je ne voyais pas où tout avait dérapé.

Elle m'avait semblé troublée mais joyeuse au petit déjeuner, puis plus que réceptive à mes avances sur la terrasse.

Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû me laisser aller à cette folie dans le salon de musique mais il m'avait paru insurmontable sur le moment de maitriser cette pulsion qui m'avait poussé vers elle. Et Bella m'avait clairement dit qu'elle avait apprécié mon ardeur, même si son corps me l'avait déjà fait comprendre. Je ne pouvais donc pas croire qu'une brusque pudeur lui aurait fait regretter cet emportement et m'en tenir rigueur.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, Bella n'était pas prude.

Les femmes de mon temps et de ma société étaient pudiques. On leur apprenait dès leur plus tendre enfance à cacher leur corps et à ne pas manifester leur intérêt ou leur plaisir sous le sacro-saint prétexte que la femme doit en toute circonstance se montrer tempérée et vertueuse. Ces principes d'éducation rendaient la vie intime souvent propice à la gêne et aux non-dits. Les conversations auxquelles j'avais assisté parfois entre hommes dont l'alcool ou l'humeur du moment avait délié la langue en étaient des preuves suffisamment nombreuses.

Mais Bella n'était pas comme cela. Ella avait toujours fait preuve dans notre intimité d'une sincérité et d'une spontanéité grisante. Je ne pouvais donc pas croire qu'elle regrettait de s'être laissé emporter au point de m'en vouloir.

Pourtant, le fait était que, une fois dans le jardin, elle s'était soudain fermée à moi. Nos jeux de regards et de contacts avaient subitement cessé et, à la frustration s'ajoutait maintenant un vague sentiment de culpabilité. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire ou dire pour que la situation se retourne ainsi ?

Et, comme pour accentuer un peu plus mon calvaire, Tanya s'était montrée depuis lors encore plus envahissante.

Prétextant tout d'abord de ne jamais avoir su maitriser la trajectoire d'une boule de croquet, elle avait sollicité mon aide à grand renfort de suppliques exagérées et de regards séducteurs. J'avais dû, pendant près d'une heure, l'assister dans chacun de ses coups au fur et à mesure desquels elle pressait de plus en plus étroitement son corps contre le mien. Imaginant quelle aurait été ma réaction si Bella avait été dans cette situation, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de chercher dans ses yeux le signe qu'elle n'était ni jalouse ni offensée mais je m'étais alors pour la première fois heurté à son indifférence.

Nous avions ensuite convenu tous ensemble de faire une marche sur la plage et j'avais espéré pouvoir en profiter pour m'approcher de Bella et, pourquoi pas, lui tenir le bras ou la main pour m'assurer qu'elle ne nourrissait aucune rancœur contre moi. Mais Tanya n'avait pas lâché mon bras et m'avait entrainé vers ses amis. J'avais alors fait mon possible pour paraître attentif aux discussions des jeunes femmes et pour répondre aux questions des hommes concernant l'activité et l'expansion de mon entreprise outre-Atlantique mais toute mon attention était tournée vers Bella qui, fort heureusement, marchait au côté de Carlisle et Esmée sans m'accorder le moindre regard.

De retour dans le jardin, j'avais enfin pu isoler Alice pour lui demander si elle avait une explication à la froideur de mon amante mais elle avait semblée aussi perplexe et déroutée que moi.

Adossé à un arbre, profitant d'être enfin, quoique momentanément j'en avais bien peur, débarrassé du bavardage incessant de Tanya Voliakov, je regardai donc maintenant ma Bella échanger sourires et conversation avec Mickael Newton et je laissai la colère et la jalousie déverser lentement leur venin dans mes veines.

- Tu devrais cesser de la dévorer ainsi des yeux, dit calmement la voix d'Emmett à mon côté.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, grognai-je malgré moi.

- Et bien, je vois que le grand air ne te rend pas de meilleure humeur ! railla-t-il en s'approchant encore.

- Excuse-moi, Emmett, répondis-je en soupirant. Je suis juste…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et reportai mon regard sur Bella et Mickael au moment où celui-ci se permit d'effleurer la mèche de cheveu qui descendait dans son cou. Mes mâchoires se verrouillèrent immédiatement et j'aurais pu me ruer sur lui si je n'avais clairement alors perçu la tension de ma belle qui recula d'un pas en me jetant un regard en coin pour la première fois depuis des heures.

Emmett posa une main ferme sur mon épaule et je me forçai immédiatement à me détendre.

- Te rends-tu compte qu'elle est bien meilleure que toi à ce jeu ? murmura mon cousin à mon oreille.

- Je suis fatigué de jouer, Emmett…

- Tu ne donnais pas cette impression ce matin, dit-il en affichant un air impassible et en regardant ailleurs.

Je tournai vers lui un regard interrogateur et les coins de sa bouche frémirent dans sa tentative de réprimer son sourire.

- Tu frétillais littéralement comme un gardon dès qu'elle était près de toi, commença-t-il. Et tu ne t'es pas privé de sensations fortes dans votre petit jeu de séduction ce midi si je ne m'abuse.

Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de sourire contre ma volonté et cela ne passa pas inaperçu de mon cousin qui rit alors franchement. Foutu orgueil masculin qui me poussait à faire le coq simplement parce que j'avais réussi à faire vibrer la femme que j'aimais !

Tellement de fois… et d'un nombre incalculable de manières…

Je devais bien m'avouer qu'il ne m'avait pas été donné souvent d'expérimenter pareil sentiment de fierté. Ce sentiment était primaire et bestial, il fallait en convenir, mais aussi foutrement grisant.

- Et maintenant que la belle est plus distante, tu boudes et te renfrognes ? continua Emmett. Nt, nt, nt ! Tu baisses bien vite les bras, mon vieux !

Je compris alors que le but de mon cousin était depuis le début d'éclairer mon humeur et, comme à son habitude, il y avait parfaitement réussi.

- Suis-je donc si transparent ? demandai-je en souriant.

- On lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, Edward ! Bien aveugle serait celui de nos amis ici présent qui n'aurait pas immédiatement vu ton attachement pour elle.

Comme pour illustrer son propos, Garrett s'approcha de nous et posa une main vigoureuse sur mon épaule.

- Allez, mes amis, à nous trois, peut-être pourrions-nous convaincre notre hôte de nous laisser utiliser son bolide, dit-il joyeusement. Les quelques minutes de ce matin ne m'ont pas suffi ! A moins que notre cher Edward ne préfère rester tenir compagnie à ces dames ?

Il afficha un regard entendu qui arracha à Emmett un léger rire alors que je me fustigeai mentalement d'avoir été si négligent.

- Je comprends mieux que vous n'ayez pas trouvé chaussure à votre pied dans les lointaines Amériques, mon cher, poursuivit-il. Il est clair que notre bonne vieille Angleterre recèle bien des trésors pour qui sait être patient.

Ce disant, il tourna les yeux vers Bella à qui il adressa à distance un chaleureux sourire accompagné d'une révérence quand elle lui renvoya un regard interloqué.

Je ne sus quoi répondre et, face à mon silence embarrassé, Garrett prit une mine pincée.

- Oups ! Aurais-je par malheur éventé quelque secret d'état ? demanda-t-il.

Heureusement pour moi, Emmett vint à mon secours. J'étais si peu préparé à ce genre de conversation que je ne savais pas quelle attitude adopter.

- C'est votre perspicacité qui déstabilise Edward à ce point, répondit-il. Je crois qu'il serait plus à l'aise si vous restiez discret.

Garrett hocha alors la tête d'un air entendu.

- Ne vous en faites pas Edward, je suis une tombe, dit-il en serrant les lèvres. Votre secret est en sécurité avec moi.

Et, se plaçant à mon côté pour regarder l'assemblée des autres invités disséminés dans le jardin, il poursuivit plus sérieusement.

- Je peux comprendre que vous ne souhaitiez froisser personne… Surtout pas la jeune Tanya qui se remettra bien mal de sa déconvenue. Ne nous gâchons donc pas ce week-end paradisiaque avec une crise d'hystérie.

Je souris en hochant la tête pour toute réponse.

- Mais laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes un homme chanceux.

Je marquai une pause pour observer Bella. A quelques mètres de nous, Alice et Esmée s'étaient jointes à elle et Mickael et elle semblait maintenant bien plus à l'aise et souriante. Ses yeux brillant de malice et d'intelligence, ses traits fins et sa nuque gracile, tout en elle était parfait… Elle était parfaite pour moi.

- J'en suis bien conscient, répondis-je alors sincèrement.

Ouvrant en grand la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur cette partie du jardin, Eléazar fit à ce moment une entrée remarquée.

- Mes chers amis, ne vous avais-je pas promis une surprise ? cria-t-il afin d'attirer l'attention de tous les convives. Je vous invite donc à venir profiter des dernières lueurs du jour sur la terrasse

Tout à ma morosité, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer ni le soleil descendre inexorablement dans le ciel qui se teintait déjà de lueurs pourpres et orangées à l'ouest.

L'assemblée, constituée d'une bonne trentaine de personnes maintenant que quelques voisins et que les derniers arrivés, des associés et amis d'Eléazar, nous avaient rejoints, se mit donc en branle et nous contournâmes la maison pour revenir sur la grande terrasse au sud.

Des lampions et bougies avaient été disposés un peu partout pour assurer dans chaque recoins une lueur suffisante et la grande salle de réception, toutes fenêtres ouvertes, était brillamment éclairée. Des tables aux nappes blanches immaculées avaient été dressées devant les grandes baies. Et, devant nous, le grand jardin s'étendait à perte de vue vers la falaise et la mer dont le rugissement nous parvenait à peine étouffé à cette heure.

Je fus immédiatement envahi par un brusque sentiment de bien-être et de confiance.

Tout irait bien.

Toute cette histoire se finirait bien. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Il était évidemment plus facile d'être optimiste ici, loin de Londres et de l'ombre omniprésente du souteneur de Bella. Mais, pour la première fois, j'eus l'impression que je ne cherchais pas seulement à me convaincre pour me donner le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout et de dire adieu à ma famille. Je ressenti au plus profond de moi qu'une fin heureuse nous attendait, où que ce soit.

Une douce mélodie de violon, calme et joyeuse, s'éleva alors dans l'air vespéral et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je remarquai le quatuor à corde installé sous une tonnelle de toile blanche dressée en contrebas. La musique fut malheureusement très vite couverte par les exclamations d'enthousiasme bruyant des jeunes filles, apparemment ravies d'avoir l'occasion de faire quelques pas de danse plus tard dans la soirée.

Un coup d'œil en arrière m'informa que Bella, toujours flanquée de Newton, prenait autant de plaisir que moi à contempler la vue. Nos regards se croisèrent brièvement et elle sourit. Un sourire à peine perceptible et bien vite disparu que je saisis tout de même car il n'était destiné qu'à moi. Et mon cœur se gonfla une fois de plus d'orgueil.

Des domestiques portant des plateaux chargés de champagne vinrent nous servir l'apéritif.

- Oh, Edward, trinquons ensemble au bonheur d'un tel instant, s'écria Tanya en s'approchant rapidement de moi avec un sourire extatique et le regard brillant. Le coucher de soleil est magnifique ! Tout semble possible dans une telle lumière, allez-y, faites un vœu.

Je grimaçai un instant quand elle s'accrocha à mon bras en me détournant du spectacle de ma belle qui souriait maintenant ouvertement, probablement l'un des effets de ma mine déconfite sur son humeur. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas jalouse mais je ne l'aurais pas cru capable de se moquer ainsi de mon inconfort. Je trouverai bien une façon de lui faire payer cela. Cette fois, ce fut moi qui souris largement à cette idée.

- Me direz-vous le vœu que vous avez fait et qui vous fait tant sourire ? insista Tanya.

- Ma chère, répondis-je, je ne vous apprendrai rien en vous disant que je gâcherais là mes chances qu'il se réalise un jour.

Elle prit une mine de conspiratrice.

- Même si je vous promets de ne le révéler à personne ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas même si vous étiez muette de naissance, plaisantai-je en portant ma coupe à mes lèvres.

Elle plissa le nez en une moue boudeuse.

- Et bien je m'en vais tout de même vous révéler le mien, dit-elle avec un air de défi.

- Je vous écoute…

- L'amour, Edward ! Quelle jeune femme ne souhaite pas trouver l'amour ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Je sentis bien qu'elle cherchait à m'entrainer dans une discussion qui ne me plairait pas le moins du monde. Je tentai donc une diversion.

- Il me semblait pourtant que vous, mesdames, tourniez toutes vos aspirations de femmes modernes vers une égalité des sexes et le droit à voter comme vos époux? m'étonnai-je.

- Détrompez-vous, monsieur Masen, intervint alors la voix de Mickael Newton qui nous rejoinit en quelques pas.

Je fus à la fois ravi de son intrusion qui m'évitait un énième tête à tête avec la très agaçante miss Voliakov et parce qu'il avait enfin cessé de poursuivre Bella de ses assiduités. Je l'accueillis donc avec un sourire affable.

- Serai-je donc un si mauvais lecteur de l'esprit féminin ? raillai-je en avalant une autre gorgée.

- Il semblerait, mon cher, répondit-il. Même si beaucoup des jeunes femmes de ma connaissance revendiquent partager les idées de Miss Auclert et de son association pour le droit des femmes, il n'y en a pas une qui ne rêve encore d'un prince charmant qui lui apporterait amour romantique et confort.

- Vous êtes d'un cynisme ! pesta Tanya.

Newton éclata d'un rire franc.

- Excusez mon outrecuidance Tanya, je ne cherche en rien à dévaloriser vos combats ou vos grandes espérances. Vous savez à quel point je respecte tout de vous, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Visiblement vexée, Tanya releva alors le menton et tourna les talons sous un nouvel éclat de rire de Newton.

- Elle est si facile à fâcher que cela n'en est presque plus amusant ! rit-il en se retournant vers moi.

Je le toisai d'un regard perçant, cherchant à comprendre comment un seul être humain pouvait à la fois m'être si sympathique et si antipathique.

- Vous savez assurément vous y prendre, dis-je.

- Permettez à mon tour que je vous retourne ce compliment, répondit-il avec une mine entendue.

Je haussai un sourcil d'incompréhension et, face à mon silence, il poursuivit plus loin son propos.

- Vous ne vous en souvenez probablement pas mais ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous rencontrons. Nous avons à Londres des amis communs. C'est un heureux hasard que nous nous retrouvions ici pour être enfin présentés l'un à l'autre.

J'avais beau chercher dans ma mémoire, je ne me rappelai pas avoir jamais croisé ce jeune homme où que ce soit. Un frisson d'angoisse descendit le long de mon dos à l'idée qu'il ait pu avoir aussi déjà aperçu Bella à Londres mais il dut prendre mon regard soudain anxieux pour une simple marque d'incompréhension.

- J'étais présent au gala de charité organisé l'automne passé par Lady Abbot, ajouta-t-il pour éclairer ma lanterne.

Le soulagement se déversa en moi et je laissai doucement échapper le souffle que j'avais retenu jusque-là.

- Vous me voyez désolé de ne pas vous avoir reconnu, dis-je en excuse.

- Oh, je ne m'en formalise pas, répondit-il. Je pense que, ce jour-là, vous aviez bien meilleur intérêt à être en compagnie de lady Victoria.

Il ponctua sa remarque d'un sourire lourd de sens. Il est vrai que, à cette époque, Victoria et moi partagions une relation sulfureuse, sans implication ni sentiment, qui n'avait pas dû passer inaperçue tant ma maîtresse était exubérante. Je ne pouvais renier ce passé, même si il ne me plaisait pas qu'on me le rappelle maintenant que j'avais réalisé à quel point il avait été vide de sens.

- Misses Abbot est une femme passionnante, poursuivit-il. Je serai ravi d'avoir à nouveau l'occasion de la côtoyer. Se porte-t-elle bien ?

- Je dois avouer que je n'en sais rien, répondis-je en prenant un ton détaché. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne l'ai vue. Les temps changent et les amitiés se défont…

Il eut l'air surpris mais ne me posa pas plus de question.

- Et bien, peut-être aurai-je l'occasion de lui transmettre vos amitiés lors de mon prochain séjour à Londres.

- Faites donc cela, répondis-je soudain agacé par sa compagnie. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il y a une affaire importante dont je dois m'entretenir avec mon oncle.

Je le saluai et allai rejoindre Carlisle qui discutait près de la maison avec Eléazar, Eric York et deux autres associés de notre hôte. Parler d'autre chose que d'anciennes maitresses ou des dernières tendances de la mode à Brighton me fit un bien fou et le temps passa agréablement.

Après un repas rapide, plusieurs couples prirent place sur la terrasse pour danser au rythme de valses ou des derniers airs à la mode. A mon grand regret, je ne pus échapper à faire valser Tanya ou ses amies, même si ma tante et Alice quittèrent régulièrement leurs maris pour venir à mon secours. Et, à chaque danse, je regardai d'un œil envieux Bella tournoyer en souriant dans les bras d'autres hommes, me rappelant le bonheur que j'avais éprouvé au bal d'Alice à la revendiquer pour moi seul. J'avais vraiment hâte d'officialiser notre relation pour ne plus avoir à la partager avec quiconque.

La soirée était bien avancée et la nuit d'un noir d'encre quand je remarquai que Bella n'était plus sur la terrasse. Inquiet, je demandai à Alice si elle savait où la trouver. Celle-ci m'informa que Bella, légèrement fatiguée de sa journée, et de sa nuit n'avait-elle pu s'empêcher d'ajouter, avait préféré s'isoler un peu sur le balcon de l'autre côté de la maison, seule.

L'occasion était trop belle de pouvoir enfin lui parler, la toucher. Je partis donc à se recherche.

Ce fut sa voix qui m'informa en premier que je l'avais trouvée.

- Je vous assure, monsieur, que cela ne m'ennuie aucunement d'être seule.

Avec qui était-elle qui lui faisait employer ce ton à la fois résigné et irrité ? M'arrêtant à l'abri d'un arbre, j'observai la scène.

- Pourtant je m'y refuse, Isabella, dit alors la voix trainante de Mickael Newton. Car cela signifierait me priver du plaisir de votre compagnie.

- Vous ma flattez, Mickael. Ma compagnie doit pourtant vous paraitre bien insignifiante en comparaison de ce qui doit faire votre quotidien de futur homme de lettres.

Le malotru ne parut pas percevoir l'ironie et le léger agacement dans sa voix. Je souris intérieurement en réalisant que je la connaissais déjà si bien.

Pendant ce temps, Mickael Newton continuait.

- Ne vous dévalorisez pas ainsi ! Votre conversation est on ne peut plus stimulante ! Vous n'imaginez pas comme il est compliqué de nos jours de trouver une interlocutrice valable.

Il rit et je vis nettement Bella lever les yeux au ciel. J'attendais avec impatience le moment où elle le remettrait à sa place avec une remarque cinglante. Nulle doute que ce fat misogyne trouverait alors la conversation moins à son gout.

Je devais admettre que, malgré la légère culpabilité que j'éprouvais à ne pas manifester ma présence, je m'amusais beaucoup.

- Et votre beauté est un joyau dont l'assemblée de nos hôtes ne peut se passer sans qu'elle perde tout intérêt à mes yeux.

Je me tendis à cette remarque. Bella soupira en détournant les yeux comme si elle n'accordait aucune importance à ce compliment.

- Je vous en prie, monsieur Newton, répondit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Vos boniments ne sont pas le bon stratagème pour m'attirer sur la piste de danse.

Elle choisissait de lui faire penser qu'elle croyait à une plaisanterie. Je fus vaguement déçu, espérant toujours qu'elle lui prouve une fois pour toute à quel point il l'incommodait.

- Mais je ne plaisante pas, Isabella ! s'insurgea-t-il, visiblement perturbé que Bella ne soit pas plus réceptive à son charme. Vos yeux… Vos yeux sont deux étoiles qui manqueraient cruellement à mon ciel si vous ne me permettiez pas de rester à vos côtés.

J'aurai ri si ne s'était alors réveillée en moi une jalousie féroce.

Où cet idiot avait-il pu pêcher une telle platitude et s'imaginer qu'une femme comme Bella y serait sensible ?

Une pensée totalement déplacée me frappa alors. Je maudissais de toute mon âme la fatalité qui avait mené Bella à vivre la vie qui était la sienne jusqu'à notre rencontre mais je me devais aussi, dans un sens, d'en être reconnaissant.

Si ses parents n'avaient péri dans ce terrible accident, Bella aurait vécu l'adolescence normale d'une jeune fille bourgeoise et elle serait entrée dans sa vie de femme avec toutes les chances auxquelles elle avait droit. Elle aurait rencontré dans les salons un Mickael Newton qui lui aurait fait une cour plate et sans passion, bornée par les usages et les bonnes mœurs. Elle serait tombée chastement amoureuse de lui et l'aurait épousé, bercée par les idéaux de la littérature romantique. Elle serait maintenant peut-être déjà mère et aurait une vie monotone mais probablement heureuse ou tout du moins pas décevante… sans moi.

Dans ce monde, Mickael Newton aurait été tout à fait digne d'elle. De sa condition et de son âge, il aurait été un parti tout à fait acceptable et ne l'aurait pas obligée à se déraciner pour partir vivre une autre vie dans le nouveau monde.

Cette pensée m'était proprement insupportable donc, même si je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas reprocher à Newton d'avoir tenté sa chance, il était temps que j'intervienne. Je m'avançai donc sur le balcon d'un pas décidé.

- Il me semblait que mademoiselle Swan avait manifesté le désir d'être seule ?

Surpris, Newton se retourna pour me faire face. Dans son dos, Bella esquissa un sourire qu'elle musela en se mordant la lèvre inférieure ce qui me distraya un instant.

- Masen ? interrogea-t-il en se redressant. Que faites-vous là ?

- Je vole au secours d'une demoiselle bien trop polie visiblement, répondis-je avec assurance.

Je fus satisfait de voir Newton tenter de cacher son désappointement en bombant le torse et en inspirant bruyamment. J'avançai donc encore et croisai enfin le regard amusé de Bella.

- Miss Swan est libre de choisir elle-même en quelle compagnie elle souhaite se trouver, dit mon adversaire en tenant de garder un air confiant.

Je le toisai alors d'un regard mi- hautain mi- surpris et demandai d'une voix froide :

- Et à quel moment exactement avez-vous eu l'impression que ce choix se portait sur vous ?

Je regardai ce petit jeune homme se dégonfler sous mes yeux, ses regards passant de moi à Bella qui ne faisait même pas un geste pour prendre sa défense. Il eut alors le tact d'accepter rapidement sa défaite et, sans un mot de plus, s'inclina rapidement et quitta le balcon au pas de course, nous laissant seuls.

Enfin seuls !

Je me retournai lentement vers Bella qui souriait maintenant franchement.

- Vous semblez assumer à merveille votre place de mâle dominant, monsieur Masen, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque qui enflamma mon sang.

Je fis un pas vers elle. Elle en fit un en arrière.

- Je n'aime pas que l'on convoite ce qui est à moi, murmurai-je.

Elle recula encore et se retrouva acculée à la rambarde du balcon.

- Qui vous fait croire qu'il me convoitait ? demanda-t-elle, joueuse.

Je souris en constatant qu'elle s'assumait sans réserve comme étant mienne. Ma Bella.

- Auriez-vous peur de la compétition, monsieur Masen ? poursuivit-elle.

J'étouffai un rire.

- Pas le moins du monde, répondis-je en approchant encore.

- Et peut-on savoir ce qui vous rend si confiant ? demanda-t-elle en haussant le menton pour me défier.

Plus qu'un pas et je pourrais la toucher.

- Ce prétentieux ne me fait pas peur, dis-je. Et personne mieux que moi ne sais ce qui vous fait frémir, Miss Swan.

- Ses boniments n'étaient pourtant pas si mauvais, continua-t-elle en souriant comme pour me provoquer.

Je fis alors ce dernier pas vers elle, sentant enfin toute sa chaleur incendier mon corps et me perdant dans son regard profond levé vers moi.

- Je dois admettre qu'il avait raison… tes yeux sont des étoiles qui manqueraient à ma nuit…

Son souffle s'accéléra.

- Mais, dans ma bouche, ces mots prennent un tout autre sens, n'est-ce pas ?

Je levai une main pour effleurer sa joue, ne supportant plus de ne pas la toucher. Ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans les miens.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle comme si elle était à bout de souffle.

Et, alors que mes doigts allaient enfin frôler sa peau, elle se déroba et je me retrouvai à nouveau seul, face à la lande qui s'étendait en contrebas jusqu'à disparaitre dans la nuit profonde.

- Pourquoi me fuis-tu ? demandai-je.

- Je ne te fuis pas Edward, répondit-elle en souriant. Je m'assure juste qu'on ne nous surprenne pas dans une situation gênante.

- Mais nous sommes seuls ! m'exclamai-je.

Bella sourit et son sourire illumina tout son visage. Elle ne semblait pas souffrir autant que moi de cette distance entre nous que je m'évertuais à réduire par tous les moyens.

- Pour l'instant, oui, dit-elle. Mais je ne serais pas surprise de voir arriver sous peu notre jeune hôtesse.

- Tanya ? Bon sang, qu'elle aille au diable !

Et, ce disant, je la rejoignis en à peine quelques enjambées et l'attirai enfin contre moi. Elle rit à nouveau, se réfugiant avec bonheur dans mes bras avant de me repousser encore.

- Edward, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je passe un week-end merveilleux.

Je la regardai sans comprendre.

- Ta famille et tes amis m'ont accueillie à bras ouverts et je ne voudrais mettre personne dans une situation inconfortable.

Elle voulut faire un pas en arrière mais je grognai en resserrant ma prise sur ses reins.

- Edward ! rit-elle. Voyons, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Tanya a remarqué notre petit manège.

- Je n'ai que faire de cette fille ! me défendis-je.

- Je le sais, répondit-elle. Mais je ne veux sous aucun prétexte susciter encore plus sa colère. Alors comporte-toi comme un gentleman pour une fois.

Je la relâchai de bonne grâce, lui rendant son sourire. Je comprenais maintenant mieux son comportement et lui étais reconnaissant de sa considération pour ma famille.

- Et bien soit, Miss Swan, concédai-je enfin. Je me contenterai de vous adorer de loin tant que nous devrons donner le change mais…

Je ne pus me retenir de m'approcher encore pour terminer ma phrase, sentant mon regard s'assombrir et voulant qu'elle prenne bien conscience de la portée de mes paroles.

- … mais, sachez-bien que vous ne perdez rien pour attendre…

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement et son regard vacilla un instant avant qu'elle ne réponde de cette voix rauque qui me rendait fou.

- J'y compte bien, monsieur Masen… J'y compte bien.

Avec un dernier sourire, elle fit deux pas en arrière puis me tourna le dos pour quitter le balcon, me laissant seul avec ce désir bouillant au fond des tripes. Il me faudrait quelques minutes avant que je ne puisse retrouver les autres sur la terrasse.

Cette journée ne finirait-elle donc jamais ?


	25. Chapter 25

_Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 24 donc, même si cette partie est intitulée "chapitre 25", ce n'est pas un chapitre à part entière vu qu'il ne fait absolument pas (ou presque pas) avancer l'intrigue. Plus qu'un avant le retour difficile à la vie londonienne._

_Heu... comment dire? Il a fait très chaud aujourd'hui chez moi donc peut-être que ceci explique cela..._

_Enfin vous allez voir! _

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews en mp donc, Flopy69, il ne me reste que toi à remercier encore une fois en espérant que cette suite te plaira. Ça ne m'empêche pas de vous dire un grand merci à toutes, vous qui prenez de votre temps pour me lire! Vous êtes géniales!_

_Laissez-moi un petit mot au passage. J'ai remarqué que ma motivation à commencer un nouveau chapitre était souvent proportionnelle au nombre de reviews... bizarre, non?_

_A bientôt_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM_

**Chapitre 25 – pov Edward**

Il me fallut une bonne quinzaine de minutes et de nombreuses pensées envers Miss Taylor, ma professeur de piano quand j'étais enfant, vieille fille faute d'avoir trouvé un homme assez courageux pour épouser son physique disgracieux et son caractère impossible, avant d'être certain que j'étais suffisamment calme et présentable pour retourner sur la terrasse.

Je pris une dernière profonde inspiration en scrutant la nuit apaisante face à moi et m'apprêtai à quitter le balcon quand je fus arrêté dans mon élan par la voix de Tanya.

- Enfin, vous voilà, Edward ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

Et, pour accentuer son propos, elle se jeta dans mes bras et me serra avec autant de force que d'inconvenance.

Je la repoussai doucement, désireux d'augmenter au plus vite la distance entre nous mais elle ne sembla pas comprendre mon intention et resta accrochée à mon bras en jetant des regards sévères aux alentours. Qui s'attendait-elle à trouver là ?

Puis, elle reporta toute son attention sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien vous retenir si longtemps ? miaula-t-elle en me regardant sous ses cils.

L'air se chargea d'une tension qui me mit d'autant plus mal à l'aise que Tanya ne lâchait toujours pas mon bras.

Je pris le temps de choisir mes mots avec soin, conscient que je ne devais laisser planer aucun doute quant à ma présence ici et ne pas susciter par inadvertance encore plus d'intérêt qu'elle n'en manifestait déjà.

- Je profitais du calme qui règne ici, dis-je. La musique et la danse commençaient à me tourner la tête.

- Il est vrai que vous avez été très sollicité ce soir, répondit-elle avec une moue boudeuse. Vous êtes un merveilleux danseur et je comprends bien qu'il soit de bon ton de faire danser le plus de jeunes filles fréquentables possible mais il m'est fort difficile de vous partager avec d'autres.

Fréquentables ?

Me partager ?

Même si je connaissais son inclination à mon égard, je n'en étais pas moins soufflé par ses paroles. Conscient que mes sourcils s'étaient froncés sous la surprise, je la dévisageai sans pouvoir dire un mot.

- Mais nous voilà enfin seuls, murmura-t-elle.

Il fallait que cet échange cesse immédiatement. Je repris donc tout mon contrôle pour amorcer quelques pas qui nous ramèneraient vers la terrasse et, surtout, vers d'autres personnes qui seraient témoins de cette conversation.

Le ridicule de la situation me frappa de plein fouet : j'étais inquiet comme une vierge effarouchée de me retrouver seul avec Tanya!

- Je me sens tout à fait mieux maintenant, dis-je avec un sourire amical. Vous plairait-il de m'accorder une dernière danse, Tanya ?

Je mis tous mes espoirs dans cette demande, misant sur le fait qu'elle serait probablement ravie de s'afficher une fois de plus à mon bras. Mais elle en avait visiblement décidé autrement.

Elle freina mon geste en serrant ma main dans la sienne pour m'attirer à nouveau à elle.

Ce simple contact me fut soudain insupportable. J'avais à tel point changé ces derniers temps que je me surprenais moi-même !

- Ne soyez pas si formel avec moi Edward, commença-t-elle. Profitons plutôt de cet instant, voulez-vous ?

Je serrai durement les mâchoires pour conserver tout mon savoir vivre et ne pas lui demander abruptement de tenir ses distances.

- Je ne suis pas si innocente, Edward, continua-t-elle.

Mon prénom roula sur sa langue de façon presque indécente et je regrettai amèrement de ne jamais avoir été plus direct avec elle.

- Et je ne vais pas appeler à l'aide parce que je me retrouve seule avec vous… Je sais ce que vous attendez et je ne souhaite que la même chose.

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, Tanya, dis-je en prenant l'air le plus sincère possible.

Elle eut un petit sourire avant de répondre.

- Vous êtes un homme… Cela fait des années que je vois vos regards sur moi…

Bon sang, cette femme était folle à lier !

- Je sais ce dont vous avez besoin et que vous êtes bien trop gentleman pour vous déclarer, poursuivit-elle.

- Tanya, je…

- Je suis une femme maintenant, Edward, me coupa-t-elle. Je peux vous donner ce que vous désirez. Nous pourrions enfin vivre notre amour au grand jour.

Disant ces mots, elle porta ma main qu'elle tenait toujours contre son sein. Je retirai brusquement mes doigts, la faisant sursauter légèrement. Mais elle ne se départit pas de son sourire.

Il fallait que je la raisonne immédiatement.

- Tanya, je suis navré si mon comportement vous a fait imaginer de telles choses, mais soyez assurée que je n'ai jamais…

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me mentir, me coupa-t-elle à nouveau. Je sais que vous êtes bien trop honnête pour profiter d'une jeune fille respectable comme moi. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. Je connais le désir des hommes. Je vois le vôtre et je sais que vous n'êtes pas chaste…

- Tanya ! m'écriai-je pour tenter de la ramener à la raison, peine perdue.

- Je peux être votre maitresse si vous le voulez, Edward ! dit-elle en se jetant à mon cou. Vous n'aurez plus à combler vos besoins auprès de n'importe qui. Je serai là.

Son visage était beaucoup trop proche du mien.

La saisissant par les épaules, je la forçai à reculer et, la tenant à bout de bras, je la regardai sévèrement pour accentuer mes paroles.

- Tanya, écoutez-moi. Je suis navré si mon comportement vous a induit en erreur mais je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais, éprouvé ce genre d'attirance à votre égard ! Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes enfants et je vous respecte énormément mais ce dont vous parlez ne se produira jamais.

Elle me regarda avec un sourire indulgent, comme on regarde un enfant qui tente de faire croire qu'il n'a pas volé dans les placards alors qu'il a la bouche couverte de confiture.

- Jamais ! répétai-je plus durement

Sa main droite se posa sur celle que je maintenais sur son épaule et la caressa doucement. Elle secoua la tête en souriant

- Vous êtes tellement chevaleresque, Edward, dit-elle avec de l'admiration dans la voix. Je ne vous en aime que plus. Si vous souhaitez attendre que notre relation soit officielle pour protéger ma réputation, je suis d'accord. J'attendrai encore.

- Non, Tanya ! rétorquai-je sévèrement. Il ne s'agit pas de cela.

J'hésitai un instant mais je savais que les mots qui allaient suivre étaient nécessaires. Je les prononçai donc avec toute la conviction dont j'étais capable.

- Je ne vous aime pas !

Je laissai alors retomber mes bras, rompant ainsi tout contact avec elle. Ses yeux se firent vagues un instant et son sourire fana brièvement mais, quand elle releva un regard à nouveau farouche et déterminé vers moi, je sus qu'elle n'avait pas cru mes paroles.

Elle sourit à nouveau et, me dépassant d'un pas pour regagner la terrasse, elle effleura mon bras.

- J'attendrai… Ce ne sera pas long, je le sais.

A nouveau seul, je passai une main furieuse dans mes cheveux en soupirant. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Comment avais-je pu laisser cela se produire ?

J'avais beau me rappeler les moments passés avec elle, j'étais persuadé de ne jamais avoir encouragé son attirance.

Elle venait pourtant de m'offrir sa vertu sur un plateau, évoquant même la possibilité d'une relation secrète entre nous deux. Bon sang, j'espérai qu'elle n'avait pas proféré de telles incohérences devant ses parents. Je n'osai imaginer la réaction d'Eléazar si jamais il venait à croire que j'avais déshonoré sa fille unique. Cela sonnerait le glas de son amitié avec Carlisle.

Tout cela à cause des divagations de Tanya !

Je retournai d'un pas hésitant rejoindre les convives qui s'étaient dispersés en petits groupes de part et d'autre du salon et de la terrasse. La nuit commençait à fraichir et certains voisins et amis faisaient déjà leurs adieux à Eléazar et Carmen.

Je me joignis à Alice et Jasper qui discutaient avec Katherina et Garrett des dernières campagnes menées par l'armée britannique en Afrique. Alice remarqua immédiatement mon air absent et passa son bras sous le mien pour s'approcher et me parler à voix basse.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Je déposai un baiser reconnaissant dans ses cheveux.

- J'ai seulement hâte que cette journée finisse, répondis-je.

Elle étouffa un rire.

- Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi, dit-elle en souriant.

A ce moment, Jasper m'interpela et je réussis, non sans mal au départ, à m'intégrer à la discussion socio-politique à laquelle on m'invitait. Jasper parlait avec passion de la situation tendue qui régnait depuis quelques temps déjà au Cap et dans la colonie du Natal. Il suivait précisément les rebondissements de la politique de notre pays dans ses colonies africaines depuis son retour du Ghana où il avait été blessé quelques années plus tôt et l'entendre raconter ses campagnes ou expliquer la complexité des rapports coloniaux était toujours captivant.

Les musiciens avaient depuis quelques temps déjà rangé leurs instruments quand nous fumes invités à rentrer à l'intérieur.

Esmée vint nous embrasser avant de se retirer, bientôt suivie par Carlisle et d'autres invités qui prirent congé et regagnèrent leurs chambres guidés par Carmen.

Les plus jeunes semblaient vouloir faire durer encore la soirée mais, quand le maître de maison lui-même fit connaitre son envie de retrouver ses appartements, nous n'eûmes d'autre choix que de nous séparer.

Du coin de l'œil, j'observai Bella quitter la pièce en compagnie d'Emmett et de Rosalie avec une envie déjà furieuse de la suivre sans plus m'occuper de donner le change.

Garrett suivit mon regard et me donna une rude bourrade dans l'épaule pour me ramener à la réalité. Je croisai alors son sourire et son regard pétillant de malice.

- Je me répète surement mais vous êtes vraiment un homme chanceux, dit-il. Bonne nuit, mon ami.

Il suivit ensuite sa femme dans le grand escalier qui les mènerait à leur chambre.

Je réprimai un sourire qui s'effaça cependant tout à fait quand Tanya et ses amis vinrent nous souhaiter un bon repos à leur tour. Alice, toujours à mon côté, repassa son bras sous le mien, le serrant plus fort que nécessaire.

- J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre soirée, commença Tanya en vrillant son regard dans le mien.

- C'était un moment tout bonnement délicieux, Tanya, merci, répondit ma cousine.

- Bien… ajouta Tanya, apparemment confuse que ce ne soit pas moi qui lui réponde. Je vous souhaite donc à tous une bonne nuit. Je vais montrer leurs chambres à Jessica et Irina. Elles logeront au premier étage, juste à côté de ma propre chambre qui, comme vous le savez, se trouve au fond du couloir de l'aile principale.

Elle ne me quitta toujours pas des yeux en donnant ses précisions inutiles.

- Bonne nuit, mesdemoiselles, me contentai-je de répondre d'un ton neutre tout en m'inclinant respectueusement.

J'étais bien décidé à ne pas fournir à Tanya Voliakov d'autres prétextes pour s'inventer des marques d'affection.

Quand les jeunes filles eurent quitté la pièce, j'accompagnai Alice et Jasper jusqu'au couloir desservant leur chambre.

- Mais pour qui se prend-elle, cette mijaurée ? s'offusqua ma cousine. Quel usage s'imagine-t-elle que tu ferais de savoir où se trouve sa chambre ?

- Doucement Alice, la tempéra Jasper.

- Excusez-moi, répondit-elle en prenant une mine adorablement contrite. Mais, c'est plus fort que moi, elle m'insupporte !

- Alors apprête-toi à la détester encore davantage, dis-je. Elle m'a fait ce soir des avances… on ne peut plus explicites.

- Quoi ? s'écria Alice avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour canaliser son emportement.

- Chuuuut ! gronda Jasper.

- Quoi ? répéta-t-elle en chuchotant. Où ? Quand ? Que t'a-t-elle dit ? Qu'as-tu fais ?

Je souris sous l'avalanche de question. J'avais là une excellente opportunité de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cette insupportable entremetteuse qui, je le savais, avait fait en sorte de rendre ma frustration la plus intense possible aujourd'hui.

- Je te raconterai demain. Bonne nuit Alice, dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Son air furibond et choqué quand je m'écartai était tout bonnement impayable.

- Quoi ? Non, Edward ! Maintenant ! Comment veux-tu que je dorme sans tout savoir ?

Elle chuchotait ses suppliques mais le désespoir dans son ton était palpable. Jasper commença à l'attirer en souriant à l'intérieur de leur chambre, nullement fâché contre moi que j'ai mis sa femme dans tous ses états. Il savait assurément comment calmer ses ardeurs.

- Bonne nuit, répétai-je en tournant les talons pour rejoindre ma propre chambre, de l'autre côté de la cage d'escalier.

- Edward ! entendis-je une dernière fois Alice supplier avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux.

Je devais admettre que ce petit intermède avait considérablement allégé mon humeur.

Je pénétrai dans ma chambre.

Je contemplai un instant le lit que je ne comptais pas défaire dans l'immédiat et me dirigeais vers la vasque en porcelaine sur la commode près de la fenêtre. Dans le miroir accroché au mur, j'observai un moment mon reflet tout en réfléchissant aux évènements de ce soir : le comportement de Bella, ma jalousie envers Mickael Newton, les avances de Tanya… Il y a encore peu de temps, peut-être me serais-je laissé tenter par une telle proposition : aimer physiquement une belle femme sans avoir à prendre en compte les conséquences.

Mais ce que Tanya Voliakov m'avait offert ce soir n'était rien en comparaison de ce que j'avais à présent.

J'espérai sincèrement qu'elle retrouverait rapidement ses esprits et tiendrait enfin compte de ce que je lui avais dit. Son entêtement pourrait vite devenir embarrassant dans le cas contraire. Il avait déjà été la raison pour laquelle Bella m'avait évité aujourd'hui, la raison pour laquelle tout mon corps semblait maintenant souffrir du manque de son contact et de sa chaleur.

Et soudain, il n'y eut plus que cela qui comptait : retrouver Bella au plus vite et étancher ma soif d'elle aussi longtemps que le besoin serait aussi vif.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles j'attendis que la maison devienne totalement silencieuse. Et, quand je fus enfin certain que je ne croiserais plus personne, je me glissai silencieusement jusqu'à la porte de Bella.

Je l'avais à peine refermée derrière moi que ma belle se jeta dans mes bras.

Je la saisis au vol, goutant la chaleur de sa peau sous le fin tissu de sa robe. Ses mains étaient déjà emmêlées dans mes cheveux et les miennes sur ses hanches quand nos lèvres se cherchèrent avec avidité.

Nul besoin de parole pour exprimer le manque, nul besoin de prière pour obtenir la délivrance, nul besoin de consentement pour prendre et donner.

Elle était mienne tout comme j'étais sien depuis le commencement.

Dans un grognement, je tirai brusquement sur le lien de coton sur ses reins et desserrai le corset de sa robe d'un seul geste brutal. Il y eut un déchirement de tissu puis son vêtement tomba au sol, bientôt suivi de sa chemise que je fis rapidement passer par-dessus sa tête, incapable de me séparer de ses lèvres pour plus d'un instant.

L'urgence était trop grande, le besoin trop impérieux.

Je ne serais pas tendre.

Je ne serais pas doux.

Je le savais.

Mais son besoin répondait parfaitement au mien et Bella ne protesta pas quand je la soulevai pour la porter puis la lâcher abruptement sur son lit.

Nue, seulement vêtue de ses bas de coton aux jarretières de dentelle, les yeux brillant de désir, la chevelure défaite et les lèvres entrouvertes sur son souffle haletant, elle était le symbole même de la sensualité.

Je tentai une dernière fois de reprendre mon souffle et de regagner en maitrise de moi pour être en mesure de la traiter avec le respect et la tendresse qu'elle méritait. Mais elle planta un regard avide dans le mien, mordit sa lèvre inférieure et je fondis sur elle.

Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de mes hanches tandis que, maintenant son visage d'une main, je partais à la découverte de son corps de l'autre tout en parsemant sa gorge de baiser qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à des morsures.

Une plainte s'éleva lentement dans la pièce et je n'aurais su dire qui de nous d'eux l'avait poussée.

Il me suffit d'un geste pour ouvrir mon pantalon et, sans prendre le temps de le descendre sur mes cuisses, plonger en elle en un seul mouvement long et profond.

La sentir partout autour de moi était un sentiment indescriptible.

Son corps se tendit sous le mien pour venir à ma rencontre, comme si elle n'en avait jamais assez. Alors je commençai à bouger, allant chercher mon plaisir toujours plus loin à chaque poussée.

De plus en plus loin et de plus en plus vite.

Ce serait rapide pour moi. J'avais besoin de ça, besoin de me libérer en elle de toute la frustration accumulée dans la journée avant de pouvoir profiter pleinement. C'était primaire, bestial, animal.

J'embrassais ses lèvres, mordais ses seins, pétrissais ses hanches alors qu'elle ondulait sous moi et que sa peau était parcourue de frissons annonciateurs de sa propre délivrance.

Quand ses mains quittèrent mon dos pour venir agripper le drap de chaque côté de sa tête, je laissai aller ma rage en de derniers violents assauts et étouffai le cri de sa jouissance sous mes lèvres avant de me libérer enfin et de m'écrouler, la tête dans le creux de son cou.

Nos respirations se calmèrent doucement.

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, seulement éclairée par une bougie posée sur un meuble de l'autre côté de la pièce, il me fallait user du toucher autant que de mes yeux pour la voir. Cette semi- cécité était délicieuse.

Je léchai les perles de sueur sur sa clavicule et elle rit doucement.

- Il semblerait que je vous ai manqué, monsieur Masen.

Je grognai pour toute réponse et laissai courir mon nez le long de son épaule jusque dans son cou, faisant à nouveau peser tout le poids de mon corps sur le sien.

Elle se raidit alors et utilisa ses deux mains à plat sur ma poitrine pour me repousser. Surpris et vaguement anxieux à l'idée d'avoir été trop brutal avec elle, je me laissai faire quand elle me fit me redresser puis basculer sur le dos.

C'est pourtant un regard tendre et joueur qu'elle porta sur moi quand elle s'assit à califourchon sur mes cuisses.

- Nt, nt, nt… fit-elle. Je vous entendais parler du droit des femmes ce tantôt avec miss Tanya or je vois là une injustice flagrante.

Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur et elle me renvoya un regard sévère tout bonnement adorable.

- Je suis nue alors que vous ne l'êtes pas, poursuivit-elle.

- Tu n'es pas entièrement nue, répondis-je en caressant sa cuisse par-dessus son bas.

Elle saisit ma main pour la maintenir sur le lit au-dessus de ma tête. Je recommençai donc mon manège avec l'autre main qu'elle emprisonna à son tour. Dans cette position, nos lèvres se touchaient presque et sa poitrine s'écrasait contre mon torse. Il m'aurait suffi d'un mouvement de bassin pour retourner la situation… Mais j'avais l'impression d'être à sa merci et cela commençait à m'exciter terriblement.

- Si mes bas vous gênent, monsieur Masen, je peux toujours les enlever, dit-elle en frottant son nez contre le mien. Mais il faudrait que je me lève…

- J'aime que tu gardes tes bas, Bella… Tu es tellement sensuelle avec.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en laissant courir ses dents le long de ma mâchoire crispée.

- Oui… vraiment… grondai-je en fermant les yeux.

- Alors c'est vous qui allez bientôt être victime d'une injustice, dit-elle lentement. Parce que je vous veux nu… entièrement… Edward…

Sa voix à elle seule était une caresse. Je ronronnai presque d'anticipation.

Elle relâcha mes mains mais je les gardai volontairement en place.

Qu'elle fasse de moi ce qu'elle voudrait.

- D'abord ton torse…magnifique et puissant…

Elle défit un à un les boutons de ma chemise puis en ouvrit largement les pans et déposa un chemin de baisers brûlants de mon cou jusqu'à mon nombril. Mon désir se réveilla tout à fait.

- Puis tes épaules… si fortes…

Elle me fit me redresser pour m'ôter ma chemise. Quand mes bras furent emprisonnés alors que tout le haut de mon corps était découvert, elle me laissa ainsi pour m'embrasser langoureusement, emmêlant mes cheveux autour de ses doigts, tout en agaçant ma virilité dressée par une lente ondulation du bassin.

Je gémis bruyamment.

Cette femme aurait ma mort.

Elle libéra enfin mes bras et je ne pus me retenir de l'enlacer avec force pour la presser encore plus contre moi et augmenter la friction de nos corps. Mais elle ne l'entendait pas ainsi et me repoussa à nouveau pour que je m'allonge sous elle.

- Ne soyez pas impatient, monsieur Masen, me gronda-t-elle doucement. Nous ne sommes toujours pas à égalité.

Je grognai ma frustration, toute trace de pensée concrète et construite quittant inexorablement mon cerveau. Elle me ramenait à l'âge de pierre.

Se reculant, elle retira d'un seul mouvement mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement, exposant cette fois ma nudité complète à son regard gourmand. La faim que je lus dans ses yeux enflamma tout mon être. Il me fallut tout mon contrôle pour ne pas me jeter sur elle à cet instant.

S'appuyant sur ses bras, elle se pencha vers moi et me regarda par-dessous ses cils avec un léger sourire.

- Vous avez suscité bien des envies aujourd'hui, monsieur Masen… Et je vous dois une faveur après ce qui s'est passé dans le salon de musique.

J'avais peur de comprendre et j'écarquillai les yeux quand elle embrassa mon ventre.

- J'aime la façon dont tes muscles roulent sous ta peau, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque de désir.

Elle lécha mon nombril, faisant lentement tournoyer sa langue sur ma peau. Il fallait que je l'arrête. Elle n'était pas obligée de faire ça.

- Bella… plaidai-je.

Les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge quand elle me caressa d'une main douce et experte, sachant exactement ce qu'elle faisait.

- Chuutt, Edward, dit-elle. Tu ne m'obliges à rien… Je t'aime.

Je me laissai lourdement retomber sur le lit quand ses lèvres humides se posèrent sur la partie la plus sensible de mon anatomie et m'abandonnai totalement à cette douce torture.

Jamais…

Jamais de ma vie je n'avais ressenti cela.

C'était à la fois un délice et un supplice.

Un gentleman n'aurait jamais toléré une caresse si dépravée de la part de sa compagne. J'aurais dû éprouver une honte sans nom à cet instant et tout faire pour empêcher Bella de poursuivre ses attouchements. Mais, avec elle, tout était possible et semblait tellement naturel. Il n'y avait aucune barrière ni aucune limite. Nous étions libres de nous aimer sans entrave et ce que Bella osait à l'instant avec moi était l'expression ultime de cette liberté et de son amour pour moi. Cet acte n'était plus un plaisir égoïste ou dégradant. Elle l'avait souhaité et cela changeait tout.

Je fus cependant tiré de ma transe par mes propres râles de plaisir extatiques et réalisai qu'il y avait tout de même une limite que je ne souhaitais pas franchir, tout du moins pour l'instant.

Je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour me redresser et attirer Bella à moi, échevelée et magnifique. Je l'embrassai passionnément, sentant, troublé, mon gout sur sa langue.

Avec sa bouche divine, elle m'avait mené si près de mon apogée que je m'émerveillai moi-même d'être encore capable de la guider pour qu'elle me chevauche entièrement.

Son corps dessina un arc parfait dans l'espace quand ses cuisses reposèrent à nouveau sur les miennes. Je guidai lentement ses mouvements en retenant fermement ses hanches. Souhaitant, cette fois, que le temps s'arrête.

Je savourai avec un délice sans nom chacun de ses déhanchements, contemplant son visage transformé dans la plus parfaite expression de son plaisir.

Quand ses gémissements se mêlèrent à des mots incohérents, j'écartai du pouce les mèches collées à son visage par la sueur et la sommai d'ouvrir les yeux. Je voulais la voir chavirer. Elle ouvrit péniblement les paupières et posa sur le mien son regard brillant, de plus en plus vague à chaque fois qu'elle se laissait retomber sur moi avec toujours cette même cadence languissante.

Elle était proche et mon nom dans sa bouche n'était plus qu'une prière pour sa propre délivrance et je cédai moi-même quand elle convulsa autour de moi en de longs spasmes de plaisir incontrôlé.

Nous restâmes une éternité ainsi, enroulés l'un dans l'autre, incapables de reprendre nos esprits ni de rompre le contact. Ce n'est que quand je la sentis frissonner contre moi que je réalisai que la fraîcheur de la nuit combinée au relâchement physique pouvait lui devenir inconfortable. Je nous couvris donc des draps et savourai le bonheur de la sentir serrée contre moi, ma main caressant nonchalamment son dos.

- Tu es extraordinaire… murmurai-je au bout de quelques instants.

Elle releva la tête pour me sourire et m'embrasser.

- Laisse-moi te retourner le compliment, dit-elle en riant doucement.

- Jamais je n'ai rencontré de femmes comme toi… Tu es forte, belle, intelligente et … indéniablement surprenante, ajoutai-je en souriant à la pensée de ce qu'elle avait osé faire ce soir.

Elle me renvoya un sourire timide, bien loin de la déesse sensuelle qu'elle était il y avait à peine quelques instants. Ses multiples facettes ajoutaient indéniablement à sa complexité et à son charme.

- Je suis sérieux, Bella, insistai-je. Jamais plus je ne serai en mesure de me passer de toi.

Elle prit alors un air dubitatif qui allait bien mal avec l'instant. J'avais besoin qu'elle me croit. Comment la rassurer ? Comment lui faire comprendre ?

- Je suis à toi, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Je la basculai à nouveau pour la surplomber.

- A moi ? demandai-je malicieusement.

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête.

- Est-ce que ceci est à moi aussi ? dis-je en embrassant sa gorge et en caressant sa hanche.

- Oui…

- Et cela ? demandai-je encore en mordant le lobe de son oreille tout en empaumant un de ses seins.

- Aussi… gémit-elle en se cambrant.

- Tu es toute à moi ? insistai-je.

- Entièrement… et pour toujours… souffla-t-elle.

- Alors jamais plus je ne tolèrerai qu'un autre te convoite, dis-je d'un ton soudain sérieux en prenant appuis sur mes avant- bras pour la dominer encore plus.

Ses yeux dans les miens se firent questionneurs.

- Epouse-moi… Bella…

Après ce qui me sembla une éternité durant laquelle le monde cessa de tourner, elle prit une faible mais brusque inspiration en écarquillant les yeux.

- Edward, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, protesta-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, plaisantai-je pour alléger l'atmosphère.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander cela ! s'écria-t-elle en se redressant.

- C'est pourtant exactement ce que je suis en train de faire, rétorquai-je.

Ses lèvres frémirent dans une ébauche de sourire face à mon ton enjoué mais elle se mordit la lèvre pour le réprimer.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, voyons ! Que vont penser les gens de te voir épouser une… moi ?

- Ils penseront que je suis un homme comblé et plus aucun gaudelureau ne viendra revendiquer ce qui est à moi.

- C'est donc cela qui te motive ? Une absurde jalousie ? demanda-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de mon cou. Tu sais pourtant qu'il n'y a que toi pour moi.

- Je le sais, murmurai-je. Tu m'as tout donné et je dépose mon monde à tes pieds, Bella.

Je me sentis soudain plus sérieux. Je n'avais plus envie de jouer ni de la taquiner.

- Accepte… murmurai-je en plongeant dans son regard.

Il y eut un nouveau silence seulement rythmé par les battements assourdissants de mon cœur dans l'attente insupportable de sa réponse.

- Oui… chuchota-t-elle.

Mes poumons se remplirent à nouveau d'air.

- Oui ? demandai-je encore pour m'assurer d'avoir bien entendu.

- Oui. répéta-t-elle avec force et conviction.

Lequel ne nous deux entraina l'autre dans une nouvelle étreinte passionnée au gout d'éternité ?

Toujours est-il que, quand je quittai son lit au petit jour en laissant Bella endormie, j'étais un homme neuf. Ou peut-être étais-je seulement enfin complet…

Dans le couloir sombre menant à ma chambre, perdu dans mes pensées et dans les dernières brumes de cette nuit, je ne repérai nulle présence. Une porte claqua pourtant quand j'ouvris la mienne.

Je n'aurais su dire laquelle mais une angoisse insidieuse s'insinua en moi.

M'observant dans le miroir en pied, je me pris à espérer que personne ne m'avait aperçu. Mon pantalon tombait sur mes hanches, ma chemise pendait ouverte sur mes épaules, mes cheveux étaient l'image même du chaos et je portais mes chaussures à la main. J'aurais bien du mal à faire croire qu'une insomnie m'avait poussé à aller chercher l'apaisement dans une promenade nocturne.


	26. Chapter 26

_Coucou!_

_Oui oui, je sais, j'ai traîné et je m'en excuse mais après avoir longtemps tergiversé sur la tournure que prendrait ce chapitre, il a ensuite fallu que je trouve le temps d'écrire. Pas facile facile en cette fin d'année scolaire! Alors voici en colis express un chapitre qui fait un peu avancer les choses! Même si on commence par un petit retour en arrière (je voulais donner la version de Bella sur la fin du chapitre précédent)._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous aurez le temps et l'envie de me laisser une petite trace de votre passage. _

_J'envoie tout plein de bises à mes chères revieweuses! Vous êtes fantastiques et je vous adore!_

_La suite sera probablement plus longue à venir parce qu'elle ne sera pas facile à écrire... et puis ce sera les vacances et tout ça... donc je ne me prononce pas sur les délais comme ça, on ne sait jamais, vous aurez peut-être une bonne surprise :-) _

_En attendant, ne m'oubliez pas! _

_A bientôt et bel été à toutes_

_Lily_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM_

**Chapitre 26 – pov Bella**

- Épouse-moi… Bella…

Il me fallut une éternité pour réaliser la portée des mots qui venaient de franchir ses lèvres. Une éternité pendant laquelle toutes mes perspectives changèrent. Et, pendant ce magnifique moment, suspendue dans l'espace, mes yeux profondément ancrés dans les siens, j'eus une vision parfaite de ce que serait ma vie si je lui disais oui.

Ma vie…

Mais la sienne ? Qu'adviendrait-il de sa réputation si il officialisait notre relation ?

J'avais accepté de le suivre au bout du monde et de lier mon destin au sien. Mais j'avais toujours imaginé ma place à ses côtés dans l'ombre, obscure maîtresse qu'il ne pourrait jamais présenter comme sa femme car les réponses aux questions qu'on lui poserait alors seraient bien trop ignobles.

Et, quand bien même j'aurais dû le partager avec une autre si il avait fallu sauver les apparences, j'aurais accepté cette situation avec toute la reconnaissance dont mon cœur était capable.

- Edward, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, protestai-je pour le ramener à la raison.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, répondit-il avec un regard rieur.

Monsieur plaisantait !

Il ne faisait rien de moins que jeter l'honorabilité de son nom aux orties et il riait ! Autant d'inconséquence me mettait hors de moi. Il avait passé sa vie à asseoir sa réputation. Il avait travaillé dur pour cela. Et son père avait fait de même avant lui pour lui transmettre cet héritage. Il ne pouvait pas simplement tout gâcher pour une fille comme moi !

Agacée, je me redressai sur le lit. Son contact trop proche intoxiquait la moindre fibre de mon corps et me rendait bien trop influençable. Or, je devais le ramener à la réalité.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander cela ! m'écriai-je.

Son regard se fit plus sérieux maintenant que nous étions tous deux assis face à face, nus soit, mais à une distance respectable.

- C'est pourtant exactement ce que je suis en train de faire, rétorqua-t-il.

J'avais devant moi un petit garçon buté. Un galopin dans un corps d'homme qui essayait de me faire croire que son dernier caprice était une décision mûrement réfléchie.

Cette idée me fit sourire.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, voyons ! Que vont penser les gens de te voir épouser une… moi ?

Je perdais du terrain, je le sentais. Il s'approcha légèrement pour me répondre.

- Ils penseront que je suis un homme comblé et plus aucun gaudelureau ne viendra revendiquer ce qui est à moi.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Voilà donc où était le problème : il était jaloux. J'avais bien ressenti cette tension en lui plus tôt dans la soirée sur le balcon, quand il était intervenu en plein milieu de la ridicule tentative de séduction de Mickael Newton. J'avais trouvé cela charmant, valorisant et extraordinairement viril sur le moment.

Je ressentais moi-même fréquemment ce pincement dans ma poitrine quand je surprenais sur lui les regards d'autres femmes ou quand miss Tanya le frôlait d'un peu trop près. Je ne me serais pour autant jamais permise d'émettre le moindre reproche. Il était libre et tellement séduisant que je ne pouvais que comprendre les épanchements qu'il suscitait sans même le vouloir.

Quant à moi, j'étais à lui. Jamais plus aucun homme ne pourrait allumer en moi la moindre étincelle d'intérêt tant j'avais touché de près mon soleil. Il devait comprendre cela et ne pas chercher à marquer son territoire plus ostensiblement. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Je m'approchai de lui et passai mes bras autour de son cou tout en m'asseyant sur ses cuisses.

- C'est donc cela qui te motive ? Une absurde jalousie ? demandai-je. Tu sais pourtant qu'il n'y a que toi pour moi.

- Je le sais, murmura-t-il en réponse. Tu m'as tout donné et je dépose mon monde à tes pieds, Bella.

Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Il fut tellement sérieux tout à coup que je n'eus plus aucune envie de prendre la chose à la légère.

- Accepte… murmura-t-il en plongeant dans mon regard.

Mon cœur se mit à battre un rythme désordonné. La chaleur que je ressentis alors dans tout mon être ne me laissa aucune alternative possible et c'est mon amour pour lui qui répondit à ma place.

- Oui…

Il prit une brusque et profonde inspiration et un sourire sublime illumina son visage. Il était l'image même du bonheur à cet instant et, malgré mon incrédulité complète face à ce qui venait de se passer, je pensai que mon visage devait être le miroir du sien.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Oui. Répétai-je alors.

C'était une folie, à l'image de l'amour qui nous animait l'un l'autre mais je fus à cet instant convaincue intimement que c'était ce qui était juste.

Ma conscience se rebellerait probablement avec l'aube mais rien ne compta d'autre alors que de m'unir à cet homme de toutes les façons possibles. Et c'est exactement ce que nous fîmes jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne m'emporte aux petites heures de jour.

Quand je m'éveillai au matin, je n'étais déjà plus la même femme. Je m'étirai paresseusement dans mon lit, me délectant de la douceur des draps sur mon corps aux muscles délicieusement endoloris. La lumière qui filtrait derrière les épais rideaux tirés annonçait une nouvelle belle journée. Journée dont j'avais bien l'intention de profiter puisqu'elle serait la dernière de ce week-end plein de surprises. Nous devrions partir le lendemain aux aurores pour regagner Londres par le train en partance de Brighton.

L'angoisse me noua un instant l'estomac à cette idée mais je la repoussai bien vite. Il serait temps de se préoccuper de cela plus tard.

Pour l'heure, je me levai, me lavai à l'eau claire puis passait une robe à tournure blanche agrémentée de dentelle et de rubans qui remontaient joliment la traîne tout en avantageant ma silhouette. Quelques épingles dans mes cheveux me permirent de les remonter pour dégager ma nuque et un nuage de poudre de riz camoufla la fine cicatrice dans mon cou. Je devrais impérativement remercier Emmett de ses bons conseils grâce auxquels je pourrais bientôt mettre les événements traumatisants de ces dernières semaines derrière moi sans n'en garder aucune trace.

Une fois satisfaite de mon ouvrage pour me rendre présentable, je quittai ma chambre en n'étant pas peu fière d'être parvenue à un tel résultat sans l'aide d'Alice.

Je retrouvai aisément mon chemin jusqu'à la salle dans laquelle le déjeuner avait été servi la veille.

J'y retrouvai une assemblée réduite constituée de la famille d'Edward ainsi que de quelques amis de Tanya, certains convives ayant déjà profité de la fraicheur du petit matin pour avancer leur voyage de retour et éviter ainsi de subir la route sous la chaleur qui s'annonçait pesante.

Jacob se leva pour m'accueillir, jouant à merveille son rôle de cousin attentionné, et je pris son bras pour rejoindre à leur table les Cullen et un Edward qui me couvait d'un regard émerveillé.

Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper débattaient déjà des nouvelles du jour devant un exemplaire du Times posé sur la table. Ils me saluèrent poliment avant de reprendre leur discussion qui, si je ne m'abusais pas, portait sur la toute nouvelle loi allégeant les trade-unions et le mouvement ouvrier qui soulevait le pays depuis quelques temps.

- Bonjour Isabella…

C'est deux simples mots suffirent à faire bouillir mon sang. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas révéler au grand jour le trouble dans lequel Edward me plongeait.

Mon Edward, mon fiancé…

Je pris place sans un mot auprès d'Esmée qui serra affectueusement la main que je posai sur la table et attendis qu'on me serve une tasse de thé en évitant au mieux de croiser le regard d'Edward que je sentais glisser sur moi telle une caresse. Je savais pertinemment que je nous trahirais si je me laissais happer par ses yeux.

Alice, quant à elle, nous regardait l'un l'autre tour à tour avec un sourire mutin.

- La nuit semble nous avoir profité à tous, après la journée palpitante d'hier, finit-elle par dire innocemment en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

Nul doute qu'elle avait senti quelque chose et que le premier de nous deux qui aurait le malheur de se retrouver seul avec elle subirait un interrogatoire impitoyable jusqu'à ce que sa curiosité soit entièrement satisfaite.

Le repas fut agréable, les convives quittant progressivement la table pour se rendre sur la terrasse ou dans le jardin par la grande baie-vitrée pour profiter du soleil. Je remarquai, en voyant ses jeunes amis sortir, que miss Tanya semblait ne pas être encore levée.

Un ombre passa sur le visage d'Edward qui détourna lui aussi les yeux pour les regarder sortir. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de me poser plus de questions sur son humeur soudain plus sombre puisqu'il fut ensuite rapidement invité à suivre les hommes qui se proposaient de se rendre aux écuries pour occuper le reste de leur matinée en comparant leurs qualités de cavalier.

A en juger par les mines vindicatives d'Emmett et de Garrett, j'aurais pu parier que cette activité n'aurait rien de la promenade de santé.

Je sortis à mon tour dans le jardin en compagnie d'Alice et d'Esmée et nous rejoignîmes les amis de Tanya. Carmen nous y retrouva quelques instants plus tard.

- Bonjour à tous, mes chers amis, dit-elle avec un chaleureux sourire. Mon époux est un incorrigible vieux barbon ! Nous avons bien évidemment des équipements qui permettent de monter en amazone. Peut-être qu'une de ces demoiselles apprécierait de découvrir nos terres à cheval ?

- J'avoue qu'il y a une éternité que je ne suis montée, répondit Esmée. Cela me plairait beaucoup !

- Alice ? proposa Carmen en se tournant vers ma voisine.

- Non, merci ! répondit cette dernière avec véhémence. Ces bêtes me font une peur de tous les diables !

- Bien, et vous Isabella ? insista Carmen.

Je fus un instant tentée malgré mon inexpérience de la suivre pour éviter ainsi de me retrouver seule avec Misses Hale mais ma maladresse naturelle m'assurait d'une blessure plus ou moins grave si j'acceptais sa proposition. Je déclinai donc poliment l'offre.

- Cela aurait été avec plaisir mais je ne sais pas monter, répondis-je.

- Dommage, se désola Carmen avant de se tourner vers les amis de sa fille. Quelqu'un aurait-il vu Tanya ? Elle ne rate jamais une occasion de monter. Elle sera très déçue si personne ne lui propose.

- Nous ne l'avons pas encore vue ce matin, répondit Jessica avec un sourire. Elle était épuisée hier soir en montant se coucher. Elle doit sans aucun doute profiter du calme de la maison pour reprendre des forces.

- Et bien tant pis pour elle, rétorqua Carmen. Ma chère Esmée, ce ne sera que vous et moi.

Les deux femmes nous laissèrent entre nous. Et, dès qu'elles furent à bonne distance, les amis de Tanya laissèrent éclater leur hilarité.

- L'un de nous devrait probablement aller tirer Tanya du lit, dit sarcastiquement Irina. Son absence va commencer à être suspecte.

- Oui, notre chère amie a bien dû reprendre des forces à l'heure qu'il est, ajouta Mickael.

Jessica éclata d'un rire plein de sous-entendus.

Alice me questionna du regard mais je ne pus que hausser les épaules en réponse à sa question muette puisque je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que ces moqueries laisser sous-entendre. Cependant, la jeune Misses Hale ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et comptait bien découvrir ce qui se tramait là.

- Miss Tanya aurait-elle été souffrante ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Les quatre amis se tournèrent vers nous, un sourire plein d'espièglerie peint sur chacun de leur visage.

- Pas le moins du monde ! s'écria Jessica.

- Jessica ! la réprimanda Benjamin.

- Allons, nous sommes entre nous ! rétorqua celle-ci bien décidé à partager avec nous un secret qui semblait trop lourd à garder. Et puis, à l'allure où vont les choses, il n'y aura bientôt plus de cachotteries à faire.

Elle se retourna à nouveau vers nous avec une mine de conspiratrice.

- Nous ne nous inquiétons pas le moins du monde de la santé de cette chère Tanya puisqu'il semble qu'elle prenne ce matin un repos bien mérité après une nuit disons… mouvementée, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire plus qu'évocateur.

Alice et moi dûmes avoir le même regard rempli d'incompréhension puisqu'elle reprit après une pause qui ne devait servir qu'à ménager son effet pour la grande révélation qu'elle souhaitait nous faire.

- Mickael a surpris quelqu'un qui regagnait sa chambre dans une tenue plus qu'équivoque ce matin à l'aube…

Mon dieu !

Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Edward. Qu'avait bien pu en déduire ces jeunes fous ?

Alice, elle, semblait être arrivée à la même conclusion que moi puisqu'elle se raidit légèrement mais resta impassible pour obtenir le plus d'informations possibles.

- Qui donc ? demanda-t-elle à Jessica en faignant une curiosité complice.

Jessica pris encore le temps d'une pause rhétorique avant de plisser les yeux et de répondre avec un sourire.

- Votre cousin, ma chère.

- Edward ? s'étonna ouvertement Alice. Mais que cela veut-il dire ?

Mickael éclata de rire afin d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

- Croyez-moi, vous l'auriez-vu, vous n'auriez aucun doute quant à l'emploi qu'il a fait de sa nuit. Cet homme est chanceux !

En disant ces mots, il appuya son regard sur moi et j'eus un instant peur qu'il ne soit arrivé à la conclusion que c'était en ma compagnie qu'Edward avait passé la nuit. Pourtant, ce que je lus dans ce regard n'avait rien du soupçon ou de la rancœur, il semblait plutôt chercher à me convaincre qu'Edward Masen avait passé la nuit avec une autre après qu'il ait pourtant montrer un intérêt à mon endroit la veille.

- Vous supposez donc que mon cousin a passé la nuit avec Tanya ? demanda Alice en cachant mal son incrédulité.

- Nous ne supposons rien, rétorqua Jessica. Vous n'étiez peut-être pas au courant mais Edward et Tanya entretiennent une relation depuis quelque temps déjà. Il semble juste que ce séjour leur ait permis de… l'approfondir.

- Mais vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez, insista Alice.

- Je comprends que vous soyez choquée, misses Hale, rétorqua Irina. Mais c'est vous-même qui nous parliez hier des pulsions masculines. Il semble que votre cousin ait succombé aux siennes cette nuit et que sa chère et tendre l'ait accueilli avec joie.

Jessica partit à nouveau d'un rire hystérique.

- Je ne doute pas que ces deux amoureux ne tarderont pas à officialiser leur relation, ajouta gentiment Benjamin comme pour nous rassurer. Monsieur Masen est un gentleman. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque de salir la réputation d'une jeune fille respectable comme Tanya si ses intentions n'étaient pas louables.

Comme si c'était cela qui nous effrayait !

Qu'allait-il se produire quand Tanya rejoindrait ses amis ? Les yeux brillants de curiosité de Jessica et d'Irina ne laissaient aucun doute quant au fait qu'elles n'attendaient que son apparition pour obtenir d'elle tous les détails de sa supposée première nuit avec son amant.

J'étais écœurée.

Ecœurée par les mensonges éhontés de cette jeune fille qui n'avait jamais su comprendre que l'homme qu'elle convoitait ne la désirait pas, écœurée que ces jeunes gens se réjouissaient à ce point de ce qui n'était qu'un canular, et écœurée qu'on puisse croire Edward capable de profiter des rêves d'une jeune fille.

Le sol tangua un instant sous mes pieds et je dus me retenir au bras d'Alice. Celle-ci s'inquiéta immédiatement.

- Bella, que se passe-t-il ? Vous vous sentez mal ? demanda-t-elle en me menant à une chaise en fer forgé toute proche.

Mon cœur cognait à mes tempes et un fourmillement désagréable parcourait tout mon corps, me donnant l'impression que mon sang désertait mes veines.

- Mon dieu, vous êtes blanche comme un linge, s'inquiéta encore Alice. Voulez-vous que j'aille quérir Carlisle ?

- Non, je vous remercie, répondis-je d'une faible voix. Ce n'est rien. Juste un étourdissement. Je n'ai probablement pas assez mangé ce matin.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi et cela accentuait mon malaise. Que je me sois sentie mal après l'annonce des soi-disant frasques d'Edward et Tanya ne passait évidemment pas inaperçu non plus et je n'aimais pas ce que je lisais dans les yeux des amis de la jeune femme, qu'il s'agisse de compassion ou de satisfaction.

- J'aimerais marcher un peu, ajoutai-je rapidement. Le grand air me fera du bien.

Je suppliai Alice du regard de me suivre. Nous devions faire quelque chose pour éviter que ce séjour ne tourne à la catastrophe, même si je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment il fallait s'y prendre.

Elle me tendit son bras auquel je m'accrochai et nous nous excusâmes avant de prendre congé.

- Il nous faut trouver Edward pour le prévenir au plus vite, dit Alice dès que nous fûmes à une distance suffisante.

- Mais que ferons-nous ensuite ? demandai-je. Cela n'empêchera pas que Tanya apprenne qu'Edward a été aperçu cette nuit dans les couloirs. Il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il y faisait.

Je paniquais complètement.

- Calmez-vous, Bella, répondit Alice d'une voix apaisante. Il n'y a aucun risque qu'elle comprenne qu'il venait de votre chambre.

- Elle m'a menacé, hier, rétorquai-je.

- Comment ? Quand ? s'insurgea-t-elle en s'arrêtant pour me regarder en face.

- Après que nous ayons écouté jouer Edward dans le salon de musique, répondis-je en rougissant. Elle a surpris les regards que nous échangions et m'a explicitement demandé de garder mes distances.

Alice se détourna et repartit d'un pas rapide en m'entrainant à sa suite.

- Cette femme est folle ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur…

- Et bien nous ne lui laisserons pas le temps de réagir, trancha Alice. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous mais nous devons partir maintenant. Il lui sera beaucoup plus difficile de faire un scandale si Edward et vous êtes déjà à plusieurs miles.

Malheureusement pour nous, quand nous y parvînmes, les écuries étaient vides et les palefreniers nous apprirent que les cavaliers n'avaient prévu leur retour qu'en début d'après-midi. Il serait alors trop tard pour éviter le pire.

Il ne nous restait qu'à attendre.

De retour dans le jardin, nous ne pûmes que constater que Jessica et Irina avaient laissé leurs compagnons seuls. Ils se joignirent à nous et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à faire bonne figure. Mon impuissance me rendait malade. Je savais qu'une tempête s'annonçait mais je ne savais qu'elle forme elle prendrait ni quand elle frapperait.

Les minutes puis les heures passèrent sans que miss Tanya ne nous honore de sa présence. Elle et ses amies n'étaient pas redescendues et cela accentuait mon inquiétude. Que se préparait-il ?

Pour rendre mon calvaire encore plus insupportable, il me fallut composer avec les attentions de Mickael Newton qui ne me quittait plus, prenant sans arrêt des nouvelles de mon état et exagérant son affliction concernant la situation délicate de notre hôtesse, parlant mariage, enfant et répétant à quel point il n'aurait jamais pu mettre ainsi en péril la réputation d'une jeune femme.

Il devait être à peine plus de midi quand une cavalcade nous appris que nos compagnons étaient de retour. Nous étions alors encore installés sous la tonnelle devant un thé auquel j'avais été incapable de toucher. Mon angoisse atteignit son paroxysme à cet instant. Il était trop tard pour fuir et l'imminence de la catastrophe était évidente. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus prévenir Edward et les siens de ce qui se tramait.

Ils nous rejoignirent en riant, visiblement heureux de leur matinée.

Pourtant, dès qu'il croisa mon regard, Edward perdit son radieux sourire pour prendre une mine inquiète.

A cet instant, une domestique à l'air catastrophé se précipita vers Eléazar pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci s'excusa et nous quitta brusquement pour suivre la gouvernante à l'intérieur de la maison d'un pas pressé.

Nous échangeâmes tous des regards interrogateurs mais l'atmosphère s'allégea tout aussi vite quand Emmett commença à faire le récit de ses exploits devant son fils qui le regardait avec l'admiration dont seul un enfant est capable.

Edward se rapprocha doucement de moi, sentant mon angoisse et ma tension. Mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire en la présence de tous ces gens.

Je vis Alice chuchoter à l'oreille de son mari et tous deux prirent place à nos côtés, comme pour nous réaffirmer leur soutien inconditionnel.

L'assemblée riait d'une nouvelle anecdote d'Emmett quand Eléazar reparut, l'air furieux et interpela Carlisle durement.

- Veuillez faire taire votre fils, Cullen, nous avons un sérieux problème à régler immédiatement !

Carlisle, comme la plupart des personnes présentes, se retourna, surpris et, sembla-t-il, visiblement blessé par le ton employé par notre hôte.

- Mon ami, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il de la voix chaleureuse et douce qui le caractérisait.

- Il n'y a plus d'amitié qui tienne ! s'écria Eléazar. Votre neveu vient de la fouler du pied et j'espère qu'il est prêt à en assumer les conséquences !

Carlisle tourna vers Edward un regard plein de questions mais reporta vite son attention vers Eléazar. Il était évident qu'il n'accuserait pas un membre de sa famille sans savoir de quoi il en retournait.

- Expliquez-vous, mon ami, insista-t-il. Je ne comprends rien à tout cela.

- Votre neveu, ce bellâtre, à déshonoré ma fille ! répondit Eléazar en pointant sur Edward un doigt accusateur.

Voilà donc la forme que prendrait ce raz de marée. Tanya Voliakov, ayant appris que l'homme qu'elle convoitait avait passé la nuit avec une autre, avait choisi de faire croire qu'il l'avait passé avec elle contre son gré. Voilà donc comment elle comptait le lui faire payer. Une accusation de corruption sexuelle ne pouvait déboucher que sur deux solutions: la prison ou le mariage.

- Quel est donc ce mensonge ! S'insurgea Edward.

- Doucement Edward, temporisa Carlisle. Je suis certain qu'il y a une explication à tout cela.

Edward semblait effaré. Tous les regards convergèrent alors sur lui et personne n'aurait sérieusement pu mettre en doute sa bonne foi. Mais Sir Voliakov ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Vous voulez des preuves ? s'écria-t-il. Carmen ! Faites descendre notre fille, que tout le monde voit dans quel état ce scélérat l'a mise !

Carmen semblait totalement perdue et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réagir. Elle s'engouffra dans la maison sans un regard pour Esmée qui cherchait à la réconforter. Celle-ci vint donc se placer près de son neveu pour affirmer son soutien. Comme nous tous, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se jouait ici puisqu'elle était dans la confidence. Elle se doutait donc que rien de bon ne découlerait de cette confrontation.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Personne n'osait bouger ni prononcer une parole tant Eléazar, si jovial et amical jusqu'à présent, était inquiétant avec cette lueur de colère dans le regard.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous vîmes apparaitre Tanya. Elle était décoiffée et portait seulement une robe d'intérieur qu'elle serrait désespérément contre elle. Ses yeux étaient rougis de larmes et ses deux amies la soutenaient chacune par un bras. Elle laissa courir un regard apeuré sur l'assemblée. Peut-être aurait-elle préférée moins de spectateurs pour sa petite scène.

Eléazar fut près d'elle en deux enjambées et passa autour de ses épaules un bras réconfortant et protecteur. La pauvre donnait effectivement l'impression d'avoir traversé un innommable calvaire mais étais-je vraiment la seule à voir la duplicité sur ses traits torturés ?

- Parle, ma chérie, lui ordonna doucement son père. Raconte ce que ce monstre t'a fait subir.

Elle hésita un instant puis pris une voix de petite fille pour commencer sa fable.

- Edward est venu dans ma chambre cette nuit…

- Elle ment ! s'écria Edward, furieux.

- Taisez-vous ! repris durement Eléazar. Ayez au moins la courtoisie de la laisser parler.

Edward serra les mâchoires et les poings mais se calma sous la pression de Carlisle qui lui intima le silence.

- Il… Il savait que j'étais sensible à son charme, poursuivit Tanya de sa petite voix de martyre. Alors il est venu me trouver en plein milieu de la nuit. Je n'ai pas voulu le laisser entrer mais il m'a forcée…

Elle poussa un sanglot exagéré qui eut pour effet d'arracher un grognement à son père.

- Je l'ai supplié de me laisser, pleurnicha Tanya. Mais il ne m'a pas écoutée et il m'a… il m'a…

- Chuutt, cela suffit ma chérie, murmura Carmen en serrant sa fille contre elle.

Eléazar en profita pour la lâcher et faire deux pas menaçants dans la direction d'Edward.

- Vous l'avez entendu ? cria-t-il. Cela vous parait-il une preuve suffisante ?

- Voyons Eléazar, contra Carlisle. Vous connaissez Edward depuis son enfance ! Le croyez-vous sincèrement capable d'une telle chose ?

- Le diable peut prendre bien des visages d'ange ! Votre neveu a souillé une jeune fille pure. Il lui a volé son honneur ! J'exige réparation !

Edward perdit alors son calme. La fureur irradiait de tout son être.

- Il n'y a rien à réparer, elle ment !

- Vous n'êtes qu'un vil séducteur ! l'invectiva Eléazar directement. Sous vos airs de parfait gentleman vous n'êtes qu'un prédateur. Je suis prêt à parier que ma fille n'est pas votre première victime mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Vous assumerez vos actes ou bien je vous ferai jeter en prison !

- Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? demanda posément Carlisle.

- Le mariage, rien de moins ! répondit Eléazar.

- Le mariage ? Vous voulez me forcer à me marier à cause des accusations délirantes d'une folle ? se révolta Edward.

Je vis un cercle rassurant se former autour de lui. Emmett, Jasper et Jacob s'approchèrent et je fus surprise de voir Garrett se joindre à eux. Nul doute qu'ils cherchaient autant à montrer leur soutien envers Edward qu'à éviter tout débordement.

Connaissant notre secret, aucun d'entre eux n'était prêt à accorder le moindre crédit aux dires de Tanya Voliakov.

- Vous pourriez au moins écouter la défense d'Edward, commença Carlisle dans une ultime tentative d'apaisement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me défendre ! s'écria Edward. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Tanya m'a fait des avances que j'ai poliment refusées et voilà sa tentative désespérée de me le faire payer mais je refuse de céder à ce chantage odieux !

- Vous voilà bien véhément alors que vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez, répliqua furieusement Eléazar. On vous a vu regagner votre chambre au petit jour et à peine vêtu !

Il était évident que cette situation allait dégénérer si personne n'y mettait un terme. Eléazar et Edward se toisaient d'un regard dur et froid. Carlisle se tenait entre eux avec un air de désespoir sur le visage. Vingt ans d'une profonde amitié prenaient fin sous ses yeux et il n'avait d'autre choix que de la sacrifier sur l'autel de notre secret qu'il s'était juré de garder. Je ne pouvais permettre cela.

- Je peux prouver l'innocence d'Edward, m'entendis-je dire avant même d'avoir pu m'en défendre.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi : ceux surpris de nos hôtes, ceux soulagés de Carlisle et Esmée et celui soudain haineux de Tanya.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Eléazar, incrédule.

Je m'avançais pour me placer entre lui et Edward. Il avait tant fait pour moi, c'était à mon tour maintenant de lui venir en aide.

- Edward a bien passé la nuit avec quelqu'un, commençai-je avec autant d'aplomb que possible. Mais c'était avec moi.

Il me sembla que plusieurs spectateurs retinrent leur souffle à cet instant. Eléazar recula d'un pas. Il ne pouvait pas me croire car, si je disais la vérité, cela signifiait que sa propre fille avait proféré un mensonge impardonnable.

- Il a passé chaque nuit à mes côtés depuis le début de notre séjour ici, poursuivis-je. Je suis navrée d'avoir agi ainsi sous votre propre toit mais je peux garantir l'honnêteté d'Edward et vous assurer que nous n'avons jamais souhaité déshonorer qui que ce soit.

- Elle ment ! s'écria à son tour Tanya. Cette catin ment ! Regardez-la ! Qui pourrait croire qu'Edward soit attiré par une petite sainte nitouche de province comme elle ?

Carmen s'écarta de sa fille et la regarda alors d'un air effrayé. Nous n'avions plus sous les yeux la petite chose fragile qu'elle avait voulu nous montrer tout à l'heure. La colère et la folie se peignait sur son visage défait. Eléazar se tourna à son tour vers elle.

- Je ne comprends plus rien, murmura-t-il.

Puis il nous fit à nouveau face, comme s'il cherchait à se convaincre que nous étions les fautifs et que sa fille ne venait pas à son tour de déshonorer sa famille.

Edward posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Isabella et moi sommes fiancés depuis peu, annonça-t-il arrachant par la même un gloussement à Alice qui se reprit bien vite. Nous n'avions prévenus personne pour des raisons qui ne regardent que nous. Mais je puis vous assurer que jamais je n'ai nourri envers votre fille les sentiments qu'elle s'est imaginé et que je n'ai pas non plus commis les actes dont elle m'accuse.

Tanya poussa un cri rauque et hystérique avant de se précipiter vers nous. Qui sait ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle n'avait été retenue dans son élan par ses deux amies et sa mère qui la ceinturèrent alors qu'elle proférait jurons et insultes à notre encontre.

Elle se débattait encore furieusement quand on la porta dans sa chambre et ses cris furent les seuls sons à rompre le silence pendant quelques longues minutes.

Sur un signe de son père, Emmett suivit la jeune femme, probablement pour lui administrer un calmant.

Eléazar, les yeux rivés au sol, semblait avoir vieilli subitement. Quand il releva la tête une fois le silence revenu, il posa tout d'abord les yeux sur la main d'Edward qui serrait toujours mon épaule et son visage se crispa sous le poids de la culpabilité.

Il se dirigea vers un canapé et s'y laissa tomber lourdement en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Carlisle le rejoignit.

- Mon ami… commença-t-il.

Mais Eléazar le fit taire d'un geste.

- Je ne mérite plus ce titre, le coupa-t-il. J'ai mis en doute votre bonne foi et celle de votre famille.

- Pour votre fille, contra Carlisle. Nous en aurions tous fait autant. Et je suis tout aussi fautif d'avoir autorisé Edward et Isabella à se voir secrètement sous votre toit.

Eléazar releva vers nous un regard indulgent.

- Quand bien même leur auriez-vous interdit qu'ils auraient trouvé le moyen de se retrouver, dit-il avec un sourire las. Il est seulement à déplorer qu'ils se soient fait prendre.

Mickael Newton se racla la gorge, gêné et pleinement conscient qu'il était en partie à l'origine de ce désastre. Je n'éprouvai pourtant pour lui aucune empathie.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous être de quelque aide que ce soit, demanda Carlisle.

Eléazar posa sur son épaule une main reconnaissante.

- Rien si ce n'est bien vouloir me pardonner mon emportement, répondit-il.

Et, se levant pour venir au-devant d'Edward :

- Je vous présente mes excuses les plus sincères, Edward. Et, même si les circonstances ne s'y prêtent guère, veuillez accepter tous mes vœux de bonheur.

Edward serra la main qu'il lui tendait de bonne grâce.

- Je crois malheureusement que notre week-end est terminé, mes amis, repris notre hôte. Je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez rester plus longtemps dans cette maison. Il y a un train pour Londres tout à l'heure, je vais faire préparer vos effets et vos voitures.

Puis il se retira, s'appuyant plus lourdement sur sa canne que je ne l'avais vu faire depuis notre arrivée.

Nous échangeâmes des regards un peu gênés. Esmée et Alice me serrèrent dans leurs bras et me murmurèrent leurs félicitations mais personne n'avait le cœur à se réjouir pour le moment.

Chacun se retira dans sa chambre afin de boucler sa valise puis nous nous retrouvâmes à peine quelques minutes plus tard sur le perron principal à faire nos adieux à Carmen qui se confondait en excuses.

Blottie contre Edward, je laissai les chaos de la route puis le roulis du train me bercer. Cette journée était bien loin de ce que je m'étais imaginé à mon réveil.

De lourds nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel londonien quand nous arrivâmes finalement peu avant le crépuscule.

Mon retour au O'Connel n'était prévu que le lendemain midi et j'étais libre de passer encore cette nuit avec Edward mais la magie était rompue et l'angoisse avait repris sa place dans mon cœur. Il la partageait surement puisqu'il ne rompit jamais le contact physique entre nous plus de quelques secondes durant notre voyage de retour, comme si il avait besoin de se rassurer sur ma présence.

J'étais réelle, tout comme il l'était et comme l'était l'engagement que nous avions pris l'un envers l'autre.

Mais cette nuit-là, nous la passâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, simplement à s'imprégner de notre chaleur mutuelle, nous préparant à vivre les trois derniers jours de la vie telle que nous la connaissions. Je fus incapable de trouver le sommeil tant j'aurais souhaité que jamais ce tendre moment ne finisse.

Mais quand le jour se leva par ce lundi matin pluvieux sur Covent Garden, il fallut bien se rendre à l'évidence que le plus dur restait à venir.

* * *

_A bientôt!_

_Laissez-moi un petit mot :-)_

_Lily_


	27. Chapter 27

_Bonjour (ou bonne nuit) tout le monde!_

_Et oui, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Qui l'eut cru?_

_Je m'excuse pour l'attente mais je vous avais prévenues, hein. Les vacances, surtout sous ce soleil magnifique, ne sont pas propices à l'écriture. Je suis partie, revenue pour répondre à quelques reviews, repartie et re-revenue pour m'enfermer deux jours entiers et vous écrire la suite._

_Je ne suis pas trop mécontente de ce chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre alors, pour une fois, je vais vous laisser lire d'abord et vous parler ensuite._

_Mais avant, comme ça fait longtemps, j'avais envie de remercier personnellement toutes les revieweuses magnifiques que vous êtes, même si je vous ai déjà répondu en MP pour la plupart._

_Alors, Kinoum, Habswifes, Halay (qui est tellement perspicace!), bellaeva,lincece49, misstardustphotos (Marine, excuse moi si j'écorche ton merveilleux pseudo), peyton36, flopy69 (message particulier pour toi à qui je ne peux pas répondre en MP mais qui est une lectrice de la première heure, toujours là, ton soutien compte énormément pour moi), Lea1985, Grazie, Karima (ma Karima, surveille ta boite gmail, je te promet un envoi avant la fin de la semaine),MissLovey, Lissouarras, Isis duclanNamur (ta fic "domaine interdit" m'a troublée et passionnée, vivement la suite! Vous autres, si vous ne l'avez pas lue, allez y sans crainte et avec l'esprit ouvert, vous ne serez pas déçues!), nn77, Ju La rosette, Nedwige, Triskell Sparrow, evidence-bella, Pattenrond1, Souka, Asmode, Missline, Maj ... et enfin toutes celles qui m'ont mise en favoris même si vous ne m'avez pas laissé de message, je sais que vous m'avez lue et c'est déjà énorme, JE VOUS ADORE ET VOUS REMERCIE POUR TOUT!_

_On se retrouve en bas_

_Lily_

_PS: j'écris toujours en musique et je m'aperçois que je ne vous ai jamais fait partager mes ambiances. Alors, pour ce chapitre, j'ai fait tourner en boucle "Those distant bells" et "what if this storm ends" de Snow Patrol ainsi que "Dark in my imagination" de Of Verona._

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM_

**Chapitre 27 – pov Edward**

Son cœur battait dans ma paume un rythme lent et apaisant.

Le jour commençait tout juste à poindre à travers les lourds rideaux de ma chambre mais cela ne faisait pas une heure complète que la respiration de Bella prouvait qu'elle s'était enfin endormie.

Pour ma part, non pas qu'il m'ait fuit, je repoussais le sommeil de toutes mes forces car je ne savais que trop bien ce qui nous attendrait au réveil : le retour à cette absurde et dangereuse mascarade, le recommencement de cette pièce odieuse dans laquelle ma Bella redeviendrait Isabella aux yeux de tous, le joyau du bordel tant courtisé de James Rowlings.

Elle n'avait pas le choix et je n'avais d'autre alternative raisonnable que de la laisser retourner là-bas même si, dans mes heures les plus sombres, j'avais sérieusement envisagé l'éventualité de la retenir par tous les moyens, y compris les plus immoraux, et de la séquestrer jusqu'à notre départ.

Il me restait trois jours.

Trois jours à supporter.

Trois jours à concentrer tous mes efforts dans le seul et unique but de paraitre plus fort que je ne l'étais.

Car j'étais faible… désemparé… tellement fragile dès qu'il était question d'elle.

Elle tenait ma vie entre ses mains et d'elle seule dépendrait mon destin dorénavant.

C'était exactement pour cette raison que j'avais construit entre mon cœur et l'amour une muraille que j'avais voulu infranchissable jusqu'à ce qu'un seul de ses regards ne la fasse voler en éclat comme un vulgaire château de cartes. Et alors que j'aurais dû maudire cet état, cette faiblesse, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivant que dans ses bras.

L'amour m'avait rendu délicieusement masochiste car j'étais prêt à subir mille tourments et tortures pour un seul de ses sourires. Et de quoi n'aurais-je étais capable pour une seule de ses caresses…

Alors, le nez enfouit dans la cascade brune de ses cheveux, je respirai son odeur à plein poumons, en imprégnant chaque cellule de mon corps serré contre le sien en prévision du manque qui me tenaillerait bientôt les tripes.

Les contours des meubles en bois sombre de la chambre se faisaient de plus en plus nets et je maudissais le soleil de poursuivre implacablement sa course dans notre ciel, inconscient du drame qui se préparait.

Car Bella allait me quitter.

Non pas définitivement, bien sûr, mais la déchirure n'en serait pas moins sanglante et insupportable.

Je resserrai perceptiblement ma prise sur sa taille.

Tant de choses avaient changé durant ce week-end à Litlington : une amitié de vingt ans avait été mise à mal mais un secret avait été révélé.

Je frissonnai en repensant aux moments intenses de passion que nous avions vécus durant ces deux nuits magiques. Je revécu chaque instant, de ma fracassante prise de conscience que je ne serais complet qu'une fois qu'elle serait mienne devant dieu et devant les hommes – surtout devant les hommes – à la façon dont je l'avais fait céder malgré ses fragiles réticences.

Qu'elle ne se sente pas digne de moi m'avait paru du ridicule le plus consommé car j'étais intimement convaincu que, au vu de ce qu'elle avait traversé et de la force qui lui avait permis de survivre à tout ça, ce serait à moi de prouver jusqu'à mon dernier souffle que j'étais digne d'elle.

Elle avait dit « oui » et, par ce mot minuscule, elle avait fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

Puis elle avait scellé son accord en prenant ma défense devant l'assemblée de nos amis face aux accusations ridicules de Tanya. Sans son intervention, je passerais probablement cette nuit dans une obscure prison de Brighton plutôt que blottit dans sa chaleur. Cet incident n'aurait pas pu avoir d'autre issue possible car Eléazar était un homme droit et implacable. Il n'aurait jamais remis en cause les propos de sa fille et je n'aurais jamais accepté un arrangement, quel qu'il soit, mais je n'aurais jamais osé non plus prendre la liberté d'impliquer Bella dans cette histoire.

Cependant, malgré les dangers encourus à avouer devant des étrangers le lien profond qui nous unissait, elle avait pris la parole, révélant à tous notre engagement et mettant ainsi un terme définitif à cette histoire et à notre week-end.

J'avais été particulièrement conscient sur le moment que la fierté que j'avais ressentie était totalement déplacée mais cela avait été la première fois, et j'espérais inconditionnellement que cela ne serait pas la dernière, qu'elle avait été officiellement liée à moi et que j'avais pu, en public, poser sur elle une main possessive et un regard amoureux. Cependant, l'hystérie de Tanya déclenchée par cet aveu et la culpabilité désespérée d'Eléazar m'avait bien vite remis les idées en place et j'avais sincèrement partagé la tristesse et le malaise de mes proches. Tanya avait dépassé les bornes et prouvé à tous que sa santé mentale était ébranlée mais je n'avais jamais souhaité que cette histoire se termine ainsi.

Nous avions dû prendre congé afin de laisser la famille Voliakov panser ses blessures et nous avions quitté Litlington presque précipitamment, laissant derrière nous la quiétude du bord de mer et l'insouciance que j'y avais ressentie les premiers jours.

Le retour s'était effectué dans un silence pesant, personne n'osant casser l'équilibre fragile qui nous permettait de ne pas encore sombrer dans l'angoisse. Car chaque membre de ma famille était conscient de ce qu'impliquait le retour à Londres.

Alice, contre toute attente, ne fit aucune allusion à nos fiançailles, se contentant de serrer fermement le bras de Jasper en évitant de croiser mon regard trop longtemps. Elle connaissait ma faculté à lire en elle et ne souhaitait probablement pas me transmettre son désarroi. Ses efforts étaient toutefois inutiles. Je savais que Bella comptait d'ors et déjà énormément pour elle et qu'elle était tourmentée par les différentes versions que l'on pouvait imaginer de notre avenir.

Emmett avait renoncé à ses sempiternelles remarques oiseuses. Lui, plus que tout autre, avait été témoin des risques qu'encourait Bella, et son silence en disait long sur le respect qu'il lui portait déjà.

Même Elijah observait silencieusement le paysage défiler part la fenêtre de notre wagon, bercé par les douces caresses de la main de Rosalie dans ses cheveux.

A ma droite sur la banquette, Esmée posait régulièrement une main rassurante sur ma cuisse tout en lisant en même temps que Carlisle l'exemplaire du Times que celui-ci avait étalé sur ses genoux.

Quant à Bella, ma Bella, il ne s'était pas écoulé une seconde sans que nos corps ne soient en contact, même le plus infime, depuis notre départ. Nous étions montés dans la voiture qui nous avait emmenés loin de la maison Voliakov main dans la main et je ne l'avais pas lâchée depuis. Nos doigts étroitement entremêlés nous avions subit les cahots de la route carrossable puis le roulis du train et je ne l'avais même pas laissée émettre l'idée qu'elle me quitte à notre arrivée à Londres. Elle était libre jusqu'au lundi midi puisque c'est à cette heure que Jacob était censé la reconduire.

Nous avions donc pris un taxi jusqu'à chez moi où Mary nous avait accueilli avec sa chaleur habituelle. Ma chère gouvernante eu le tact de ne pas montrer trop ouvertement sa surprise de nous voir rentrer si vite. Elle nous servit un repas frugal et nous laissa savourer notre dernière soirée ensemble dans cette maison.

Bella semblait sereine mais je savais décrypter chaque signe de son angoisse latente, du pli soucieux qui se creusait entre ses sourcils quand elle croyait que je ne la regardais pas à sa façon de ne jamais laisser une distance trop grande s'installer entre nous. Je la rassurais autant qu'elle me rassurait.

Nous nous étions assis au piano et j'avais joué pour elle toutes les pièces les plus légères de mon répertoire.

- Peux-tu jouer le morceau que tu as composé ? avait-elle demandé au bout de quelques temps. Celui que tu as joué là-bas… S'il te plait.

Mes doigts avaient retrouvé sans efforts les notes qu'elle désirait.

- Tu sais que je l'ai composé pour toi ? avais-je murmuré.

- Oui…

Et elle avait souri d'un de ses sourires magnifiques qui étaient capables d'arrêter le temps. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait me faire en cet instant.

Alors j'avais laissé la mélodie nous emporter loin, refusant de la laisser s'achever, ajoutant un pont pour faire durer le thème que je répétai encore jusqu'à ce que les dernières notes s'annoncent.

Ce morceau était le parfait reflet de notre histoire. J'y avais laissé s'inscrire toute ma passion, mon euphorie et ma douleur. Et c'était à moi de donner le ton du final.

A Litlington, j'avais été heureux et insouciant, désireux de faire passer à Bella malgré l'auditoire tout mon amour et mon exaltation. Ma composition s'était donc achevée dans un arpège majeur laissant la porte ouverte à l'espoir. Mais, de retour à Londres et alors que les minutes s'égrenaient impitoyablement, je fus emporté dans une toute autre direction et c'est dans un accord mineur légèrement plus sombre que se termina ma partition. Je n'avais pu empêcher cette fin qu'avaient tout naturellement amenée mes efforts désespérés pour faire durer ce moment et, quand la dernière note s'était éteinte, elle n'avait laissé place qu'à un silence empli de doutes.

Et tous nos efforts pour évincer ce malaise avaient ensuite eu des résultats bien minces. Nous nous étions couchés et, pour la première fois, l'appel de son corps avait été moins puissant que notre besoin de réconfort mutuel. Elle s'était pelotonnée contre moi, aussi proche que possible et je lui avais raconté à quoi ressemblerait notre vie à Chicago car parler de ce futur encore si hypothétique revenait à le rendre plus réel, plus accessible.

Je lui avais décrit ma maison et le quartier de Edgewater dans lequel elle se trouvait. J'avais imaginé pour elle nos siestes sur les plages toutes proches du lac Michigan, nos promenades dans le Lincoln Parc et les pièces que nous irions voir au Chicago Theather ou au Harris.

Elle avait fini par s'endormir, bercée par ma voix lui contant ce que serait notre vie dans le nouveau monde et, depuis, je la regardais, la ressentais, un bras autour de sa taille, son dos contre mon torse, peau contre peau.

Un rayon de soleil vint caresser son épaule et j'y posai mes lèvres. Son souffle s'accéléra imperceptiblement et je souris de constater qu'elle répondait encore au moindre de mes effleurements, même dans l'inconscience du sommeil. Alors je laissai courir mon nez sur le satin de sa peau.

- Edward… murmura-t-elle.

Je craignis un instant de l'avoir réveillée et suspendis mon geste mais sa respiration régulière et ses paupières toujours closes m'indiquèrent le contraire.

Bella parlait dans son sommeil.

Cette découverte me déconcerta et m'enchanta tout en même temps. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de ça ? Il était vrai que les rares nuits que nous avions passées ensemble n'avaient pas été propices au sommeil mais je regrettai déjà rétrospectivement de m'être laissé aller à dormir alors que je savais maintenant que s'était ouverte une porte vers ses pensées les plus secrètes.

- Edward… répéta-t-elle.

- Je suis là, répondis-je en me serrant encore plus contre elle.

Son contact si proche commença à me troubler légèrement mais je me concentrai sur ses lèvres, attendant avec espoir de l'entendre parler encore.

Une éternité sembla s'écouler.

- Folie… murmura-t-elle à nouveau, son charmant visage se contractant perceptiblement.

- Qu'est-ce qui est une folie, Bella ?

Elle se raidit dans mes bras mais je gardai ma prise sur elle.

- Tout ça… Edward… Moi…

- C'est moi qui suis fou de toi, répondis-je dans son cou.

- Je ne peux pas… partir…

Je reteins mon souffle, craignant que l'inconscient de Bella ne la pousse encore à s'éloigner de moi soi-disant pour mon propre bien. Elle ne pouvait pas partir ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Regrettait-elle notre décision ?

- Je ne peux plus m'éloigner de lui… continua-t-elle. Edward… trop…

Elle se crispa et son souffle s'accéléra encore. Je sentis nettement son cœur s'emballer car, étant donné la position dans laquelle nous étions, il aurait tout aussi bien pu battre dans ma propre poitrine. Contre quoi se battait-elle dans ses rêves qui lui causait une telle réaction physique?

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle soudain. Il est à moi… Edward !

Je pesai encore un peu plus sur elle pour la calmer.

- Shuut, soufflai-je à son oreille. Oui, je suis à toi, et pour toujours, Bella…

Elle se détendit immédiatement et son visage se tourna vers moi alors qu'il était évident qu'elle dormait encore.

- Je sais… que c'est mal… poursuivit-elle alors. Mais je ne peux pas… Je l'aime trop.

Mon cœur sembla exploser dans l'instant. Elle se battait bien contre quelque chose : contre ses propres principes qui la poussaient depuis le début à me repousser. Mais elle avouait là la défaite de la raison sur ses sentiments et cette déclaration inconsciente me transporta de bonheur, réveillant en moi une exaltation anesthésiée par mes récentes et persistantes angoisses.

Subitement, son contact sembla me brûler et je savais bien comment apaiser cette sensation. Il m'aurait suffi de boire son souffle sur ses lèvres, de lécher la sueur du désir sur sa peau, de puiser en elle le plaisir qui me maintenait en vie. Mon corps se réveilla contre elle, exigeant son assouvissement.

Mais Bella était redevenue silencieuse et se fut à mon tour de me battre contre moi-même. Elle était tellement paisible dans l'oubli du sommeil qu'il semblait bien égoïste de la soustraire à cette bienheureuse inconscience. Pourtant l'envie de la réveiller, ou plutôt de profiter d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille pour être plus précis, était tellement tentante que je ne maitrisai pas ma main qui remonta de son ventre vers son sein.

Sa peau était douce et chaude, une véritable invitation à la débauche.

Mais je voulais qu'elle se repose. Elle aurait besoin de force et de courage dans les jours à venir. Je pouvais lui donner cela en étant raisonnable.

Je serrai les mâchoires durement pour éviter à mon corps de trop se crisper sous l'effort que je dus faire pour m'éloigner d'elle et m'allonger sur le dos et je passai une main rageuse dans mes cheveux en soupirant de frustration.

A mon côté, Bella gémit légèrement et se tourna immédiatement vers moi comme si mon contact lui manquait.

Je la dévorai des yeux un instant, intimant à mes mains l'ordre de rester sages puis, avisant que l'effort serait trop lourd de rester près d'elle sans la toucher, je quittai le lit en rabattant doucement le drap sur elle, autant pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid que pour la soustraire à mon regard affamé.

J'attrapai rapidement un pantalon et une chemise que je finis de passer dans le couloir et me rendis à mon bureau. Malgré l'heure matinale, il y avait très certainement des affaires dont je devais m'occuper étant donné le peu d'assiduité que j'avais manifesté à mon travail ces derniers temps.

Je trouvai bien triés et archivés par ordre de priorité les divers documents relatifs à mes grands projets en court, la réfection de la portion de la ligne Union Pacific terminant de relier Omaha à Promotory étant celui qui allait requérir au plus vite toute mon attention. Cela faisait à peine dix ans que le projet pharaonique visant à relier Chicago à San Fransisco par une ligne ferroviaire transcontinentale avait été achevé. Mon père avait été une des figures emblématiques de cette ambitieuse entreprise. Mais déjà les progrès techniques opérés ces dernières années rendaient certaines technologies employées à l'époque obsolètes et le réseau existant devait être continuellement amélioré.

Je devais bien avouer que mon travail, de par ses perpétuels enrichissements et découvertes, était particulièrement stimulant et suffisait avant à faire mon bonheur. Pourtant, tout me semblait bien plus relatif maintenant et je savais que je ne me satisferais plus jamais d'avoir seulement une vie professionnelle et sociale épanouissante.

Je me mis pourtant avec plaisir à la tâche.

Cela faisait probablement une heure que j'examinais les différents schémas techniques et devis de mes usines en les comparant aux tracés et relevés topographiques quand Jacob fit son entrée et se figea sur le pas de la porte.

- Oh ! Edward, dit-il visiblement confus. Veuillez m'excuser de ne pas avoir frappé mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir… si tôt.

Je souris amicalement de sa contrition et de sa modération. Il devait probablement être étonné de me voir là, tout simplement, étant donné que je n'avais pas été dans la capacité de me montrer professionnel depuis le début de toute cette histoire avec Bella et qu'il avait valeureusement effectué mon travail en plus du sien sans jamais émettre le moindre reproche à mon égard.

- Ne vous sentez pas gêné, mon vieux, répondis-je affablement. Il était grand temps que je me remette au travail ! Même si je constate avec plaisir que vous avez empêché avec succès le bateau de couler pendant que j'avais la tête occupée ailleurs.

- Il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement, rit-il. Vous savez bien que je ne sais pas nager !

J'éclatai de rire et il entra dans la pièce puis posa sa veste sur un fauteuil. Cela faisait un bien fou de retrouver cette partie ordinaire de ma vie et la camaraderie qui nous unissait. Je ne regretterais jamais d'avoir dépassé le différend qui nous avait tout d'abord opposé quand nous nous étions rencontré à Seattle : une obscure histoire de femme qui aurait pu tout gâcher si nous n'avions su déceler chez l'autre plus de points communs que de raisons de se faire la guerre.

- Que pensez-vous de la proposition de la Armco ? demandai-je pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Il prit place en face de moi, posa ses coudes sur le bureau et joignit ses mains avec cet air concentré que je lui connaissais quand il réfléchissait.

- Je sais que nous avons pris l'habitude de faire appel à eux mais, franchement, leur dernière proposition dépasse de beaucoup le montant ordinaire pour ce genre de pièces en acier, finit-il par répondre.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, acquiesçai-je aussitôt. Je pense que la Bethléem serait plus compétitive et moins risquée dans la conjoncture actuelle.

- C'est aussi mon avis, dit-il en se reculant dans son siège avec un sourire. Je vois que vous avez bien rattrapé votre retard. Le courrier de la Bethléem n'est arrivé que vendredi matin.

- Que voulez-vous, je suis très bon dans mon domaine ! affirmai-je d'un air exagérément fier de moi. Je suis content que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour faire valoir ce point de vue au conseil d'administration à la prochaine réunion.

Jacob se pencha alors en avant en plissant les yeux.

- Vous savez bien que je n'aurais qu'à les menacer de leur jeter je ne sais quelle malédiction indienne pour les faire plier, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

J'éclatai à nouveau de rire. Il était vrai que personne n'avait compris autour de moi que je prenne comme bras droit un homme comme Jacob Black. Allez donc faire comprendre à un groupe de bourgeois conservateur que la compétence et l'instinct ne sont pas une question d'ethnie ou de couleur de peau. Mes prérogatives de premier actionnaire de ma compagnie m'avaient heureusement permis de faire de lui mon secrétaire, mon conseiller et mon ami.

Quand notre hilarité cessa, Jacob me regarda amicalement.

- C'est bon de vous retrouver Edward, dit-il simplement.

Je lui souris en réponse, préférant éviter de me replonger dans la réalité pour l'instant et continuer à me concentrer sur mon travail.

Mary nous apporta du café et nous nous remîmes conjointement à la tâche.

La Pendule venait de sonner dix heures quand nous fûmes arrêtés par trois coups discrets frappés à la porte.

- Entrez ! lançai-je distraitement sans lever le nez des liasses que j'avais sous les yeux.

Un pas léger sur le tapis. La porte qui se referme.

- Bonjour…

Et, immédiatement, Bella redevint le centre de mon univers.

En une seconde à peine, j'étais près d'elle, plongeant mon regard dans le sien et pressant son corps contre le mien. Captivé par ses yeux, hypnotisé par ses lèvres, je ne pensais déjà qu'à l'embrasser et la faire mienne comme si ces quelques heures sans elle avaient été des semaines.

- Hum Hum ! fit une voix dans mon dos.

Bella cligna des yeux et eut soudain l'air gênée.

- Bonjour Jacob, dit-elle en s'écartant légèrement.

- Bien le bonjour ma chère cousine, répondit mon ami en s'approchant et en lui faisant un baise-main respectueux.

Bella sourit en retour.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser, poursuivit Jacob. Il va falloir commencer à préparer notre départ. Je vais donc aller réserver une voiture qui prendra nos bagages.

Il prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte mais, au moment de sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois avec l'air plus sérieux.

- Je reviendrai vous chercher tout-à-l 'heure, Bella ? demanda-t-il pour avoir confirmation que les plans n'avaient pas changé.

Bella se tendit dans mes bras et se contenta d'opiner sans un mot tout en lui renvoyant un pauvre sourire. Quand il fut sorti, elle baissa les yeux et je dus relever son visage vers moi en passant un doigt sous son menton.

- Est-ce que tu as faim ? demandai-je doucement.

Elle opina à nouveau.

- Alors cela ne devrait pas être une mission impossible à relever, dis-je joyeusement en espérant éclairer un peu son humeur.

Je lui pris la main et l'entrainai vers la cuisine où nous trouvâmes Mary en train d'écosser des petits pois, me semblait-il. Ou bien était-ce des fèves… J'étais tellement inexpérimenté en matière de cuisine que je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi ressemblaient les aliments avant qu'ils ne parviennent dans mon assiette.

Mary nous accueillit avec un sourire et me regarda d'un air suspicieux approcher des placards et les ouvrir les uns après les autres à la recherche de quoi préparer un petit déjeuner.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? finit-elle par demander.

- Je prépare un petit déjeuner. Pour Bella. Répondis-je fièrement en continuant à prospecter.

Mary fut levée en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire et m'écarta rapidement de ses précieux ustensiles.

- Mais que me chantez-vous là ? Il ne manquerait plus que cela ! Mademoiselle Bella tomberait très certainement malade et vous seriez bien avancé ! dit-elle avec un air courroucé.

- Mais… tentai-je vainement de protester.

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, me coupa-t-elle. Ecartez-vous de là et sortez de ma cuisine. Je vous apporterai ce qu'il faut dans quelques minutes.

- Ne soyez pas si dure avec lui, Mary, dit Bella pour prendre ma défense malgré sa mine visiblement amusée. Edward ne voulait que me faire plaisir.

- Et bien, l'intention était louable mais il y a certains domaines où même la meilleure volonté du monde ne peut éviter la catastrophe, répondit ma gouvernante. Croyez-moi mademoiselle, je vous évite une déconvenue fâcheuse.

- Alors je vous en remercie, Mary, dit Bella en s'inclinant.

- Mais allez-vous finir ? m'offusqu'ai-je . Je ne suis tout de même pas si incapable en matière de cuisine !

- Je prendrais probablement cette affirmation plus au sérieux si vous aviez déjà été capable de débusquer de quoi faire du thé, contra Mary avec cette douce rudesse qui m'était si chère et coutumière. Je n'irai pas me mêler de vos trains donc ne venez pas tout chambouler dans ma cuisine ! Oust !

Et elle nous congédia en battant l'air de ses mains donc nous rebroussâmes chemin. Mais, avant de quitter la cuisine, je me tournai vers elle une dernière fois.

- Merci Mary.

Et elle me répondit d'un large sourire où je pouvais lire l'estime presque maternelle qu'elle me portait.

- Je vois finalement qui dirige cette maison, se moqua Bella quand nous fûmes hors de portée.

- Oh, ne vous moquez pas trop, miss Swan, ou je rirai bien à vos dépends le jour où elle en aura après vous !

Nous regagnâmes la bibliothèque où nous nous installâmes dans la méridienne pour attendre Mary. Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre et nous servit des crêpes avec de la marmelade en nous jurant que nous lui en dirions des nouvelles.

- Elle me manquera, dit simplement Bella quand Mary eut quitté la pièce.

- Tu la reverras, Bella, protestai-je.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et esquissa un maigre sourire.

- Non Edward, répondit-elle. Je ne pourrai pas revenir ici et tu le sais bien.

Je marquai un temps, frappé par la résignation dans son regard. Elle poursuivit alors.

- Toi tu pourras revenir à Londres. Et tu le dois. Ta famille est ici. De plus, il ne faudra pas changer tes habitudes si nous voulons que James ne soupçonne jamais que je serai partie avec toi. Mais je ne pourrai pas revenir avec toi.

Je cherchai mes mots un instant.

- Bella… Quand nous serons à Chicago, je t'épouserai. Tu ne seras plus Isabella Swan, tu seras ma femme. Ce salaud n'aura plus aucun droit sur toi.

- Cela ne changera rien, Edward, répondit-elle. Il n'a légalement aucun droit sur moi depuis le début. Si jamais James apprend d'une façon ou d'une autre que je l'ai fui pour toi, il te le fera payer, c'est tout. A toi et à tes proches. Donc, même quand je serai ta femme, cela ne changera rien.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sourit à nouveau.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, continua-t-elle. Il n'y a rien qui me retienne ici.

Une ombre passa dans son regard et je sus qu'elle me mentait. Elle était bien trop humaine pour n'être attachée à rien dans cette vie malgré sa dureté. Ses repères et ses souvenirs étaient ici, ainsi que le peu d'amis qu'elle avait, Kate et ce jeune Seth pour qui elle comptait aussi tellement. Tout cela lui manquerait, fatalement, mais elle ne voulait pas que je le sache.

Je luttai un instant contre l'envie de la rassurer en lui promettant que je trouverais un moyen pour qu'elle m'accompagne lors de mes prochains voyages mais je dû me résigner et admettre qu'elle avait raison. Il ne servirait qu'à ruiner les efforts que nous entreprenions aujourd'hui d'essayer de revenir avec elle.

- Mon oncle et ma tante seront ravis de venir nous rendre visite plus souvent et Alice adore Chicago, me contentai-je de dire.

- J'espère qu'elle nous y rejoindra vite pour me faire visiter ses endroits préférés, ajouta-t-elle avec un réel sourire.

- Ne compte pas qu'elle se tienne éloignée de toi trop longtemps, m'esclaffai-je. Je crois que ma cousine t'aime presque autant que moi !

- Je l'aime aussi beaucoup, répondit-elle.

Elle termina son petit déjeuner et porta enfin sur moi un regard sérieux et déterminé.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Nous n'avions pas encore évoqué les détails de sa fuite, une absurde superstition m'avait empêché d'aborder le sujet pendant notre week-end. Mais le moment était venu de nous mettre s'accord sur la marche à suivre.

- Et bien… commençai-je. Jacob viendra te chercher tout à l'heure pour…

Les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Bella pressa ma main doucement.

- Ne parlons pas de ça, objecta-t-elle d'une voix tendre. Je fais mon affaire de James et de… son commerce. Ne t'inquiète pas de cela, Edward. Je te promets que personne ne me touchera.

La promesse dans sa voix faisait écho à la sincérité dans son regard. Je retins donc la curiosité morbide qui me poussait à lui demander comment elle pouvait en être si sûre. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

- Notre bateau partira de Liverpool jeudi dans la matinée. Nous quitterons Londres tous les deux mercredi en fin de soirée pour plus de discrétion mais Jacob partira dans l'après-midi avec la voiture sensée me conduire également ainsi tout le monde croira que j'ai déjà quitté la ville au moment où tu… disparaîtras.

J'avalai difficilement. Evoquer ce moment rendait ma gorge sèche et je n'aurais pas refusé un verre malgré l'heure matinale.

- Où et avec qui que tu sois ce soir-là, poursuivis-je. Tu devras trouver le moyen de t'échapper en plein milieu de ton… rendez-vous. Dès que tu sauras le lieu, il faudra que tu me préviennes pour que j'envoie quelqu'un te chercher. Nous nous retrouverons chez Emmett où nous attendra Paul avec une voiture pour nous conduire à Liverpool. Une fois là-bas, nous pourrons directement nous installer dans notre cabine et tout sera joué. Même si Rowlings se rend compte de ta disparition, il n'aura jamais le temps de pousser ses recherches aussi loin avant le départ du bateau.

- C'est un bon plan, dit Bella. Cela va marcher, Edward.

Je baissai les yeux un moment puis opinai de la tête.

- Je pourrai demander à Seth de te faire savoir où je serai mercredi soir, murmura-t-elle.

Je souris amèrement.

- Je sais que nous pouvons lui faire confiance mais j'aurais préféré l'apprendre de ta bouche, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

- Edward…

- Excuse-moi, m'empressai-je d'ajouter.

Je me levai, la tension dans tous mes muscles m'empêchant de rester assis plus longtemps, et passai une main dans mes cheveux. Nous ne serions séparés que trois jours à peine mais cela me paraissait insurmontable. Je savais d'ors et déjà que m'obliger à ne rien faire pour la voir avant serait un effort de chaque instant.

Elle me suivit des yeux sans mots dire pendant que je commençai à faire les cent pas sur le parquet. Elle attendait probablement que la crise passe.

- Je sais… continuai-je. Je sais que nous ne pourrons pas nous revoir avant le départ. Je le sais…

Elle se leva doucement, approcha d'un pas tranquille et, quand elle fut face à moi, remplaça ma main par la sienne dans mes cheveux.

- Tu parais si calme, m'étonnai-je.

- Je le suis, répondit-elle. Parce que je sais que tout va se passer exactement comme tu viens de me l'expliquer.

J'avais tellement de doutes en moi que je ne pus me retenir de crisper les mâchoires. Je savais bien que mon visage avait dû prendre une expression presque figée qui ne donnait absolument pas le change. Sa main descendit alors sur ma joue.

- Rien ne pourra m'empêcher de te retrouver ce soir-là, Edward. Il n'y a qu'à attendre maintenant.

- Je ne suis pas d'un naturel très patient, objectai-je.

- J'avais remarqué, dit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour approcher son visage du mien qui vint immédiatement à sa rencontre.

- Et j'aime inconditionnellement cette impétuosité…

Nos lèvres se touchaient presque. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma bouche.

- Je croyais que c'était de moi dont tu étais amoureuse… ajoutai-je en réduisant encore la distance.

- J'aime tout de vous, Edward Masen, souffla-t-elle. Tout.

C'est alors que je fondis sur ses lèvres, les braises latentes de mon désir pour elle s'embrasant d'un seul coup.

Ce fut un baiser désespéré et possessif, impulsif et passionné. J'avais besoin d'elle, de la sentir.

Elle avait dit aimer inconditionnellement mon impétuosité alors je ne bridai plus ma fougue et la laissai enfin s'exprimer.

L'enveloppant dans mes bras, je portai Bella jusqu'à la méridienne où je me couchai sur elle. Ses mains étaient déjà partout, dans mes cheveux, dans mon cou, sur mon visage, cherchant fébrilement plus de contact en déboutonnant ma chemise.

Je grognai quand ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour embrasser la ligne de ma mâchoire et mordre mon cou mais, bien vite, ce fut à mon tour de partir à la découverte de sa gorge. Mes mains enserrèrent ses seins par-dessus la gaine de sa robe, m'offrant un décolleté plongeant à dévorer. Des images bien peu correctes de ce que j'aurais pu faire subir à cette partie de son corps me traversèrent l'esprit et finirent de faire de moi un animal avide de ses chaires tendres et secrètes.

D'une main exigeante, j'allai chercher l'ourlet de sa robe que je remontai implacablement sur ses cuisses.

Elle poussa un premier cri de plaisir quand j'effleurai enfin son intimité après avoir caressé chaque once de peau nue à ma portée. Je repartis alors à l'assaut de ses lèvres.

- Comment vais-je pouvoir me passer de toi si longtemps, murmurai-je à même ses lèvres.

Elle gémit à nouveau, cambrant son corps pour qu'il vienne à ma rencontre, me prouvant à quel point elle me désirait aussi.

J'embrassai la peau si douce derrière son oreille en introduisant doucement un doigt en elle.

- Je sais… soufflais-je alors à son oreille. Je n'aurai qu'à me rejouer la partition de tes soupirs, Bella…

J'amplifiai mon intrusion, lui arrachant un long gémissement.

- …me rappeler ce que cela réveille en moi de t'entendre gémir…

Je laisser mes dents courir le long de son menton pour revenir vers son visage que je contemplai se crisper de plaisir alors que j'accélérai mon mouvement.

- …me souvenir que c'est mon nom de que tu murmures dans ton sommeil…

Elle ouvrit les yeux un instant pour me regarder d'un air surpris mais son regard chavira vite quand je commençai à accompagner le mouvement impétueux de ma main par des pressions saccadées sur son bouton de plaisir.

- … que c'est mon prénom que tu cries quand tu t'abandonnes…

- Edward ! cria-t-elle comme pour me donner raison quand son corps se mit à convulser délicieusement.

Mais cela ne me suffisait pas. Si je voulais être capable d'endiguer le manque, il m'en faudrait plus. Je lâchai donc son visage alors que son corps tremblait encore pour aller gouter entre ses cuisses la saveur de son plaisir. Elle réagit immédiatement en poussant un long râle et en agrippant mes cheveux.

Mon corps était tendu à l'extrême et j'adorai faire durer ainsi mon supplice, repousser mes limites, attendre de ne plus pouvoir supporter la tension pour la prendre. J'avais désespérément besoin de l'entendre encore.

Je ne me lassai pas de l'entendre gémir, supplier alors que ma langue allait chercher son dû toujours plus loin. Je voulais tout connaitre d'elle, tout tenter, l'éventail des possibilités était infini.

En cet instant, ma frénésie confinait presque à la folie.

Je l'adorai, la vénérai. Elle était ma vie, ma déesse.

Je ne fus jamais aussi fier que quand je sentis à nouveau son corps se tendre puis trembler alors qu'elle griffait mon cuir chevelu en proférant des propos incohérents.

Mais, cette fois encore, je ne lui laissai pas le temps de retomber ni de reprendre ses esprits. Je voulais qu'elle perde la raison un instant par ma faute et qu'elle partage ma folie, alors je plongeai brutalement en elle avant même que le dernier spasme de plaisir ne se soit estompé. Et elle cria encore en dardant son regard dans le mien. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans mes épaules et elle enfonça ses talons dans mes fesses pour donner plus de force à chacun de mes mouvements.

Je fus bouleversé de constater qu'elle avait elle aussi besoin de cet oubli, de cette passion. Nous nous ressemblions tellement.

Je savourai sa chaleur, ralentissant quand je sentais mon propre assouvissement trop proche car j'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête ici, en cet instant parfait où nous étions en complète communion. Je sentais pourtant la vague se construire dans mes reins et, quand elle déferla sur moi, c'est son prénom que je scandai. Le prénom de la seule et unique femme que j'adorerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Sous moi, Bella reprit lentement son souffle, toujours fermement enroulée autour de moi. Mes lèvres dans son cou, je humai son odeur tant que cela était encore possible puis me redressai pour plonger un regard amoureux et éperdu de reconnaissance dans le sien. Elle était magnifique avec ses yeux brillants et ses joues rosies, sa poitrine comprimée contre la mienne se soulevant encore à un rythme erratique.

Tendrement, elle caressa ma joue et attira mon visage vers le sien pour m'embrasser. Tant de tendresse après tant de fougue faillit me faire rendre les armes et j'aurais pu à cet instant la supplier à genoux de ne pas retourner au O'Connell. Elle dut lire ma défaillance sur mon visage car elle prit un air résolu avant de me repousser doucement.

- Veuillez vous écartez, monsieur Masen, dit-elle sérieusement. Après un traitement si cavalier, il va me falloir un certain temps avant de réussir à reprendre une allure suffisamment respectable pour affronter votre secrétaire. Qui ne saurait tarder d'ailleurs !

Je m'écartai de bonne grâce et la regarder se redresser, lisser sa robe et s'observer d'un air horrifié dans le miroir quand elle découvrit l'état de sa coiffure. Je réprimai un éclat de rire devant ses yeux écarquillés.

Elle se retourna vers moi avec une mine offusquée.

- Et j'imagine que tu es fier de toi ! protesta-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Je fus près d'elle en deux rapides enjambées et maintins ses deux poignets dans son dos d'une main pendant que je relevai son menton de l'autre.

- Très… dis-je avant de l'embrasser fugacement.

Les quelques minutes qui lui furent nécessaires à réarranger son apparence furent les dernières que nous passâmes seuls.

Jacob nous rejoignit peu avant midi, la tête basse, n'osant me regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il ramenait Bella à son triste sort.

Avant, que tous deux ne quittent ma maison, Bella fit une dernière fois le tour des différentes œuvres d'art que je conservais ici, s'attardant, émue, sur la danaïde sur son socle de marbre. Je me promis de la faire parvenir à Chicago au plus vite.

Dans le couloir, Mary attendait avec sa valise, ne sachant visiblement pas trop quelle attitude adopter face à cette jeune femme qu'elle ne reverrait probablement jamais. Bella sentit son malaise et la pris simplement dans ses bras en la remerciant de tous ses bons soins.

Tous ces évènements se déroulaient devant mes yeux comme au ralenti, baignés d'une étrange irréalité.

Bella s'écarta de Mary qui porta discrètement un mouchoir à ses yeux, elle marcha doucement vers la porte et je priai pour que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve dont j'allais me réveiller.

Incapable du moindre geste, je vis Jacob lui ouvrir la porte et l'inviter à le précéder à l'extérieur. Elle m'adressa un dernier sourire puis disparut.

La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd.

Derrière moi, Mary étouffa un discret sanglot mais comment aurais-je pu la consoler ?

Tel un automate, je regagnai mon bureau et me remis au travail, consultant des documents pendant des heures avant de me rendre compte que je ne faisais que lire et relire la même page sans la comprendre.

Quand Mary m'apporta mon repas, je constatai avec surprise que la nuit était déjà tombée. Peut-être aurais-je dû m'inquiéter de ne pas avoir revu Jacob dans l'après-midi…

Je m'en avisai tout juste, réalisant que le départ de Bella avait anesthésié tous mes sens, me plongeant dans un état végétatif où l'attente était ma seule aptitude. Je demandai donc à Mary si elle avait eu des nouvelles de mon secrétaire et elle m'informa qu'il était bien repassé dans la journée pour annoncer qu'il avait reconduit Miss Swan sans encombre.

Il n'avait pas souhaité s'attarder, préférant ne pas s'imposer dans ce moment difficile.

Il avait ajouté que les plans n'étaient pas changés pour ce soir.

Je souris de soulagement. Mary ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait mais moi si. Cela voulait dire que Bella ne courrait aucun risque aujourd'hui puisqu'elle passerait ce lundi soir avec Sir Charles Bramwhood.

Il fut une époque où j'avais maudit cet homme de toutes mes forces pour avoir osé poser la main sur elle et cette idée réveillait encore en moi des envies meurtrières mais il me fallait bien admettre que, sans lui et son improbable soutien, jamais Bella et moi n'en serions là où nous en étions.

Je parvins donc à trouver quelques heures de repos cette nuit-là même si je fus éveillé assez tôt pour voir le soleil se lever sur Camden road.

Mardi matin… Plus que deux jours…

Je passai la matinée à tenter de ne pas penser à la soirée prochaine, à repousser les questions qui tournaient dans ma tête : où serait Bella ce soir ? Avec qui ? Honorerait-elle son engagement ou devrait-elle encore avec Kate user de subterfuges ? Serait-elle encore suivie ? Ne pourrais-je pas l'approcher, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

J'eus le plaisir à midi de voir arriver Alice qui me fit par sa bonne humeur oublier un moment mes propres inquiétudes.

Cela faisait quelques minutes à peine qu'elle tentait de donner le change en me parlant de la pluie et du beau temps quand elle ne put plus résister à aborder le sujet qu'elle souhaitait vraiment.

- Alors, Edward, quand me diras-tu enfin ce que vous avez décidé ?

- De quoi parles-tu Alice ? demandai-je en jouant les imbéciles.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée, avant de répondre.

- Mais du mariage, voyons !

- Ah… ça…

- Oui, ça ! répéta-t-elle en battant des mains comme une enfant. Où pensez-vous le célébrer ?

- Je ne sais pas Alice, nous n'en avons pas encore parlé, tu sais. Nous avons d'autres choses en tête actuellement.

Ma cousine eut au moins la politesse d'avoir l'air sincèrement triste pour nous.

- Je sais bien Edward, tout comme je sais aussi que nous devrons probablement tous faire le voyage pour la cérémonie.

Je lui souris tristement, conscient que notre union se célébrerait à Chicago et non pas dans la ville qui nous avait vu naitre et grandir tous deux.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Edward, ajouta-t-elle. Nous viendrons tous avec plaisir. Je suis certaine que ce sera une cérémonie magnifique. Surtout si vous me laisser m'en mêler !

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, répondis-je en embrassant ses cheveux.

- Je n'ai pas vu de bague au doigt de Bella l'autre jour, continua-t-elle, incapable de museler se curiosité.

Ce fut à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel.

- C'est parce que je ne lui en ai pas encore offert, Alice. Tout s'est fait très vite tu sais. Mais…

Je me levai, soudain ému de partager avec quelqu'un mon dernier petit secret, et allai chercher dans un tiroir de mon secrétaire un petit écrin que j'ouvris devant le regard curieux et émerveillé de ma cousine, révélant la bague qu'il contenait. C'était une bague ancienne. Un anneau en or blanc supportant une pièce ovale sertie d'une myriade de diamants fins et travaillés.

Alice porta la main à sa bouche.

- C'est une merveille, souffla-t-elle.

- Elle appartenait à ma mère, dis-je simplement. Tu ne l'as pas connue mais c'est un des derniers souvenirs qu'il me reste d'elle.

Alice caressa le bijou d'une main respectueuse puis leva vers moi un regard affectueux.

- Bella est la femme parfaite pour toi. Vous serez heureux.

- Puisses-tu dire la vérité, murmurai-je en refermant doucement l'écrin que je glissai ensuite dans ma poche.

Il ne me quitterait plus jusqu'à ce que je passe cette bague au doigt de Bella.

Deux coups frappés à la porte interrompirent notre entretient et Mary entra, l'air à la fois gênée et grognon.

- Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur Edward, dit-elle. Il y a cette dame qui demande à nouveau à vous voir.

- Quelle dame ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- La personne qui est venu la dernière fois que miss Bella était ici, ajouta ma gouvernante.

- Victoria ? Mais que fait-elle ici ?

- Je n'en sais rien, monsieur. Je l'aurais bien congédiée moi-même mais elle insiste pour vous voir et j'ai pensé que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour faire un scandale.

J'échangeai avec Alice un regard inquiet.

-Vous avez bien fait, Mary, dis-je. Je vais la recevoir.

Mary sortit.

- Je vais te laisser, Edward, dit Alice en se levant.

- Non ! S'il te plait, reste, plaidai-je. Elle ne restera pas longtemps si tu es là.

Alice ne se fit pas prier et se rassit sur son fauteuil. Elle n'avait probablement proposé de me laisser que par pure politesse, ne souhaitant pas vraiment ne pas assister à un entretien où je devrais remettre Misses Abbot à sa place. Je ne comprenais pas les raisons de sa venue, pensant avoir été assez clair lors de notre dernière entrevue.

Lady Abbot fit alors son entrée dans le salon, vêtue, comme à l'accoutumée, d'une robe noire telle que le voulait son statut de femme en grand deuil. Son port de tête altier, son regard et son sourire aguicheur suffisaient pourtant à eux seuls à faire savoir que cette situation ne lui causait ni peine ni douleur.

Je gardai résolument mes distances à son entrée, n'allant pas à sa rencontre et me contentant d'incliner la tête pour la saluer.

- Mon cher Edward, il y avait si longtemps, minauda-t-elle.

Puis elle avisa ma cousine et la salua d'un léger signe de tête.

- Misses Hale, c'est à la fois une surprise et un plaisir de vous trouver ici. Je n'avais pas eu l'opportunité de vous remercier pour le fabuleux bal que vous donnâtes les mois dernier.

- Misses Abbott, se contenta de dire Alice avec un sourire pincé.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, Victoria ? demandai-je. Il me semblait que nous n'avions plus de raison de nous visiter.

J'étais désireux de donner le ton de cet échange. Je ne serais ni courtois ni hospitalier. Je voulais seulement qu'elle s'en aille, et vite.

- Voyons, Edward, dit-elle en faisant quelques pas. Une vieille amitié comme la nôtre ne peut se solder par de l'indifférence. J'ai compris votre point de vue, cela ne nous oblige pas à cesser d'apprécier de passer du temps en notre compagnie réciproque.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Les mots qui me brûlaient les lèvres auraient été bien trop irrespectueux face à ce faux semblant de politesse.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

- Je donnerai à l'automne prochain mon habituel bal de charité et je souhaitais simplement m'assurer avant votre départ que nous n'étions pas fâchés au point que vous refusiez de vous joindre à mes invités.

- Nous avions le temps de voir cela plus tard, ne croyez-vous pas ? demandai-je, acide.

Elle me jeta un regard par en dessous en battant des cils.

- Je sais… Mais j'avoue que je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de vous laisser partir sans savoir si nous pourrions dépasser ce différend et redevenir bons amis.

- Nous n'avons jamais été bons amis, Victoria, répliquai-je.

- Peut-être… minauda-t-elle. Mais rien ne nous empêche de le devenir.

Elle me sourit mais je ne répondis pas à ce sourire.

- Bref, éluda-t-elle en battant l'air de sa main gantée de noir, j'ai voulu passer vous voir ce week-end mais j'ai trouvé votre porte close. J'ai cru un instant que vous aviez avancé votre départ mais on m'a rassurée en m'informant hier que vous aviez passé deux jours à Litlington avec votre famille et quelques amis.

Alice réprima un hoquet de surprise et je plissai le regard. Comment diable était-elle au courant de cela ? Et que savait-elle d'autre ?

- Effectivement, répondis-je, nous avons l'habitude de passer quelques jours là-bas chaque été.

- C'est ce que j'ai appris, ajouta-t-elle. Y avez-vous passé des moments agréables ?

Le malaise qui s'insinuait en moi mit tous mes sens en alerte.

- Très agréables, merci…

- Y aviez-vous emmené votre jeune amie ?

Elle fit un pas vers la fenêtre, me tournant le dos comme si sa question était purement innocente. Alice me regarda avec une lueur de panique dans le regard.

Quant à moi, je restai figé et silencieux. Victoria se retourna donc pour préciser son propos.

- Vous savez : cette jeune femme qui vous accompagnait au bal de Misses Hale.

- Oui, Victoria, je vois très bien de qui vous parlez, répondis-je en feignant le calme.

- Une jeune femme délicieuse et charmante, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à Alice, votre cousin à un gout certain quand il s'agit de s'entourer des plus belles femmes !

Elle rit mais son rire sonnait faux puis elle reporta son attention faussement honnête vers moi.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà ?

- Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir mentionné, dis-je froidement.

- Mais si bien sûr, je suis certaine que vous me l'avez dit quand nous nous sommes rencontré ce soir-là… Je suis sûre que cela va me revenir, poursuivit-elle en prenant l'air de réfléchir.

Elle fit une nouvelle fois un aller-retour vers la fenêtre, visiblement perdue dans ses réflexions. Je me maudis alors de n'avoir pas été plus discret car je n'arrivais pas à mesurer la portée que pourrait avoir cette conversation.

J'étais en train de me battre avec moi-même pour ne pas la jeter hors de chez moi dans l'instant quand Victoria fit brusquement volte-face.

- Swan ! s'écria-t-elle. Miss Swan, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me figeai pour ne pas laisser transparaitre la tension qui avait pris possession de moi.

- Une jeune personne ravissante, vraiment, poursuivit-elle sans prendre en compte mon silence. J'espère qu'elle a apprécié cet intermède au bord de la mer.

Comment savait-elle que Bella avait été présente lors de ce week-end ? D'ailleurs, le savait-elle vraiment ou se contentait-elle de faire des suppositions pour que je me révèle ?

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle sache ce qu'était Bella ou pour que les informations qu'elle détenait ne parviennent aux oreilles de Rowlings mais le sentiment de danger que je ressentis me coupa le souffle. C'est Alice qui vint à mon secours.

- Miss Swan n'était hélas que de passage à Londres, affirma-t-elle. C'est une cousine du secrétaire d'Edward et elle est depuis repartie dans ses foyers.

Victoria prit une mine contrite.

- Oh, vous m'en voyez navrée… s'affligea-t-elle. Cette histoire n'aura été que de courte durée alors.

La lueur d'espoir que je vis dans ses yeux me fit espérer à mon tour que toute cette mascarade n'avait pour but que de venir vérifier si elle avait toujours de la concurrence. Cela ne devait être que cela. Victoria était simplement venue, sous couvert d'une invitation amicale, que pour constater avec plaisir qu'elle avait eu raison en disant la dernière fois que mon histoire avec Bella ne durerait pas.

Je devais la conforter dans cette voie, quitte à jouer son jeu.

- Il semblerait que votre instinct ne vous ai pas fait faux bond cette fois encore, ma chère, dis-je d'une voix plus cordiale que précédemment.

- Vous étiez pourtant très vindicatif l'autre jour, répondit-elle avec une moue de reproche.

Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Alice.

- Une cousine de province, dites-vous ? C'est étrange car ce beau visage ne m'avait pourtant pas semblé si étranger.

La sonnette d'alarme dans ma tête se mit à retentir de plus belle.

- Vous aurez fait erreur, répondit Alice. Cette demoiselle était en visite à Londres pour la première fois.

- Elle aura donc eu de la chance de tomber sur vous, Edward, dit Victoria en me lançant un clin d'œil. Cette petite jeune fille aura ainsi profité de tous les délices de la capitale. A quelques jours près elle vous manquait !

Elle éclata d'un rire faux. Je l'avais assez souvent entendu rire pour déceler la duperie dans son ton. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Serez-vous donc des nôtres à l'automne Edward ? demanda-t-elle en revenant à son idée première.

- Je ne manquerai cela pour rien au monde… Maintenant, Victoria, si vous le voulez bien, je vais devoir retourner à mes préparatifs. Un voyage comme celui-là ne s'entreprend pas sans un minimum de formalités.

- Bien sûr, Edward ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je vous laisse partir en étant tout à fait rassurée.

- Vous pouvez l'être, ajoutai-je en espérant être crédible.

Elle me tendit une main que je baisai sans chaleur ni envie mais en tentant d'avoir l'air un minimum amical.

- A très bientôt, mon cher Edward, murmura-t-elle avant de sortir.

Après son départ, Alice et moi restâmes silencieux un moment, incapables de réaliser ce qui venait de se jouer ici.

- Cette femme est une sorcière ! s'exclama Alice au bout de quelques instants. Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'a attiré chez elle !

- Alice…

- Oui, je sais : je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur ta vie. Mais tout de même ! Je remettrai sérieusement en doute ton fameux « gout pour les femmes » si je ne connaissais pas Bella.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre pour me défendre qu'elle se jetait déjà dans mes bras et m'étreignait fortement en s'excusant.

- Oh, pardon, Edward ! Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, mais je suis un peu tendue en ce moment.

Je la serrai chaleureusement dans mes bras.

- Nous le sommes tous… répondis-je.

Elle s'écarta tout en me tenant toujours les mains.

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ce qu'elle a dit… ou sous-entendu, ajouta-t-elle. Cette femme est une harpie jalouse. Elle ne sait rien et ne peut pas vous nuire. Tu as suffisamment de sujets d'inquiétude sans que Victoria Abbot ne vienne s'y ajouter.

Je lui souris amèrement sans un mot. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que le malaise qui m'avait pris en écoutant mon ancienne maitresse ne me quittait pas.

Elle prit congé quelques minutes plus tard mais m'assura que Jasper et Emmett me rendraient visite dans la soirée, soi-disant pour me faire découvrir les produits de la nouvelle distillerie dans laquelle ils avaient investi.

Les heures passèrent sans que cette sensation indéfinissable de danger imminent ne s'estompe.

Je travaillai, vis mes proches, mangeai à peine, bus suffisamment pour me sentir plus mal encore mais pas pour oublier et, bien entendu, ne trouvai pas le sommeil.

Je n'eus aucune nouvelles.

Je ne sus pas comment Bella occupa son temps et sa soirée et cela acheva de me faire de moi l'ombre de moi-même.

Au matin du mercredi, je n'étais plus capable de rien d'autre que d'attendre, figé, les nouvelles de Bella que Seth devait m'apporter.

Il était déjà près de dix heures quand on sonna enfin à la porte d'entrée. Je me précipitai pour ouvrir avant même que Mary ne soit parvenue dans le couloir et ouvris la porte pour laisser passer une silhouette encapuchonnée qui se précipita à l'intérieur.

La robe de satin bordeaux me fit une magnifique seconde espérer que Bella avait pu se libérer pour me rejoindre et m'apporter elle-même les informations pour le soir, mais c'est une cascade de cheveux blonds qui s'échappa de la cape une fois celle-ci rabattue.

- Kate ? m'étonnai-je.

Déjà un froid intense gagnait tout mon corps.

- Où est Bella ? demanda la jeune femme sans s'encombrer de salutations d'usage.

Mon cœur cessa de battre.

- Comment… Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis deux jours … répondis-je d'une voix blanche.

Kate passa une main nerveuse dans sa coiffure et son regard se brouilla.

Je crus mourir mille fois le temps qu'elle reprenne la parole et je fus certain qu'il n'y avait pas pire que cette douleur alors que je pressentais ce qui allait suivre.

- Bella n'est pas rentrée cette nuit, lâcha Kate. Edward… Bella a disparu.

De toute évidence, je m'étais trompé : il y avait pire que la mort.

* * *

_Pitié, ne me jetez rien maintenant parce que je vais aggraver mon cas avec deux nouvelles:_

_- je re-repars en vacances samedi (mais elle n'arrête pas! me direz-vous) et ne rentrerai que fin Aout... Ensuite, il y aura la dure reprise du travail donc, cette fois-ci, je peux avec certitude vous dire que la suite ne viendra pas avant septembre. Mais, je vous en supplie, ne m'oubliez pas , la suite viendra. C'est promis. Il faudra juste être patientes..._

_- Pour vous prouver que je dis vrai *attention spoilers* le chapitre 28 est déjà pensé et retracera les deux journées du lundi et du mardi du pov de Bella. Ça c'est la bonne nouvelle... La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que, du coup, il s'achèvera au même point que celui-ci et vous n'en saurez pas beaucoup plus..._

_Donc, allez-y, maintenant, vous pouvez me jeter des tomates (bien mûres s'il vous plait), des injures (pas trop violentes quand même), ou même vos ordis ou smartphones en fonction de ce sur quoi vous lisez ma fic!_

_Je vous aime bien quand même, tiens!_

_Pour finir et avant de vous lâcher pour plus d'un mois, j'aimerais vous poser une question (vous pouvez bien évidemment y répondre même si on n'a jamais discuté avant, ce serait l'occasion de faire connaissance):__ quelles sont les fics que vous avez préféré lire? Je suis toujours à la recherche de nouvelles lectures et il y en a tellement que ça m'aiderait énormément de connaître vos coups de coeur!_

_Et, plus que tout, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce dernier chapitre._

_Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite un bon mois d'Aout!_

_Lily_


End file.
